


Дороже рубинов

by ViEwaz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, Gender Roles, Jealousy, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Roleplay, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViEwaz/pseuds/ViEwaz
Summary: Однажды Уилл приглашает Ганнибала на ужин. Ганнибал приносит вино и цветы. Препарирование прошлого и медленное сближение их внутренних миров.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taken for Rubies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524726) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> Та самая работа, в которой из Уилла умышленно делают барышню, и это выходит удивительно органично.  
> Арты к фику: https://pp.userapi.com/c830509/v830509125/14abf4/2bi4zjPLTdI.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c846122/v846122125/9e549/lH11lPXQvJ8.jpg  
> https://sun1-18.userapi.com/c834301/v834301125/18afc1/cGw2l7jEJRI.jpg

_Кто найдёт добродетельную жену? Цена её будет дороже рубинов.  
(Ветхий завет, притчи Соломона 31:10)_

***

Невидимые в сгустившихся сумерках ветки стучали в высокие окна кабинета. Уилл задумчиво наблюдал за ними сквозь стекло, лишь бы не встречаться взглядом со своим психотерапевтом.

— Мы лишь вскользь касались темы твоей семьи, — заметил Ганнибал.

— Но касались.

— Не заметно, чтобы ты горел желанием обсуждать своё детство.

— Всё ещё касаемся.

— Ты жил с отцом.

— Пока мне не исполнилось шестнадцать.

— И вы часто переезжали.

— Если можно назвать переездом, когда ты живёшь месяцами в мотелях, и все твои вещи помещаются в один чемодан да картонную коробку.

— Хотел, чтобы всё было иначе?

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Жили как могли. Я не часто об этом задумывался.

— А когда всё же задумывался?

Голые кончики веток скребли по стеклу. Уилл вслушивался в этот тонкий, жутковатый звук. Вспомнились похожие вечера, когда он ждал отца с работы, прислушиваясь к шорохам за потемневшим окном.

— Я много смотрел телевизор, — начал он. — Иногда мне хотелось, чтобы всё было, как показывали там. Мама домохозяйка, у отца постоянная работа, хороший дом, и все собираются за обеденным столом каждый вечер. Но думаю, уже тогда понимал, что всё это чушь собачья.

— Разве?

— Никто на самом деле так не живёт, — пояснил Уилл. Он слышал горечь в собственном голосе и неизменное чувство потери, но решил не придавать этому значения. — Отец бьёт мать, или мать бьёт детей. Кто-то пристрастился к кокаину. Нет денег, чтобы оплатить ипотеку. Счастливые семьи снаружи, тихое отчаянье внутри.

— Идеализированные ситуации, которые ты видел по телевизору в детстве, впитались в коллективное бессознательное целой нации. Обида, когда такие ситуации не реализуются, часто более разрушительна, чем любые другие препятствия, с которыми сталкиваются в отношениях.

— Потому что такая картинка всего лишь фантазия. Это нереально.

— А что, если реально? Это то, чего ты хочешь? Представь, ты возвращаешься с работы, и у двери тебя ждёт жена со стаканом виски, а в духовке — разогретый ужин.

Уилл улыбнулся.

— Подозреваю, что мы смотрели разные шоу по телевизору. Я уж точно не воспитывался на «Предоставьте это Биверу»*, или откуда ещё ты это припомнил.

— Ты бы сильно удивился, если бы узнал, сколько мужчин, сидя на твоём месте, описывали такую жизнь в качестве своего идеала.

— Что ж, значит это просто не моё.

— Может быть, тогда наоборот.

Уилл, всё это время не сводивший глаз с окон, нахмурился и посмотрел на Ганнибала.

— Что?

— Возможно, тебе легче увидеть себя в образе домохозяйки. Ухаживать за домашним очагом, ожидая возвращения своего партнёра с битвы.

Уилл боролся с выражением собственного лица, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, кроме Ганнибала. Он даже язык прикусил, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего. Всё, что он скажет, будет звучать как оправдание.

Ганнибал склонился вперёд в своём кресле.

— Твоя эмпатия заставляет тебя необычайно чутко улавливать потребности других людей. Возможно, ты предпочёл бы удовлетворять их, чем иметь кого-то, кто, как часто бывает, не привык демонстрировать подобное поведение.

Воспоминание зацепило внезапно, поддело неожиданным крючком, спрятанным за приманкой.

— Раньше именно это я и делал для отца, — медленно проговорил Уилл. — Ставил ему пару бутылок пива в холодильник, находил игру по телевизору, чтобы всё было готово к его возвращению с работы.

— Он благодарил тебя?

— С чего бы?

— Благодарность была бы подходящим ответом, — мягко сказал Ганнибал. — Вежливым ответом.

— Ты не много знаешь о манерах моего отца.

— Но тебе всё ещё приятно удовлетворять потребности других?

— Именно поэтому я и пришёл к тебе на ужин впервые.

Ганнибал медленно моргнул.

— Потому что я нуждался в твоей компании тогда? — спросил он, слегка акцентируя внимание на слове «нужда», будто бы и сам рассматривал такую возможность.

— После работы отец не нуждался в пиве, но оно определённо поднимало ему настроение.

— Какое интересное сравнение. Я не чувствую никаких отцовских инстинктов по отношению к тебе.

— Это хорошо. Тогда ты не будешь ожидать сыновьего благочестия взамен.

Язык Ганнибала коснулся нижней губы, и Уилл проследил взглядом высыхающий влажный след. Он раздвинул ноги и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Ты чувствуешь необходимость поднимать мне настроение? — уточнил Ганнибал. — Чтобы умиротворить меня?

— Дело не в умиротворении.

— Тогда в качестве подарка. Подношения.

— Моя компания — не подарок.

— Думаю, тут всё зависит от мнения.

Уилл поёрзал в кресле и провёл рукой по губам. Отчасти из желания доказать неправоту Ганнибала, а ещё от необходимости доказать и свою собственную, он спросил:

— Хочешь прийти ко мне домой? На ужин. В пятницу.

Ганнибал слегка улыбнулся.

— Мне было бы очень приятно, Уилл. Спасибо.

***

Ганнибал стоял в своём винном погребе и вытаскивал бутылки одну за другой, доставая их с высоких полок. На уровне глаз он всегда выкладывал повседневный винтаж. Верхние же полки содержали лучшее, что у него было — вино, оценивающееся в сотни и тысячи долларов, и, несомненно, заслуживающее куда большего внимания, чем оно получит за столом Уилла.

Уже не в первый раз Ганнибала терзало искушение бросить всё самое лучшее к его ногам, зная, что широкий жест никогда не поймут и не оценят. Это было самое странное ощущение — желание отдать, не получая ничего взамен, втайне. Именно оно и подтолкнуло Ганнибала убить Кэсси Бойл и Мариссу Шурр.

В этот раз он сопротивлялся. В голове Уилла хранилась самая странная и не изученная коллекция знаний. Если бы он случайно узнал этикетку, рухнуло бы всё впечатление, которое желал произвести Ганнибал.

Вместо этого он опустился на колени к самым нижним полкам, к покрытым пылью бутылкам с дешёвыми этикетками. Последнее из его запасов прибыло из одного семейного виноградника, приличное, но не исключительное. Такой жест оценится гораздо сильнее, чем Шеваль Блан 1947 года с верхних полок, если Ганнибал вообще когда-нибудь расскажет Уиллу, откуда именно это вино.

***

Уилл вышел из Академии в пятницу, имея в голове приблизительный план вечера с участием полосатого окуня и картофеля. Простые, понятные вещи. Попытка соответствовать стандартам Ганнибала привела бы лишь к катастрофе. Домой он прибыл к четырём, и времени оставалось ещё предостаточно, но чем больше он смотрел на свой дом, тем скорее видел его глазами Ганнибала: собачья шерсть, пыль, кучи наваленных книг, пустые стаканы.

Всё началось с переноса стаканов на кухню и уборки посуды после завтрака, ну и с тщетной попытки освободить хотя бы часть кухонного стола для готовки. А закончилось достаточным количеством шерсти, чтобы слепить из неё ещё одну собаку, потной спиной и более чем существенным недовольством собой.

Он не планировал убираться. В доме было не грязно. Беспорядок, вещи не на своих местах и собачья шерсть — да. Но не то чтобы Ганнибал не видел этого и раньше. Не то чтобы Уилл стремился произвести на него впечатление, за исключением того, что именно этим он и был занят. Если учесть, что у него вообще не было шансов произвести впечатление на Ганнибала.

Уилл вернул метлу обратно в шкаф и принялся за ужин.

Нарезая картошку, он попытался вспомнить тот самый момент и эмоции, которые привели к приглашению: странное сочетание спокойствия и суеты, которое он не раз испытывал в кабинете Ганнибала. Безопасная гавань и кораблекрушение в одном флаконе.

Он бросил картошку в кастрюлю и ополоснул нож. Нож был хороший. Уже старый, но твёрдый и острый. Вся скромная готовка, на которую Уилл был способен в детстве, производилась дешёвыми ножами с пластиковыми ручками и расшатанными лезвиями. Эти ножи часто прихватывали с собой из предыдущего мотеля, или же их забывали прошлые постояльцы.

Уилл вспомнил один с оранжевой ручкой, которая треснула, и лезвие поранило палец. Кровь попала на яблоко, приготовленное отцу на обед. Никто не был счастлив тем утром.

Ганнибал спрашивал, благодарил ли его отец. Уилл даже не рассматривал такую возможность. Он не делал ничего, заслуживающего благодарности.

***

Ганнибал прибыл около семи и терпеливо поприветствовал всех собак на пороге, передав Уиллу бутылку вина.

— Если оно не подойдёт к твоему меню, пожалуйста, сохрани его для другого случая, — сказал он.

— Почему бы тебе самому не сказать, подходит оно к меню, или нет. Так безопаснее.

— Рыба? Да, думаю, удачное сочетание.

Уилл обернулся и нахмурился, окунь ещё мариновался в холодильнике, как и предполагалось.

— Как..?

— Запах.

Выражение Ганнибала говорило о том, что он знал, какие вопросы вертелись у Уилла на языке, поэтому Уилл решил их не озвучивать. Вместо этого он открыл вино и налил каждому по бокалу.

— Поставлю рыбу в духовку, — сказал он. — Ты можешь присесть или… или что захочешь.

Ганнибал прислонился к кухонной стойке. Уилл не мог не заметить слабую складку на его рубашке, не такой идеально чёткий уголок карманного платка, лёгкую щетину, пробившуюся к вечеру. Должно быть, он приехал прямо из офиса.

— Долгий день? — спросил Уилл и ненадолго прикрыл глаза. Слишком много побочных значений в таком вопросе, особенно после их последнего разговора. Ганнибал возвращается с работы, Уилл ждёт с ужином.

— Я выгляжу таким усталым? — тепло спросил Ганнибал, и лучики морщинок рассыпались в уголках его глаз.

— Немного, — ответил Уилл, устраивая окуня в духовке, чтобы не пришлось смотреть на Ганнибала во время следующей фразы. — Полагаю, у тебя тоже бывают тяжелые дни время от времени.

— Возможно, день действительно был слишком долгим. Моя профессия не так уж безоблачна. Есть один пациент, которого я планирую в скором времени передать другому специалисту.

— Что же нужно сделать, чтобы заставить тебя отказаться от пациента?

— Наши отношения дошли до того, что сеансы больше не помогают ему, он ими пользуется.

Уилл принялся за салат и всё же уточнил:

— Он к тебе приставал?

— Что заставляет тебя так думать?

— Слово «отношения» — хороший способ сослаться на его личные чувства к тебе, поскольку у тебя, очевидно, их нет. Не могу представить, что тебя может оттолкнуть какое-либо выражение неприязни, значит, он не ненавидит тебя. Ты ему просто очень сильно нравишься.

— Проницателен, как всегда. Но нет, с его стороны не было никаких романтических чувств. Он хочет быть моим другом, а это невозможно.

— Почему нет? Мы же друзья. — Уилл на секунду замолчал, надрезав ножом помидор. Ганнибал говорил ему это по меньшей мере дюжину раз. Не должно быть опасно произносить подобное вслух.

— Ты же сам сказал. У меня нет к нему никаких личных чувств.

— А ко мне есть?

— Тебя это удивляет?

Уилл взглянул на него, но очень быстро отвернулся, принимаясь расставлять приборы.

— Нет, — произнёс он. — Нисколько.

Ужин был готов, и они сели за стол.

Уилл никогда не задумывался о подобном применении бумажных салфеток, пока не увидел, как Ганнибал разворачивает и разглаживает одну на коленях тем же практичным, привычным жестом, который всегда использовал дома. Вес и толщина ткани почти физически коснулись пальцев Уилла при этом воспоминании.

— Выглядит очень аппетитно, Уилл. Спасибо, — заметил Ганнибал.

Уилл так и не смог ответить ему, слишком увлечённый воспоминаниями и мягким сиянием текущего момента — слегка подкрашенного ностальгией, будто уже навечно утерянного.

Ганнибал подливал им вина и расспрашивал о деле, которое только недавно закрыли. Оставшийся потерянный мальчик.

— Родители хотят вернуть его, — сказал Уилл.

— А ты думал, что не захотят?

— Я не думал, что они будут так серьёзно бороться за него. Наймут кучу адвокатов. И не похоже на то, что его оставят под опекой государства. Родители готовы обанкротиться, лишь бы вернуть его домой на несколько месяцев раньше.

— Он их ребёнок. Разве твой отец не поступил бы точно так же?

— Меня пять раз помещали в приёмную семью в возрасте с четырёх до двенадцати лет. Тебе это о чём-нибудь говорит?

— Это говорит мне, что он всегда возвращал тебя.

Уилл закрылся бокалом, не желая развивать тему.

— Твои родители поступили бы так же ради тебя?

Ганнибал посмотрел мимо него и осторожным движением закружил вино в бокале. Затем отставил его, отрезал себе кусочек рыбы и прожевал, прежде чем ответить.

— Да, они бы сделали это для меня. Хотя бы из чувства долга, если бы не нашли иных причин. Для моей сестры они бы сделали всё без вопросов и оговорок.

— О какой части предложения я должен спросить?

— Зависит только от тебя. Разговор — это танец, а для танца требуется партнёр.

— Как правило, кто-то ведёт.

— Обычно веду я. Но это твой дом, а не мой офис.

— Ты мой гость.

Ганнибал кивнул, но промолчал.

— Поэтому я должен сменить тему, а не заглотить наживку. Быть вежливым и не давить на тебя.

Уголки рта Ганнибала легонько дёрнулись вверх.

— Твои манеры часто оставляют желать лучшего. Возможно, именно на это я и рассчитывал.

Уилл покачал головой.

— Слишком легко. С тобой никогда не бывает легко.

— И с тобой.

— Я был ужасным ребёнком, — выпалил Уилл. — Держу пари, ты тоже. Мне на самом деле не стоит спрашивать, почему твои родители вернули бы тебя лишь из чувства долга. Я прав?

— Со мной было трудно, — признался Ганнибал.

— Они тебя не понимали.

— А разве не каждый ребёнок рано или поздно уверяется в том, что родители его не понимают?

— Некоторые раньше других. — Уилл указал на него вилкой. — Проехали. И раз уж я веду в этом разговоре, то расскажи, каким был твой обычный день? Начинай.

Ганнибал задумался.

— У нас была квартира в городе, но на всё лето и большую часть осени мы уезжали в домик в лесу. Вставали рано. Мама готовила завтрак, обычно кашу. Иногда отец отвозил меня в школу, но чаще я ходил пешком. Так мне нравилось больше. Путешествие через лес и появление в свете общества и образования. Ежедневный прогресс от дикости к цивилизации.

— Ты думал об этом по дороге в школу, когда тебе было десять, — с сарказмом заявил Уилл.

Ганнибал улыбнулся.

— Возможно, не так много слов. Но вкладываемый смысл повлиял на меня уже тогда.

— А как проходило обучение в школе?

— Уроки были скучными, зато библиотека почти всегда пустовала. Я читал всё, что мог найти, и часто во время занятий.

— И что, не навлёк никаких неприятностей?

— Мой отец был видным членом Коммунистической партии. У меня редко бывали неприятности.

Уилл немного задумался, но решил отложить эту мысль на потом.

— Окей. После школы?

— Прогулка домой…

— Возвращение к дикости.

— Да. И более примитивные радости от домашнего очага и семьи. Иногда помогал маме с выпечкой. Ещё были разные домашние дела, которые я часто игнорировал практически без последствий. Домашнее задание. Ужин.

— Блики огня на лицах, свечи, звон серебра о фарфор. Церемония закрытия дня.

— Очень точное описание, — тихо произнёс Ганнибал.

— До тех пор, пока не родилась твоя сестра. А что потом?

— После определённого возраста родители решили оставлять её поплакать в колыбельке, чтобы она научилась засыпать самостоятельно. Я не мог позволить ей плакать.

— Ты выбирался из постели, прокрадывался к ней. Говорил с ней, рассказывал свои секреты.

— Какими, по-твоему, могли быть мои секреты в том возрасте?

— Что ты умнее всех остальных детей в школе. Ты знал, что нельзя никому этого рассказывать, но это была правда. Что ты был другим. И что твои родители знали об этом.

Ганнибал положил вилку.

— Удивительно точное прочтение ситуации. Даже для тебя.

— Сужу по собственному опыту, — сказал Уилл, что было более или менее правдой. Хотя он всё ещё не до конца был уверен, понял ли отец, насколько его сын отличался от остальных.

— А как насчёт твоего обычного дня?

— В следующий раз, — улыбнулся Уилл.

— Это приглашение?

— Следующая неделя. Если ты свободен.

Ганнибал кивнул, и разговор перешёл к менее опасным темам — убийствам и еде.

***

Очередное дело загнало Уилла в Иллинойс, в городок примерно в часе езды от Чикаго. Старуха забрела на кукурузное поле да так и не вышла. Местная полиция нашла её спустя три часа — обескровленной и связанной, как пугало, посреди поля.

— Самым выдающимся случаем за весь прошлый год был бешеный енот в сарае Карратерса, — причитал один из копов. — Спасибо, что приехали так быстро.

Поездка была одобрена Джеком, но поехал Уилл один, исключительно ради консультации. Он делал это и раньше, ещё во времена работы в убойном отделе Нового Орлеана. Луизиана, Джорджия, даже далёкий Техас. У него сложилась определённая репутация. Теперь репутация Уилла была несколько иной, но, видимо, не распространялась так далеко. Местные жители были почти смущающе дружелюбны и искренне радовались его визиту.

Как же приятно не иметь никакой юрисдикции: просто предоставить им своё мнение об убийце — чуть больше тридцати, типичный рабочий класс, возможно, сантехник или плотник, местный, убивший впервые, но определённо, не впервые нарушивший закон — и дело сделано. Полиция тут же принялась искать всех подпадающих под ориентировку и с судимостью. От приглашения поужинать Уилл отказался, и все расстались на вполне дружественной ноте.

Уилл ловко солгал о времени перелёта, дабы избежать дальнейшего гостеприимства, и таким образом у него оставалось ещё несколько часов, чтобы доехать до аэропорта О’Хара. Он поужинал в небольшой закусочной, позиционировавшей себя как домашнюю, и на этот раз действительно было вкусно и по-домашнему. Уилл заказал себе жареный сыр с яблочным соусом и зелёной фасолью. После этого он решил размять ноги и отправился в антикварный магазин с неопределённой и явно бредовой идеей найти подарок для Эбигейл.

Полки выстраивались вдоль стен, заполненные стопками различных шляпок, старых книг, кукольной одежды и прочими осколками тысячи чужих жизней. Уилл остановился у стенда с шёлковыми шарфами. Он представил, как дарит шарф Эбигейл, представил выражение лица Аланы, и поспешил в другим полкам.

До вылета оставалось ещё три часа. По-хорошему неплохо было бы уже выдвигаться в аэропорт. Заполнить время ожидания планированием меню для завтрашнего ужина с Ганнибалом.

Пальцы внезапно зацепились за край фартука, накинутого на кожаный сундук. С синими вышитыми цветами на кармане. На мгновение Уилл представил себя в нём, стоящим у плиты в ожидании прибытия Ганнибала.

Он быстро прошёл мимо, по привычке выталкивая образ из головы. Уилл никогда не думал о подобных вещах. Работа и характер сделали его жизнь достаточно тяжёлой. И не нужно доставлять себе ещё больше проблем. Эти ужины с Ганнибалом и так были достаточно опасны сами по себе.

Внимание привлекла стопка салфеток. Уилл остановился, охваченный воспоминанием об изящных руках Ганнибала, разглаживающих на коленях дешёвую бумагу.

Если Уилл собирался пригласить его на ужин… Нет, нет, нет. Не так плохо, как фартук, но по-прежнему ужасная идея.

Он всё-таки осмотрел стопку. Большинство из них были с узором в горошек, или же имели вышивку по краям, которая неизбежно испортилась бы при стирке. Внизу лежала пачка из шести перевязанных салфеток, однотонно коричневых с двумя тонкими красными полосами по краю. На ценнике стояла цена в пять долларов.

— Плохая идея, — сказал он себе. Но даже произнесённые вслух, слова не помогли. Уилл повертел их в надежде найти какое-нибудь уродливое пятно. Ничего.

Ганнибал неизбежно заметит. И поймёт, что Уилл купил их, по сути, для него. Едва ли ему самому покупка принесла бы удовольствие. Вероятно, Ганнибал будет бесконечно вежлив, чтобы не смущать Уилла упоминанием о презенте. Но он будет знать, и Уилл будет знать, и эта мысль заставила почувствовать удивительное тепло, причины которого не хотелось изучать ни за что на свете.

Уилл всё равно их купил. В конце концов по возвращении домой можно засунуть в ящик и вовсе забыть. Никто же не говорил, что он обязан подать их к столу.

***

Ганнибал закончил свой последний сеанс около шести. Небольшая парковка в переулке перед офисом была закрыта на ремонт, и пришлось припарковаться за три квартала. Неудобство, но в данном случае он был даже благодарен. Холодный воздух и прогулка очистили его разум от прочих мыслей и позволили с нетерпением ждать сегодняшнего ужина, чётко сфокусироваться на нём.

Он прошёл мимо небольшого цветочного магазинчика, где его внимание привлекла жёлтая пена азалий. Они пышно рассыпались в вазе, часть цветов упала на зелёный бархат полки, сияя как маленькие солнышки в траве. Ганнибал вошёл внутрь и через несколько минут вышел уже с букетом, завёрнутым в бумагу от холода.

Слишком рано, слишком импульсивный жест. Не совсем оплошность, но где-то близко к этому. Он мог подарить их в качестве центрального элемента для декора стола, но было бы лучше…

Тем не менее азалии уже были в его руках, и Уиллу они бы понравились. Ганнибал отчётливо представлял выражение его лица — чувство вины, плохо скрытую тоску и удивление, что кто-то позаботился о нём. Радость и боль одинаково красиво отражались в его чертах, и Ганнибал мечтал подарить ему как можно больше и того и другого.

***

Всю пятницу после обеда Уилл провёл за составлением отчёта для Джека по результатам поездки в Иллинойс. Это заняло больше времени, чем ожидалось. В холодильнике размораживалась большая рыбина, но Уилл понятия не имел, с чем её подавать. Он отправил отчёт и пошёл осматривать свои запасы. Если бы он ужинал один, вероятно, обошёлся бы консервированным томатным супом и тостами. Но раз он решил продолжать приглашать Ганнибала, стоило бы научиться готовить ещё пару блюд, которые нормальные люди сочли бы приемлемыми.

Из запасов была лишь морковь, лук и салат, неделю томящийся в холодильнике, его уже серьёзно раскиселило на дне пакета. Можно попробовать приготовить пасту. Безопасное блюдо. С морковью. С морковью, мятой и маслом. Уилл был почти уверен, что ему подавали нечто подобное в ресторане, а на заднем дворе как раз росла дикая мята.

Он вышел собрать её, ступая босыми ногами прямо по сырой траве. Вокруг сгущались сумерки. Собаки носились по заднему двору, обнюхивая каждый закоулок, но быстро отступили на крыльцо. Было уже чуть позднее, чем Уилл надеялся. Он сощурился от последних лучей заходящего солнца.

Ганнибал не назначил время, просто сказал, что приедет после работы. Снова. Уиллу очень нравилась эта мысль. Воспоминания о ненавязчивой благодарности Ганнибала грели его всю неделю.

Когда Уилл поставил воду и начал шинковать морковь, в дверь постучали и тут же вошли. Ганнибал самостоятельно направился на кухню. Он снова принёс вино, которое поставил на кухонный остров. И ещё небольшой букет жёлтых азалий. Их Ганнибал молча разместил в вазе по центру обеденного стола.

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался он.

— Ты принёс мне цветы.

— Центральная часть композиции.

— Никаких птичьих черепов или перьев павлина?

— Выбирать украшение для стола нужно с чётким соответствием подаваемым блюдам и окружающему пространству.

— Просто и понятно.

— Ты живёшь умышленно простой и понятной жизнью.

— Не вижу смысла в нарядных вещах.

— Тогда, возможно, ты позволишь мне накрыть на стол.

— Чувствуй себя как дома. — Уилл уставился на цветы, но быстро вернулся к нарезке моркови. — Салфетки в верхнем ящике рядом с плитой. — Он надеялся, что хотя бы не забыл снять ценник.

Сначала Ганнибал достал тарелки и бокалы. Затем столовое серебро. Казалось, он почти намеренно затягивал процесс, пока Уилл стрелял глазами в его сторону едва ли не каждые пять секунд в надежде заметить реакцию, когда он наконец отыщет салфетки. Конечно же, на его лице ничего не отразилось в этот момент.

Уилл оглянулся на стол: накрыт на двоих, белые тарелки, высокие бокалы, салфетки со вспышкой красного цвета, жёлтые цветы. Всё это казалось неуместным в его доме. Слишком серьёзно выстроенный образ, хоть и не похожий на то, что сооружал Ганнибал в своей столовой. Умышленная ностальгия, а не высокое искусство.

— Спасибо, — сказал он.

Ганнибал кивнул.

— Могу я чем-то помочь с ужином?

— Я уже закончил. Он будет готов, когда паста дойдёт.

Ганнибал открыл вино и налил им обоим. Один бокал он принёс Уиллу, позволив лёгкое соприкосновение пальцев, когда тот забирал напиток.

— Неудобная домашность, — проговорил Уилл.

— Для тебя домашний уют это всегда неудобство?

— Мне чуждо это понятие.

— Как и семья.

— Да.

Уилл перемешал морковь и мяту на сковороде. В магазине он видел разноцветные овощные смеси — яркие вспышки оранжевого, фиолетового, жёлтого — даже чуть не купил. Но в итоге оставил на полке и отправился за чем-то более простым и понятным. Быть может, так он выстраивал свой собственный образ.

Ганнибал подошёл ближе.

— Ты собирался рассказать мне о своём обычном дне, — сказал он.

— Рано просыпался. Иногда рыбачил до завтрака, если мы жили достаточно близко от водоёмов. Хлопья с холодным молоком. Деньги на обед, если папа вспомнит. Школа. После неё любая работа на карманные деньги. У меня всегда был неизменный ежедневный маршрут, хоть мы и не жили долго на одном месте. Когда мне было тринадцать, я познакомился с парнем в школе, чей отец владел рестораном. Получил разрешение на работу для несовершеннолетних и мыл там посуду. Ещё работал в табачных полях пару лет, но там была действительно скверная оплата.

— А когда ты возвращался домой? Ужин?

Уилл откинул пасту в дуршлаг и начал раскладывать порции по тарелкам. Даже если забыть о черепах птиц, всё и так не было похоже на элегантные презентации Ганнибала. Просто еда на тарелке, но достаточно съедобная, свежая и горячая. Большим пальцем он обтёр маслянистое пятно от соуса на ободке тарелки и слизнул его.

— Ел много бутербродов с сыром, — ответил Уилл. — Замороженные обеды. Консервированный суп.

Он вынес тарелки к столу. Ганнибал последовал за ним с бокалами.

— Твой отец совсем не готовил?

— Сомневаюсь, что он знал, с чего нужно начинать. Как правило, я уже ложился спать, когда он приходил с работы.

Минуту или две они ели молча, точнее ел Ганнибал. Уилл слишком долго разглядывал жёлтые азалии в вазе, прежде чем вспомнить, что нужно есть. После первого укуса он поморщился.

— Господи, сколько мяты. И ты не собирался мне ничего говорить?

— Я твой гость. Не в моём праве критиковать твою еду.

— И как же я должен учиться, если ты не говоришь мне, что я делаю неправильно? — Уилл наклонил голову и провёл рукой по глазам. Смысл был слишком очевиден. Учиться готовить для Ганнибала, потому что сам он всё ещё живёт в своём детском мирке, состоящем из «Оскара Майера» и «Шефа Бойярди»**.

— Ты признаёшь свои ошибки, — сказал Ганнибал. — Я же ценю любые усилия для потенциального совершенствования.

У Уилла сжалась челюсть.

— Только усилия? Важен не подарок, а внимание?

Ганнибал посмотрел на него ровным и искренним взглядом.

— Да. Иногда.

— По моему личному опыту, почти никогда.

— Это зависит от прилагаемых усилий и от человека, который их совершает.

Уилл вздохнул.

— Я уже не смогу перебить вкус, так ведь?

— Мяту? Боюсь, что нет. Слишком сильный аромат, и он уже пропитал всё блюдо.

— Могу переделать соус. — Он на секунду остановился. — Нет, не могу. Морковь кончилась.

— Мы съедим то, что есть. Никто из нас не останется голодным сегодня вечером.

И они действительно съели и пасту, и рыбу. По меркам Уилла еда была вполне годной. По меркам Ганнибала, несомненно, унылой, но он ни словом, ни тоном, ни выражением не указал, что получилось хуже, чем он привык.

— Возможно, это повторится, — предупредил Уилл. — Если ты продолжишь приходить.

Ганнибал улыбнулся ему миниатюрной, но явно довольной улыбкой.

— Это приглашение?

— Если хочешь.

— Скажем, в следующую пятницу? — Ганнибал поднял бокал.

Уилл чокнулся с ним в знак согласия.

— Только не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал.

— Думаю, ты вряд ли совершишь именно эту конкретную ошибку снова.

— В следующий раз я воспользуюсь рецептом. Нет, — сказал он, увидев блеск в глазах Ганнибала. — Даже не думай давать мне один из своих. Это всё равно что дать пятилетнему ребёнку масляные краски. Сам потом пожалеешь.

— Возможно, ты прав, — согласился Ганнибал. — В любом случае мне интересно узнать, что ты придумаешь самостоятельно.

— А мне то как, — пробормотал Уилл.


	2. Chapter 2

Спустя неделю после ужина у них был назначен сеанс. Уилл пришёл пораньше с целью немного поработать в приёмной. Но едва он достал ноутбук, из кабинета, скрипнув дверью и шаркая ногами, выбежал маленький круглый человечек с нелепой бородой.

Никогда раньше Уилл не видел ни единого пациента Ганнибала — все пользовались частным выходом. Иногда ему даже казалось, что он видит Ганнибала словно в вакууме, будто и офис, и сам психотерапевт появляются ровно в ту минуту, когда Уилл открывает дверь, и исчезают следом за его уходом. Доказательство обратного повергло его в своего рода странный неосознанный шок.

Хотя круглого человечка его присутствие шокировало ещё больше. Он уставился на Уилла, Уилл ответил ему столь же пристальным взглядом.

— Не та дверь, Франклин, — послышался глубокий и неодобрительный голос Ганнибала из кабинета.

Тот вздрогнул и потёр ладони о штаны.

— Всё нормально. Выйду этим путём. Раз уж всё равно здесь.

— Частный выход существует не только для вашей защиты. Вам повезло, что никто не запланировал… — Ганнибал возник в дверях и резко остановился. — Уилл. Ты рано.

— Здесь потише, чем в Куантико, — кивнул Уилл на ноутбук и пожал плечами.

— Вы в ФБР работаете? — тут же встрял Франклин.

— Пожалуйста, Франклин, — начал Ганнибал. Он выглядел страдальчески.

— А что? Всё хорошо. Он не возражает. — Франклин посмотрел на Уилла. — Вы ведь не возражаете, правда? Если бы у меня была такая работа, как у вас, я бы только и делал, что всем рассказывал о ней. — Он протянул руку. — Франклин Фруадево. Обычно я прихожу на сеансы утром.

Уилл коротко пожал предложенную руку, но не представился. Франклин просто фонтанировал нервозной энергией. Ганнибал так и оставался стоять в дверях, по-видимому, решив принудить пациента следовать к правильному выходу силой мысли. Такое наверняка бы сработало на ком-то ещё. Даже Уиллу казалось, будто его физически дёргают за плечо.

Франклин же не замечал ничего вокруг. Он сунул руки в карманы, потом вытащил, не зная, куда их деть, отзеркалил позу Ганнибала, сложив руки за спиной и поставив ноги в шестую позицию. Старался он изо всех сил, но шарма и достоинства Ганнибала ему, увы, категорически не хватало. Франклин будто желал позаимствовать непрошибаемую броню собственного психотерапевта.

Но он был всерьёз напуган, и первое, на чём смог сосредоточиться, это работа Уилла.

Уилл вытащил удостоверение из кармана и показал ему.

— Меня зовут Уилл Грэм. Преподаю в академии ФБР в Куантико и работаю с отделом поведенческого анализа. — Он произнёс это так мягко, будто подманивал испуганную грозой бездомную собаку. — Вы хотели мне что-то рассказать, мистер Фруадево?

Франклин рухнул в кресло с порывистым выдохом.

— Всё это настолько глупо. Доктор Лектер считает, что очень глупо. Он этого не говорит, конечно, но я же вижу. Он просто думает, что я слишком остро реагирую. Я всегда остро реагирую.

Уилл ждал, заинтересованно склонив голову, невзирая на то, что уже почувствовал их связь с Ганнибалом. Совершенно точно Франклин и являлся его проблемным пациентом.

— Проблема в моём друге, — начал тот. — Он постоянно шутит. Говорит какие-то жуткие странные вещи о том, что кому-то вполне может сойти с рук не одно убийство и… ох… не знаю. Нелепость же, правда? Я просто веду себя глупо. Доктор Лектер прав.

— Что же такого он рассказал, что перевесило неудобство в пользу желания поделиться с первым встречным в приёмной вашего психотерапевта?

Франклин уставился на него, открыв рот, и моргнул.

— Он сказал, что в семнадцатом веке скрипичные мастера использовали для струн человеческие кишки. Сказал, что так будет гораздо полезнее для окружающей среды, чем всякая синтетика. И гораздо дешевле. Ведь в мире так много лишних людей.

Последние слова наверняка были дословной цитатой. У Уилла заскребло в затылке, как будто что-то тёмное поднялось за ним и оскалило зубы. Хотя плохие шутки и чёрствое отношение к человечеству в целом пока не являлись уголовно наказуемым деянием.

— Он сказал что-нибудь конкретное? Угрожал кому-либо? Упоминал имена, когда… шутил об убийстве?

Плечи Франклина опустились.

— Теперь вы тоже считаете меня глупым, так ведь? Просто вы оказались прямо передо мной, и что-то в моей голове зашептало: «Расскажи ему, Франклин! Должно быть, это судьба». Я так и сделал. Вы верите в судьбу, агент Грэм?

— Многие верят в судьбу, — уклончиво ответил Уилл, вспоминая слова своей напарницы из полиции Нового Орлеана, когда её спрашивали, верит ли она в бога. — Было ли что-то конкретное?

Франклин сдулся и отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ничего. Никаких угроз. Доктор Лектер прав. Он всегда прав. Я слишком остро реагирую.

Когда он закончил говорить, Уилл взглянул на Ганнибала.

— Правда, он слишком остро реагирует?

Единственным вежливым ответом в данной ситуации могло стать только «нет», и Франклин заслужил это услышать.

— Вопрос действительно важный, — медленно произнёс Ганнибал. — Вы приняли правильное решение, поделившись своими проблемами.

Франклин посмотрел на него со смесью всеобъемлющего обожания, героического поклонения и затаённой тоски.

— Вы и вправду так думаете? — промямлил он.

— Разумеется, — ответил Ганнибал.

Несмотря ни на что, Уилл записал информацию о друге, а также адрес его магазина. Ганнибал протянул Франклину забытое пальто. Когда Уилл с Ганнибалом остались в кабинете одни, заняв кресла друг напротив друга, Ганнибал вздохнул.

— Полагаю, это тот самый надоедливый пациент, которого ты хотел передать другому специалисту, — начал Уилл.

— Именно.

— Мне он показался не таким уж и плохим.

— Едва ли.

— Он заставляет тебя дёргаться.

— Не думаю, — ответил Ганнибал с прорывающимся раздражением, продолжая череду односложных ответов.

— Не внешне.

— Думаешь проверить его историю?

— Почему нет? Проверю прошлое его друга. Или ты считаешь, что он всё это выдумал?

— Франклин почти патологически честен.

— Ты не особо многословен.

— Он же тебе понравился.

— Я вижу его отчаяние, — грустно улыбнулся Уилл. — Ты разве нет?

Ганнибал посмотрел на него пустым взглядом.

— С твоей стороны было бы добрее просто сказать ему, что ты не находишь его интересным, — предложил Уилл. — Разве тебе самому так не кажется?

На секунду в глазах Ганнибала вспыхнуло глубокое волнение, но быстро угасло. Ганнибал улыбнулся ему, обнажая зубы.

— Возможно, я не настолько добр, как ты, — ответил он.

— Не уверен, что доброта вообще входит в набор твоих качеств, — заметил Уилл. На протяжении всей их беседы с Франклином Ганнибал излучал тихое раздражение и никакого хоть малейшего сострадания к очевидному страху своего пациента. Он смотрел на него как на препятствие, которое необходимо устранить. — Обычно ты скрываешь это лучше, чем сейчас.

Ганнибал облокотился на спинку кресла и закинул ногу за ногу. Затем разгладил складки на брюках, положил руки на подлокотники, быстро сжал и разжал пальцы.

— Разумеется, ты прав. Я нетерпелив с Франклином, а он не заслуживает подобного отношения. Для нас обоих будет лучше, если я найду ему другого терапевта.

— Ты серьёзно собираешься отказаться от него? Да ладно, какие от него могут быть проблемы?

— Он следил за мной, пока я закупался в магазине сыров, — возмущённо высказал Ганнибал.

Не ожидая такой реакции от самого себя, Уилл разразился оглушительным хохотом. И выражение оскорблённой совы, застывшее на лице Ганнибала, ни разу не помогало успокоиться. Он поднял руку, извиняясь.

— Чёрт, прости. Правда прости. Не думал, что ты заведёшь себе сталкера.

— Очень рад, что ситуация тебя забавляет.

Уилл прокашлялся и вытер вспотевший от смеха лоб.

— Если ты чувствуешь угрозу…

— Не будь абсурдным.

— Понял, понял. Но если ситуация изменится, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Ганнибал единожды кивнул, и в ту же секунду признаки раздражения исчезли с его лица. Он направился к столу, потому что пара шариковых ручек своим неаккуратным положением давно уже привлекала его внимание, и Ганнибал не успокоился, пока не выровнял их параллельно блокноту.

— Я собирался спросить, есть ли у тебя планы на субботу, — тихо произнёс он.

— Передумал?

— Момент больше не кажется подходящим.

— Тогда спроси меня завтра, когда придёшь на ужин.

Тот поднял на него глаза.

— Хорошо, спрошу.

После этого Ганнибал поправил уголок платка в нагрудном кармане и плавно перевёл разговор на другие темы. Уилл позволил себя утянуть. Но спустя десять минут он встал и начал глубокомысленно расхаживать по кабинету. Сначала ужин в доме Ганнибала. Потом ужины в доме Уилла каждую пятницу на протяжении трёх недель. Теперь планы на вечер субботы. Не стал ли он ненароком встречаться со своим психотерапевтом незаметно для себя? И это точно не вибрация, отражённая от Ганнибала, его вообще очень тяжело отражать большую часть времени.

Нет, конечно, друзья могут выйти вместе вечером в субботу. Друзья и ужинать могут вместе. Правда, тогда должны бы получиться не интимные ужины при свечах со сменой пяти блюд, которые растягивались до полуночи, но чёрт возьми, это же Ганнибал. А он нормален не больше, чем сам Уилл.

— Не находишь, что тебе трудно… — продолжил Ганнибал какую-то свою мысль.

Уилл перебил его.

— Кого ещё ты приглашаешь к себе на ужины?

Ганнибал медленно моргнул.

— Алану, довольно часто. Несколько раз приглашал Джека. Других людей, имён которых ты не знаешь. Иногда я провожу званые ужины.

— Ладно. Хорошо. — Уилл сел в кресло, откинулся на спинку и снял очки, чтобы протереть их.

— Хорошо?

Уилл поднял на него глаза.

— Сделаешь для меня кое-что?

— Конечно. Всё, что в моих силах.

Почти оглушённый искренностью его заявления, Уилл просто некоторое время изучал лицо Ганнибала.

— Если тебе от меня что-то нужно, так и скажи. Не предполагай, что я сам догадаюсь.

— Достаточно простая просьба.

— Как скажешь.

— Я не планирую делать никаких предположений на твой счёт, Уилл. Это даже звучит как крайне опасное занятие.

***

На следующий день Уилл пришёл на лекции пораньше и почти час потратил на просмотр рецептов блюд в интернете, которые было бы достаточно просто приготовить за время, остававшееся после его прибытия домой и до появления Ганнибала на пороге. А если они сопровождались фотографиями, было вообще идеально.

Одна из студенток, запыхавшись и стараясь казаться невидимой, проникла в аудиторию на пятнадцать минут раньше. Уилл наблюдал, как она на цыпочках пробралась в открытую дверь и остолбенело замерла от количества свободных мест.

— Сейчас без четверти час, — громко сказал он. — Ваши часы показывают другое время?

— Двадцать минут второго. Я вернулась с пробежки и… вот же дерьмо.

— Кто же вас так подставил?

— Я их сама перевела, по часам в раздевалке. Наверное они… Боже, я даже душ не успела принять! Фу, как же я отвратительна. — Она остановилась. — Извините, сэр.

Уилл подавил улыбку.

— Садись в первом ряду, если боишься оскорбить своих одногруппников. Большинство, как правило, предпочитает галёрку.

Она села и на пару минут оставила его в покое. Но потом прочистила горло.

— Вы в курсе, что проектор включён, сэр?

Рецепт ризотто плавал на белом экране над его столом.

— Я переключу на презентацию через минуту, уже почти закончил.

— Готовите кому-то ужин?

— Теоретически, — пробормотал Уилл. Он почти никогда не разговаривал со своими студентами, но её почему-то пожалел. Трюк с часами в раздевалке он проворачивал ещё в полиции Нового Орлеана. Печально, что за пару десятилетий никто не придумал чего-то новенького.

— Ей нравится итальянская кухня? Потому что там блюда гораздо проще, чем ризотто, если конечно, вы никогда не готовили его раньше.

— Ему, — рассеянно буркнул Уилл.

— О, — выдохнула студентка, не успев подавить удивление.

 _«Он мой друг и мой психотерапевт»,_  — слишком неточно, чересчур обтекаемо. _«Он единственный человек, приблизившийся к пониманию того, как работает мой разум»,_  — а тут как раз явно больше лишней информации, чем мечтала получить эта девушка, и уж точно больше, чем Уилл мог ей выдать. «Коллега» было бы правильным словом. Он уже открыл рот, желая исправить её, как минимум, чтобы не сеять лишние слухи, но был недостаточно быстр.

— Ну, можно тогда пасту с какими-нибудь овощами, и купить цыплёнка-гриль в продуктовом магазине, знаете, который тут недалеко? Они там достаточно вкусные. Тогда будет похоже, что паста действительно домашняя. А ещё можно артишоки, хоть они и довольно причудливые, но их достаточно просто отварить на пару.

Уилл нахмурился.

— Арделия Мэпп, верно?

— Эм. Да, сэр. — Она выглядела настороженной, но он уже привык к такому виду у своих студентов.

Уилл собирался сказать ей что-нибудь хлёсткое о том, что лучше бы она сосредоточилась на учёбе, а не лезла к нему с нужными советами, но к сожалению, с учёбой у неё всё было отлично. Единственная в группе, кто понимал его курс. Да и совет объективно был неплохим.

В конце концов он так ничего и не сказал. Арделия вытащила свой учебник и сделала всё возможное, чтобы слиться с ним в единое целое. Уилл выключил рецепты на проекторе, пока не зашёл кто-нибудь ещё, и решил, что с текущего момента эта часть его личной жизни уже стала достоянием общественности. Но курица-гриль была и вправду отличным планом.

По дороге домой он заехал в тот самый магазин и вместе с цыплёнком купил рис арборио для ризотто, а ещё спаржу. Да, Уилл был очень упрямым. Времени оставалось предостаточно, чтобы покормить и выгулять собак, прежде чем приступить к ужину. Ганнибал позвонил, когда он резал лук.

— Уилл. Я уже выхожу. Но буду чуть позже, чем обычно.

— Всё отлично. Мне как раз нужно время.

— Что ты собираешься приготовить?

— Лимонное ризотто со спаржей и курицей.

— Впечатляет.

Уилл фыркнул.

— Уж точно не тебя. И даже ни кого-либо другого. Курица прилетела из магазина уже готовой.

— Позволь мне высказать одно предложение.

— Давай.

— Попробуй рис в процессе готовки. Таким образом окончательный вкус не так уж тебя шокирует.

Уилл усмехнулся.

— В тебе ни грамма доброты.

— Я подумал, что честность тебе больше по душе.

— Ты не ошибся. Увидимся, как доберёшься.

— До встречи, Уилл.

Примерно через час собаки собрались в очередь у двери, тихо и возбуждённо поскуливая. Уилл стоял у раковины, пытаясь оттереть мылом жирное пятно на рубашке.

— Заходи, — позвал он, когда Ганнибал постучал.

Ганнибал остановился в прихожей, чтобы раздать каждому псу по кусочку домашней колбасы. Бастер встал на задние лапы и крутанулся вокруг себя, привлекая внимание. Санни прижалась, готовясь к прыжку. Она приземлилась передними лапами на грудь Ганнибалу, и он оказался полностью безоружен, поскольку обе руки были заняты. Уилл добрался как раз вовремя, чтобы минимизировать ущерб, удержав её за ошейник.

— Прости, я почти отучил Санни от этого, но она взволнована.

— Думаю, у неё мало опыта правильного поведения с посетителями.

— А вот это уже удар ниже пояса, доктор Лектер.

Уилл забрал у него из рук вино. Ганнибал прошёл на кухню и поставил цветы в вазу по центру стола. На этот раз живые маслянисто-жёлтые орхидеи, окрашенные красно-коричневыми разводами, будто пятнами засохшей крови.

— Они умрут, если ты оставишь их здесь, — заметил Уилл, коснувшись пальцем мягкого лепестка и тут же отдёрнув руку.

— У орхидей незаслуженная репутация капризных созданий. На самом же деле они будут цвести даже в тех условиях, в которых другие цветы давно бы зачахли.

— Проницательно. Ты планируешь приносить мне цветы каждую неделю?

— Назови мне хоть одну причину, почему я не должен этого делать?

На секунду Уилл задумался. Он мог придумать с дюжину причин, каждая из которых была бы ещё более животрепещущей, чем предыдущая, но ни одну из них не хотелось произносить вслух. Помимо вероятности того, Ганнибал сочтёт свои действия обременительными для Уилла, он также мог принять его слова за указание остановиться.

Уилл взглянул на цветы.

— Пустая трата денег, — наконец произнёс он.

— Красота никогда не пропадает даром.

— Но для меня это бесполезные траты.

Ганнибал пристально посмотрел на него.

— Они тебе не нравятся?

Грудь странно сжало, и Уилл отвернулся.

— Мне нужно сменить рубашку. Можешь пока перемешать ризотто, если желаешь.

Ганнибал любезно кивнул и взялся за деревянную ложку. Уилл потянулся к комоду, но остановился посреди гостиной в нерешительности — либо придётся менять рубашку тут же на виду у Ганнибала, либо стратегически отступить в ванную, что само по себе заставляло чувствовать себя нелепым. Он взглянул на Ганнибала, но тот вежливо отвернулся к плите.

Сняв клетчатую фланель, которую он протаскал весь рабочий день, Уилл натянул белую футболку. Тут же вспомнил фартук из антикварного магазина, где купил салфетки, и представил, как надевает его поверх джинсов. А затем представил, как надевает его поверх чего-нибудь другого.

Мысли удалось остановить вовремя, однако это становилось всё труднее с каждым разом. Единственное, что помогло бы затормозить подобные идеи — перестать приглашать Ганнибала. Видеться лишь в его кабинете. Держать чувства при себе, стараясь максимально их упростить.

Он взглянул на орхидеи и скользнул взглядом к Ганнибалу, помешивавшему ризотто по чёткой схеме «восьмёрка». Тот уже снял пиджак вместе с жилеткой и закатал рукава рубашки. Уилл наблюдал, как кухонные огни бликовали в его волосах, засмотрелся на очертания лопаток под бледно-голубой рубашкой.

Ганнибал выглядел иначе, чем на собственной кухне. Как будто смягчался немного. Быть может, мягкость рождалась от окружения знакомых Уиллу вещей, или потому что свет был уютным и тёплым, в отличии от белых галогеновых ламп, освещающих кухню Ганнибала с холодным спокойствием.

Уилл предпочитал видеть его именно таким — мягким, домашним. Что тоже было опасно само по себе. Он откашлялся.

— Как там ризотто?

— Я не пробовал, — отозвался Ганнибал. — Снимать пробу — привилегия шеф-повара.

— Я делал это несколько минут назад, но рис всё ещё хрустел. Помимо этого всё было нормально.

Ганнибал отдал ему ложку обратно.

— Консистенция хорошая, — заметил он, осматривая Уилла с ног до головы, но никак не комментируя. 

Когда они сели ужинать, он так и оставил свой пиджак аккуратно сложенным на спинке стула.

— Очень вкусно, — похвалил Ганнибал.

— Ради приличия мог бы и чуть убавить удивление в голосе.

— Но мы же установили, что ты предпочитаешь честность.

Уилл старался не улыбнуться.

— Видимо, да. Итак, суббота?

— Ленора Парк выступает в Балтиморском музее искусств на открытии выставки Тициана. Я собираюсь пойти. Возможно, ты бы присоединился ко мне.

— Кто такая Ленора Парк? — брякнул Уилл, не подумав, и тут же перепугался, не вызовет ли его невежество серьёзной реакции. Но нет, доктор даже бровью не повёл.

— Одна из лучших оперных сопрано на сегодняшний день. Услышать её выступление в столь интимной обстановке — большая редкость.

— Просто ради любопытства, почему ты думаешь, что мне понравится?

— Я не знаю, понравится ли тебе, хотя пианино в твоём доме, как бы оно не звучало, подразумевает некоторую способность к восприятию и оценке музыки. Но зато я точно знаю, что мне понравится твоё общество.

Окна казались чёрными провалами в стенах, отражая несколько искажённую и более тёмную версию Ганнибала и его самого. Уилл пожалел, что не задёрнул шторы.

— Обязательно нужен костюм? — кисло уточнил он.

— У тебя есть смокинг?

— Могу взять напрокат. — В окне отразилось болезненное выражение на лице Ганнибала.

— Костюм будет вполне приемлем.

— Во сколько?

— Если ты приедешь ко мне к шести, мы успеем поужинать.

— Это свидание, — сказал Уилл, но ничего не получил взамен, кроме небольшой улыбки от его преднамеренной формулировки. Ох, ну конечно. Пока он сам не сможет понять, что чувствует по этому поводу, намерения Ганнибала не будут иметь особого веса. Однако единственным чувством, поглотившим его с головой, было всеобъемлющее ощущение нереальности происходящего. Уилл посмотрел на орхидеи, слегка качнул головой и вернулся к еде.

— Ты играешь? — спросил Ганнибал, кивнув на пианино.

— Лучше, чем готовлю, но не особо.

— Даже если так, я хотел бы услышать.

— Зачем?

— Назови мне причину, почему нет?

— Когда-то тебе удалось приготовить омлет с колбасками в дерьмовом номере мотеля Миннесоты. Это предполагает, что ты пойдёшь на экстремальные меры, дабы избежать плохой пищи. Думаю, это ещё более верно по отношению к плохой музыке, так с чего бы тебе сознательно подвергать свои барабанные перепонки мучениям от моей игры?

Ганнибал поднёс бокал к носу, вдохнул, но не отпил. Вместо этого он опустил его и погладил большим пальцем глянцевый лист орхидеи.

— Когда человек стремится что-то постичь, он должен быть открыт каждому аспекту этого явления. Сосредоточиться на более очевидной красоте цветка и игнорировать его корни на свой страх и риск.

— Меня не так уж сложно понять, — ответил Уилл. — И я стараюсь игнорировать ту часть, где ты в очередной раз сравниваешь меня с тепличным цветком.

— Предпочитаешь быть сорняком?

— Значит, ты так считаешь?

Ганнибал слегка улыбнулся.

— Иногда я забываю, насколько быстро работает твой разум.

— Ничего ты не забываешь. Каждое твоё открытие — преднамеренное.

— И к чему же приводят нас эти открытия?

— Не меня ты пытаешься понять. Или не только меня.

— Связь между нами достойна изучения, не так ли?

Уилл выпустил медленное дыхание.

— Да. Может и так.

— Ты удивлён, что я чувствую то же самое?

— Я удивлён, что мы об этом разговариваем.

— Мы говорим об этом, как и подобает психотерапевту и его несловоохотливому пациенту. Или же как двое мужчин, ступивших на неизведанную территорию.

Уилл смотрел на него почти минуту.

— Заканчивай ужин. Так и быть, сыграю для тебя.

Ганнибал рассмеялся и показательно вооружился приборами.

После ужина Уилл сложил всю посуду в раковину, чтобы разобраться с ней позже, и сел за пианино. Ганнибал встал рядом. Уилл поднял на него глаза.

— Ты точно уверен? Кроме того, что я отвратительно играю, мне ещё сказали, что оно жутко расстроенно.

— А ты не заметил?

— Я не прикасался к нему уже почти год.

— Что заставило тебя отказаться?

— Одна из дворняг, которую я подобрал, укусила меня. — Уилл показал шрам на запястье левой руки. — Укус воспалился и заживал целую вечность. К тому времени, как всё прошло, я уже растерял навыки.

— Этот пёс остался у тебя?

Уилл улыбнулся и указал на него.

— Да, это Бастер. — Тот сразу же вскочил, услышав своё имя, и завилял хвостом так, что вся задняя часть начала ходить ходуном.

— Едва ли его можно разозлить.

— Он просто испугался. Все делают глупости, когда напуганы. — Уилл выкопал старые ноты из стопки наваленных книг. — Можешь подпевать, если знаешь слова, — сказал он и наклонил голову, чтобы скрыть усмешку от лёгкой тревоги, отразившейся на лице Ганнибала. — Как думаешь, что я сыграю? «Оду к радости»*?

— Не осмелюсь предполагать.

Уилл вытер пыль с клавиш и поставил руки в исходное положение. Когда-то эта песня была ему знакома, и знание вернулось к нему после нескольких неудачных наигрываний. Пальцы потянулись сами собой, и несмотря на то, что он играл со средней скоростью, звучала мелодия куда лучше, чем он мог предположить после года без практики.

Закончив, Уилл поднял взгляд. Ганнибал наблюдал за ним. Отражённые тени плескались в его глазах. Свет с кухни освещал волосы золотом. Он был абсолютно неподвижен.

— Я не знаю этой песни, — тихо произнёс Ганнибал.

— «Шестнадцать тонн»**. Речь идёт о работе в угольной шахте. Шестнадцать тонн добудешь ты, а что получишь взамен от судьбы? Ещё на день постареешь да глубже влезешь в долги… Один из друзей отца часто её пел.

Он прекрасно помнил, как мистер Хэмм щипал струны своей гитары. Грозу над доками у озера Эри, свежую и яркую после ливней и влажной жары лета Джорджии. Грозовые тучи, вскипающие над котлами великих озёр, неровные вспышки молний, дождь, прибивающий пожелтевшие листья, которые свисали бахромой с деревьев, как мокрое бельё с верёвок. Отец тогда снова ушёл, надолго, и Уилл уже не особо ждал его возвращения.

— Спасибо, — сказал Ганнибал.

Уилл посмотрел на клавиши, неловко осознавая, сколько своего прошлого он только что скормил Ганнибалу с ложки, но видеть взамен этот восторженный трепет в его глазах было исключительной наградой.

— Думаю, что большинство людей не наградили бы такую игру добрым словом.

— Большинство людей — дураки. Но моя благодарность не за качество твоей игры.

— Это хорошо. А то я уже начал сомневаться в твоём вкусе. Так за что же тогда?

— За то, что ты подарил мне то, что старался всегда оставить при себе. Ты так держишься за свою скрытность, словно это всё, что у тебя есть. Такая жертва заслуживает внимания.

Правда давила Уиллу на грудную клетку изнутри, трепещущая, болезненная. Он резко встал.

— Нужно убраться на кухне, — сказал и ушёл, не дожидаясь ответа Ганнибала.

Уилл наполнил раковину водой и развёл в ней мыло, пока пузырьки пены не поднялись вокруг кургана грязной посуды. Он мыл тарелки по одной и откладывал на стол. Ганнибал встал рядом с ним, взял полотенце и молча принялся вытирать.

— Ты не обязан, — запротестовал Уилл.

— Ничего не имею против. Это лишь подкрепляет картину домашнего уюта, разве нет? Общая еда и мытьё посуды после.

— Так вот какую картину мы рисуем?

Ганнибал не отвечал до тех пор, пока Уилл не закончил и не выключил воду. Он остановился с тарелкой и влажным полотенцем в руках.

— Я думаю, что мы оба ценим эту работу больше, чем хотели бы. Наименее привлекательные задачи, которые надёжно закрепляют нас в нашем окружении. Помню, как помогал маме убирать со стола. Мыл посуду, стоя на табуретке. Ощущение мыла на ладонях.

— Мы обычно ели из бумажных тарелок. Или сразу из лотков от замороженных обедов.

— И теперь, хоть ты и используешь электрический обогреватель вместо первобытного тепла камина, а также ограничил свою жизнь одной комнатой, ты всё же предпочитаешь есть из достойного фарфора. — Ганнибал глянул на него искоса, с лёгким удивлением в глазах. — И конечно же, новые салфетки, довершающие картину.

— Мне больше нравилось, когда мы оба их игнорировали.

— А посуду ты моешь вручную, несмотря на наличие посудомоечной машины.

— Она досталась мне вместе с домом. И она сломана.

Ганнибал молчаливо ждал.

— Вероятно, я вполне мог бы её починить, — признался Уилл.

— Но ты этого не делаешь.

— Проще помыть руками. Думаешь, я поверю, что тебе это нравится? — Уилл обвёл рукой свою наполовину убранную кухню, простецкий интерьер, собак, приютившихся по углам. — Я видел твой дом. И знаю, как ты живёшь.

— Ты знаешь лишь созданное мной пространство вокруг, которое укрывает самые значимые для меня вещи. Ты и сам так делаешь.

— Интересный способ выразиться.

— Могу я предположить, что наши жизни не так уж и отличаются?

— Если бы ты сказал это кому-то ещё, они, вероятно, подумали бы, что тебе срочно требуется психиатр.

— Но я не говорю это никому другому. А ты, я думаю, видишь сходство.

— Контролируемая среда. Средство защиты от внешнего мира.

Ганнибал кивнул. Он высушил последнюю тарелку и убрал её в шкаф.

— Ты стремишься убрать прочь всё лишнее и упростить, я же стремлюсь усилить и позолотить банальность, но конечная цель та же. Наша домашняя жизнь стилизована под театр.

— Моя не для показухи.

— И моя тоже. Но и то и другое демонстрируется незнакомцам, внушая им жалость или страх, о которых говорил Аристотель в своей «Поэтике».

Уилл дёрнул губами.

— Ты только что сравнил оформление своего интерьера с трагедией.

Ганнибал хмыкнул.

— В самом буквальном смысле. И не только моего.

— Хочешь выпить? — внезапно предложил Уилл.

До сих пор они не заходили за эти рамки, только ужинали и много говорили, а потом Ганнибал неизменно прощался и уходил. Теперь же Уилл разлил виски по стаканам, и они вдвоём расположились на веранде, вдыхая ночной холод. Над деревьями повис полумесяц. Свет из окон создавал причудливые тени на половицах. Их дыхание клубилось в воздухе.

— Мы можем вернуться, — сказал Уилл. Не всем хотелось сидеть в темноте на холоде. Для него самого это уже стало привычкой. Заставляло лучше почувствовать тепло внутри себя.

— Ты как-то говорил, что твой дом светится изнутри, как корабль в океане, — проговорил Ганнибал. — Не покажешь мне?

Замешкавшись на вдохе и сделав серьёзный глоток виски, Уилл встал.

— Пойдём.

Они вышли в поле. Земля и золотистая трава хрустели от мороза. Уилл повёл Ганнибала вокруг дома, дальше в темноту. Наконец оба остановились, но Уилл не обернулся, как и Ганнибал. Они смотрели вдаль, на линию тёмных деревьев, вырисовывающуюся на фоне неба.

— Порождение кошмаров, — предположил Ганнибал.

— Не моих. У меня в голове темнее, чем когда-либо может быть в этом мире.

— И потому ты наполняешь свой дом светом.

— А ты наполняешь свой напоминанием о смерти. Какой вывод я должен из этого сделать?

— Возможно, я чувствую, что мои кошмары не являются неотъемлемой частью моей природы.

— Тогда ты себя обманываешь, — заметил Уилл.

— Ты так думаешь?

— Наши кошмары не приходят извне.

Уилл уставился в темноту. Он чувствовал рядом тепло Ганнибала. Туман собрался облаком густого пара, и слышались лишь звуки их дыхания. Пернатый олень деликатно шагнул вперёд из тени. Уилл повернулся к Ганнибалу, но тот, конечно же, никак не отреагировал. Он не мог увидеть. Олень был нереальным. Уилл знал это, даже когда тот подошёл так близко, что кончики его перьев защекотали ладонь. Дыхание оленя согревало слева, Ганнибал своим телом грел справа.

Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как видение пройдёт мимо, Ганнибал обернулся вместе с ним. Как только Уилл увидел свой дом вдали, свой тёплый маяк, олень растворился во тьме.

***

Позже той же ночью Уилл ворочался в постели. Датчик движения снаружи отчего-то сработал, и задний двор озарился светом. Оранжевое свечение разбросало длинные тени по комнате.

Он закрыл глаза и прокрутил в памяти сцену на кухне: свет, тепло, твёрдое присутствие Ганнибала рядом. На несколько секунд позволил себе представить, что так будет каждый вечер — яркий ночник, прогоняющий кошмары.

Но как только он позволил себе это представить, картинка сформировалась и необратимо расширилась. Уилл и сейчас избегал деталей, но они плясали в уголках его сознания, как тени в темноте: более мягкая одежда, чем он себе позволял, более мягкие прикосновения, чем он получал когда-либо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Ода к радости» — часть последней, девятой симфонии Бетховена.  
> ** Конечно же это любимый всеми нами Джонни Кэш! Послушать можно здесь https://music.yandex.ru/album/69807/track/9872859  
> Посмотреть и послушать здесь https://emungere.tumblr.com/post/114060951239/johnny-cash-sixteen-tons-this-is-the-song-will  
> Чёрт, я просто представила Уилла, играющего эту песню на пианино, и ору до сих пор.


	3. Chapter 3

Субботним вечером Уилл облачился в свой чёрный похоронный костюм, покормил собак и отправился в Балтимор. Галстук он оставил на сидении рядом и вспомнил о нём, только когда Ганнибал, открыв дверь, молча уставился на его голую шею.

— Извини, одну секунду. — Уилл рванул к машине и выхватил свой синий и слегка помятый галстук. Завязал он его ещё дома, осталось только надеть. Ганнибал ждал у открытой двери.

— Я подумал, подойдёт какая-нибудь лёгкая закуска. — Он тут же взял Уилла под локоть и повёл на кухню. — Перепелиные яйца-пашот на чёрных ржаных тостах. Салат из свеклы с горчицей, маринованной вишней и прошутто. На открытии будут прохладительные напитки, а ещё у меня есть заготовка на потом, если у тебя найдётся свободное время.

— У меня всегда найдётся время для твоей еды, — ответил Уилл.

Ганнибал обрёл довольный вид и принялся расставлять тарелки. Он всё ещё не был одет, если только не отказался от смокинга за компанию, чтобы Уилл не чувствовал себя так уж неуместно. Костюм был серым в зелёную клетку. Уилл укрепился в уверенности, что уже видел Ганнибала одетым в него раньше на работе. Что имело бы смысл, вернись он только из офиса, но была ведь суббота.

— Принимаете пациентов по выходным, доктор Лектер?

— Не сегодня. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Костюм.

Ганнибал медленно моргнул.

— А ты что носишь по выходным?

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Джинсы, футболки.

— И ты ожидал, что я делаю то же самое?

— Ну, я уже как-то видел тебя в не совсем подходящих твоему стилю вещах.

— Сегодня у меня были дела. И я предпочитаю определённый минимальный стандарт одежды, когда являю себя миру.

— Больше театра.

Ганнибал улыбнулся ему поверх бокала.

— При каждом удобном случае.

— На каких же подмостках ты выступал сегодня?

— Фермерский рынок Бриджвилля. Ездил за перепелиными яйцами.

Уилл улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Самое то.

— Моё выступление всегда их радует. Они считают меня чем-то экзотическим.

Воображение Уилла моментально оживило картинку. Ганнибал двигается точными шагами в своих отполированных кожаных туфлях между торговыми рядами. Измельчённая требуха скрипит под ногами, там же валяется ботва от моркови, пятна чего-то липкого, потерянные детьми конфеты. Его вежливые, но тщательные расспросы о происхождении яиц наверняка захватили продавца своим целеустремлённым шармом.

— Ты — нечто иное. — Уилл почувствовал, как краснеет, и спрятался за бокалом.

— Ты так думаешь?

Возможно, страх перед грядущим вечером сделал его смелее, подталкивал быть честным, пока он ещё мог.

— Знаешь же, что да. Иначе нас бы сейчас здесь не было.

— У меня есть для тебя подарок, — перевёл тему Ганнибал. Он поднял руку, чтобы предотвратить протесты Уилла. — Ничего экстравагантного, и я думаю, ты найдёшь его полезным. Хочешь забрать сейчас, или когда вернёмся?

— Потом, — не задумываясь, произнёс Уилл. Неосознанно он искал повод, чтобы вернуться в дом, хоть подарок ему был и не нужен. А приглашение у него уже и так было.

Ганнибал оставил Уилла в кабинете и ушёл переодеваться наверх. Уилл бродил вдоль книжных полок, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к корешкам книг — от древних и потрёпанных до лоснящихся кожей и золотом форзацев. Он вытащил одну в тонкой кремовой обложке. Название было на немецком, а украшал её тиснёный золотом кокон, свисающий с ветки. Дарственная надпись тоже была выполнена на немецком языке, но можно было различить, что автор книги адресовал её графу Лектеру. Уилл дотронулся до выцветших коричневых чернил пальцем.

Спустя мгновение Ганнибал вошёл в комнату, и Уилл быстро вернул книгу на место. Смокинг Ганнибала был чёрным, с тёмно-синими лацканами и такой же бабочкой. Уилл взглянул на свой чёрный костюм и синий галстук. Они оделись в тон. Ганнибал перехватил его взгляд, и выражение его лица стало заговорщицким, приглашающим. Этот взгляд сбил Уилла с толку своим стремлением, не имеющим ничего общего с похотью и всем, что связано с подобной перспективой.

— Я запланировал надеть его ещё до того, как ты приехал, — сказал Ганнибал.

— Конечно, у тебя же не один смокинг.

— Разумеется, — согласился Ганнибал. — Мне лучше переодеться? Люди начнут говорить.

— Они будут говорить о тебе.

— Они будут говорить о нас обоих, совместно.

— Но меня-то они никогда больше не увидят.

— Ты в этом так уверен?

Ещё не растеряв полностью свою смелость, Уилл осмотрел его с ног до головы, намеренно медленно и внимательно.

— Не переодевайся, — уверенно произнёс он.

Ганнибал слегка приподнял брови. И Уиллу стало так жарко, что пришлось бороться с желанием тут же развязать галстук.

— Тогда пойдём? — кивнул Ганнибал.

Они вышли к Бентли, и Ганнибал придержал для Уилла дверь.

***

Люди в смокингах и вечерних платьях заполонили лестницу Балтиморского музея искусств. Ганнибал отдал ключи камергеру и направил Уилла лёгким прикосновением к локтю.

— Чувствую себя Ионой*, — проворчал Уилл, когда они приблизились к сверкающей толпе.

— И хотя они, подобно киту, мечтают съесть тебя живьём, поверь, не многие люди здесь будут столь любезны, чтобы выплюнуть тебя невредимым в тот же вечер, — шепнул Ганнибал.

— А ты поступил так же?

Ганнибал быстро и ослепительно улыбнулся.

— Никогда.

Социальный потоп обрушился на Уилла волной рукопожатий, знакомств и любопытных взглядов. Он успел познакомиться с десятью или пятнадцатью гостями, прежде чем они добрались до входа.

— Думал, мы пришли послушать пение, — пробормотал он Ганнибалу.

— Мы — да. Но большинство людей прибыли, чтобы увидеть и быть увиденными.

— Увидеть тебя и быть увиденным тобой.

— Да, здесь есть несколько моих знакомых.

Лёгкая грация Ганнибала словно приманивала людей со всех сторон, и он заговаривал с каждым человеком определённым, подходящим ему тоном, заводя формальное знакомство, и Уилл потихоньку начал завидовать. Ни один случайный знакомый Ганнибала даже не коснулся, но аура близости окутывала их — сочетание интимности, языка тела и тщательно подобранных слов. Секунда блистательного приближения, прежде чем Ганнибал Лектер с улыбкой выплюнет тебя.

— Ты должен был стать политиком, — шепнул Уилл в затишье между знакомствами.

— Из него бы вышел отменный политик, — подтвердил кто-то.

Уилл обернулся и увидел худого парня одного с ним возраста, с копной каштановых волос и на добрых пол головы выше Ганнибала.

— Доктор Лектер. Мы уже как-то встречались. Дуглас Уилсон.

— Разумеется, — сказал Ганнибал и пожал ему руку. — Мой друг, Уилл Грэм.

— Приятно познакомится, — обратился Уилсон к Уиллу и снова перевёл взгляд на Ганнибала. — Меня подослали. Миссис Рэкхем спрашивает, не могли бы вы присоединиться к ней и её мужу у трона Святого Марка. — Он кивнул в сторону картины в дальнем конце галереи. — У них разногласия по поводу мазков.

— Не знал, что вы знакомы с Рэкхемами, — ответил Ганнибал.

Уилсон напряжённо улыбнулся.

— Я и не знаком. Вероятно, они приняли меня за официанта.

Он был одет в чёрный костюм с тонким галстуком в тон, как и весь обслуживающий персонал.

— Надо было выбрать синий, — дружелюбно сказал Уилл, дёрнув за собственный галстук.

На этот раз улыбка Уилсона выглядела мягче.

— По крайней мере она не попросила меня принести ей шампанского.

Мистер Рэкхем нетерпеливо помахал рукой через весь зал. Уилл уже имел возможность с ним познакомиться и тщательно стремился избежать повторной встречи.

Ганнибал, разумеется, заметил его нежелание.

— Я вернусь через минуту, — сообщил он.

— Не торопитесь, доктор Лектер, мы пока отыщем бар, — улыбнулся Уилсон, и Уиллу эта идея показалась фантастической.

Ганнибал выглядел слегка неодобрительно, но кивнул обоим и удалился прочь. Уилл наблюдал за его отступлением, пока не перестал окончательно различать его в толпе чёрных костюмов и седеющих волос.

— Не видел тебя раньше ни на одном подобном мероприятии. Откуда ты вообще? — дружелюбно спросил Дуглас, и это звучало совсем не так, как будто Уилл только что выполз из-под камня. Подобное обращение сразу же поставило его нового знакомого на порядок выше остального общества, с которым Уилл удосужился побеседовать.

— Из Джорджии.

Уилсон улыбнулся.

— А сюда тебя каким ветром занесло?

Был сильный соблазн ответить, что самолётом, но это было грубо даже для него.

— Я преподаю в Куантико, — просто сказал он. — Судебную криминальную психологию.

— Ого. Тогда это объясняет, откуда ты знаком с доктором Лектером. — Дуглас нахмурился. — Но ты… и сам выглядишь знакомо.

— Я поймал Миннесотского Сорокопута, — буркнул Уилл, ощущая будто вот-вот утонет. Главное поскорее со всем закончить.

— Точно, и доктор Лектер там был. Он же спас жизнь той девушке.

Уилл с силой сжал бокал. Снова накрыло видением, как кровь Эбигейл бьёт фонтаном сквозь его пальцы. Он отрывисто кивнул.

— Нам повезло, что он оказался рядом.

— Должно быть, ужасно вспоминать об этом, — тут же пожалел Уилсон. — Извини меня.

Совсем не то, чего ожидал Уилл. Он уже представлял возможные фразы: «Оу, очень интересно!» или «Справедливость восторжествовала». Тихое и искреннее сочувствие оказалось в тысячу раз хуже. Он залпом выпил шампанского и закашлялся, когда пузырьки защипали в горле. Через плечо Уилсона ему сочувственно улыбался Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс.

— Извини, — пробормотал Уилл, — но мне нужно идти.

Он не знал, хочет ли уехать домой или просто находиться подальше от Уилсона и остальных людей, но побег был обязательным требованием его нервной системы.

Уилсон нахмурился.

— Ты неважно выглядишь. Может, выйдем во внутренний дворик? На свежий воздух. И там потише.

Тишина бы помогла, да. Всё вокруг было наполнено животным рёвом благородных господ, от которого у Уилла раскалывалась голова. Во тьму, в холод, в безлюдье. Туда, где можно собраться с мыслями. Уилл прислонился к каменной балюстраде, глотнул прохладного воздуха и не спеша отпил шампанского.

— Прости меня, — снова извинился Уилсон. — Я не должен был о таком спрашивать.

— Всё нормально. Не то чтобы я раньше об этом не говорил.

— Но не на вечеринках, думаю.

— Вечеринки вообще не моё. — Недосказанность повисла в воздухе достаточно чётким _«и для этого есть свои причины»_. — Ты можешь вернуться. Со мной всё хорошо.

— Пожалуй, нет.

Уилл уже собирался надавить, но тот не давал ему повода быть грубым. На лице собеседника так и зависло неуверенное выражение, будто он собирался извиниться снова, но боялся, что тогда его действительно прогонят. Уилл отвернулся и аккуратно поставил бокал на перила. Облокотился сам и всмотрелся во тьму. Он не понимал, чего ищет, пока не увидел пернатого оленя ярдах в пятидесяти от окон первого этажа. Тот тёрся рогами о дерево, и заметив его, опустил голову и фыркнул.

— Хочешь, чтобы я нашел доктора Лектера?

Уилл вытряхнул две таблетки аспирина из кармана и проглотил их насухую.

— Я в порядке, — коротко ответил он, ненадолго встречаясь взглядом с Уилсоном. — Честно.

— Ты так искренне это сказал. Как будто привык, что люди за тебя постоянно беспокоятся.

Уилл пожал плечами, перебирая в голове воспоминания об Алане, Беверли, Джеке. Да даже Зеллер бросал на него взгляд, который можно интерпретировать как заботливый, и однажды притащил сникерс из автомата.

— Я просто редко работаю в поле.

— Боже, да какая разница. Я бы сам никогда не смог так работать. Я газетные статьи об этом и то с трудом смог прочитать.

— И не читай, — дожал Уилл с большей силой, чем хотел. — Не забивай голову всяким дерьмом, если это не твоя забота.

— Тогда получается, она — твоя?

— Кому-то всё равно придётся этим заниматься. Так почему бы не мне.

— Жаль, что больше некому, — тихо заметил Уилсон.

— Ага. — Уилл поднял свой бокал с шампанским, сделал глоток, позволив смыть привкус таблеток. — А ты чем занимаешься? — спросил он, в основном, чтобы сменить тему.

— О, я играю на тромбоне. В Балтиморском городском оркестре. Устроился только пару месяцев назад. Раньше жил в Ванкувере. Ты когда-нибудь слышал нашу игру?

Уилл покачал головой.

— Ни разу, извини. Но если Ганнибал добьётся своего, вероятно, услышу.

— Так вы двое… вместе?

Пернатый олень всё ещё занимал сознание Уилла, и неотфильтрованная правда выскользнула сама собой:

— Если и так, то он мне об этом пока не сообщил.

Уилсон фыркнул и на полпути неловко попытался спрятать смех за кашлем.

— Ну, его вообще сложновато читать.

— Обо мне говорите? — послышался голос Ганнибала прямо за их спинами.

Уилл обернулся, неожиданно удивлённый облегчением и теплом, наполнившим его грудь.

— Возможно.

Ганнибал подошёл к нему вплотную и положил руку на спину, очень тёплую даже сквозь ткань рубашки и пиджака.

— Я искал тебя, — сказал он тихим, интимным тоном, обращаясь исключительно к Уиллу.

— Пойду пообщаюсь с остальными, — пробурчал Уилсон, улыбнувшись им обоим. — Рад был познакомиться.

— Взаимно, — ответил Уилл.

— Вот как? — спросил Ганнибал, как только тот скрылся из виду.

— Лучше, чем я ожидал. Он показался мне порядочным парнем.

— Его вклад в группу медных духовых оставляет желать лучшего.

— Он же новенький. Может, со временем наверстает.

Ганнибал слегка приподнял бровь.

— Ты знаком с его игрой?

— Никогда не слышал. Он сказал, что переехал из Ванкувера пару месяцев назад.

Брови Ганнибала взмыли ещё на четверть дюйма, но он быстро взял себя в руки.

— Рад, что тебе понравилась его компания.

Руку со спины он так и не убрал, только прижал сильнее. Ганнибал ограждал Уилла своим телом от других гостей, пожелавших насладиться прохладой. И Уилл чувствовал, как уступает прикосновению, негласно подтверждая его владения. Он на секунду задумался о себе в подобном ключе, но возможно, в этом ничего удивительного и не было. Если у Ганнибала есть он, значит у него есть Ганнибал. Именно здесь, в темноте, вдали от его поклонников. Ганнибал вышел из центра внимания, чтобы найти его.

— Сколько осталось времени до начала концерта? — спросил Уилл.

— Нисколько. Время пришло. Пойдём?

Ганнибал повернулся к двери.

— Подожди, — окликнул его Уилл.

— Что такое?

Уилл кивнул на темноту за балюстрадой.

— Ты что-нибудь видишь внизу? — Он знал, какой получит ответ. Олень был только в его голове. Но мир кружился от шампанского, слишком большого скопления людей и воспоминаний о пятнах крови на кухне Хоббсов. Ему нужно было убедиться. И отчасти хотелось, чтобы Ганнибал увидел то же, что и он.

Ганнибал наклонился над перилами.

— Что я должен искать?

— Ты узнаешь, если увидишь.

Тот медленно покачал головой.

— У тебя снова галлюцинации?

— Я видел Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса до этого, — сказал Уилл. Хоббса можно было объяснить стрессом или травмой. А вот пернатого оленя вряд ли.

— Что этому предшествовало?

— Уилсон спрашивал о… он спросил, был ли ты там.

— Прости, что оставил тебя с ним.

— Я в состоянии о себе позаботиться.

Это было абсолютной правдой, но совсем не мешало Уиллу наслаждаться лёгким прикосновением Ганнибала к его руке чуть выше локтя, когда тот вёл его сквозь расступающуюся перед ними толпу. Они добрались до своего ряда, и Ганнибал занял места у прохода. Легкий путь к отступлению, если понадобится.

Наслаждаясь пением Леноры Парк, Уилл наполовину был поглощён музыкой, наполовину — Ганнибалом. Он был абсолютным профаном в области оперы, но её голос напоминал чистый горный поток, несущийся сквозь камни. Ганнибал наблюдал с лихорадочной концентрацией. Он ни разу не отвёл глаз от сцены, что давало Уиллу возможность изучать его, не будучи изученным в ответ.

Люди, молящиеся в церкви, излучали меньше преданной тоски, чем Ганнибал, слушающий пение. Его глаза наполнились слезами и посветлели. Он первым поднялся на ноги и начал аплодировать. Уилл последовал его примеру, но он не вкладывал особого смысла в свои аплодисменты. Вспомнился отголосок такого же выражения на лице Ганнибала, когда Уилл закончил играть на своём старом, расстроенном пианино, отдавая частичку детства.

А после снова было много шампанского и много знакомств.

— Миссис Комеда, — проговорил Ганнибал. — Рад вас видеть, как и всегда. Мой друг, Уилл Грэм. Уилл, Айрис Комеда.

Чтобы избежать ещё одного вялого рукопожатия, Уилл склонился к её ладони, отражая действия Ганнибала, которые наблюдал уже дюжину раз за вечер. Ему удалось выдавить слабую улыбку.

— Приятно познакомиться, мэм.

— Айрис, пожалуйста. Какого замечательного молодого человека вы втянули в наше общество, Ганнибал.

Ганнибал посмотрел на Уилла с едва завуалированным весельем.

— Я всегда так считал.

— Лжец, — пробормотал Уилл.

— Боюсь, это чистая правда. С первого момента нашей встречи.

Уилл не нашёлся с ответом, но к счастью, миссис Комеда заполнила своим щебетом образовавшуюся тишину, а вопросы о выставке отвлекли внимание Ганнибала. В этот момент Уилл увидел приближающегося Франклина, а Ганнибал просто замер на полуслове.

Он всячески пытался избежать встречи со своим пациентом, тем не менее Уилл решил воспользоваться моментом изучить друга Франклина, почти наверняка того же самого, который уповал на использование человеческих кишок для струнных инструментов.

Тобиас Бадж оказался очень высоким и держался удивительно прямо. От каждого его шага за версту веяло контролируемой властью. Каждое выражение было заранее протестировано на возможный эффект. Когда он говорил о пении Леноры Парк, пыл виднелся в его глазах, а руки скользили с непревзойдённым изяществом.

— На каком инструменте вы играете? — тут же спросил Уилл.

— Откуда вы узнали? — удивился Бадж.

— О, агент Грэм работает в ФБР, — нервно вставил Франклин, пытаясь улыбаться. — К концу вечера он выведает все наши секреты, верно, мистер Грэм? — Он попытался засмеяться, но тут же задохнулся.

Уилл посмотрел на Баджа и ничего не ответил.

— Виолончель, — любезно ответил Бадж, — а так же все хордофоны**. Быть может, вы даже слышали мою игру. Сообщество изящных искусств в Балтиморе удивительно маленькое.

— К сожалению, нет.

— Он продаёт лучшие струны в городе, — снова вклинился Франклин, гордый и сияющий, но по-прежнему излучающий нервную энергию.

— Для виолончелей? — уточнил Уилл.

— Для всех струнных инструментов, — ответил Бадж.

— Пианино?

— Восстановление, настройка, ремонт.

Уилл с лёгкой улыбкой вытащил визитку и протянул ему.

— Может быть, вы позвоните мне? Мне бы очень пригодилась ваша помощь.

— Конечно, с удовольствием.

И больше из Баджа не удалось вытянуть ни слова. Франклин болтал за двоих, Тобиас лишь созерцал. За Франклином он наблюдал с тем же отстранённым отвращением, на которое намекал Ганнибал в собственном кабинете. На Уилла же он смотрел с притворным безразличием.

Когда Ганнибал извлёк его из этого неудобного социального кокона, то тут же направил к выходу.

— Мы уже уходим? — спросил Уилл.

— Уже достаточно поздно, а мне ещё нужно успеть вручить тебе подарок.

***

Ганнибал впустил их в дом и включил свет. Крохотные сине-белые светильники служили только для того, чтобы тени в холле казались глубже. Уилл по привычке направился на кухню.

— Не мог бы ты разжечь камин в кабинете? — попросил Ганнибал. — Я буду там через минуту.

Уилл разложил брёвна на решётке и поджёг снизу. Держал спичку до тех пор, пока не начало обжигать кисть и предплечье. Наблюдая, как огонь принимается за новые поленья, Уилл думал, как бы поизящнее отказаться от подарка. И ничего не придумал. Либо он скажет грубость, либо заберёт подарок и отделается простым «спасибо».

Ганнибал вошёл с подносом и большой белой коробкой, перевязанной атласной лентой. Коробку он поставил рядом с креслом Уилла, поднос — на столик между ними.

— Апельсиново-миндальный мусс с сорбетом из белого шоколада и кардамоновым сиропом. Не самое сложное подношение, но ему требовалось настояться.

— Выглядит достаточно сложным на мой взгляд. — Уилл поддел вилкой кусочек и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. — Господи, я ведь даже не люблю сладкое. Как ты это делаешь.

— Надеюсь, подарок тебе тоже понравится. — Он подтолкнул коробку ближе к Уиллу.

— Сначала закончу с первым.

Ганнибал выглядел довольным, в глазах отражалось пламя камина и делало их теплее.

— Если так удобнее. Как тебе музей?

— Пение мне понравилось.

— И мне. А компания?

— Я едва не сбежал, пока тебя не было.

— Мистеру Уилсону следует следить за манерами.

Уилл взглянул на него.

— Это не его вина. Любой более нормальный, чем я, даже не обратил бы внимания. И он раз двести извинился.

— Мне жаль, что это испортило твоё впечатление от вечера.

— Неправда. Всё отлично.

— Я очень рад, что ты поехал со мной.

Ганнибал опустил глаза, сосредоточенно рассматривая мусс, и возможно, давая Уиллу шанс разглядеть его. Это были не пустые слова, он действительно имел в виду то, что сказал.

— Я тоже, — тихо ответил Уилл.

Когда они закончили и отодвинули посуду, Уилл взял в руки коробку, поставил на колени и развязал ленты. Поднял крышку, чтобы обнаружить несколько слоёв папирусной бумаги и что-то, сделанное из коричневого полотна, почти такого же цвета, как салфетки. Он вытащил его.

Фартук повис у него на руках мягким потоком тяжёлой ткани. Мгновенно вспомнился тот из антикварного магазина, и Уилл сильнее сжал ткань, ища вышитые цветы. Цветов он не обнаружил. Фартук был скромным, без излишеств и рюшей, почти строгий. Но несмотря на это совсем не мужской. Это сразу бросалось в глаза — чёрная лента с отстрочкой, пущенная по подолу, не была атласной, напротив, совсем неприметной, но тем не менее излишне декоративной деталью.

— У каждого повара должен быть фартук, — заметил Ганнибал.

Уилл подумал о пятне на своей рубашке и о фартуках Ганнибала, сугубо профессиональных, острых и нарочито мужественных — ничего схожего с этим. Он бросил его обратно в коробку.

— Спасибо, — чуть слышно прошелестел и закрыл крышкой. Он сделал глоток кофе и соскрёб со дна растёкшуюся часть сорбета, а потом заставил себя улыбнуться. — Наверное, я жуткий неряха. Ни разу не видел на тебе ни пятнышка.

— Не думай об этом только как о защитной одежде. Фартук может также создать правильное настроение, если ты позволишь.

Уилл совсем не понимал, что тот имел в виду, и очень боялся спрашивать. Вспомнил их давний разговор в кабинете: _уход за домашним очагом, в ожидании возвращения своего партнёра с битвы._ Потом подумал о своей собственной полу-панической реакции. Неужели её оказалось достаточно, чтобы Ганнибал смог увидеть в нём _это_? Склонность, зарытая глубоко даже для себя самого, вскрылась за пять минут?

— Мне нужно идти, — сказал он.

— Как пожелаешь.

— Уже поздно.

Ганнибал проводил его до двери, никак не комментируя его внезапный уход.

Домой он вернулся около двух. Бросил фартук на кровать и сам сел рядом. Уилл коснулся чёрной ленты внизу, закрыл лицо руками, сильно надавливая пальцами на глаза, и сидел так до тех пор, пока мир вокруг не размылся до калейдоскопа абстрактных искр. Если Ганнибал понимал и _поощрял_  это — что бы то ни было между ними, — Уилл понятия не имел, как быть дальше.


	4. Chapter 4

Ганнибал наполнил шприц, закрыл колпачком и положил в карман. Примерно через час Эндрю Колдуэлл закончит свой последний приём. Так легко будет преследовать его в темноте под дождём. Где-то на выезде с двенадцатого шоссе у Эндрю заглохнет двигатель. Ганнибал остановится позади него. Остальное — дело техники.

Несмотря на продуманность плана, Ганнибал остановился и присел на скамейку рядом со входной дверью. Мысли на периферии сознания заставили притормозить.

После разговора с миссис Комедой о званом ужине новые блюда действительно завладели его мыслями — хотелось приготовить что-нибудь изысканное. Ганнибал мог бы и пощадить Эндрю Колдуэлла, возможно, это было бы даже правильным поступком. Но тот должен получить по заслугам, а Ганнибала занимали и другие мысли, например, о том, как будут восхищаться его гости, а ещё чем заполнится стол. В воображении уже рисовалась картина развращённой щедрости человеческой природы в блеске серебра и хрусталя.

Да, так будет лучше для всех. Уместнее.

А потом он вспомнил кухонный стол в доме Уилла, орхидеи, купленные под влиянием импульса в том же магазине, где он покупал азалии. Вспомнил жёстко подавляемое удовольствие на лице Уилла, когда тот залюбовался цветами. Тёплое свечение его дома, если смотреть издалека.

В данном конкретном свете размышления о сегодняшнем мероприятии казались чем-то неуместным, даже вульгарным.

Чётко спланированная участь Колдуэлла буквально разрывала Ганнибала на части, почти так же, как должна была разорвать самого Эндрю. Выворачивала наизнанку. Конечно, план получился слишком грубым. Слишком очевидным будет такой шаг. Но всё уже спланировано, и Ганнибалу требовалось мясо. Приглашения разосланы.

Он встал и потянулся к дверной ручке, когда в дверь позвонили.

***

Тобиас Бадж провёл в доме Уилла четыре часа. Уилл хотел пойти поработать в сарае, пока тот настраивал пианино, но в конце концов не смог оставить собак с ним наедине. Какое-то время поработал над новой презентацией, проверил несколько студенческих эссе. С тех пор, как Уилл начал помогать Джеку, преподавательская работа постоянно откладывалась на потом, и теперь он катастрофически не успевал.

— Почти готово, — сказал Бадж. Никакой притворной улыбки, ни единой попытки пообщаться. При иных обстоятельствах Уилл нашёл бы в этом облегчение, но каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Баджа, скользкий розовый кишечник вываливался из чёткого разреза на коже. Причём без всякой крови, что делало галлюцинацию ещё более тревожной.

Когда Бадж ушёл, дом словно вздохнул с облегчением. Уилл так уж точно.

После этого он приготовил себе поздний обед. Выгулял собак. Странные точки постоянно мелькали и мешались в глазах. А потом кто-то завыл в камине, и тут же заскулил на улице. Уилл вышел в тусклый вечерний свет и огляделся. Ничего. Он постоял на крыльце ещё минут десять и услышал вой снова, на этот раз совсем вдали.

Солнце опустилось за горизонт, дождь, собиравшийся весь день, наконец-то начал накрапывать. По траве поползли длинные тени.

Завтра. Он пойдёт искать завывающее животное завтра. Сейчас мысль о том, чтобы выйти в сумерки под дождь, пробирала холодом до костей. Однако вернуться домой, где целый день провёл Тобиас Бадж, тоже казалось не лучшей идеей. Уилл закрыл за собой входную дверь, сел в машину и выехал на дорогу. Нужно было хотя бы заправиться, чтобы не останавливаться завтра по пути на работу.

Заправка засветилась жёлтыми огнями, отражаясь в мокром асфальте. Уилл проехал мимо и свернул на шоссе. Он знал, что ничем хорошим это всё не кончится, но продолжил путь.

***

Ганнибал открыл дверь уже в пальто и шарфе.

— Уилл, не ожидал тебя увидеть.

— Извини, я не должен был приходить.

— Я собирался к мяснику, но это может подождать. Пожалуйста, входи.

Но Уилл покачал головой, напуганный тенями, обступившими его со всех сторон, будто он мог внести с собой в этот дом несчастье, как вампир, переступивший порог.

— Я лучше пойду, — сказал он, но не двинулся с места.

Ганнибал внимательно посмотрел на него и вышел под дождь, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Тогда составь мне компанию, — предложил он.

В тёмной кожаной колыбели Бентли Уилл выпустил глубокий вздох. Тело вплющилось в пассажирское сиденье. Ганнибал включил обогрев, и впервые за весь день ему по-настоящему стало тепло.

— К тебе приходил Тобиас Бадж, — понял Ганнибал.

— Это не значит, что он что-то совершил.

— Он нарушил твой покой.

— Едва ли преступление. Тёмные мысли — тоже не преступление. Если бы оказалось иначе, у меня было бы столько же проблем, как и у него. А может, и гораздо больше.

— Он сказал или сделал что-либо, вызывающее подозрения?

— Ничего. Абсолютно.

— И что же тогда?

Уилл уставился на дождь, барабанивший по лобовому стеклу. Дворники рассекали его на максимальной скорости, но едва ли справлялись с оглушительным потопом.

— Он не реагирует. Словно смотришь в зеркало и не видишь отражения. — Уилл провёл руками по лицу. — Слишком сдержан. Не утруждает себя никакими социальными репликами. И да, я знаю, что описываю себя.

— В тебе говорит страх. Ты не можешь объяснить мотивов поведения мистера Баджа. Возможно, это одно и то же. Может быть, он просто научился скрывать свои чувства лучше, чем ты.

— Не исключено.

Уилл откинулся головой на спинку сидения и прикрыл глаза. Интересно, как свидетельствовало об их отношениях то, что он даже не удосужился скрыть от Ганнибала собственный страх.

Ночь опустилась внезапно, а дождь только усилился. Бентли остановился.

— Мы приехали, — сказал Ганнибал и коснулся плеча Уилла. — Пойдёшь со мной или останешься в машине?

— С тобой.

— Подожди минутку. — Ганнибал достал с заднего сиденья зонтик. Развернул его, выходя из машины, затем обогнул и открыл дверь для Уилла. Пришлось идти очень близко друг к другу. Несмотря на зонт, дождь хлестал по лужам и оставлял брызги на туфлях и брюках. Они нырнули в мясную лавку — «Мясо Хоскина», если верить вывеске, — и Ганнибал несколько раз стряхнул зонтик на пол, прежде чем повесить на руку.

Подойдя к прилавку, Ганнибал заказал целый телячий язык, но как оказалось, это было лишь начало.

— Я решил, что миссис Комеда права, — объяснил он. — Прошло слишком много времени. Не всегда стоит ждать вдохновения. Есть и другие факторы.

— Например?

— Званый ужин — это не только еда. За последние два года я познакомился с несколькими интересными людьми. Ужин даст возможность представить их остальным.

— Надеюсь, ты не меня имеешь в виду, — уточнил Уилл.

— Надо признать, что да. Ты даже не подумаешь об этом? В музее ты очень хорошо зарекомендовал себя.

— Я спрятался снаружи и напился.

— Двумя бокалами шампанского?

— Ладно, я хотел напиться. Просто не представилось возможности.

Ганнибал бросил на него позабавленный взгляд.

— Миссис Комеда была тобой очарована. А, поверь, её очень нелегко очаровать.

— Она хотела быть очарованной. Я просто находился рядом с тобой.

— Айрис спрашивала о тебе на этой неделе дважды.

— Ты приглашаешь меня на званый ужин или устраиваешь мне свидание?

— Боюсь, она для тебя немного старовата.

— А я думал, она твоя ровесница.

Ганнибал пристально посмотрел на него, пока Уилл не осознал всех возможных последствий сказанных слов. Он засунул руки поглубже в карманы и уставился на истёртый кафельный пол. Подумал о фартуке, который запихнул в самый конец комода. Он всё ещё не знал, что со всем этим делать и тем более не имел чёткого представления о намерениях Ганнибала.

— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы между вами что-то было, — произнёс Ганнибал.

— Я и не собирался. Ужасная идея.

— Могу я пригласить кого-то, кто сделает вечер более удобным для тебя?

Уилл покачал головой.

— Твоего тромбониста?

— Он не мой тромбонист. Я разговаривал с ним минут десять и то только потому…

— Потому что?..

— Потому что ты бросил меня, — произнёс Уилл медленно и обдуманно, хорошо понимая, как это прозвучит. Слова так или иначе всё равно бы зависли над ними в воздухе, как висели сейчас куски свежего, истекающего кровью мяса. Проще было их высказать.

— Больше я тебя не брошу, — пообещал Ганнибал.

И Уилл даже не стал спорить. Не сказал, как обычно, что с ним всё будет в порядке. Не сказал, что в этом нет необходимости. Не сказал ничего из того, что следовало бы сказать. Он просто кивнул и оставил всё как есть.

— Не передумаешь? — спросил Ганнибал.

Оказаться в социальной ловушке за столом с незнакомцами, часами вести беседы о погоде, о музыке, которую он никогда не слышал, обсуждать людей, которых он никогда не знал, или же, что ещё хуже, разговор может закрутиться вокруг него самого, его потенциала и странностей. Новый знакомый Ганнибала — они же будут жаждать разобрать его по косточкам? Уилл даже представить не мог, что о нём подумают.

— Может, в следующий раз.

— Будем подходить к этому постепенно, — согласился Ганнибал, и Уилл прекрасно знал, что тот от своих слов не отступится. — Но я понимаю твою точку зрения.

— Правда понимаешь?

— Каждую зиму моя тётя проводила бал-маскарад. Грандиозное событие с костюмами, танцами и живой музыкой. Дом заполнялся людьми. Было довольно тяжело, особенно первые несколько лет, когда я только начал жить с ними.

— И как ты привык?

— Костюмы очень помогали. В них я научился быть кем-то другим.

Уилл посмотрел на него, на его привычную маску безмятежного спокойствия.

— Кем ты научился быть?

Ганнибал улыбнулся ему.

— Кем-то, кто наслаждается вечеринками, разумеется.

Мясник упаковал заказ. Ганнибал спрятал его в холщовую сумку и расплатился, прежде чем указать Уиллу на выход.

— Этого хватит на всех? — задал вопрос Уилл.

— Всёго лишь первая закупка. Нужно ещё очень многое продумать. Хотя теперь мне кажется, что то меню, которое я планировал изначально, нуждается в некоторых изменениях.

***

Уилл очнулся от мёртвого сна без сновидений в тишине и темноте. Он медленно моргнул в потолок и провёл рукой по глазам. Через десять секунд телефон заскакал по тумбочке от входящего звонка. Уилл посмотрел на вызывающий номер и понял всё ещё до того, как ответил.

— Это Потрошитель? — безэмоционально спросил он.

Джек молчал на протяжении двух ударов сердца.

— Лучше ты мне скажи.

Уилл записал адрес и отправился в путь. По дороге он остановился выпить кофе в круглосуточной забегаловке на трассе между Вулф Трап и Фоллс Кросс, Вирджиния. По крайней мере Потрошитель убивал недалеко от его дома. Не нужно мотаться через всю страну. Он улыбнулся и подумал, что скажет Ганнибал, если упомянуть при нём такую мысль. Возможно, Уилл скоро узнает.

Беверли ждала его рядом с полицейским ограждением.

— Джек недоволен, — сообщила она.

— А что, обычно доволен?

— Но сегодня за гранью. В прогнозах крики с брызгающей слюной и необоснованные оскорбления. Он действительно хочет достать Потрошителя.

— Это мы уже проходили.

— Ты не работал с ним в прошлый раз, когда Потрошитель начал убивать. Джек _очень сильно_ хочет его поймать.

Уилл остановился.

— Насколько всё плохо?

Она отвела взгляд, что случалось с ней впервые.

— Возможно, даже слишком. Пойдём.

Ещё одна лента огораживала непосредственно само место преступления до последней брызги крови. Ни больше ни меньше, а вся кухня и половина гостиной были ей просто залиты. Дуги ржаво-красного цвета пересекали даже потолок.

— Обычно он аккуратнее, — пробормотал Уилл.

— Органы изъяты.

— Чего именно не хватает?

— Почки и печень. Рук мы тоже пока не нашли.

Уилл кивнул и шагнул ближе к краю ленты. Холодный мраморный пол, медная раковина, резные шкафчики из клёна. Паркет в гостиной и ковёр, который выглядел бы уместным даже в доме Ганнибала. Всё лицо жертвы превратилось в кровавое месиво, рядом валялась медная кастрюля.

— Он был избит посмертно? — уточнил Уилл.

— Да, — ответил Зеллер. — Лицо, во всяком случае. Непосредственно расчленение — когда он был жив и, вероятно, в сознании.

Джек бесшумно ступил рядом с Уиллом.

— Уолтер Нортон, пятьдесят один, агент по недвижимости. Женат, двое детей. Дети с женой уехали погостить к бабушке на неделю. Многочисленные жалобы от соседей о возможном домашнем насилии, но обвинений не предъявлено.

— И ты думаешь, что Потрошитель шарахнул его кастрюлей по лицу?

— Я хочу знать, что думаешь ты.

— Непременно расскажу.

Джек очистил территорию вокруг кухни. Уилл зашёл за ограждение.

Нортона привязали к кухонному островку по центру. Отрезанные руки и ноги обнажили мясо и суставы, и перед глазами Уилла промелькнула витрина в мясной лавке Хоскина. Наказания Потрошителя всегда соответствуют предполагаемому преступлению. Интересно, была ли резня более чем буквальной? Разделение человека на составные части. Это казалось естественным, учитывая, что он делал с органами.

… Стоп, а что он делал с органами?

Уилл закрыл глаза и сделал два шага назад, прикрывая рот ладонью.

— Эй, — крикнул Зеллер, больше заботясь об уликах, чем о состоянии Уилла. — Тебя там не стошнит?

Уилл покачал головой. Несколько раз вдохнул.

— Органы — это не трофеи, — прошептал он. — Это ингредиенты.

Опустившаяся тишина казалась оглушительной.

— Ещё один каннибал? — спросил Прайс. — Два по цене одного? Нам полагается скидка?

— Убиваешь одного, второй в подарок, — подхватил Зеллер.

Уилл шагнул ещё дальше от тела. Джек схватил его за плечо.

— Ты уверен, Уилл?

— Да. — Он не мог поверить, как не видел этого раньше. Может быть, дело было в настрое. Или, возможно, разговоры с Ганнибалом сосредоточили его разум вокруг домашнего очага и дома. — Будет больше.

— Это его паттерн, — согласился Джек, но Уилл имел в виду несколько иное. Потрошитель всегда убивал очень показательно и театрально, а эта жертва была как будто отдельным куском пазла. Это казалось началом новой серии.

Уилл придержал язык за зубами. Скоро они всё равно узнают.

***

Скоро наступило даже раньше, чем он рассчитывал. Джек вытащил Уилла из аудитории на следующий день.

— Лицо разбито, — мрачно сказал он. — Трейлерный парк. За Ллойдом Джеффрисом также тянется история домашнего насилия. Жена ушла от него две недели назад. Сейчас она в приюте. Мы ещё не успели её допросить.

— Есть совпадения по ДНК с личностью Нортона? Наверняка должны быть.

— Пока нет. Руки мы так и не обнаружили, так что отпечатки не пробить, а стоматология не дала никаких результатов — зубы раскрошились полностью. Ждём результатов ДНК и опрашиваем родственников об отличительных особенностях жертв. Почему должны быть совпадения?

— Джеффриса тоже нашли на кухне?

Джек кивнул.

— Проверь и посмотри, не поменял ли он их части местами, — сказал Уилл. — Как часто жертвы Потрошителя оставались одетыми? Он любит лишать их всего, чего они не заслужили, включая одежду. Но не Нортона и, как я предполагаю, не Джеффриса. Он хотел, чтобы мы увидели их благосостояние. Хотел, чтобы мы строили предположения.

— Почему?

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Последнее кажется довольно ясным. Ублюдок останется ублюдком независимо от того, сколько у него денег.

Усадив Уилла за руль, Джек сел на пассажирское и тут же набрал Зеллера, чтобы дать более детальные инструкции. Уилл молча гнал машину к трейлерному парку «Голубое небо».

Их встретили ворота с облупившейся голубой краской, вечно открытые, а ещё неоновая реклама, указывающая на наличие свободных мест, она то тухла, то загоралась вновь с неприятным жужжанием. Сорняки в человеческий рост заполонили обе стороны от дороги. Уилл подъехал к фургону ФБР, и Зеллер приветственно махнул рукой.

— Пойдём, устрою тебе экскурсию, — начал он и открыл дверь трейлера. — Слева можно наблюдать Джеффриса, а может, и Нортона. Туловище располагается на кухне, ноги в гостиной, голова в туалете.

— Не буквально, — вклинился Прайс. — Она всё ещё прикреплена к телу. Ну… в основном.

— Что с лицом? — спросил Уилл. — Очередная кастрюля?

Беверли подняла пакет для улик с чем-то окровавленным и деформированным внутри.

— Банка с консервированным супом, — ответила она. — И эта штуковина требует определённых усилий, скажу я вам. Нельзя утверждать, что Потрошителю так уж легко даётся его искусство.

— Секундочку, извращенец-садист со своими блевотными картинами? — перебил Зеллер. — Это не искусство, это убийство.

— Он считает, что искусство, — возразил Уилл.

— Он больной на всю голову, — категорично заявил Зеллер.

Уиллу даже не нужно было смотреть на него, чтобы понять, что тот имеет в виду не только Потрошителя.

— Да, — согласился Уилл. — Именно так.

Зеллер умолк.

— Ладно. Проехали. Давайте просто поскорее закончим и свалим отсюда. Трейлерные парки навевают тоску.

Уилл прожил в трейлерных парках большую часть своего детства. Иногда бывали нищенские отели и дерьмовые квартиры, но насколько он помнил, они всегда возвращались обратно в этот ад. Туда, где у тебя есть лишь крохотное спальное место, редко не пропахшее тем, что готовят соседи, и хлипкая дверь, отгораживающая от злого мира.

Он присел на корточки у ног мужчины. Для Потрошителя это выглядело слишком простым. И им всё ещё не хватало последней части этой партии, которая собрала бы пазл воедино.

***

Ровно в полдень того дня, на который был назначен званый ужин Ганнибала, Уилл стоял у дверей женского приюта. Три трупа были насажены на железные прутья перил перед ним.

— Пропавшие органы, справа налево, — зачитал Зеллер. — Мозг, печень и почки, сердце и лёгкие. Кроме того, они избиты довольно легко, как ты можешь заметить, и вместо ног он оставил руки, так что мы можем хотя бы пробить отпечатки пальцев.

— Они ушли из своих семей.

Джек кивнул, как будто это имело смысл. Уилл был в этом не уверен. В его разум вторглись мысли о семье, его прошлом, прошлом Ганнибала. Обычно было довольно легко выйти за рамки и смотреть на мир чужими глазами, сейчас же он видел всё сквозь туман собственного восприятия.

— Кто-то из приюта знает этих парней? — спросил Зеллер. — Может, Потрошитель подкинул чьего-то продырявленного мужа под окно?

— Нет, — покачал головой Уилл. — Это было бы слишком личным. Тут общее заявление. Отказ от насилия.

— Всё равно проверь, — попросил Джек.

***

Ганнибал очистил перикард сердца Джонаса Уэббера, срезал висцеральный жир и соединительную ткань, пока не осталась чистая мышца, тёмная и блестящая. Он хотел зажарить его, но передумал, разложив на разделочной доске. Кончики пальцев погрузились в сочное мясо.

После вымыл руки и вернулся к своему ящику с рецептами. В памяти всплыли знакомые блюда и воспоминания, стоящие за ними. _Тартар из говяжьего сердца_. Ганнибал вытащил карточку из кармана.

От мокрых пальцев чернила немного потекли, а он никогда не делал копий. Маленький недостаток словно манил его, как и природа блюда. Сырое сердце, неподготовленное к своей судьбе.

Он взял нож и начал нарезать тонкими полосками, думая о презентации и подаче, чтобы накормить дюжину гостей. Сердца должно быть два, но он упустил свой шанс с Эндрю Колдуэллом.

Уилл сейчас наверняка на месте преступления. Ганнибал ещё не обсуждал с ним эти убийства. Он бы позвонил ему, если бы не вечеринка, начинающаяся через пару часов. Внутри тугой пружиной свернулось беспокойство. Как скоро Уилл поймёт? И ещё Ганнибал боялся ответа на вопрос: как сильно он хочет, чтобы Уилл всё понял.

Полоски сердца лежали на разделочной доске. Теперь нужно порубить их кубиками. Он попробовал один без соли и прочих приправ. Прохладный и тугой, крохотный кусочек задержался на его зубах, не больше чем печенье «Мадлен» из романа Пруста, вещь в себе, маркер, напоминающий ему о всех прочих поглощённых сердцах.

***

Поздно вечером, когда уже совсем стемнело, Уилл снова услышал вой в поле: что-то безумно болезненное, тонкий высокий вопль, который мог принадлежать койоту, собаке, или даже младенцу. Он быстро обулся в ботинки и выбежал на улицу. Вой окружал его, он звучал будто везде и нигде. Уилл пошёл на восток. Вой двигался вместе с ним. Устойчиво звенел вокруг. Или же вовсе исходил не извне.

Уилл вытряхнул ещё две таблетки аспирина и проглотил на сухую. По коже побежали мурашки. Жар разъедал грудину изнутри. Он посмотрел на часы: чуть позже восьми.

Подсвечивая фонариком и ища хоть какие-то следы, Уилл пошёл дальше. В какой-то момент он услышал вой так близко, что дёрнул головой, обернувшись. Но следующее завывание прозвучало так далеко, что, скорее всего, это были лишь игры воображения. Он дошёл до линии деревьев. Ветви тянулись к нему. Уилл сделал один аккуратный шаг в сторону замёрзшего ручья.

Нога провалилась под лёд, который сильно оцарапал кожу, чем и вернул Уилла в чувство. Он посмотрел вниз на зияющую дыру во льду, чёрную и неровную. Далеко и чуть выше его головы животное взвыло снова. Что бы это ни было, он никогда не найдёт его в темноте. Если вообще было что искать.

Уилл отправился обратно к дому, но, подойдя ближе, посмотрел на яркие окна и понял, что не в состоянии зайти внутрь. Он боялся того, что может увидеть в этом ярком свете.

Ноги неосознанно привели его к машине. Он сел за руль в тёмный салон. Через секунду уже повернул ключ и вырулил на дорогу. К дому Ганнибала он смог бы доехать даже с закрытыми глазами. Когда Уилл прибыл на место, последние гости как раз отъезжали от тротуара на жемчужно-белом мерседесе.

Обойдя дом вокруг, Уилл постучался во французские двери со стороны сада. Ганнибал появился пару секунд спустя с широким полотенцем на плече и тарелкой в руке, а затем широко распахнул дверь.

— Ты немного опоздал, — поприветствовал он, с теплотой глядя в глаза, мягко и слегка устало улыбаясь.

— Подумал, тебе понадобится помощь в уборке.

Как оказалось, помощь была не нужна: пара наёмных работников уже домывала посуду. Ганнибал отослал их и дал Уиллу чистое полотенце, чтобы тот помогал вытирать.

— Никакой посудомоечной машины.

— Не для такой посуды. Всё, что я сегодня выставил, слишком деликатно для столь грубого обращения.

Формулировка резко напомнила Уиллу о фартуке, и он почувствовал, как краснеет шея.

— Видел новости? — спросил он. — Потрошитель.

— Видел, да. В основном, спекулятивные. Похоже, что Джеку нечего пока сказать прессе.

— Мы многого не знаем. Точнее, знаем примерно столько же, сколько и знали о Потрошителе до этого. — Уилл вытер бокал насухо и поставил его на стойку. — Все люди, которых он убил за последнюю неделю, каким-то образом причинили боль своим семьям.

— Насилие?

— Или ушли из семьи.

— Ты однажды сказал мне, что для ухода требуется, чтобы тебя кто-то ждал.

Уилл протирал полотенцем тонкую фарфоровую тарелку.

— Я говорил тебе, почему оказался в приёмной семье?

— Нет. А ты бы хотел рассказать?

— Он меня не бил. Просто забывал обо мне. Находил работу, уходил в запой или просто решал не возвращаться домой. Может, думал, что я сам справлюсь. И я справлялся большую часть времени.

— А когда не получалось?

— Соседи часто выручали. Иногда они звонили в службу опеки.

— И тебя забирали.

— Ага.

— Он возвращал тебя.

Уилл кивнул.

— Никогда не понимал, почему, но да. Он всегда возвращал меня обратно.

Где-то вдалеке послышался раскат грома, а затем рычание животного. Уилл повернул голову, ища источник звука, но, как и в поле, рычание окружило его со всех сторон.

Ганнибал протянул ему следующий бокал. Уголки губ немного опустились, а руки двигались чуть медленнее, чем обычно, но это были единственные признаки, что он весь день готовил и бог знает сколько времени играл идеального хозяина вечера. Никаких пятен на фартуке, волосы, как всегда, в идеальном порядке.

— Я сам домою, — сказал Уилл. — Иди присядь.

Ганнибал промолчал, глядя, как по его запястью стекает мутная мыльная капля.

— В этом нет необходимости.

— Я так хочу.

Ганнибал ненадолго забрал у него полотенце, чтобы обсушить руки. Их пальцы соприкоснулись — у Ганнибала тёплые от воды, у Уилла замёрзшие и почти немеющие на кончиках.

— Спасибо, — произнёс Ганнибал.

Он подошёл к угловому креслу и чуть сдвинул кожаный портфель в сторону, чтобы сесть. Уилл заметил несколько листов со штрихами чёрных чернил и карандашей на плотной бумаге.

— Твои рисунки? — спросил он.

— Да. Ещё со времён Флоренции. Один из гостей очень хотел посмотреть. Ты уже видел большую часть в моём кабинете. Эти не сильно отличаются.

— Там был совсем другой город. Париж в основном.

Ганнибал слегка улыбнулся.

— Верно. Если хочешь взглянуть, то конечно, посмотри.

Уилл покачал головой и вернулся к посуде.

— Нет, если ты не хочешь мне их показать. Всё в порядке.

— Я не против.

— Почему они тебе не нравятся?

Ганнибал остановился.

— Они мне нравятся.

— Большинство художников любит хвастаться своими работами.

— Я не считаю это искусством. Лишь репродукции моих воспоминаний.

— Они все реальны?

— Да, копии из жизни.

— И разве это не искусство? Люди всегда воссоздают то, что видят, сквозь призму своего восприятия и опыта.

— Что ты видишь сквозь призму?

Уилл упорно вытирал тарелку.

— Я вообще не должен через неё смотреть.

— Имеешь в виду — в твоей работе. Ты смотришь на Потрошителя сквозь призму собственного восприятия?

— И это становится проблемой.

— Ты не можешь быть единственным в ФБР с подобной проблемой.

— Наверное, я единственный, кто обсуждал с тобой тему семьи и домашнего очага за последний месяц.

— Наши беседы остались с тобой на месте преступления?

— И не только там.

— В моей памяти они остались тоже. Возможно, они стали одной из причин для ужина.

— Мне нужно как-то избавиться от этого.

Уилл вымыл последний бокал. Он слышал, как ветер поднимался снаружи, гудел в карнизах. Ночь, казалось, жила своей особенной жизнью.

— Не думаешь, что это может оказаться полезным? Что без вопросов, которые он подкидывает в авангард твоего разума, ты не смог бы понять ни его самого, ни его преступлений? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Почему он затрагивает их именно сейчас? Что пытается сказать?

— На мой взгляд, послание выглядит довольно простым.

— С ним никогда не бывает просто. Есть нечто большее.

Ганнибал не ответил, лишь долго смотрел на Уилла, опираясь локтём в подлокотник, а кулаком в подбородок. Тот избегал его взгляда и вытирал хрустальный бокал с удвоенной силой. Грань поймала отсвет лампы и разбросала маслянистыми пятнами радужные точки в глазах. Снаружи завыла собака, но вой прервался истошным криком.

Бокал выскочил из рук Уилла и разбился об пол. Уилл крепко зажмурился, но всё равно услышал хруст стекла под копытами пернатого оленя, когда тот шагал по осколкам, растирая их в пыль.

Рука Ганнибала легла ему на плечо.

— Уилл? Ты меня слышишь?

— Прости. — Уилл смотрел на разбитое стекло на полу, снова и снова слушая ужасающий вой. — Боже. Мне так жаль.

— Не имеет значения, — мягко успокоил Ганнибал. — Скажи мне, что произошло?

— Я… я слышал вой. — Уилл сжал кулаки, всё ещё слыша крики и вой снаружи. — Ты ничего не слышишь?

— Ничего, кроме ветра.

— Дома я тоже слышал и отправился на поиски. Но ничего не нашёл.

— Что это был за звук?

— Раненое животное. Ему было больно, а я ничего не мог сделать.

Ганнибал приложил руку ко лбу. Уилл потянулся к ней, такой прохладной и успокаивающей, приносящей желанное облегчение.

— Ты тёплый, — взволнованно заметил Ганнибал.

— Я пью аспирин. Он иногда помогает от головной боли, но жар уже не сбивает.

— Пойдём. Я измерю тебе температуру.

Уилл позволил ему вывести себя из кухни, по коридору и в кабинет. Ганнибал достал из секретера докторский саквояж и сразу же сунул Уиллу под язык стеклянный термометр. Уилл почти улыбнулся, несмотря на своё состояние. Разумеется, у Ганнибала мог быть только такой, ни в коем случае ничего пластикового и на батарейках.

Сам Ганнибал опустился на колени перед креслом и сосчитал пульс.

— Немного быстрый, но ровный, — сказал он и замолчал. — Ты не думал попросить Джека оставить тебя в стороне от этого расследования?

Уилл покачал головой. Не вариант.

— Всё же подумай об этом. Сразу после инцидента с Хоббсом проявляется это семейное дело, неудивительно, что ты чувствуешь напряжение от работы больше обычного. — Ганнибал вытащил градусник. — Высоковата. Быть может, это последствия стресса, или же ты где-то простыл.

Ганнибал положил руки ему на шею, ощупывая предположительно опухшие миндалины. Уилл старался смотреть мимо него на книжные полки. Он легко отыскал корешок той самой книги, подаренной графу Лектеру.

— Похоже, Потрошитель выбрал это специально, чтобы добраться до меня.

— Думаешь, такое возможно?

— Это означало бы, что он заботится о ком-то, кроме себя, поэтому маловероятно.

— Необычное определение заботы.

— Нет. Он может думать о ком-то ещё. Рассматривать мир с их точки зрения. Но не думаю, что он тратит на это много времени.

— Потрошитель не способен на сочувствие?

— Способен. Но с чего бы ему напрягаться, если так легче? — Голос Уилла совсем затих к концу предложения. Усталость захлестнула его. Он наклонился, чтобы упереться локтями в колени и спрятать лицо в руках. — Если есть выбор, мало кто захочет чувствовать чужую боль.

— Ты, например.

— Кто сказал, что у меня есть выбор?

Рука Ганнибала коснулась волос Уилла, коротко и легко.

— Ты подвергаешь себя воздействию тьмы этого мира, чтобы другие смогли жить в свете.

— Всё не настолько красиво, как звучит из твоих уст. — Он так сильно хотел, чтобы Ганнибал коснулся его снова, что эта тяга комом стала в горле. — Не то чтобы я мог просто закончить и уйти. Я говорил тебе, откуда берутся мои кошмары. Для этого совсем не нужно присутствовать на месте преступления. Они уже во мне. Так было всегда.

— Даже когда ты был ребёнком?

— Да, всю мою жизнь.

— Что твой отец думал по поводу таких снов?

— Я старался его не беспокоить.

Когда ему было семь, он выбегал на улицу, падал в траву или кричал в подушку, чтобы никто не слышал. Уилл знал, как прозвучит, произнеси он это вслух. Гораздо более драматично, чем на самом деле. Потом он просто затаскивал себя внутрь, выпивал стакан воды и забирался на диван, кутаясь в одеяло, чтобы дождаться утра. Такую же обыденную последовательность Уилл повторял и сейчас, довольно часто.

— Меня ты побеспокоишь? — спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл поднял глаза.

— Что?

— Позвонишь мне после очередного кошмара?

— Не обязательно… всё отлично.

Ганнибал ничего не ответил.

Уилл уставился на свои руки. Живот свело от благодарности и стыда за то, что Ганнибал так просто предложил. Он отрицательно качнул головой.

— Не думаю, что ты понимаешь, каково это. Как часто.

— Вот и посмотрим.

— Нет, не посмотрим. Это безумие. Мне не семь лет, и ты не захочешь, чтобы я будил тебя каждую ночь, дважды за ночь. Я не могу.

— Предположим, ты попробуешь. Один раз. Готов на такой эксперимент?

— Не понимаю, почему ты думаешь, что это сработает? Как это поможет?

— Всегда полезно знать, что ты не одинок.

— Но я одинок, — сказал Уилл с бóльшим нажимом, чем стремился.

— Нет, — безапелляционно заявил Ганнибал.

Как будто всё так просто. Как будто Уилл мог доверять этому заявлению. Как будто это была хотя бы отдалённая возможность, что всё закончится не так, как заканчивалось всегда, и Уилл не окажется в итоге один в темноте.

— Я пойду домой, — проговорил он и неуклюже поднялся на ноги, рука соскользнула с колена, а горло сжалось от желания вещей, которых он просто не имел права хотеть.

Ганнибал проводил его до двери и подал куртку.

— Я прошу тебя хотя бы рассмотреть подобную возможность в следующий раз, когда случится кошмар, — тихо сказал он.

До машины Уилл почти бежал, а домой ехал непозволительно быстро. Один или два раза он видел на обочине пернатого оленя, глаза которого горели жёлтым огнём в отсвете уличных фонарей.


	5. Chapter 5

Проснулся Уилл с тактильной памятью о застывшей на коже крови и когтях, раздирающих его плоть. Каждая нога была пригвождена к кровати железным прутом. И, сотканная из насекомых и тьмы, над ним склонилась тень Потрошителя. Уилл знал, что видение не пришло извне, что всё это сотворил он сам.

Кое-как скатившись с кровати, он добрёл до кухонной раковины и брызнул в лицо холодной водой. Ощущения из сна казались слишком реальными, затягивали в бездну. Уилл пытался заставить себя дышать ровно, а не задыхаться как загнанная лошадь. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. До тех пор пока лёгкие наконец не начали наполняться кислородом. Тишина в доме казалась оглушительно звонкой. В углах постоянно копошились тени, но каждый раз замирали, как только Уилл бросал на них взгляд.

Он прижал телефон к груди. Каково это — позвонить Ганнибалу, не оставаться наедине со своим кошмаром?

Вероятнее всего, Ганнибал будет раздражён и перестанет проявлять к нему участие. Разумеется, ничего такого даже не проскользнёт в его поведении, но Уилл всё равно увидит это при встрече, услышит в каждом разговоре. _«Позволь мне помочь тебе»_ превратится в _«Почему тебе не становится лучше?»_ И произойдёт это очень быстро. 

Вероятно, он позволит себе один разок. Только попробовать. Тогда, может быть, всё обойдётся.

Он набрал номер Ганнибала до того, как успел придумать причину не делать этого.

Гудок, ещё гудок. Ганнибал не брал трубку. Телефон прозвенел семь раз, а потом перенаправил на голосовую почту. Уилл набрал номер снова и опять прослушал семь размеренных гудков.

Странным образом прослушивание далёких сигналов помогло успокоить голову. Липкие нити кошмара лопнули и отпустили его на волю. Уилл присел на край кровати. Ганнибал просто мог отключить громкость. Мог забыть телефон в другой комнате и совсем не слышать звонка из спальни.

Но он был так искренен в своём предложении. Он действительно хотел, чтобы Уилл ему позвонил. Ганнибал бы не оставил телефон далеко, он бы обязательно услышал. Уилл набрал номер снова. Ничего.

Время на отговорки он решил не тратить. Оделся, взял пистолет, сел в машину и отправился в свою третью по счёту поездку в Балтимор на этой неделе. Всю дорогу пришлось бороться с желанием позвонить Джеку или в полицию. Слишком велика вероятность, что он просто ошибся, не успел выбраться из объятий собственного кошмара, чтобы быть достаточно объективным. Вместо этого Уилл выжимал из старенького Вольво сто сорок километров в час и молился, чтобы все патрульные этой ночью спали.

***

Дом Ганнибала смотрел на него чёрными провалами окон. На подъездной дорожке тихо спал Бентли. Мир вокруг занесло тонким слоем снега. Уилл осторожно подошёл к двери, всё ещё надеясь, что ошибся, что отреагировал слишком остро. Возникло желание немедленно развернуться и уехать домой. Вот только…

Входная дверь была приоткрыта. Уилл толкнул её ногой и вошёл. От напряжения сводило челюсть. Он достал пистолет и посветил себе карманным фонариком.

В прихожей всё находилось на своих местах. Только на лестничном пролёте лежала упавшая картина. Обнажённый Нарцисс, раскинувшийся на траве, посмотрел на Уилла с упрёком, когда луч фонарика прошёлся по его лицу. Уилл взбежал по лестнице, но ему даже не нужно было видеть, чтобы всё понять. Картина развернулась перед глазами прежде, чем он успел попасть в спальню.

Сброшенные с кровати простыни, алая жидкость на полу, битое стекло. Вокруг тьма и тишина, только аккомпанемент бушующей крови в ушах. Уилл представил рычащего Ганнибала, развернувшуюся борьбу и ткань, пропитанную хлороформом. Та лежала как раз рядом, наполовину скрытая под тумбочкой.

Уилл опустился на колени и прикоснулся к ткани. Рядом валялась небольшая серебряная щётка для волос. Он закрыл глаза, представляя, как она кружится и падает, как янтарная инкрустация трескается от удара.

Прошлое удерживало его ещё несколько бесконечных секунд, а потом отпустило в один момент, так внезапно, что Уилл споткнулся. Вниз по лестнице он бежал, уже набирая номер Джека.

— Кроуфорд. Слушаю, — сонно пробормотал Джек, прикрывая динамик рукой и уверяя жену, что всё в порядке.

— Доктора Лектера похитили из его собственного дома, — скороговоркой сообщил Уилл. Он подождал, пока Джек переварит информацию.

— Подробности, — огрызнулся тот.

— Думаю, где-то между полуночью и двумя. Хлороформ. Стащили вниз по лестнице и увезли на машине. Похититель — Тобиас Бадж. Управляет струнным магазином в Балтиморе. Я отправляюсь туда прямо сейчас.

— Ты уверен, что Лектер сейчас именно там? Его могли увезти куда угодно.

Уилл прикрыл глаза и увидел руки Баджа на струнах пианино. Вспомнил, как он говорил об их качестве. Самые лучшие из доступных в продаже. Он изготавливал струны там же, где и продавал их, потому что хотел всегда иметь под рукой.

— Уверен, Джек. Высылай группу.

Джек больше ничего не спросил. Записал адрес и повесил трубку. Уилл мчался по пустым улицам и тихим перекрёсткам, игнорируя сигналы светофора. Жаль, он не додумался взять Бентли. Из него можно было бы выжать и двести.

***

Ганнибал пришёл в себя, лёжа на боку со связанными за спиной руками. Бетон оцарапал ему щёку и голую руку, когда он попытался перевернуться. На мгновение холод притупил все остальные чувства.

— Вы очнулись, — заметил Бадж. — Не волнуйтесь, я сделаю всё быстро.

— Собираетесь убить меня именно сейчас? Почему же не раньше? Мёртвое тело гораздо проще транспортировать, чем бессознательное.

Бадж присел рядом с ним.

— А вы удивительно спокойны. Большинство людей на вашем месте сейчас рыдали бы и умоляли о пощаде. Не хотите попробовать?

— Не думаю, что это поможет.

— Вы даже не спросили, помогло ли это остальным.

— Крайне маловероятно.

Бадж улыбнулся.

— Вы правы. Но жить вам осталось совсем недолго. И если будете молчать, я даже позволю вам бодрствовать это время.

Ганнибал сел и огляделся. Комната находилась в подвале, перед глазами всё ещё стоял туман, и трубы под потолком превращались в разбегающихся змей. Белые полупрозрачные ленты свисали со стальной сушилки. Ганнибал сразу узнал их. Он обычно использовал такие же для колбасной оболочки. У Тобиаса на них были иные планы.

— Струны из человеческих кишок? Неужели они настолько превосходят обычные?

— Иногда. Всё зависит от силы животного, у которых их изъяли. У худых животных кишки лучше.

— Странно тогда, что вы выбрали меня, а не Уилла.

Бадж улыбнулся.

— Почему бы не обоих сразу? Я хочу, чтобы он первым вас нашёл. И для вас у меня идеальное представление. Думаю, будучи музыкантом, вы оцените.

— Уж потешьте моё любопытство. Поведайте мне.

Тобиас тут же пустился в описания раскрытого горла и обработки голосовых связок, а Ганнибал всё это время неустанно подёргивал верёвку, которой были связаны запястья. Та сначала содрала кожу, затем растёрла в кровь. Он сосредоточился на правой, пытаясь снизить давление именно на неё. Для борьбы ему нужна хотя в одна функционирующая рука.

***

Уилл остановился перед входной дверью магазина. Если он выбьет её, Бадж тут же услышит, а у него и так нет особых причин держать Ганнибала живым. Уилл осторожно повернул ручку. Дверь была заперта, но только на защёлку, не на засов. Ганнибал был тяжёлым, и Бадж, вероятно, торопился. К тому же он не ожидал преследования как минимум до утра. Как неосторожно.

Уилл быстро вскрыл замок кредиткой и сразу же прихватил колокольчик над дверью. Все три комнаты магазина казались спящими и мирными. За исключением одной покосившейся картины рядом с приоткрытой дверью. За дверью начиналась лестница, ведущая в подвал.

Снизу раздался шум борьбы. Уилл бросился по лестнице, снимая пистолет с предохранителя. На полпути вниз он услышал хруст костей. Запахи застарелой крови, кислоты, гнили и чего-то ещё более отвратительного резко ударили в нос. Единственная лампочка под потолком раскачивалась, бросая головокружительные тени вверх и вниз по стенам.

Бадж прижимал Ганнибала к стене. Тот был почти без сознания, кровь струилась из разбитой губы. Вокруг запястий виднелись кровавые круги. Потемневшая от крови верёвка всё ещё болталась на одном из них. Бадж поднял руку, и что-то блеснуло в раскачивающемся свете: стальная гаррота. Удар был направлен Ганнибалу в лицо.

— Ганнибал, пригнись!

Тот быстро взглянул на него и упал на пол.

Уилл прицелился так хорошо, как только мог в мельтешащих перед глазами тенях от лампы. Он честно хотел прострелить Баджу плечо, а не убивать, но остановился, только когда опустошённая обойма стала прощёлкивать. Уилл всё нажимал и нажимал на курок, и сухие щелчки понемногу его успокаивали.

Бадж лежал на полу, бездыханный и неподвижный. Уилл проверил пульс. Идеальная тишина. Сердце Уилла забилось ровнее. Кровь тонкими струями покрыла его руки, и её тепло тоже приятно успокаивало.

Сирены снаружи вернули его в настоящее. Он засунул пистолет в кобуру и наклонился к Ганнибалу.

— Врачи скоро будут здесь, — зашептал Уилл. По крайней мере он надеялся, что Джек додумается вызвать скорую. Уилл помог Ганнибалу сесть и прислониться к влажной каменной стене. — Насколько серьёзно ты ранен?

Ганнибал медленно моргнул, глаза его слезились и казались совсем чёрными от действия хлороформа или чего-то ещё, что мог дать ему Бадж.

— Уилл. Как ты обо всём узнал?

— Кошмар приснился.

Ганнибал улыбнулся ему ласково и нежно.

— Ты мне позвонил.

— Да, я тебе позвонил. Удобная штука, как оказалось.

— Возможно, я прожил бы ещё несколько часов. Он выбирает своих жертв ради кишечника. Сказал, что хочет, чтобы мой опорожнился до убийства, проще было бы убирать. — Ганнибал дёрнулся и поморщился, обхватив рукой рёбра.

— Что он с тобой сделал?

— Все повреждения я получил во время драки. Возможно, сломано ребро, но в целом ничего критичного. А ты? Ты в порядке?

Он положил руку Уиллу на щёку. Ладонь была прохладной, а большой палец касался уголка рта. Уилл нервно облизнул губы и посмотрел в пол.

— Со мной всё хорошо.

Ганнибала начало трясти. Он был в одних только пижамных брюках. Босые ноги и окровавленное лицо делали его ужасно уязвимым. Уилл быстро стащил свой пиджак и завернул в него Ганнибала.

— Ещё никогда в своей жизни я так не радовался кошмару, — заговорил он.

— С таким результатом, я надеюсь, ты не будешь колебаться, чтобы позвонить в следующий раз.

— Посмотрим. Просто отдыхай, ладно? — В магазине наверху хлопнула дверь. — Сюда! — крикнул Уилл.

Четыре офицера полиции с оружием наперевес спустились по лестнице вслед за Джеком. Тот держал ружьё на изготовку, которое странно контрастировало со спортивным костюмом и кроссовками.

— Слава богу, — выдохнул он, увидев Ганнибала. — Вы в порядке, доктор Лектер?

— Благодаря Уиллу, да.

Джек позвал парамедиков. Уилл первым делом направил их к Баджу, но там медицина была уже бессильна. После этого они окружили Ганнибала, и Уиллу пришлось отступить в дальний угол. Он воспользовался минутой, чтобы вместе с Джеком обойти подвал по периметру. Кишки висели на множественных стойках, промытые и отсортированные. Чуть дальше они нашли тело со вскрытым горлом и обработанными какой-то странной субстанцией голосовыми связками.

Кроуфорд лишь покачал головой.

— Как долго он этим промышлял? Прямо у нас под носом.

— Если он похищал людей, которых никто не искал, то мог бы продолжать делать это до бесконечности.

— Но почему он похитил доктора Лектера?

Уилл вытер о джинсы вспотевшие ладони и откинул волосы со лба. А потом рассказал Джеку о Франклине, о вечере в музее, о молчаливом и враждебном Бадже, пока тот настраивал пианино Уилла.

— Для него это был момент, чтобы побыть в центре внимания, — сказал Уилл.

— Ты ничего мне не рассказывал.

— Не был уверен. Моё положение в отделе и так достаточно шаткое, не хочу превратиться в мальчика, кричащего: «Волки, волки!»

Джек хлопнул его рукой по плечу и сжал.

— Я доверяю твоей интуиции, Уилл. В следующий раз сразу приходи ко мне. Я не буду игнорировать твои подозрения. Именно поэтому ты в моей команде.

Уилл даже почти поверил ему. Джек вообще умел быть очень убедительным, когда хотел.

К ним подошёл один из парамедиков.

— Агент Грэм? Мы забираем доктора Лектера в больницу. Он просил уточнить, поедете ли вы с ним?

— Да, разумеется. — Уилл обернулся к Джеку. — Заявления ведь могут подождать до завтра?

— Конечно, езжай. Дай мне ключи от своей машины. Попрошу кого-нибудь пригнать её к больнице.

— Спасибо.

Ганнибал поднялся по лестнице самостоятельно, хоть и опираясь на перила и останавливаясь через каждые два шага. Уилл последовал за ним, игнорируя парамедиков, лезущих с инструкциями и советами. Едва Ганнибал добрался до первого этажа, Уилл встал рядом. И в то же мгновение Ганнибал покачнулся и схватился за его плечо, а Уилл осторожно придержал его под спину. Так они и дошли бок о бок до машины скорой.

Внутри Ганнибал с глубоким вздохом лёг на носилки и прижал руку к рёбрам.

— Думаю, это просто ушиб, — сказал он.

— Мы сделаем рентген, чтобы выяснить, сэр. Пусть это решают врачи.

— Он сам врач, — резко произнёс Уилл, чувствуя, что волнение, гнев и адреналин накрывают его с головой.

Ганнибал сжал в ладони его руку и прикрыл глаза. Кровь слишком отчётливо выделялась на его бледном измождённом лице. До больницы они доехали молча.

В зале ожидания Уилл провёл час. Хотя он думал, что выйдет намного дольше. Однако Ганнибал был знаком с большей половиной персонала скорой, и рентген сделали в рекордно короткие сроки. Пять швов на бедре, куда Бадж ударил ножом, бинты ещё на нескольких многочисленных порезах и стёртых запястьях, достаточно туго зафиксированные рёбра. Двигался Ганнибал очень медленно. Кто-то пожертвовал ему носки, кроссовки и рубашку. Поверх неё всё так же был накинут пиджак Уилла.

Уилл отвёл его к машине, и Ганнибал снова тяжело вздохнул, когда опустился на пассажирское сидение.

— Назначения? — попросил Уилл.

— Я съезжу за лекарствами с утра.

Уилл молча протянул руку, и после небольшого колебания Ганнибал передал ему рецепт. Они доехали до ближайшей круглосуточной аптеки, где Уилл купил все необходимые антибиотики и обезболивающие. Он положил пакет Ганнибалу на колени.

— Я отвезу тебя к себе домой, — сказал Уилл, глядя сквозь лобовое стекло на пустую парковку.

— Да, — кивнул Ганнибал. — Спасибо.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда они добрались до дома Уилла, собаки высыпали на крыльцо, взволнованно виляя хвостами и тихо поскуливая от непривычной ночной активности. Уилл загнал их обратно, чтобы они ненароком не прыгнули на Ганнибала, да и вообще не мешались под ногами, пока тот медленно шёл по гравийной дорожке ко входной двери.

Уилл принёс ему чистую футболку со спортивными штанами и оставил переодеваться, пока сам проверял воду в мисках, задвижки на окнах и количество патронов в винтовке. Когда он вернулся, Ганнибал сидел на краю кровати и смотрел вниз. Шноркель настойчиво облизывала его большой палец.

— Ну-ка кыш, — цыкнул Уилл и отправил её на подстилки к остальным.

— Уже почти рассвело.

— Да. Но тебе всё равно необходимо поспать, если сможешь.

— Не думаю, что это будет проблемой.

Он залез под одеяло. Уилл отчаянно пытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз менял простыни, но Ганнибал только уткнулся головой в подушку и глубоко вздохнул. Натянул одеяло до ушей и тут же отключился.

Уилл снял обувь, тихонько приготовил себе кофе и сел в кресле, вглядываясь в темноту за окном. Он не собирался спать, но одно слишком длинное мгновение спустя провалился в дрёму.

Проснувшись, первым он увидел Ганнибала, наблюдающего за ним. Бело-золотое утреннее солнце лилось сквозь незашторенные окна. Большинство собак всё ещё спали, но Шноркель, видимо, улучив момент, запрыгнула на кровать и теперь свернулась мохнатым калачиком, поглядывая одним глазом из-под пушистого хвоста.

— Прости, — скривился Уилл.

— В этом нет твоей вины. А ещё, вероятно, ты спас жизнь Франклина так же, как и мою. Полагаю, что при другом раскладе он прожил бы недолго.

— Похоже, Бадж его действительно недолюбливал. Но ты сейчас серьёзно? Спас твою жизнь? На мой взгляд, ты очень хорошо сражался.

— Борьба достигла переломного момента, а мои силы были на исходе. Я был так счастлив видеть тебя, как никогда в жизни.

Уилл отвёл взгляд от Ганнибала и встал.

— Я тоже был безумно рад тебя видеть.

На кухне он вытащил из холодильника яйца и бекон, достал старую чугунную сковородку. Посмотрев на неё долгим взглядом, он заметил, как сам отразился тёмной тенью в гладком чёрном металле.

— Мысль о собственной смерти обычно никогда не затрагивала меня, — проговорил Ганнибал. — Но увидев её приближение прошлой ночью, я обнаружил, что у меня гораздо больше незавершённых дел, чем казалось ранее.

Он пересёк комнату и встал за спиной Уилла у плиты, не касаясь, ну по крайней мере не совсем. Уилл на секунду прикрыл глаза.

— Яичница на завтрак тебя устроит? — спросил он.

Ганнибал тут же замер.

— Отлично. Я сейчас вернусь.

И исчез в ванной, Уилл только слышал, как побежала вода. Не торопясь он принялся делать кофе, разморозил хлеб, поджарил бекон. Когда Ганнибал снова появился на кухне, с кончиков его волос ещё капала вода. Он тут же принялся накрывать на стол — с салфетками и прочими необходимыми деталями.

— Ты не носишь свой подарок, — небрежно заметил Ганнибал.

— Боялся его испачкать.

— Фартук используют именно для того, чтобы пачкать. Быть запятнанным, чтобы та же участь не постигла его сородичей.

— Кажется, метафоры становятся слишком конкретными, доктор.

Ганнибал испустил лёгкий позабавленный вздох. Он прислонился к столешнице возле плиты и скрестил руки на груди. Уилл подглядывал за ним краем глаза — перекатывание мышц на обнажённых руках, сжимающие локоть длинные пальцы.

— Ты не смог бы отвезти меня в Балтимор после завтрака? — попросил Ганнибал. — Я хотел бы собрать сумку.

Рука Уилла дёрнулась, и сковорода заскрежетала по решётке.

— Да, конечно, — торопливо ответил он, пытаясь унять удивление и нервозность — любые признаки, заметив которые, Ганнибал передумал бы оставаться. — Нам в любом случае необходимо заехать в Куантико. Джек ждёт наших показаний.

— А потом, возможно, в супермаркет. Если меня пригласят на ужин.

— По-моему, ты только что сам себя пригласил.

— Неужели? Боже мой. Как грубо.

Уилл невольно улыбнулся в ответ на дразнящий тон Ганнибала и самодовольное выражение его лица.

— Тебе здесь всегда рады, — сказал он.

— Спасибо, Уилл. Это очень многое значит для меня.

***

Ганнибал тяжело бродил по дому Уилла. Рёбра и запястья болели. Несмотря на многократную чистку зубов, вкус во рту оставался омерзительным. Одежда Уилла почти болталась в одних местах и ужасно тянула в других, а кроссовки, которые он одолжил в больнице у бывшего коллеги, имели отвратительные неоново-зелёные шнурки, постоянно привлекающие его внимание.

Уилл отправился в душ. Ганнибал решил повременить. Он с нетерпением ждал, когда наконец оденется в приличную одежду. И использовал это время, чтобы подумать о Бадже.

Ганнибал знал, что на него нападут, даже ждал этого, но со времени музыкального вечера в музее острота его ожидания притупилась. Он даже подумывал, а может ли Бадж после встречи с Уиллом отказаться от своих желаний — это тоже был бы интересный сценарий. Но в целом он всегда считал, что Уилл так или иначе одержит победу.

В некотором смысле это ночное похищение стало величайшей удачей. Оно закрепило связь между ними, обеспечило доверие Уилла и верность, утвердило мысль, что в любой сложной ситуации лучше позвонить Ганнибалу, чем справляться самому. Действительно, крайне полезное похищение.

С другой стороны, за эту ночь его тело как будто постарело лет на десять. Хотелось просто завернуться в одеяло и проспать целый день.

Он посмотрел на кресло у окна и вспомнил, как Уилл сидел в нём с чашкой кофе в руке и винтовкой у бедра, охраняя покой Ганнибала. А утром стоял у плиты. И защитник, и кормилец.

Его постоянное присутствие в жизни Ганнибала незаметно и неустанно росло, что начинало всерьёз тревожить. Границы влияния казались очень зыбкими и постоянно расширялись.

Сегодня Уилл отвезёт его домой, затем в Куантико, несомненно, останется рядом во время дачи показаний, хотя это и нарушение правил — их заявления нужно принимать по отдельности. Они вместе купят еду. Уилл приготовит для него ужин. Они лягут спать в одну кровать.

Ганнибал на мгновение задумался о своих тщательно продуманных планах. Они с каждой секундой таяли, как мёд на языке. Но планы ведь всегда можно пересмотреть. Не произойдёт ничего критичного, если он отступит от них только ради одного дня. Только одного.

***

Уилл вырулил на стоянку перед «Giant Eagle»*, остановил машину и украдкой наблюдал за Ганнибалом на предмет надвигающейся гурманской истерики.

— Можем поехать в «Whole Foods»** или куда захочешь, — сказал он.

— Если ты оставишь выбор за мной, то боюсь, прежде чем я буду удовлетворён, мне придётся протащить тебя по трём фермерским рынкам только в этом округе, — коротко улыбнулся Ганнибал. — А поскольку шеф-повар здесь ты, то именно ты и должен выбирать, где купить ингредиенты.

Это означало, что готовит снова Уилл, снова играет роль хозяина дома. Или хозяйки. Во всяком случае какую-то роль он точно играет. Что-то более-менее честное, в отличие от его повседневных ролей.

Они прошлись по продуктовому отделу. Ганнибал нёс корзину. Уилл хотел взять тележку, но образ Ганнибала, толкающего тележку по проходам, показался таким нелепым, что почти вызвал у него предобморочное состояние.

— Лучше мангольд, — сказал Ганнибал, когда рука Уилла зависла над шпинатом.

— Мне казалось, это я выбираю ингредиенты.

— Всего лишь полезный совет. Ты, как и всегда, вполне можешь игнорировать его.

Уилл фыркнул и положил мангольд в корзину. Когда они обошли прилавок с морепродуктами по третьему кругу, Уилл поймал любопытный взгляд Ганнибала.

— То, что мы ели до этого, было из моих запасов. А тут одно дерьмо собачье.

— Ты всё поймал сам?

— Да, чтобы хватило на зиму.

— Ты так каждый год делаешь?

— Хочу быть в состоянии прокормить себя.

— Полностью согласен, — кивнул Ганнибал. — Тем более когда мир предоставляет столько разнообразной добычи.

— Ты охотишься?

— Почему ты не предположил, что я рыбачу?

— Я предполагаю, что ты всегда очень активно преследуешь то, чего хочешь. Я ошибаюсь?

— Нет, ты прав. Я охотился в прошлом.

Уилл кивнул сам себе.

— Ты всегда ловишь то, что хочешь?

— Как и любой охотник. Тем не менее неудача присутствует при любой стоящей погоне.

— Если целью является процесс — нет никаких шансов на провал. Рыба — всего лишь приятный бонус.

— Женщина, которая готовила для семьи моего дяди, говорила то же самое про приготовление пищи. Возможно, и тут тебе будет легче сосредоточиться на самом процессе.

— Попробовать не помешает. И думаю, ты сможешь выручить нас, если сегодня что-то пойдёт не так.

— Тогда необходимо купить оливковое масло и лук-шалот.

Уилл положил их в корзину. Он всё раздумывал, как долго Ганнибал намеревается оставаться у него. Криминалисты должны были осмотреть его дом прошлой ночью. Обычно к полудню место преступления уже убирают. У Ганнибала не было причин оставаться, и следовательно, не было чёткой конкретной точки в их совместном проживании. Уилл не спрашивал об этом и не собирался спрашивать в дальнейшем.

Ганнибал оставил его одного на несколько минут и вернулся с бумажной сумкой, запечатанной сверху, чтобы спрятать содержимое.

— На потом, — единственное, что сказал Ганнибал, когда Уилл решился спросить.

Они отправились домой. Ганнибал переоделся из костюма, в котором он ходил днём, в серые брюки и мягкий кремовый свитер. Достал из сумки удивительно практичные туфли и предложил прогуляться. Уилл свистнул собак, чтобы отправиться всем вместе.

— Мы можем пойти по этой тропинке? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Хочешь увидеть, где рождаются кошмары?

— Дневной свет — это, безусловно, лучшее время, чтобы исследовать собственные кошмары. Что тебе снилось, Уилл?

Ветер свистел и вихрями кружился вокруг них. Уши Тильды забавно хлопали, Шноркель бежала исключительно рядом с Ганнибалом и с обожанием заглядывала в глаза, когда он опускал на неё взгляд.

— Мне снился Потрошитель, — сказал Уилл. — Снилось, как он выходит из меня.

— Твой разум — родина кошмаров.

— Да, он создал себя из тёмных мест в моей голове.

— А какие из них светлые?

— Не знаю, может, их не существует и вовсе.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это неправда. Почему ты выбрал такую работу, едва ли лёгкую для тебя, если свет не перевешивает тьму?

— Сверхкомпенсация? Комплекс Наполеона? — Уилл попытался сказать это легко, но слишком долго скрываемый страх всё же просочился наружу. Ладони в карманах куртки сжались в кулаки.

— Не наша внутренняя природа определяет нас, что бы это ни было, а то, как мы решаем поступить с ней. Я вижу в тебе такой уникальный потенциал, Уилл. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты тоже увидишь его.

Они шли по открытому полю к линии деревьев. Собаки перепрыгивали через поваленные сучья и счастливо топтались по талому снегу. Ганнибал тяжело опустился на пень и сложил руки на коленях.

— Что ты хочешь приготовить на ужин? — спросил он.

— Свёкла с зеленью. Кукурузная каша. Рыба. С рыбой я справлюсь прекрасно. Остальное может получиться не так замечательно.

— И всё же ты движешься вперёд без страха, — слегка улыбнулся Ганнибал. — Так мы и строим наши победы, по одной за раз.

— Ну, как я уже сказал, для подстраховки у меня есть ты, — улыбнулся в ответ Уилл и почти сам себе поверил.

Позже, когда на дом опустились сумерки, и собаки мирно уснули перед камином, Уилл готовил, а Ганнибал перебирал потрёпанные ноты. Закончив с ужином, Уилл уже пошёл просить Ганнибала накрыть на стол, но увидел, что стол давно накрыт, а в центре стоит ваза с алыми розами.

— Когда?..

— В супермаркете.

— Так вот, что было в сумке.

— Не хотел нарушать традиции. — Ганнибал внимательно проследил за ним. — И лишать тебя заслуженного удовольствия.

Уилл сглотнул.

— Они… они замечательные. Спасибо.

— На этот раз ты всё же надел фартук.

Уилл огладил ткань руками, и это движение ему настолько понравилось, что он повторил его снова.

— Ты оказался прав. Глупо было не использовать его. Это его предназначение.

— Если бы наше предназначение было настолько же ясным.

— Иногда оно действительно кажется ясным, — сказал Уилл, в этот раз совсем не имея в виду работу. Он посмотрел на стол перед собой, на Ганнибала с тёплыми медовыми глазами напротив, на свёклу, от которой поднимался ароматный пар.

Они принялись за еду. Сам Уилл назвал бы это успехом. Удачный вкус, ничего не недоварено, не переварено, не пересолено. Даже по сравнению с блюдами Ганнибала было неплохо, хоть и проигрывало по всем фронтам в искусстве подачи.

К концу трапезы Ганнибал уже подкармливал Шноркель кусочками рыбы со своей тарелки. Он сжимал кусочек пальцами и держал перед ней, а концентрация на его лице соперничала с концентрацией на собачьей мордочке; та даже привстала на задние лапы, чтобы заполучить заветное лакомство. Уилл едва не задохнулся от смеха.

— Ты её пленил, — сказал он чуть позже, когда они приступили к своему постоянному ритуалу мытья посуды.

— Никак не могу понять её увлечённости мной.

— У тебя когда-нибудь были домашние животные?

— Амбарная кошка, охотничьи собаки моего отца.

— Это не домашние животные. Ты ей просто нравишься, вот и всё.

Между бровей Ганнибала прорезалось несколько складок.

— Почему? — спросил он наконец.

— А почему кто-то кому-то нравится? Это не имеет ничего общего с логикой.

— Мои причины симпатии к тебе в высшей степени логичны.

— Уверен, что нет.

Ганнибал повернулся к Уиллу и поймал его взгляд.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я их перечислил?

Уилл посмотрел на тарелку в своих руках и быстро покачал головой.

— Я имел в виду не… это. Я не искал…

— Было бы ужасно, если бы искал. — Ганнибал выдернул заглушку из стока и взял полотенце, чтобы обсушить руки. — Как насчёт виски? Можно посидеть на веранде.

— Да, отличная идея.

Уилл вытащил два бокала и наполнил их почти до краёв — гораздо больше, чем он привык выпивать в одиночестве. Они сидели в окружении темноты и холода, позволяя алкоголю согревать изнутри. Дыхание клубилось в воздухе и исчезало в ночи.

— Надо прочистить дымоход, — проговорил Уилл.

— Огонь приручили и внесли внутрь жилища. Главный символ дома почти в любой культуре. Гестия, греческая богиня очага, и младшая, и одновременно старшая из всех братьев и сестёр Зевса. Она ухаживала за огнём Олимпа, и каждое священнодействие начиналось с принесения ей жертвы. _Влажное масло с твоих нистекает кудрей непрестанно. Этот, владычица, дом посети, — низойди благосклонно вместе с Кронидом всемудрым. И дай моей песне приятность._ ***

— Говоришь так, будто она до сих пор бродит где-то поблизости.

— Идеал дома живёт в наших сердцах, поэтому она всегда рядом.

Уилл допил виски залпом. Холод окутывал его со всех сторон.

— Зачем ты подарил мне этот фартук?

— Посчитал практичным подарком.

— И всё?

Ганнибал помолчал.

— Я думал, тебе понравится. И возможно, я смаковал идею дать тебе то, в чём ты сознательно себе отказываешь.

Уилл на секунду закрыл глаза.

— Налью ещё выпить. Ты будешь?

— Пожалуйста.

Уилл ушёл внутрь и снова наполнил бокалы. Он так долго замирал в нерешительности и парализующем страхе перед поднятой темой, что в итоге Ганнибал последовал за ним. Молча встал за спиной и ждал.

— Ты ведь понял, — сказал Уилл.

— Я привык искать закономерности в песке, казалось бы, случайной речи.

— Люди часто хоронят в этом песке неразорвавшиеся снаряды.

— Такова природа моей работы.

— И твоих личных склонностей.

— Согласен, — ответил Ганнибал. — Переход от хирургии к психиатрии был для меня удивительно лёгким.

— Что, если я предпочту похоронить это?

— Тогда мы больше не будем касаться этой темы. Ты этого хочешь?

Уилл отхлебнул из полного бокала, а потом допил остаток в три глотка. Жар, распространившийся по груди, происходил не только от виски.

— А что, если нет? — тихо спросил он.

— Тогда смею предположить, мы попытаемся выяснить, чего именно ты хочешь. Если только ты ещё сам не знаешь.

— Ничего я не знаю. Никогда не позволял себе ни единой мысли об этом.

— Большинство людей никогда бы не смогли помочь себе самостоятельно.

— У большинства людей нет такого опыта, как у меня, с заталкиванием частей собственного мозга в коробки с надписью «Не вскрывать ни при каких обстоятельствах».

— Но ты понимаешь, что это больше, чем просто одежда.

Всё ещё рассматривая стену перед собой, Уилл кивнул. Он чувствовал, как румянец расползается по шее, затылку, подбирается к кончикам ушей.

Ганнибал положил руку ему на талию.

— Несмотря ни на что, одежда кажется мне самым безопасным началом. Ты позволишь купить тебе несколько вещей?

— Зачем… как-то не похоже на терапию.

— Это может стать и терапией. Если ты хочешь именно этого.

— Я спал с парнями. Но это оказалось совсем не так, как я себе представлял.

— Как ты себе представлял?

Уилл долил себе ещё виски и схватился за бокал обеими руками, а потом отрицательно покачал головой.

Ганнибал осторожно повернул его, пока они не оказались лицом к лицу. Он отобрал бокал и отставил его в сторону. Одна рука по-прежнему крепко придерживала Уилла за талию. Другой он прикоснулся к щеке, и прохладные пальцы погладили подбородок, спустились вниз по шее.

— Они были слишком грубы с тобой, душа моя?

Уилл зажмурился. Лицо полыхало огнём.

Губы Ганнибала едва ощутимо коснулись виска.

— Я никогда себе такого не позволю, — прошептал он.

Уилл сократил разделяющее их расстояние, с силой ухватившись за его свитер. Он наклонил голову и лёг щекой на плечо. Дрожащее дыхание обожгло Ганнибалу шею и казалось очень громким в тишине маленькой комнаты. Уинстон заскулил, утыкаясь носом в колено.

— Ты его беспокоишь, — сказал Ганнибал, удивительно мягкий, потрясающе нежный. Он погладил Уилла по руке и прижал ещё ближе.

— Прости, — задохнулся Уилл. — Боже, извини меня. Это совершенно неправильно. — Но он так и не отстранился, а Ганнибал только крепче сжал в объятьях. Свободной рукой дотянулся до макушки Уинстона и почесал за ухом.

— Что тебе кажется неправильным?

Не в силах произнести ни слова, Уилл только покачал головой.

— Тогда, возможно, тебе просто стоит немного привыкнуть. — Ганнибал пригладил его волосы и обхватил ладонью затылок. — К цветам, подаркам, бережному обращению. Мне хочется сделать это для тебя. Ты позволишь мне?

— Прошу тебя, — выдохнул Уилл. — Пожалуйста.

— Замечательно.

Ганнибал утянул его на несколько шагов вперёд, пока они оба не сели на край кровати. Он держал Уилла близко к себе, в объятьях, в безопасности. Уилл тяжело привалился к нему. Выдохнул в мягкую ткань свитера и потёрся об него щекой. Щетина цеплялась за ворсинки, и Ганнибал провёл пальцем по линии челюсти.

— Думаю, тебе стоит избавиться от неё утром, радость моя. Ты не против?

Борода была спутником его жизни так долго, со времён службы в полиции Нового Орлеана. Позволяла ему не быть похожим на ребёнка. Даже сейчас она помогала, визуально добавляла возраст, вызывала авторитет у студентов. А потом Уилл подумал о прикосновении Ганнибала к гладко выбритой коже, и каким мягким будет свитер под щекой. Это стоило небольшой жертвы. Поэтому он кивнул.

— Очень хорошо, — пробормотал Ганнибал, поцеловал кудрявую макушку и приподнял лицо за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. — Как ты?

— В порядке.

— Устал?

— Ложиться спать ещё рано.

— Я задал другой вопрос.

— Усталость — мой постоянный спутник.

— Тогда тебе стоит поспать. У тебя был длинный день и очень мало сна.

— Ты мой гость. Я не собираюсь выгонять тебя из постели.

— Значит, я присоединюсь к тебе, — улыбнулся Ганнибал. — И я буду истинным джентльменом, даю тебе слово. Иди переоденься.

Уилл отправился чистить зубы. Затем разделся до футболки и боксеров и нырнул под одеяло. Ганнибал выключил свет перед тем, как самому переодеться в пижаму — кроваво-красный хлопок с золотым кантом. Он занял дальний край кровати и не придвигался ближе.

Уилл нетерпеливо повернулся к нему лицом.

— Мы действительно не собираемся…

— Только если ты хочешь.

— Нет, не совсем. Пока что.

— Значит, нет. В любом случае вряд ли это будет уместным. Поэтому мы подождём. — Ганнибал отыскал под одеялом его ладонь и прижал её к губам. — И больше узнаем друг о друге и о самих себе.

— О связи между нами.

— Именно так.

— Неужели это всё?

— Лишь первая ниточка в паутине, сплетающейся каждый день всё плотнее и плотнее. Ты чувствуешь?

— Я чувствую благодарность, — шепнул Уилл.

— И я тоже. Спи, душа моя. Думаю, завтра нас ждёт интересный день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Самая обширная сеть супермаркетов на Восточном побережье.  
> ** Сеть супермаркетов органических продуктов питания.  
> *** Гомеровы гимны. «К Гестии».


	7. Chapter 7

На следующее утро Уилл проснулся раньше Ганнибала. Несколько минут он изучал расслабленный рот, закрытые глаза, кратковременное отсутствие ужасающего интеллекта на лице, и ему невыносимо захотелось запечатать увиденное поцелуем. Но вместо этого Уилл сбежал в душ. И побрился.

Коснулся своего лица — мягкого, гладкого, чужого. Отражение нервно поглядывало на него пристальным взглядом, повторяло каждое движение вспотевших ладоней, пока он мыл бритву и прятал обратно в аптечку.

Уилл оделся и пошёл готовить завтрак, не забыв плотно повязать фартук на бёдрах. На этот раз ветчина и блинчики из смеси. Пока он размешивал смесь в воде, Ганнибал бесшумно подошёл сзади, обхватил руками за талию и быстро поцеловал в плечо. Уилл замер и перестал дышать, перестал даже думать.

Ганнибал потёрся утренней щетиной о его щёку.

— Очень мило, — проговорил он. — Тебе нравится?

— Пока не знаю. Странно.

— Новое всегда кажется странным. Со временем твои чувства прояснятся. Приготовить кофе?

— Да, было бы здорово.

За завтраком на столе по-прежнему стояли розы, такие же свежие и яркие, как и вчера. Уилл тыкал вилкой блины, но успел справиться только с одним — его желудок совершал кульбит за кульбитом от всех открывшихся перспектив и, что страшнее, будущей ночи. Ганнибал отправил блинчик в рот, слабо кривя губами при первом укусе.

— Ты чувствуешь смесь? — заметил Уилл.

— Да. Присутствует химический привкус.

— Извини.

Ганнибал опустил вилку и принялся рассматривать его поверх букета.

— Я не собираюсь жаловаться на твои старания на кухне или где бы то ни было, Уилл.

— Но я хочу… — он заткнулся и ожесточённо ткнул вилкой кусок ветчины.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Сделать всё правильно. Хочу… хочу сделать тебе приятно.

— Почему?

— Разве ты сам не хочешь того же? — Спрашивать было больно, горло саднило, лёгкие сжимались.

— Очень хочу.

— Если я это сделаю, то… — Уилл закрыл рот рукой, словно боясь, что слова сорвутся сами собой.

— Ты заботишься обо мне, я забочусь о тебе, — тепло отозвался Ганнибал. — Так?

Уилл отодвинул тарелку и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Да. Так.

— Этого ты искал с отцом?

— Нет. Может быть. Блять.

— Стремление к безопасности универсально.

— Не все смотрят под таким углом. Почему… почему ты вообще хочешь в этом участвовать?

— Я уже говорил тебе. Тщательное исследование связи между нами. И надежда, что смогу помочь тебе прийти к некоторому равновесию твоего внутреннего мира с внешним проявлением.

— Звучит опасно.

Ганнибал протянул руку, и Уилл позволил себе сжать её.

— Возможно, будет безопаснее, если ты будешь лишь играть роль, а не обнажать те части себя, которых ты ещё сам не познал.

— Ролевая игра? Чувствую, тут я должен пошутить про костюм горничной.

Ганнибал сжал его руку в ответ.

— Мы носим маски каждый день. Осознанный выбор и примерка новой не должны казаться столь странными.

— Какую роль ты имеешь в виду?

— Ту, которая уже в тебе заложена. Возможно, с большим проявлением и более буквальным толкованием.

— Поиграть в папу-маму.

— Самые безобидные детские игры.

— Только мы не дети. Ты не можешь этого хотеть.

— Ты действительно веришь в это, или имеешь в виду, что я не могу хотеть тебя?

Уилл наконец посмотрел на него и встретился с лучистым взглядом. Часть хаоса в голове улеглась сама собой.

— Со мной сплошные проблемы, — проговорил он.

— Сколько людей тебе об этом говорили?

— Я не особо запоминал. Да и если быть честным, о таком не высказываются вслух.

Ганнибал поцеловал его руку.

— Ты более чем достоин моей заботы. Ты очень дорог мне, Уилл.

Уилл тяжело сглотнул. Хотелось вырвать руку и убежать. Он рассматривал складки кожи на костяшках Ганнибала, багровые отметины на запястьях чуть ниже рукавов пижамы. В лившемся из окон свете пар от кофе извивался и закручивался причудливыми фигурами. Одно мгновение, и картинка сложилась. Картинка семейной идиллии.

— Хорошо, — сказал Уилл. — Давай попробуем.

— Не прикладывай чрезмерных усилий. Я думаю, всё будет развиваться гораздо естественнее, чем даже можно представить, если ты отбросишь свои страхи в сторону и позволишь себе реагировать так, как хочется.

— Из твоих уст звучит удивительно легко.

— Всё не так просто. Но возможно. И у нас ещё много времени. Я не планирую возобновлять практику до конца недели.

— И до тех пор ты останешься здесь?

— Если тебя это устраивает, то да. Нужно забрать кое-какие вещи из дома. Могу я одолжить твою машину?

— Конечно… да. Тебе не нужно спрашивать.

— Разве?

Уилл посмотрел на стол, на свою собственную руку в чужой ладони. Просто играть роль. Такой подход помог преобразить слова, которые он собирался произнести, в нечто правильное, а не безумное.

— Всё моё — твоё.

Ганнибал встал, не отпуская руки, и притянул его к себе. Уилл схватился за него, сжимая в кулаках ткань пижамы.

— Да, — сказал Ганнибал. — Именно так, душа моя. Именно так.

***

Ганнибал сидел в Бентли возле своего дома. Дождь поливал по лобовому стеклу, превращая мир в размытые тающие оттенки серого и синего. Пассажирское сиденье было завалено подарками для Уилла. Он хотел купить больше, наполнить всю машину красивыми вещами, но подозревал, что даже это немногое окажется подавляющим.

Дождь заставил бежать через подъездную дорожку к дому. Внутри Ганнибал ещё раз проверил дверь в подвал — та по-прежнему была заперта. У команды криминалистов не было причин изучать что-либо, кроме лестницы и спальни, но опасения оставались — как оказалось, напрасные. Никто не попросил у него ключ, даже не сказал ничего указывающего на то, что они пытались вскрыть дверь, но так и не смогли. Преимущество быть жертвой. Все боялись вторгнуться в его жизнь больше, чем это сделал Бадж.

В окна спальни тоже барабанил дождь, отбрасывая на пол причудливые колеблющиеся тени. Ганнибал не спеша упаковал ещё один свитер и пару ботинок, более устойчивых к грязи вокруг дома Уилла, чем его кожаные оксфорды. Затем прошёлся взглядом по комнате. Доспехи, серебряная антикварная щётка на комоде, маленькая картинка, которую он нарисовал своей тёте, когда ему было шестнадцать.

Его дом возводился вокруг него. Тщательные добавления, осторожные исключения, тонко подобранные детали. Всё, чего он желал, всегда было в пределах досягаемости.

Теперь же он мог видеть в доме только недостающие детали: место на кухне, где Уилл разбил бокал, пустующая кровать, отпечатки пальцев Уилла на полированном дереве книжного шкафа.

Ганнибал спустился вниз в кабинет и достал книгу, которую изучал Уилл в тот вечер, когда они шли слушать пение Леноры Парк: _«Жизненный цикл стеклянной бабочки»_ — книга о существе, которого никогда не существовало в природе, поданная в обложке научного трактата. Написанная в начале девятнадцатого века немецким писателем, она была некоторое время популярна у натуралистов Англии и Франции, а теперь потеряна для мира, за исключением нескольких копий. Автор, Вернер Амсель, подарил этот экземпляр прадеду Ганнибала.

И это была единственная книга в его коллекции, которая имела хоть какую-то личную историю за пределами вкусов и интересов. Уилл выбрал её из тысячи других, даже не глядя.

Ганнибал аккуратно пролистал её и, наконец, дошёл до последней страницы, где Миша нарисовала птичку из выцветшей коричневой чернильной кляксы.

***

Ганнибала не было дольше, чем ожидал Уилл. Предоставленный самому себе, он некоторое время посидел на краю кровати, стараясь не ворошить безумные мысли. Потом подмёл пол. Достал чистые простыни и отложил их в сторону. Перетащил сначала матрас, а затем и каркас кровати в комнату рядом с ванной. Вероятно, это должен был быть домашний кабинет или телевизионная комната. Но она пустовала с тех пор, как Уилл купил дом. Он там даже ничего не хранил.

Итак, сначала кровать. Уилл собрал её и пододвинул к окну, чтобы свет падал на изголовье. Потом пришла очередь комода и тумбочек. Таким образом комната превратилась в спальню. Спальню, которую они с Ганнибалом будут делить, по крайней мере, до следующей недели. Вся сумбурная каша в голове трансформировалась в постоянно жужжащие помехи. Неудивительно, что он начал двигать мебель. Что угодно, лишь бы не думать.

Уилл рассматривал взаимное расположение трёх вещей в пустой комнате. Вероятно, стоило прийти к каким-либо договоренностям по поводу совместного сна, но Уилл никогда не задумывался, как именно следует обговаривать подобные вещи. По правде говоря, он не был уверен, волнуют ли его вообще какие-либо соглашения. Если Ганнибал пожелает, он сам поднимет эту тему, а Уилл не то чтобы был не прочь продолжения, он хотел — Господи, как он же хотел!

В другой комнате отчаянно залаяли собаки, и Уилл подошёл к окну. Нет, не машина. Просто случайное собачье волнение. Белка пронеслась мимо окна, и он услышал очередной заливистый лай. Уилл отыскал свой телефон, чтобы позвонить насчёт дымохода.

Когда Ганнибал вернулся домой — машина прибыла уже в сгустившихся сумерках — он нёс в руках две большие сумки. Сердце Уилла спешно втиснулось ему в горло и устроилось там в липком гнезде из ожидания и страха, лишая последней возможности нормально вдохнуть.

Он встретил Ганнибала у двери, чтобы забрать сумки, но тот только улыбнулся, крепче сжал ручки и звонко поцеловал в щёку.

— Чуть позже, радость моя. Почему бы тебе не приготовить кофе?

Уилл помолол зёрна и вскипятил воду, постепенно движения перестали быть механическими и отрывистыми, потому что знакомая работа успокаивала. Он оглянулся через плечо. Ганнибал сидел в кресле у окна. Без пиджака и хмуро глядя в планшет, будто тот выдал ему какую-то отвратительную новость.

Когда Уилл принёс кофе, Ганнибал забрал чашку и улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он.

— Это… это немного стереотипно, тебе так не кажется?

— Тебе не нравится?

— А тебе? Когда ты мне рассказывал про множество мужчин, сидевших напротив тебя и описывающих такой уклад в качестве своего идеала, ты ассоциировал себя с ними?

Ганнибал отложил планшет и сделал глоток кофе.

— Ряд свойственных мне желаний совпадает с подобным шаблоном. Но нет, я никогда не считал его идеалом, к которому следовало бы стремиться. По правде говоря, я никогда не представлял и даже не желал партнёра в своей жизни. И смею предположить, что ты тоже искал нечто другое, отличное от стандартной семейной идиллии.

Уилл покачал головой.

— Вообще ничего не представлял. Ни с кем. — Ни с кем, кроме Ганнибала, но такая перспектива казалась слишком уж нереальной.

— И всё же мы оба здесь. Внутренние желания часто формируются в соответствии с имеющимися у нас ресурсами. Теперь ты наконец откроешь подарки?

Уилл посмотрел на груду плоских коробок на полу. Он взял верхнюю и провёл пальцем по названию магазина.

— L.L. Bean*? Серьёзно?

— Не хотел слишком тебя шокировать, — признался Ганнибал. — Для первого раза.

Уилл приподнял крышку, отодвинул бумагу и рассмеялся.

— Поверить не могу, чтобы ты зашёл в магазин и купил клетчатую фланель. Что это?

Он вытащил её, и смех тут же прекратился. Просто ночная сорочка, скорее даже верх от пижамы, не особенно женственная, подходящая по размеру, но, как и в случае с фартуком, совершенно точно не мужская. Ни кружев, ни оборок. Только жемчужные белые пуговицы спереди и разрезы по бокам, достаточно высокие, чтобы открывать бёдра.

Ганнибал коснулся его плеча, и Уилл понял, что стискивает ткань в руках, а горло сжимается при каждой попытке сделать вдох.

— Ты в порядке, радость моя? — спросил Ганнибал. — Если тебе не нравится, я верну в магазин.

Глаза зажгло от подступающих слёз, и Уилл проморгался.

— Мне нравится, — прошептал он. — Спасибо.

Ганнибал подтянул его к себе на колени и заключил в объятья. А затем поцеловал в гладкую челюсть.

— Я рад. Думаю, ты будешь прекрасно выглядеть в ней.

— Думаешь? Правда? Потому что я думаю, что буду выглядеть нелепо.

— Уверен, ты будешь прелестным. Почему бы тебе не открыть остальные?

 _Прелестным_. То, как он сказал это, словно невзначай, вывернуло мозг Уилла наизнанку. Он взял следующую коробку и сел в кресло напротив Ганнибала. На этот раз магазин назывался Nordstrom**. Уилл поднял крышку, отодвинул папирусную бумагу и без труда идентифицировал содержимое. Три пары хлопчатобумажных трусиков лежали аккуратно сложенными, перекрывая друг друга. Бледно-жёлтые, светло-зелёные и небесно-голубые. У зелёных по канту проходила кружевная оборка. Голубые были абсолютно простыми.

Он брал в руки каждые по очереди, прикасался к мягкой ткани, разворачивал и откладывал назад. Всё никак не мог прикинуть — поместится ли в трусиках всё, что должно поместиться, но в конце концов они были похожи на обычные брифы. У жёлтых на заднице оказалась грёбанная ромашка.

Уилл протянул их Ганнибалу.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Тебе не нужно хранить то, что не нравится.

— Мне не… дело не в этом. Просто я думал, что ты купишь… ну не знаю. Более навороченные вещи.

— Вещи, которые понравились бы мне.

— Ага.

— Думаю, это было бы неуместно. Тебе они нравятся?

Уилл перевёл взгляд на трусики. Просто и понятно. Почти мило. Что-то очень близкое к невинному, и от этого его лицо воспылало ещё сильнее. Он кивнул.

— Прекрасно. Может быть, в будущем мы найдём что-то более особенное. Но для начала, уверен, эти подойдут идеально. Лучше бы отнести вещи в стирку, если ты захочешь надеть их сегодня вечером.

Уилл посмотрел на него огромными глазами оленя, застывшего в свете фар. Сегодня вечером. В ночной рубашке, женском белье и в постели с Ганнибалом. Он открыл было рот, тут же решил, что пожалеет о каждом вылетевшем из него слове, и снова закрыл. Встал, подобрал вещи и направился в прачечную.

Побыть наедине с самим собой оказалось крайне приятно. Уилл поднёс жёлтые трусики к бёдрам, посмотрел на себя сверху вниз и сглотнул. Он представить себе не мог, что наденет их, и в то же время воображал всё до ярчайших, подробных деталей. Постояв так минуту, закинул вещи в машинку и включил стирку.

Когда Уилл вернулся в комнату, на коленях у Ганнибала оказалась ещё одна коробка. Синяя, с белой лентой и тиснёной золотом надписью Tiffany. Уилл застыл на полпути, и Ганнибалу понадобилось мягкое побуждение, чтобы заставить его приблизиться.

— Боюсь, это как раз больше на мой вкус, — сказал Ганнибал, вручая коробку в руки. — Но его тоже можно вернуть.

— Тебе действительно не стоило. И я даже не знаю, стоит ли мне это открывать.

— Глупости, радость моя. Ты этого заслуживаешь, и я буду счастлив, если ты его наденешь.

Уилл колебался, но он хорошо знал себя, знал, что не сможет отказаться от этого, отказаться от всего, что хотел дать ему Ганнибал. Он развязал ленту и открыл крышку.

Ожерелье внутри было сделано из чёрных камней, будто светившихся красным изнутри. Белые жемчужины разделяли звенья в нескольких местах, сверкая как маленькие луны.

— Чёрные камни — это шпинель. Когда-то давно их использовали для подделки рубинов или по незнанию принимали за них. Красный шпинель ещё называют Рубином Чёрного Принца. Сейчас они более редки, чем настоящие рубины, хотя когда-то собирались только для их подделки.

— Никогда о них не слышал. — Он прикоснулся к гладким прохладным камням, и те легко скользнули через пальцы. Ожерелье само свернулось в его ладони.

— О них не слышали большинство людей. Как и у множества редких драгоценных камней, у них нет возможности получить широкое распространение, таким образом, их игнорируют и недооценивают.

Уилл посмотрел на зажатое в ладони ожерелье.

— Будет глупо носить его с футболкой?

— Нисколько. Мне помочь застегнуть?

— Да. Пожалуйста.

Уилл протянул ему раскрытую ладонь и сел на подлокотник кресла. Пальцы Ганнибала едва коснулись кожи, пока он застёгивал замок. Уилл почувствовал приятный вес на шее. Посмотрел вниз и увидел, как ожерелье сияет на его коже и потрёпанном воротнике старой футболки. Он повернулся и прижался губами к щеке Ганнибала, а потом поднырнул ещё ближе, вдыхая с кожи остаточный запах лосьона после бритья.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он. — Оно… оно прекрасно.

Ганнибал погладил ладонью по щеке, и Уилл почувствовал его улыбку.

— И ты тоже, душа моя. Оно тебе очень идёт. А теперь. Что у нас на ужин?

— Ой. Я не подумал. Я был… — Он беспомощно показал на пространство, где раньше стояла кровать.

— Уверен, ты что-нибудь придумаешь.

Правильно. Потому что теперь это стало его работой, хоть Ганнибал был к ней гораздо более привычен и лучше подготовлен. Но готовить для Ганнибала всегда казалось чем-то незаконным, будто Уиллу сходило с рук то, что не позволялось никому больше. И сила этого ощущения увеличилась с ролями, которые они на себя примеряли. Было очень интересно, каково Ганнибалу передать эту ответственность кому-то другому. Позволить себя накормить.

Уилл улыбнулся ему.

— Конечно. Без проблем, только дай мне несколько минут.

— Столько времени, сколько тебе нужно. Беги тогда. Вино на кухонном столе.

И, как только Уилл встал, Ганнибал _шлёпнул его по заднице_. Уилл ошарашенно уставился на него через плечо, а взамен получил лишь тонюсенькую ухмылку.

Повязав фартук, Уилл направился на кухню. Он коснулся камней на ожерелье, и щёки быстро согрелись слабым румянцем. Ему казалось, будто он вступил в какой-то иной мир, сказку, начинающуюся с милого домашнего уюта, а заканчивающуюся кровью, зубами, босыми исцарапанными ступнями на снегу и преследованием невидимыми монстрами.

Свет на кухне немного мерцал. Чеснок и лук-шалот заняли своё место рядом с вином на столешнице. В супермаркете они купили свежие помидоры. Паста с томатным соусом. Уж точно не слишком сложно. Чесночный хлеб. Фрикадельки. Салат.

Интернет благополучно выдал кучу рецептов и для томатного соуса, и для фрикаделек, к счастью, ни один из них не казался слишком крутым для его лиги. Пока готовился соус, Уилл переложил постиранное бельё в сушилку и позволил себе на мгновение опереться об неё, так как мысль, что он скоро всё это наденет, вызвала очередной приступ головокружения. И не только головокружения. Его член так настырно оттопыривал джинсы, что даже фартук не мог этого скрыть. Он представил, как будет натягивать тонкие хлопковые трусики, и жёстко сглотнул.

— Ганнибал? — позвал он.

— Что случилось?

— Можешь присмотреть за соусом несколько минут? Я хотел принять душ перед ужином.

— Конечно.

В душе Уилл прикусил губу, пока быстро двигал ладонью по члену, и кончил с такой силой и так быстро, что пришлось сползти по стеночке, чтобы перевести дыхание. Даже после того, как он вымыл волосы и полностью обсох, Уилл всё равно мог чувствовать остатки удовольствия, шипящие под кожей.

Футболка, выбранная для ужина, не особо отличалась от той, в которой он ходил весь день: по-прежнему белая и простая, но более плотная и новая в отличии от тех, в которых он спал. Ожерелье окутывало шею сиянием. Уилл вытер пар с зеркала и взглянул на себя. Старое стекло и остатки влаги на поверхности смягчили его лицо. Он искал в отражении что-то от прежнего себя, но так и не нашёл.

— Уилл? Ты уже закончил? — подал голос Ганнибал с кухни.

— Да, одну секунду. — Уилл провёл руками по волосам и вышел. — Извини. Я не хотел задерживаться так надолго.

Он склонился над соусом и аккуратно перемешал по краям, чтобы тот не загустел и не прилип к стенкам. Ганнибал подошёл к нему сзади. Уилл почувствовал глубокий вдох, когда тот наклонился ближе к затылку. Даже кожу защипало.

— Незачем извиняться. Как я могу быть расстроен, если вижу такой результат.

— На самом деле я… я ничего и не сделал.

Ганнибал сжал его бедро, затем обмотал фартук вокруг талии и завязал его. Прикоснулся к ожерелью и провёл рукой вниз по груди к животу. Уилл чувствовал, как он прижимается всем весом к спине.

— Ты такая прелесть, — проговорил Ганнибал ему на ухо и поцеловал в челюсть.

Уилл машинально продолжил мешать ложкой соус, но прикрыл глаза и откинул голову. Тепло разрасталось в груди, болезненное и приятное.

— Мне нужно… — Ему нужно было сделать много всяких вещей, но ни одна из них не стоила того, чтобы двигаться. Пузырь лопнул на соусе и брызнул ему на руку. Уилл вздохнул. — Мне действительно нужно закончить. А ты не помогаешь.

— Я очень даже готов помочь, — сказал Ганнибал, но его тон предполагал явно не кулинарные советы.

— Отлично. Тогда откинь пасту в дуршлаг.

Ганнибал тихо рассмеялся, щекоча кожу за ухом.

— Хорошо, прелесть моя. Не буду больше тебя отвлекать.

Он отступил назад и направился к гостиной.

— Ты думаешь, я не серьёзно? Слей воду с пасты.

Взгляд Ганнибала с весёлого сменился сощуренным, но он всё-таки достал дуршлаг из шкафа. Как только он слил воду, сразу же снова отступил в гостиную, сел в кресло и взял в руки планшет.

— Ты работаешь? — спросил Уилл.

— Просто навёрстываю упущенное. Подписки на ряд изданий в моей области. Часто бывает сложно отсортировать золото от шлака.

— И что ты читаешь сейчас? Золото?

Ганнибал замер.

— Боюсь, это моя собственная статья. Мне трудно удержаться от просмотра, когда их наконец издают.

— Не понимаю, как ты можешь их читать. Никогда не смотрю свои. Даже если я сам не оставлю ни одной опечатки, редактор обязательно изменит что-то, что не должен, или же форматирование заставит диаграммы поплыть, а в издательстве никогда этого не исправляют.

— Они могут исправить в электронной версии, но да, ты прав, к сожалению, издатели редко заботятся об этом. Лучшее, что я когда-либо получал после своей просьбы — это исправление, напечатанное в следующем месяце или даже квартале, которое уже никто не прочтёт.

— Я читал пару твоих статей. После того, как начал посещать сеансы.

— И что ты думаешь?

— Думаю, ты ошибаешься в функциях социальной изоляции.

Ганнибал оторвал глаза от планшета и даже отложил его в сторону.

— Пожалуйста, продолжай.

— Смогу сосредоточиться на деталях через минуту. Ты накрыл на стол? Ужин готов.

Ганнибал встал, достал тарелки, столовое серебро, салфетки. Уилл перемешал салат, и они сели ужинать.

— Ты собирался критиковать мою статью, — напомнил Ганнибал.

— Там пятьдесят процентов туфты, хотя лучше, чем остальные в журнале, в них туфты процентов девяносто. Ты не даёшь определений ни одному из своих терминов, просто потому что не можешь — нет общепризнанных определений для тех вещей, о которых ты пишешь.

— Но необходимо исследовать неизведанную территорию.

— Да, я понимаю. Хотя всё ещё думаю, что ты мог быть более критичным в оценках.

Уголки губ Ганнибала слегка поползли вверх.

— Обычно я придерживаюсь крайне высоких стандартов. Возможно, я стал неосторожен.

— Не знаю. Может быть. На самом деле нельзя дать определения таким вещам вне контекста. Но это не главная проблема статьи. Ты сказал, что общество выдавливает людей, не способных функционировать как часть единого целого, так же как иммунная система атакует угрозы для нашего организма.

— Если по сути, то да. Хотя я бы предпочёл не упрощать мои высказывания настолько сильно.

— Конечно, там написано гораздо сложнее, чем я сказал, но я уверен, что происходит всё иначе. Людей вытесняют, но они не перестают вносить свой вклад. Они видят больше, потому что смотрят снаружи, и именно они подталкивают нас вперёд.

— Как антитела нашей иммунной системы.

— Ну, если ты хочешь растянуть метафору до предела, то да. Общество не исключает людей, чтобы защитить себя. Общество исключает людей, потому что застой — это смерть, а изменения редко происходят изнутри.

— Ты тоже не дал определений своим терминам.

— Я же не психиатр и не пишу статьи для рецензируемого журнала.

— Возможно, тебе стоит. В качестве опровержения.

— Какой в этом смысл?

— Ты публикуешься в своей области. Какой смысл в этом?

— Просто полезная информация. И вообще…

Ганнибал приподнял брови.

— Я собирался сказать «без обид», а затем оскорбить и психиатрию, и тебя, и всех читающих этот журнал.

Огоньки веселья не покидали глаз Ганнибала на протяжении всего разговора, а теперь он уже вовсю улыбался.

— У тебя просто был неудачный опыт с другими практикующими терапевтами в моей области.

Уилл намотал пасту на вилку, прежде чем отправить в рот. Зубцы слегка царапнули о тарелку. Шноркель тихонько поскреблась о стул Ганнибала.

— Для меня психология сродни философии. И я не думаю, что люди должны перестать искать ответы. Я просто не уверен, что ответы есть, поэтому мне трудно проявлять какой-либо личный интерес к поиску.

— Ты веришь в действительно случайный мир, управляемый лишь силами разложения?

— Разложения и созидания, — поправил Уилл.

— Бессмысленно.

— Напротив. Наши жизни имеют лишь то значение, которое мы им придаём.

Ганнибал поднял свой бокал с вином в тосте, и Уилл чокнулся с ним. Звон стекла не дал столь же красочного завершающего аккорда, как хрусталь, но и этого было достаточно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Американский бренд, специализирующийся на одежде и оборудовании для отдыха на природе.  
> ** Американская сеть универмагов-бутиков с широким ассортиментом.


	8. Chapter 8

После ужина Ганнибал вернулся к своему планшету, останавливаясь время от времени, чтобы зачитать Уиллу либо шедевральные моменты, либо же худшее из шлаков. Уилл работал над презентацией к очередной лекции по недавним убийствам Потрошителя.

Трупы всё тянулись и тянулись к нему до тех пор, пока глаза не заболели, а комната вокруг не померкла. И лишь изображения на экране ноутбука стали казаться реальными. Свет от экрана разгорался всё ярче и ярче. За окном тихой поступью прошёл силуэт оленя. Свет внезапно превратился в воду, затопил всё вокруг, подхватил Уилла быстрым потоком и унёс во тьму.

— Уилл?

Олень с лицом Эбигейл заговорил с ним голосом Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса.

— Уилл, ты меня слышишь?

Уилл моргнул и потёр лицо холодными руками. Затем огляделся. Количество света в комнате оставалось таким же, как и всегда — тусклое и тёплое свечение. Ганнибал положил руку ему на колено.

— Извини, — проговорил Уилл. — Я, кажется, был в каком-то другом месте.

— Уже одиннадцать. Может быть, пора ложиться спать?

— Да. Отличный план. — Он закрыл ноутбук и потянулся, вытягивая руки над головой. Суставы приятно щёлкнули.

— Иди в ванную первым.

— Спасибо, — ответил Уилл, а потом вспомнил, что значит «лечь спать». Ночная сорочка, нижнее бельё. Он чувствовал, что сейчас не готов к этому, но заставил себя встать, сходить в спальню, забрать вещи из комода и, как будто бы знал, что с ними делать, запереться в ванной.

Уилл разделся и постоял некоторое время голым на холодной плитке, пытаясь понять, — не очередная ли это галлюцинация или сон наяву.

Почистил зубы, умылся, взял в руки сорочку. Она выглядела совершенно реальной. Хотя вода и свет тоже казались реальными. Сорочка скользнула через голову, и он уставился на своё отражение. Зеркало показало лишь грудь и лицо. Уилл расстегнул пару пуговиц, оглядел полученный эффект, то, как драпируются мягкие складки на ткани, и отвернулся.

Трусики он выбрал голубые. Просто наугад. Нет, не наугад. Потому что они подходили к сорочке, соединяющей в себе преимущественно синие и зелёные цвета, и потому что он до ужаса хотел жёлтые с грёбанной ромашкой. Уилл закрыл глаза и крепко сжал голубую ткань в руках. Вечная борьба между желанием и страхом.

Он будет выглядеть абсурдно. Уилл всё прекрасно понимал, что бы там ни говорил Ганнибал. И вещи, которые Ганнибал для него выбрал… он не мог себе представить ни одной женщины, носящей такое. Совершенно неподходящие для его тела и для его возраста, но теперь, когда они у него были, когда Ганнибал _подарил_ ему то, о чём он боялся даже помыслить, Уилл не мог заставить себя отступить. Зуд предвкушения горел под кожей, член немного побаливал от напряжения, и чёрт возьми, он обязан узнать, каково это.

Уилл переступил трусики и подтянул их. Они плотно облегали бёдра, но не слишком туго. Постарался поправить яйца и уложить член, который выделялся теперь утолщённым бугром под тканью.

Ещё один дрожащий вздох, и Уилл позволил сорочке опуститься на место. Разрезы по бокам доходили до верхней части бедра и, когда он двигался, оголяли немного голубого хлопка трусиков. Уилл усилием воли решил больше не прикасаться к себе. Чёрт, он дрочил меньше трёх часов назад. Нужно отправляться в постель. С Ганнибалом. И спать.

Уилл забрался в кровать, задрав одеяло до подбородка. Сердце билось так, будто он всё это время удирал от монстров, хватающих его за пятки. Ганнибал вошёл в комнату уже в пижаме, синей на этот раз, такого же оттенка, как и клетчатая сорочка Уилла. Уилл слегка улыбнулся. Вероятно, это не совпадение.

Несколько мгновений он ожидал, что Ганнибал потребует показать одежду. Уилл представил, как стягивает с себя одеяло, и член болезненно дёрнулся. Но Ганнибал только лёг рядом, поцеловал в щёку и выключил свет.

— Спокойной ночи, Уилл. Приятных снов.

— Спокойной ночи, — слабо отозвался Уилл, оставаясь наедине со своей эрекцией, к сожалению, не настолько наедине, чтобы с ней расправиться. Он ворочался снова и снова, в итоге впав в неглубокий сон, закончившийся тем, что его бёдра бессознательно стали тереться о матрас. Уилл проснулся и замер, пытаясь унять дрожь. Его тело ещё никогда не было настолько требовательным.

— Ты не спишь, радость моя? — пробормотал Ганнибал. Голос был сонным. Рука легла Уиллу на талию, горячая под одеялом.

— Ага, — прошептал Уилл. — Не спится что-то.

— Хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе уснуть?

— Боже. Да. Пожалуйста.

Ганнибал прижал его ближе. Он провёл рукой по талии, скользнул в разрез и обхватил бедро. Тянул на себя до тех пор, пока Уилл не оказался лежащим на боку, лицом к Ганнибалу, глаза которого почти светились в темноте.

— Тебе нравятся твои новые вещи? — мягко спросил Ганнибал, поглаживая Уилла по внутренней стороне бедра вверх и вниз, изредка задевая бельё.

— Да. Да. Ганнибал…

— Покажешь мне утром? Будешь в них, пока готовишь мне завтрак?

Уилл быстро кивнул, стараясь не особо толкаться в руку, но претерпевая неудачу и в этом.

— Я рад. Мне хотелось бы посмотреть на тебя. — Ганнибал прижался ближе, зарываясь носом в шею. Рука медленно потёрла жёсткий член. — На мою сладкую девочку.

— О, боже. Я не…

— Тише, — промурлыкал Ганнибал и поцеловал его. — Всё хорошо. Тебе очень идёт. Такая красивая, такая милая.

И он слегка сжал член через ткань. Уилл вцепился ему в плечи и судорожно вжался пяткой в матрас. Он сдался собственному желанию, пытаясь выгнуться, чтобы прижаться сильнее, но Ганнибал тут же отстранился и толкнул его на спину.

— Раздвинь ноги, прелесть моя.

Уилл тут же так и сделал. Ганнибал задрал сорочку до груди и стянул одеяло. Даже в почти полной темноте Уилл чувствовал себя незащищённым. Он напрягся, когда Ганнибал снова коснулся его, дразня, едва задевая контур его мошонки и пробегая пальцами по члену, чтобы уделить внимание головке.

— Ганнибал, ну давай же… — Движения были настолько лёгкими, что невозможно было даже толкнуться в руку. Поэтому Уилл просто заёрзал на кровати, хватаясь за простыни и сжимая ткань в кулаках.

— Разве я не обещал быть нежным с тобой? — Ганнибал накрыл его своей тенью и поцеловал в подбородок. — Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.

Уилл зажмурился. Он слышал собственное дыхание и шелест ткани. Жар распространился по коже, а на ключицах и позвоночнике стал собираться пот. Ганнибал медленно водил большим пальцем под головкой, и Уилл едва не прикусил губу, сохраняя молчание. Впрочем, в этом он тоже не преуспел. Слабый пронзительный стон всё же выскользнул наружу.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил он.

— Как это было с другими мужчинами? Они причиняли тебе боль? Нагибали и грубо имели тебя?

Уилл покачал головой.

— Ничего подобного.

— Тогда что? Не хотел бы повторять их ошибок.

— Просто было… — Ганнибал оттянул пояс трусиков вниз, освобождая головку члена, и прохладный воздух заставил Уилла задохнуться. Без барьера хлопка всё чувствовалось более остро, слишком интенсивно. Ганнибал аккуратно погладил член, и Уилл взвился на кровати.

— Уилл? — подсказал Ганнибал.

— Было быстро. И… и _неаккуратно_.

— Ммм. Когда думаешь обо всех удовольствиях, которые можно извлечь из человеческого тела, относиться к нему столь небрежно кажется преступлением, достойным наказания.

— Ты не можешь наказывать людей за… за… — Ладонь Ганнибала сжала член и размазала предэякулят по всей длине, так что кожа мгновенно прилипла к хлопку, делая его прозрачным, скорее подчёркивающим формы, чем скрывающим их.

Уилл поднёс руку к глазам.

— Включи свет.

Ганнибал остановился.

— Ты уверен?

— Ты хочешь посмотреть на меня?

— Безумно.

— Тогда включи свет.

Прикосновение Ганнибала на мгновение оставило его, щёлкнул ночник. Уилл несколько секунд сжимал глаза, а затем посмотрел на себя. Живот опадал и поднимался в такт дыханию. Головка члена выделялась сквозь ткань трусиков мокро и непристойно.

— Господи, — пролепетал он. — О, боже, Ганнибал. — Уилл поднял глаза, испугавшись того, что может увидеть на лице Ганнибала. Но тот жадно рассматривал его, почти пожирая глазами. Его собственная эрекция сильно оттопыривала пижамные штаны. И Уилл потянулся к ней, погладил, притягивая Ганнибала к себе.

Ганнибал приспустил пижаму и проскользнул членом между ног Уилла, задевая яйца и по касательной проходя между ягодицами. Сквозь ткань трусиков чувствовалось тепло его тела.

Склонившись над ним, Ганнибал обхватил двумя руками лицо и тяжело вздохнул.

— Я хотел исправить чужие… недостатки, — проговорил он. Слабая заминка в голосе, когда он толкнулся между ног, заставила Уилла впиться ногтями в плечи. — Но боюсь, сейчас тоже может получиться слишком быстро и грубо.

— Не останавливайся. Я хочу так. Очень сильно хочу… Ох, _бляяяять_ …

— Я буду нежен с тобой после, радость моя. Всё, что только пожелаешь…

Он замолк и толкнулся ещё жёстче. Затем стащил трусики Уилла до колен и толкнулся уже кожей к коже. Между ног было скользко, они соприкасались грудью и животами, Ганнибал накрывал его своим телом и как будто был везде сразу. Это оказалось почти запредельным.

Ганнибал кончил, выплеснув влажное тепло, Уилл чувствовал, как оно растекается по его яйцам и бёдрам, и от этого чуть не кончил сам. Он бы непременно кончил, если бы Ганнибал не сжал основание члена так крепко, что Уилл дёрнулся и задрожал.

— Я хочу посмотреть на тебя, — произнёс Ганнибал, всё ещё покрасневший и запыхавшийся, но голос стал совершенно ровным. — И думаю, ты тоже хочешь, чтобы за тобой наблюдали.

— О, чёрт… Да, да, да, да…

Ганнибал легко погладил его мокрый, напряжённый член, едва касаясь, только большим и указательным пальцем. Уилл без зазрения совести раздвинул ноги, пока не был остановлен растяжением трусиков. Он потянулся к ним, не в силах сделать ничего полезного, пока Ганнибал продолжал так касаться его.

— Ты хочешь их снять? — спросил тот.

Уилл тяжело покачал головой.

Ганнибал медленно улыбнулся и подтянул их обратно. Он разгладил ткань по члену, прошёлся ладонью поверх лишь один раз, а потом запустил руку под трусики. Уилл наблюдал, как его пальцы двигаются под бледно-голубым хлопком, и вспоминал бешеные толчки между ног, будто Ганнибал не мог удержаться, будто видеть Уилла таким оказалось слишком горячим зрелищем для него. Он кончил, с силой приподнимая бёдра, одной рукой сжимая простыни, другой — волосы Ганнибала.

Уилла тут же притянули в объятья. Он толкнул Ганнибала на спину и удерживал рукой, пока целовал со всей силой возможной благодарности. Затем улёгся ему на плечо, закинув ногу, и Ганнибал свободной рукой гладил его спину поверх сорочки.

Поцелуй быстро сменился сонной улыбкой. Веки Уилла казались невероятно тяжёлыми, а кошмары совсем неправдоподобными. Ганнибал чуть двинулся под ним, и Уилл сжал в кулаке его пижаму.

— Тсс, — прошептал Ганнибал. — Я только принесу полотенце. Вернусь через минуту. — Коснулся бедра Уилла, пальцами проводя по липкой ткани трусиков — И замочу их, чтобы не испортить.

— Но…

— Я принесу тебе другую пару. Жёлтые?

Уилл кивнул. Он приподнял бёдра, позволяя Ганнибалу снять с себя нижнее бельё. Шлепки босых ступней по дереву, шум воды. Уилл изучал потолок, покрытый слабой сеткой трещин. Дом оседал уже несколько десятилетий, сводя на нет всякую работу со штукатуркой. Он всегда видел в этих трещинах тысячи разных кошмаров, но сейчас мог наблюдать только обыденность неравномерной окраски и тень от ночника.

Ганнибал вернулся и обтёр его. Уилл безропотно позволил, продолжая лежать с задранной до пояса рубашкой и расставленными ногами. Он посмотрел на свои руки, наполовину скрытые рукавами, и ниже — на контраст между собственным членом и скользящими по бёдрам жёлтыми трусиками. Ганнибал надевал их бережно и аккуратно.

— Они мне очень нравятся, — тихо признался Уилл.

Ганнибал поцеловал его в бедро и накрыл одеялом.

— Я рад.

Уилл повернулся к нему, прижался к груди и запечатал поцелуй на ключице.

— Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

***

Уилл стоял у плиты, обжаривая сосиски. Он всё ещё был в ночной сорочке, трусиках и, в качестве уступки холодному полу, шерстяных носках. По собственным оценкам, он выглядел столь же сексуально, как чья-нибудь бабушка, но Ганнибал не переставая касался его, и Уилл был уже наполовину твёрдым к тому времени, как начал готовить завтрак.

Ганнибал снова стиснул его, но на этот раз остался надолго, крепко обхватив рукой поперёк талии, и принялся целовать шею. Он расстегнул ещё одну пуговицу и стащил рубашку в сторону, обнажая плечо.

— Мне бы очень не хотелось испортить завтрак, — выдохнул Уилл.

— Уверен, ты не испортишь.

— Это и твой завтрак тоже. Тебе стоило бы сильнее волноваться.

Ганнибал лизнул плечо и засосал выпирающую ключицу.

— Меня это совершенно не волнует.

— Я даже не совсем уверен, готово ли всё.

— Всё готово, — сказал Ганнибал, вслепую нашарив вентиль конфорки и передвинув сковородку подальше, а затем тут же забираясь рукой под рубашку и обхватывая член.

Уилл глубоко вздохнул и откинулся на него.

— Если всё готово, мы должны поесть.

— Разве? — пробормотал Ганнибал. — Я хочу тебя прямо сейчас. Моя сладкая девочка готовит для меня. Как я могу думать о еде?

— Очень легко, — уверенно заметил Уилл, но не удержался от вздоха, когда Ганнибал снова погладил его, совершенно точно зная о пробивающемся на лице румянце и до чёртиков желая услышать больше.

Ганнибал оттолкнул его на несколько шагов в сторону от плиты, укладывая грудью на стол и упираясь в спину широкой ладонью. А затем задрал рубашку, обнажил задницу, и провёл по ней свободной рукой, надавливая и сжимая.

Уилл раздвинул ноги и выгнул спину, изо всех сил надеясь, что выглядит не слишком глупо. Жёсткая эрекция Ганнибала, через секунду упёршаяся в его задницу, заставляла строить предположения, что как угодно, только не глупо. Уилл положил голову на скрещенные руки и слабо улыбнулся. Голова шла кругом.

Звон стекла — Ганнибал взял бутылку оливкового масла и стянул трусики вниз, проводя скользкими пальцами между ягодиц, но не проникая внутрь.

— Ноги вместе, — произнёс Ганнибал, с силой обхватывая бедро.

Уилл сжал ноги так крепко, как только мог, и Ганнибал с протяжным стоном скользнул членом между ними. Член самого Уилла тёрся об рубашку. Спереди уже разрасталось влажное пятно.

Ганнибал вдалбливался в него, придерживая за бёдра. Его член скользил между ягодицами, упирался в яйца и задевал непосредственно отверстие. Уилл сжал ноги ещё сильнее и привстал на цыпочки, желая большего, всего, что только мог получить, и отчаянно мечтая сделать для Ганнибала как можно больше взамен.

— Изумительная, — выдохнул Ганнибал, и у Уилла закружилась голова от похвалы.

— Пожалуйста, — с огромным трудом выговорил он, даже не задумываясь, о чём именно просит, а потом горячие брызги залили его кожу, и Ганнибал последними несколькими толчками размазал их между ягодиц. Сперма потекла по бёдрам.

Ганнибал позволил себе несколько резких вздохов, развернул Уилла лицом к себе, прижав к столу, облизнул член и взял в рот целиком. От неожиданности у Уилла поджались пальцы на ногах, и он почти поскользнулся, схватившись обеими руками за волосы Ганнибала. Он пытался судорожно толкнуться глубже и быстрее, но руки Ганнибала сжимали его бёдра очень крепко, позволяя Уиллу брать лишь то, что даёт сам Ганнибал.

Жар собрался внизу живота, яйца звенели. Уилл крепко зажмурился. Громкий вскрик покинул его горло, когда он кончал. Ганнибал продолжил сосать до тех пор, пока бёдра Уилла не перестали дрожать, а затем встал, притянул к себе и долго-долго не отпускал.

— О, господи, — прошептал Уилл, уронив голову на плечо и по очереди разминая руки. Пальцы всё ещё сводило, так сильно он схватил Ганнибала во время кульминации.

Ганнибал выдохнул смешок ему в ухо.

— Вот теперь доброе утро, — сказал он.

— Завтрак остыл.

— Тебя это волнует?

— Нисколько.

— Тогда давай вернёмся в постель.

Так они и поступили после быстрой уборки, добавив испачканные маслом трусики Уилла и пижаму Ганнибала ко вчерашним жертвам. Уилл свернулся под одеялом калачиком, прижавшись головой к груди Ганнибала. Ритм сердца и дыхания быстро убаюкал его.

— Боюсь, жёлтые мы точно испортили, — сказал Ганнибал. — Надо будет купить тебе ещё.

— Не испортили. Я чиню моторы. И пятна от масла на моей одежде случаются достаточно часто.

— Возможно, но я всё равно куплю тебе больше. И может быть, даже сегодня.

Уилл улыбнулся про себя.

— Да на здоровье. Нельзя же вечно валяться в постели.

— Не понимаю, почему бы и нет. Тебе же не нужно сегодня на работу, правда?

— Завтра. Хоть я и сказал, что хочу больше времени уделить преподаванию, Джек ответил достаточно категоричное «нет».

Ганнибал обнял его за плечи.

— Это не означает, что можно пренебрегать личным, душа моя. Большинству людей необходимо свободное время.

Уилл помолчал несколько секунд. Ганнибал очерчивал пальцами мышцы предплечья.

— Мне не следовало убивать его, — наконец произнёс Уилл.

— Тебя никто не обвиняет.

— Я виню себя в этом. Если бы я перестал стрелять…

— Ты не можешь знать, что бы случилось тогда. Может, ты и не спас мне жизнь, убив его, но ты совершенно точно спас как минимум один мой глаз.

— Твой глаз стоит его жизни?

— Для меня определённо стоит.

Уилл посмотрел на его лицо, прохладное и безмятежное, как у святых великомучеников.

— Я хотел его убить. Я разозлился на то, что он забрал тебя у меня.

— Гнев — естественная реакция.

— Ты злился, когда убили твою семью?

Ганнибал сделал паузу, прежде чем заговорить. Он слегка коснулся волос Уилла и обхватил ладонью затылок.

— Когда моих родителей убили, я испугался. Мне пришлось защищать сестру, кормить её и заботиться, а зима едва началась.

— Вам никто не помог?

— Я очень боялся, что нас разлучат. У нас не было близких родственников, о которых бы я знал, — тётя с дядей нашли меня спустя несколько лет, — а в детских домах разделяли по полу. Я думал, что лучше жить одним. Научился готовить, рубить дрова, стирать, разводить огонь. Всё хлопоты, которых я избегал, пока были живы родители.

Уилл наблюдал за его лицом, но на нём не отражалось ни единой эмоции.

— Этого оказалось недостаточно, — понял он.

— Нет. — Ганнибал с силой притянул его к себе. — Сестра заболела. Пневмония, скорее всего. Она жаловалась на усталость, на затруднённое дыхание. Её лихорадило всё сильнее и сильнее. Я сделал всё, что мог. Много ночей не спал вовсе, прислушиваясь к её дыханию, оно становилось всё более хриплым и медленным. Я представлял, как её легкие наполняются кровью. Такой же хлюпающий звук издал мой отец, когда умирал.

Уилл тут же увидел кровь, стекающую с раздвинутых губ мужчины, и пытался понять причину. Насилие. Не случайность.

— В конце концов я обратился за помощью, но было слишком поздно. Последние свои дни она провела в кислородной палате. Меня в палату не пустили. Возможно, боялись инфекции, а потом, как и положено, передали в службу опеки и отправили в приют для мальчиков, который находился в другом городе. Она умерла одна.

— Но она же была твоей сестрой. Как… как они могли так поступить? Почему?

— Тогда было не то время и не то место, чтобы заботиться о чьём-либо эмоциональном комфорте. Я слышал, как одна из матрон в детском доме говорила, что дети не чувствуют того, что чувствуют взрослые.

— Дети чувствуют всё глубже. Гораздо глубже.

— Да, — тихо проронил Ганнибал, словно находился не здесь, а где-то в части своего прошлого, которую Уилл не способен увидеть.

Уилл обнял его крепко, стиснул изо всех сил. Давление рук Ганнибала постепенно слабело. В конце концов Уилл и сам задремал. Ему снилось, будто он наблюдает за спящим Ганнибалом, слушает его дыхание и пытается раскрыть его секреты.

***

В это время Ганнибал наблюдал за спящим Уиллом. Слушал, как он дышит. В последний раз он уделял столь пристальное внимание чужому дыханию, когда слушал, как отказывают лёгкие Миши.

Ганнибал вдохнул лихорадочный запах Уилла и погладил его по волосам. Как долго он сможет ждать в этот раз?

Ещё неделю назад казалось так просто раскрутить его болезнь, раскрутить его разум, как Пенелопа веретено, чтобы стать победителем в игре за время и контроль. Теперь же он взвешивал последствия неудачи. Впервые за много лет сомнение подкралось к нему на пухлых ножках и потянуло за рукав маленькой детской ручонкой.

***

Запахи и звуки пронизывали сны Уилла. Ганнибал стоял на кухне, вырезая шматы мяса из огромного массивного животного, заполнившего, кажется, всю комнату. Уилл в шоке разглядывал это зрелище с порога. Пернатый олень поднял голову и испустил последний, болезненный вздох. После закрыл свои тусклые глаза навеки.

Уилл вздрогнул и чуть не опрокинул поднос, который Ганнибал оставил рядом на кровати. Он откинул одеяло и сел, закрыв лицо руками.

Ганнибал присел рядом с ним и погладил по спине.

— С тобой всё хорошо, душа моя?

Уилл покачал головой, не подразумевая своим движением ни «да», ни «нет», ни какой-либо другого ответ. Он по-прежнему был полон боли оленя и видения Ганнибала, разделывающего животное живьём.

Ганнибал обнял его и притянул к себе. Уилл прижался щекой к груди. На нём снова был тот же свитер, и Уиллу хотелось потереться об него гладким лицом, почувствовать нежность кашемира на коже. Но он не в состоянии был сделать этого до тех пор, пока не успокоится после кошмара. Мир захлопнулся вокруг него, сжался, словно стены газовой камеры, и послышалось шипение поступающего газа. Голова раскалывалась. Кулаки так сильно сжались, что заболели пальцы.

Он сел, заставив себя отстраниться, и несколько секунд пытался просто дышать, вспоминая, как это делается. Затем Ганнибал поцеловал его в макушку, в небритую щёку и снова крепко сжал в объятьях.

— Хочешь побыть один? — спросил он.

Уилл снова покачал головой, на этот раз с чётким «нет».

— Значит, останусь здесь.

— Ты не всегда будешь рядом.

— Нет, я не могу обещать быть с тобой всегда, когда ты во мне нуждаешься. Но я обещаю попробовать. Ты всегда можешь позвонить мне, и я приеду. Этого достаточно?

Дыхание Уилла срывалось дрожащими вздохами. Он позволил себе снова прижаться щекой, позволил Ганнибалу обнимать себя, пока мир вокруг не начал складываться во что-то не настолько опасное, пока шипение газа не превратилось в обычный звон в ушах.

Ганнибал погладил его по голове, и Уилл расслабился в его руках. Кошмар наконец-то начал угасать, хоть и не забылся, по крайней мере превратился из ярких всполохов в тлеющие угли. Ганнибал побудил его улечься на кровать и накрыл их обоих одеялом. Он устроил Уилла к себе спиной, обнимая руками и ногами.

— Еда остынет. Снова, — проворчал Уилл.

— Ты готов поесть?

— Да, наверное.

Первый же кусочек стёр всё его нежелание. Инжир, прошутто, яйца-пашот, ветчина с идеальным голландским соусом и печенье, слишком тёплое и душистое для того, которое продаётся в продуктовом магазине.

— Спасибо, — сказал Уилл.

— Не за что. Тебе нужно было отдохнуть.

— Ты так много для меня делаешь. — Он медленно вздохнул. — Но этого никогда не будет достаточно. Ты ведь знаешь, правда? Я не поправлюсь. Сейчас немного хуже, но это просто моя жизнь.

— Я думаю, мы сможем интегрировать твой внутренний и внешний мир и принести в твою жизнь равновесие, которого тебе так не хватало, но я ни в коем случае не пытаюсь тебя вылечить, Уилл. Твой разум уникален, и мне бы не хотелось его менять.

Уилл обернулся через плечо, чтобы рассмотреть его, но не смотрел в глаза, сосредотачиваясь на мелких движениях лица, шеи, плеч, которые были гораздо более надёжным показателем честности. И не увидел ничего, кроме неизменной искренности. Ничего другого он от Ганнибала и не получал.

— Ладно. Пока ты готов к этому.

— С нетерпением жду очередного случая.

— Интересный комментарий по поводу чьих-то кошмаров.

— Возможно, в них я нахожу облегчение от своих собственных.

— Ты ведь знаешь, как ужасно это звучит?

— Конечно.

Уилл улыбнулся и вернулся к завтраку.

— Просто проверяю.


	9. Chapter 9

Началась рабочая неделя. Раны Ганнибала потихоньку заживали. Уилл стирал бельё и рубашку ещё три раза за последние три дня, но Ганнибал, кажется, вознамерился испортить их раз и навсегда, особенно неугомонным он бывал по утрам.

В это утро Уилл стоял у плиты, дожаривая яичницу, и выжидал, когда щёлкнет тостер, тем временем ладони Ганнибала шарили по талии, заднице, задирали рубашку. Не особо навязчиво, ничего такого, из чего мог бы вылиться секс, но, безусловно, достаточно, чтобы заставить его извиваться и глупо улыбаться.

— Ведёшь себя нелепо. Ты вообще планируешь завтракать?

Ганнибал выдохнул в шею, чем заставил Уилла вздрогнуть.

— Ты делаешь выбор между физической и духовной пищей очень сложным, душа моя, особенно заставляя наблюдать, как ты готовишь.

— По-моему, ты путаешь духовность с чем-то другим.

— Красота — всегда радость для духа.

Уилл, да поможет ему бог, моментально покраснел до кончиков ушей.

Есть они сели в пижамах. Ганнибал сварил кофе, и поднимающийся от чашек пар нёс тёмный и богатый аромат. Запах леса, осени, обжаренных и выпаренных зёрен.

— Ты наденешь трусики на работу? — спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл дёрнул головой и уставился на него. Он даже не задумывался о работе, хотя они рано встали и сели завтракать именно потому, что у Уилла были лекции.

— Ты ведь собираешься на работу?

— Да, — кивнул Уилл.

— Мне просто любопытно. Конечно, ты не должен, если тебе в них будет некомфортно.

— Я не думаю, что… Нет.

— Хорошо.

Пока нет. Возможно, никогда. Он макнул тост в густой желток и представил, как возвращается домой вечером, надевает трусики, оставляя Куантико и остальной мир далеко позади.

— Если я решу купить тебе сегодня что-нибудь ещё из вещей, у тебя будут пожелания или просьбы? — уточнил Ганнибал.

— Купи с запасом, если собираешься использовать каждую возможность испачкать купленное.

Ганнибал медленно улыбнулся.

— Естественно, собираюсь. Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое?

Уилл быстро покачал головой.

— Нет… мне нравится. Не останавливайся.

Ганнибал потянулся за его рукой и поднёс её к губам.

— Это часть игры, не так ли?

— Я терплю, потому что ты ничего не можешь с собой поделать, — лукаво улыбнулся Уилл и сглотнул. Жар снова поднимался по шее. А вот Ганнибал, кажется, никогда не краснел. Может, он просто никогда и не чувствовал себя настолько глупо. — Ты же просто не можешь держать свои руки подальше от меня.

— Не скрою, очень интересная часть игры. Я оттачивал свой самоконтроль годами, и он почти никогда меня не подводил. Но то, что получилось в результате нашего эксперимента, оказалось даже более приятно, чем я ожидал.

— Тебе действительно нравится? Это всё?

— Прикасаться к тебе, когда захочу? Сомневаюсь, что мне когда-либо разонравится. Твоя реакция только подталкивает меня к большему. Ты делаешь это намеренно?

— Нет. — Уилл потёр рот пальцами. — Может быть? Неосознанно.

— Ты реагируешь, не задумываясь о последствиях. Как часто ты делаешь подобное в обычной жизни?

— Никогда.

— Неужели никогда?

— Даже когда я знаю, что делаю что-то глупое, всегда представляю, как грядёт возмездие. Просто не всегда забочусь о том, чтобы остановиться.

— Но не когда мы наедине?

— Это всего лишь игра, возмездие не имеет значения. — Уилл посмотрел на удерживающую его ладонь руку Ганнибала, твёрдую, тёплую, крепкую. — Верно?

— Если ты этого хочешь, то конечно.

— Разве это может быть не игрой? Я не… не являюсь таким на самом деле. И ты тоже.

— Наше внутреннее «я» бесконечно податливо. Ты как никто другой должен знать это. Мы не неподвижные звёзды, пронзившие небеса. Мы меняемся.

— Мы _можем_ меняться. Совсем не значит, что мы это делаем. Как сильно ты менялся в течении своей жизни? Честно.

— Едва ли хоть немного. А ты?

— Иногда мне кажется, что я всё тот же семилетний мальчик, выскакивающий на улицу, чтобы убежать от кошмаров.

— Невозможно убежать от собственного разума. Отсюда, возможно, и необходимость перемен.

Уилл поднял на него глаза. Ганнибал закончил есть, и его пристальный взгляд тяжело оседал на коже.

— Как многое ты бы изменил? — тихо спросил Уилл. — Как далеко ты готов зайти?

Ганнибал не ответил. Через секунду Уилл вернулся к оставленному им завтраку.

— Я много лет игнорировал возможность значительных перемен, — начал наконец Ганнибал. — Считал, что для этого нет никаких причин. Что невозможно достичь большего.

— Стагнация.

— Справедливое замечание, вполне вероятно, именно так и было. Когда путь к твоему идеалу оказался так долог, трудно проложить его в другом направлении.

— Тебя никто не просил.

— Я не подразумевал, что просили, душа моя. Только делюсь с тобой своими мыслями.

Уилл взглянул на него.

— Непривычно, когда ты звучишь неуверенно.

— Мне тоже.

Посуду помыли в тишине. Уилл принял душ и уехал на работу. У двери Ганнибал поцеловал его на прощанье.

***

Ганнибал ещё долгое время сидел на кухне после ухода Уилла. Солнечный свет медленно полз мимо него по столу, собаки то подходили, то отходили. Он не видел ничего вокруг. Прошлое завладело как его глазами, так и разумом, и остановилось на том моменте, когда вилы пронзали грудь отца, на внезапном и неожиданном потоке крови, на том, какой она была густой и тёплой на его холодных руках.

В течение нескольких дней после этого события всё остальное в мире словно потеряло цвет. Он перемещался по серым пространствам, наблюдая, как красный цвет исчезает из-под его ногтей, становясь сначала ржавчиной, а потом просто грязью. Кости его отца, похороненные в неглубокой могиле, также стали неотличимы от грязи. Как и кости матери. Такова была природа человеческой формы, чрезмерно податливой и едва ли заслуживающей скорби.

***

Арделия Мэпп снова пришла в аудиторию рано, но в этот раз не запыхалась. Уилл кивнул ей и приступил к десятой по счёту перетасовке файлов в PowerPoint. Он не обратил внимания, куда она села, а потому сильно удивился, когда протёр глаза и увидел её обувь рядом со своим столом.

— Какие-то проблемы? — спросил Уилл.

— У меня вопрос по поводу лекции на прошлой неделе. Вы сказали, что Дрейпера поймали, потому что он сбежал, не оплатив счёт в закусочной. Почему? Я просмотрела список его личных вещей. У него были деньги.

Уилл немного расслабился. Он не хотел ни с кем разговаривать до лекции, но вопрос ему понравился, и в конце концов он здесь для того, чтобы давать знания.

— А ты как думаешь?

— Очевидно, один из аспектов его психологии, но профиль на самом деле ничего не раскрывает в этой части вопроса. За ним не числилось случаев воровства, даже какой-либо мелочи, поэтому не похоже, что он сделал это, чтобы почувствовать собственную власть.

— Несмотря на то, что убийства как раз были из области власти?

— Это не одно и то же. Люди, которых он убивал, знали, что он отнимет у них жизнь. Ему нравилось видеть, что они знают. Но он уже успел скрыться, когда парень из закусочной понял, что тот не оплатил счёт.

— Итак, твоя теория?

— У меня её нет. Я вывела несколько вероятных, но ни одна из них не кажется верной. Потому я и спрашиваю.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы давать тебе ответы. Я здесь для того, чтобы дать тебе инструменты для самостоятельного поиска ответов.

— Гранту вы ответили, когда он спрашивал о мотивации Билли Хёрна на прошлой неделе.

— Грант не такой умный, как ты. Опиши свои теории. Две тысячи слов.

— Но они же неверны!

— Верные теории возникают именно из неверных. Они не материализуется из воздуха.

Он видел её подавленный вздох и скрываемое раздражение, затягивающееся в шее и плечах.

— Да, сэр. Как прошёл ваш ужин?

Уилл посмотрел на неё поверх очков. Она прекрасно понимала, что он предпочёл бы, чтобы его оставили в покое, поэтому вежливый вопрос был социально-приемлемой карой за эссе. Этот факт развеселил Уилла больше, чем следовало, и он позволил себе улыбнуться.

— Всё прошло хорошо. Спасибо за подсказку.

— В любое время, сэр. Я довольно хорошо готовлю.

Что-то в её голосе выдавало гордость, это зацепилось за разговор с Ганнибалом за завтраком.

— Если бы тебе пришлось выбрать одно из направлений, — предположил он, — какое бы ты выбрала?

Арделия нахмурилась, потому что вопрос был чертовски глупым, и дала ожидаемый ответ.

— В смысле, готовка или ФБР? Я ведь здесь, сэр, не так ли?

— Да, так. — Уилл был таким же. Он никогда не думал заняться чем-нибудь другим.

Она хмурилась ещё несколько секунд, но Уилл углубился в презентацию, и Арделия, догадавшись, что аудиенция закончена, вернулась на своё место. Уилл же смотрел сквозь стол, сквозь стены своего прошлого. Он отследил каждое своё решение, которое привело его в правоохранительные органы, но не видел, чтобы где-то свернул не туда. Он никогда не видел иного исхода.

***

Дверь распахнулась, и мохнатый шар разномастных собак вырвался наружу, едва Уилл подъехал к дому. Он вышел из машины и стал на колени в мокрую траву, чтобы приласкать каждую, вода моментально впиталась в ткань брюк. Ганнибал ждал на крыльце и приветственно махнул, когда Уилл поднял глаза.

Вид его резко потянул за какую-то болезненную ниточку в груди, направленную не на конкретно это возвращение, а на все предыдущие. Уилл никогда не считал свой дом пустым, никогда не думал, что его может заполнить кто-либо ещё.

Ганнибал встретил его на ступеньках, заключил лицо в тёплые ладони и поцеловал. Он стоял чуть выше, и Уилл улыбнулся в поцелуй:

— Привет.

— Здравствуй, радость моя. Как прошёл твой день?

Уилл боролся с расползающейся усмешкой.

— Разве это не мой текст?

— Единственные правила — те, которые мы сами создаём.

— Ну ладно. Довольно хорошо.

— Никаких новых тел, значит.

— Нет, только лекции. И студенты, пытающиеся завязать личный разговор.

— Как ужасно, — пробормотал Ганнибал, забрав сумку Уилла, и за руку повёл в дом. — Надеюсь, ты быстро положил этому конец.

Уилл рассмеялся. Ему было так хорошо, как никогда раньше.

— Более или менее. Задал ей эссе в две тысячи слов к четвергу.

— Суровое наказание. Уверен, оно пойдёт на пользу.

— Надеюсь. Одна из лучших моих студенток. И не заслуживает страданий за то, что её преподаватель асоциальный засранец.

— Уилл. — Ганнибал мягко сжал его плечо, потом притянул к себе и поцеловал в лоб. Уилл почувствовал, как его тело расслабляется, само тянется навстречу Ганнибалу. — Ты защищаешь свой разум, как лорд защищает свой замок. Никто не может винить тебя за…

— Стрелы и кипящее масло? Вполне себе могут, более того — именно это они и делают.

— Люди не должны так поступать. Никто не строит такие высокие зубчатые стены, как твои, случайно. Их необходимость должна быть понятна каждому.

— Было ли это ясно тебе? Неужели тебя это никогда не беспокоило?

— Я быстро осознал, что твой гнев редко направлен непосредственно на меня. Отчасти ты злился на тени прошлого, но чаще на себя самого. И да, я кристально ясно видел твоё нежелание впускать внутрь кого бы то ни было.

Уилл колебался. Он осмотрел комнату, нашёл взглядом собак, понаблюдал за ними немного. В конце концов он спросил:

— Когда ты решил начать всё это? Ну… то, чем мы занимаемся.

— Это была лишь серия крошечных выборов. В большинстве случаев.

— Почему ты ушёл из хирургии? Почему решил заняться психиатрией?

— Убил кое-кого. Точнее чувствовал, будто убил.

— Ты не можешь спасти всех.

— Я пытался. И мои попытки проваливались слишком часто.

— Тебя беспокоила потеря жизни или твоё собственное несовершенство?

Ганнибал задумчиво склонил голову в сторону, рассматривая Уилла со смесью удивления и восхищения.

— Каким бесчувственным ты, должно быть, представляешь меня, — проговорил он.

— Не бесчувственным. Скорее отделяющим эмоции от действий. Ты постоянно так делаешь. Твоя реакция на потерю пациентов заключалась не в том, чтобы просто уйти. Ты решил стать ещё лучшим хирургом. И стал, но всё равно не мог спасти всех.

— Нет. Как ты и сказал, это невозможно.

— Ты просто понял, что достиг пределов своей профессии, не достигнув при этом того, чего действительно хотел, и потому решил пойти дальше.

— И чего же я хотел на самом деле?

— Совершенства.

Ганнибал помолчал, наклонился почесать Шноркель за ушком, когда она приткнулась к его лодыжке, прежде чем удосужился ответить.

— Достаточно справедливая оценка. Я рассматривал остаться в специальности, но это только продлило бы неизбежное. Воды психиатрии гораздо мутнее, а успех и неудача менее ощутимы. — Он коротко улыбнулся. — И никто не умер в результате моей терапии.

 _Пока_. Слово крутилось у Уилла на кончике языка, и он не понимал, как оно туда попало, а потому быстро проглотил его.

— Приятно слышать. Что хочешь на ужин?

— Всё равно. Я купил продуктов, пока тебя не было. Можешь использовать авокадо. Сегодня они будут идеальны по вкусу.

— Как ты относишься к тако? — спросил Уилл. Рано или поздно он достигнет предела терпимости Ганнибала, и тот выгонит его с кухни. Но до тех пор почему бы не поразвлечься немного.

Ганнибал сделал паузу, глубоко вдохнул, но промолчал.

— У меня есть замороженные лепешки для тако, — продолжил Уилл. — И где-то завалялся пакет приправ.

Видимо, он зашёл слишком далеко.

— Уилл…

— Хорошо, хорошо. Господи, твоё лицо. — Уилл быстро поцеловал его. — Найду что-нибудь, где можно использовать авокадо, и что не приведёт тебя в столь трепетный ужас.

— Если ты действительно хочешь…

Ганнибал выглядел так, будто из него выбивали признание под пытками. Уиллу пришлось остановить его.

— Я готовлю для тебя. Для нас обоих. И не хочу заставлять тебя есть то, что ты ненавидишь.

— Ты просто хотел понаблюдать за моей реакцией.

— Это справедливо. Тебе тоже нравится смотреть, как я корчусь.

— Возможно, никто из нас не отличается добротой.

— Очень может быть. Дай мне переодеться, и я что-нибудь придумаю.

Он уже повернулся, но остановился, когда Ганнибал поймал его за плечо.

— Уилл… Я купил тебе несколько вещей. Они лежат на кровати. Уже постиранные, если захочешь надеть.

Уилл кивнул, стараясь выглядеть спокойным, но сердце тут же забарабанило об рёбра. Он быстро вошёл в спальню и закрыл за собой дверь. На мгновение прислонился к ней, прикрыл глаза, готовился, хоть и подозревал, что никакая подготовка не облегчит всплеска удовольствия, вины и страха, которые он чувствовал от подарков Ганнибала.

Он открыл глаза. На этот раз не было никаких коробок. Всё разложено на кровати. Снова хлопковые трусики: красные с белым сердечком спереди, сиреневые в белый горошек, чёрные с крошечными полосками кружева по каждому шву. Рядом лежали джинсы, тёмно-синие, тонкие и зауженные, с большим количеством молний и линией золотых заклёпок на задних карманах.

Уилл уставился на них, взял в руки и тут же положил обратно. Попятился назад взглянуть с безопасного расстояния, прикрыл рукой рот и чуть ли не до крови прикусил ладонь. Как и с предыдущими подарками, сложно было представить, что он будет всё это носить. Хотя бы потому, что не было ясно, куда денутся яйца, ведь в джинсах им точно места не оставалось.

Был лишь один способ узнать. Уилл сбросил свою рабочую одежду, отправив в бельевую корзину. Трусики — первые, что попались под руку, потому что невозможно было выбрать, хотелось все. Джинсы скользнули по коже с удивительно небольшим усилием. Они были тугими, но хорошо тянулись. Как только он застегнул их и провёл руками по бёдрам, то решил, что, по всей вероятности, это всё же мужские джинсы. Они плотно обтягивали зад, бёдра и икры, но в щиколотках были свободны. Уилл посмотрел на свои босые ноги и натянул шерстяные носки. Ганнибала они пока не оттолкнули.

И вот тогда пришлось посмотреть на оставшиеся предметы на кровати, среди которых было сложно выбрать в виду их приблизительной равноценности. Первая рубашка из темно-зелёного шёлка. Уилл даже побоялся к ней прикасаться. Пока ещё нет. Другая, винного цвета, была рубашкой Ганнибала.

Уилл несколько раз видел, как Ганнибал носил её с тёмным галстуком. Она лежала на кровати с закатанными в приглашении рукавами. Одна половина мозга идентифицировала это, как ужасное клише, другая предложила первой заткнуться. Уилл хотел её. Он натянул рубашку, рукава оголили руки до локтей, а первые три незастёгнутые пуговицы показали изгиб ключиц.

Пусть сработало не совсем идеально. Они с Ганнибалом были слишком близки по комплекции. Но Ганнибал был выше и шире в плечах, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы рубашка немного повисла. Уилл достал ожерелье из комода и надел его, прежде чем подойти к зеркалу в ванной.

Зеркало не показало полной картины, но он почувствовал эффект. Почувствовал себя иначе и не собирался выражать это словами, даже в уединении собственной головы. Ганнибал заставил его почувствовать себя другим, а одежда только помогла.

— Уилл? — Ганнибал постучал в дверь ванной. — Хочешь, я приготовлю ужин?

— Не паникуй, я выйду через секунду. Ты меня не сломал.

— Подобная мысль никогда не приходила мне в голову.

Уилл сглотнул и открыл дверь. Он смотрел в лицо Ганнибалу и видел там лишь восхищение и удовольствие.

— Тебе идёт, — лаконично оценил Ганнибал.

— Твоя рубашка мне идёт?

— Образ, который ты создаёшь.

— Это ты его создаёшь.

— Мне так не кажется. Ты руководил каждым моим выбором, хоть и косвенно. В любом случае мне нравится. — Он провёл рукой по груди Уилла. — Видеть тебя в своих вещах.

У Уилла перехватило дыхание, а потом ещё немного, когда Ганнибал притянул его одной рукой за талию.

— Тебе рубашка нравится?

Уилл кивнул и посмотрел вниз.

— Другая мне тоже нравится, но…

— Слишком?

— Боже, это всего лишь рубашка. Но я не могу… не могу. Пока нет. — Он наклонился к Ганнибалу и положил подбородок на плечо. — Спасибо, что не купил ничего розового и вычурного.

Ганнибал тихо рассмеялся и поцеловал его в висок.

— Не думаю, что кому-то из нас это могло бы понравиться.

Уилл не нашёл в себе смелости сказать, что могло бы, когда-нибудь. Шансы на то, что Ганнибал будет всё ещё рядом, были настолько малы, что это просто не имело значения. Он прижался к телу Ганнибала, обнял его и улыбнулся в плечо, когда руки с талии опустились ему на задницу и крепко сжали. Через тонкую преграду джинсовой ткани ощущения оказались крайне интенсивными и сделали его ещё более уязвимым.

Но когда рука Ганнибала скользнула между ног, чтобы слегка нажать, Уилл с силой свёл бёдра.

— Боюсь, я что-нибудь поврежу себе, если у меня начнётся эрекция в этих джинсах, — тихо сказал он.

— Возможно, стоит оставить это испытание на другой раз, — ответил Ганнибал, хотя руку так и не убрал. — Ты собирался приготовить для меня.

— Ммм… Точно.

Уилл тоже не двинулся с места. Они так и стояли в дверях ванной, будто пришпиленные друг к другу. Переплетённые, безо всякой возможности разделения.

***

Уилл приготовил форель с кровавыми апельсинами и авокадо, а на закуску — зелёный салат с соусом из лука-шалот, заправленный апельсиновым соком. Ну и хлеб. Во-первых, потому что Ганнибал уже заждался, а во-вторых, если бы Уилл посмотрел ещё хоть один рецепт в интернете, то сжёг бы к чертям собственный телефон.

— Прости, — предупредил он. — Салат это так себе еда.

Ганнибал отправил зелень в рот с гораздо меньшей осторожностью, чем раньше.

— Вкусно, — похвалил он. — Удивительно вкусно. Спасибо, душа моя.

Сердце Уилла наполнилось идиотской радостью, и трудно было не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Благодарю.

— С практикой станет легче.

— Верится с трудом.

— Возможно, я смогу готовить по выходным.

По выходным. Множественное число. Не только ближайшие выходные, которые ознаменуют окончание совместной жизни в доме Уилла. Ганнибал возвращался домой, но видимо, не собирался разрывать их соглашение. Уилл позволил себе улыбнуться снова, просто не мог с собой ничего поделать.

— Да, отлично. Только не выставляй меня слишком ужасным поваром.

— Это тренируемый навык. Никто не может быть совершенен с самого начала.

Длинный путь к совершенству. Кусочки авокадо были жуткой формы, а апельсины превратились в месиво, потому что он пытался снять все плёнки. Но было вкусно. На самом деле вкусно, а не просто приемлемо съедобно. В груди Уилла закружилась странная гордость вперемешку с неясным стыдом за то, что он способен гордиться своей готовкой.

— А ты совершенен? — спросил Уилл. — Ты перенёс на кулинарию то, что не смог сделать в операционной?

Ганнибал положил в рот очередной кусочек и задумался. Уилл наблюдал, как его губы снимают еду с вилки.

— Думаю, что да. Что-то я привнёс из хирургии. Но кулинария, как и психиатрия, оставляет много места для индивидуальной интерпретации. Нужно всегда продолжать экспериментировать.

— Над своими пациентами и гостями на ужинах?

— Никто не жаловался, — произнёс Ганнибал и поднял бокал в тосте.

***

После ужина Уилл просматривал студенческие эссе и зачитывал некоторые Ганнибалу. Они устроились в разных креслах. Уилл задумался о покупке дивана, а потом засунул эту идею в далёкий пыльный угол, покрытый паутиной, откуда она и выползла. Хотя после перемещения кровати места в комнате как раз хватало для чего-то нового.

— Заварю чай, — сказал Ганнибал. — Ты чего-нибудь хочешь?

Уилл кивнул и, возможно, проворчал нечто вроде согласия. Ганнибал склонился над ним по пути на кухню. Опустил руку на грудь и просунул под рубашку. Зацепил колье одним пальцем и слегка дёрнул. Уилл улыбнулся, продолжая печатать исправления.

— Тебя гораздо тяжелее отвлечь, когда ты работаешь, — заметил Ганнибал.

— Криминалистика намного проще готовки.

— Должен ли я постараться как следует, или всё же пойти сделать чай?

— Какой чай?

— Чайную смесь.

— Конечно, иди сделай.

Ганнибал издал шум, более всего походящий на фырканье. Он поцеловал Уилла в шею и выпрямился.

— Как пожелаешь, душа моя.

Примесь мёда и молока слегка подслащала чай, и это заставило Уилла расслабиться сильнее, чем позволял виски. Выпив полчашки, он закрыл ноутбук и отложил его в сторону, чтобы посмотреть на Ганнибала. Закинул ногу на колено и поставил чашку на бедро.

— У меня для тебя ещё один подарок, — сказал Ганнибал, не поднимая головы от планшета. — Если ты готов ко сну, мы можем взглянуть на него.

— Там было ещё что-то?

— В верхнем ящике комода.

Второе шествие в спальню прошло спокойнее, чем первое. Уилл не знал, виноват ли в этом чай, или поздний час, или быстрый переход от рабочего состояния к домашнему, но волновался он теперь меньше, безо всяких опасений, которые раньше заставляли краснеть. Или, может быть, он просто знал, что это будет ещё одна ночная сорочка.

Эта оказалась белой с тёмно-синим кантом и такими же пуговицами. Атласная и более объёмная, чем всё остальное, купленное Ганнибалом. Уилл вытянул её их ящика и сразу понял почему. Ганнибал сделал то, что планировал, сорочка доходила ему до бёдер, а рукава почти скрывали пальцы. Уилл оттянул воротник в сторону, обнажив ключицу и часть груди, и на секунду его затопило волнующим предчувствием, что он имеет нечто совершенно недозволенное.

— Уилл? — Ганнибал, как обычно, тихо стоял за его спиной.

Уилл обернулся, обнял его и спрятал лицо на груди. Ганнибал крепко сжал его. Он положил подбородок на макушку Уилла, пусть это было неудобное положение для них обоих, и погладил по волосам.

— Тише, любовь моя. Всё хорошо.

— Не знаю, что со мной произошло.

— Ничего. Тебе нравится?

Уилл кивнул, вздохнул и попытался выкрутиться из объятий. Ганнибал ему не позволил. Уилл сразу же сдался и вцепился в него сильнее, чем прежде.

— Могу я предположить, что утро — более подходящее время для самоанализа? Уже почти полночь.

— Да, хорошо.

Он откинул странные мысли подальше, на более удобное время, когда сон не будет пытаться сморить его на ходу. Несколько минут спустя, уже лёжа в кровати с выключенным ночником и поблёскивающим на прикроватной тумбочке ожерельем, Уилл позволил Ганнибалу перевернуть себя на бок и прижаться грудью к спине, обхватив тёплой рукой вокруг талии. Позволил беречь свой сон.


	10. Chapter 10

Что-то тёмное плескалось в уголках зрения Уилла, чёрное, костлявое, окрашенное отблесками пламени. Рога будто бы оленьи, но это точно был не олень. Существо стояло прямо и притворялось человеком, но им не являлось.

Оно осторожно выступило из тени деревьев, в свете луны рога заблестели от крови и охватившего их огня.

Уилл проснулся, пытаясь вздохнуть.

Существо воззрилось на него, стоя прямо у изножья кровати. Уилл пытался двинуться, но не мог, хотел закричать, но его губы словно склеились. Тёмная когтистая рука легла на одеяло. Уилл чувствовал запах гнилой крови. Рога больше не блестели, а капали на кровать вязкой чёрной дрянью.

— Уилл!

Когтистая рука схватила его за плечо. Уилла парализовало. Он собрал последние силы и оттолкнул человеческую плоть вместо обугленного мяса. Завыли собаки. А потом примешался запах лосьона Ганнибала, и существо исчезло.

Уилл мотнул головой, отталкивая одеяло с ног. Ганнибал схватил его за руку, не давая встать. И несколько мгновений Уилл не мог связать жёсткую хватку ни с чем иным, кроме монстра из своего… кошмара? Галлюцинации? Что-то внутри болезненно настаивало: _реальности_. Существо было реальным.

Сердце билось слишком быстро. По шее катился пот. Уилл оставил попытки встать и сгорбился, упёршись головой в колени. Он чувствовал, как по коже перебирают лапками тысячи насекомых.

Ганнибал встал, Уилл почти не заметил, куда он уходил и когда вернулся. Почувствовал только силу его рук, когда тот приподнял голову Уилла и попросил дышать. Ганнибал дышал вместе с ним.

— Выпей, — сказал он, вручая стакан воды. — Неужели сны всегда такие плохие?

— Иногда хуже. — Уилл сделал глоток и прижал прохладный стакан к шее. — Я могу поспать в кресле.

— Тише, — рассеянно пробормотал Ганнибал, обняв рукой Уилла за талию и прижавшись щекой к его плечу. — Что тебе снилось?

— Один из привычных ночных кошмаров. А потом я проснулся, а кошмар всё ещё был здесь.

— На что он был похож?

Уилл покачал головой. У него кончились силы. Существо было слишком уж похоже на оленя, и тогда пришлось бы рассказать всё остальное. Уилл пока не готов был этим делиться. Даже с Ганнибалом.

— Что-то нечеловеческое, — наконец сказал он. — Хочет, чтобы я думал, что оно человек, но на самом деле это не так.

— Это всего лишь сон. Яркий и тревожный, но ненастоящий. Неправда.

— Всё может быть правдой, не будучи реальным.

— Твои галлюцинации Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса тоже являются правдой?

В течение нескольких секунд Уилл позволил себе разглядывать Хоббса, сидящего у изножья кровати, бледного, окровавленного, с ужасающей улыбкой на синих губах.

— Ты ведь скажешь мне, если я сойду с ума?

— Ты просто вымотался. Стресс от работы тебя истощает.

— И всё?

Ганнибал потянул его и с силой прижал к себе.

— Что бы это ни было, я обещаю, ты не останешься с этим один на один.

Даже зная, что существо из сна только и ждало, когда он заснёт вновь, Уилл не смог удержать глаза открытыми. Он погрузился во тьму, но больше за ночь кошмаров не было.

***

Утром Уилл проснулся первым. Принял душ, побрился, снова облачился в свою новую ночную сорочку. Отражение в распаренном зеркале смотрело на него впалыми глазами. Пару секунд он размышлял над тем, чтобы сказаться больным, но что бы это изменило? Попытка дать себе больше времени на раздумья никогда ещё не способствовала положительному результату.

Вместо этого Уилл принялся готовить завтрак. Блинчики вместо кошмарных монстров. Нарезанная аккуратными ломтиками клубника вместо кровавых жертв Потрошителя. Под утренним солнцем мозги немного прочистились, вчерашняя желчь отступила обратно в горло. Когда почти всё уже было готово, Уилл принёс Ганнибалу чашку кофе в постель.

Ганнибал сонно моргнул, заспанный и помятый, волосы лезли в глаза, пока Уилл осторожно не смахнул чёлку.

— Выглядишь лучше, — сказал Ганнибал.

— Со мной всё в порядке. Хочешь позавтракать? На этот раз блинчики без химического привкуса.

Ганнибал внимательно посмотрел на него и кивнул.

— Спасибо. Подойду через минуту.

Уилл вернулся на кухню и продолжил жарить блины. Тогда всё, что он мог видеть перед собой — это лишь поднимающиеся на бледном тесте пузырьки и собственное размытое отражение на смазанной маслом чугунной сковороде. Он соскабливал последние капли теста из миски, когда Ганнибал подошёл к нему и выключил плиту.

— Думаю, уже более чем достаточно, разве нет?

Уилл посмотрел на разъезжающуюся гору блинов.

— Могу заморозить половину. Просто не был уверен, достоит ли тесто до завтра.

Слил на сковороду остатки, и те растеклись ветвящимися рогами. Уилл наблюдал, как они становятся золотистыми от остаточного тепла.

— Я беспокоюсь за тебя, — проговорил Ганнибал.

— Вчера я задумался об отставке. Почти.

— И что же ты решил?

— Никогда не планировал заниматься чем-то другим. Серьёзно — никогда. Но ты заставил. Ты изменил всю мою жизнь.

— Людям свойственно менять занятия. Чаще, чем ты думаешь.

— Я знаю, что работа мне не подходит. То, что я делаю для Джека. Но не представляю, чем ещё могу заниматься вместо этого.

Ганнибал позади него долго не отвечал. Рога на сковороде пошипели и затихли, металл окончательно остыл. Солнце заползло в окно и бросило свой луч на голые ноги Уилла.

— Этим, — наконец произнёс Ганнибал. — Ты мог бы заняться этим.

— Что, мы уже не просто играем?

— Давай сбежим вместе. Мы можем поехать куда угодно.

— Что-то из разряда нереального.

— Но ведь это может быть правдой?

Уилл развернулся и прижался щекой к плечу Ганнибала.

— Я чувствую, будто вижу весь мир сквозь толщу воды. Со дна гляжу на поверхность. Как будто всё время тону, так медленно, что не понимаю, как это происходит. Однажды я проснусь и обнаружу, что вообще не могу дышать. Я больше не знаю, что правда, Ганнибал. Прямо сейчас, нет.

Повисла тишина. За окном встрепенулась испуганная птица. Собаки зашевелились на своих подстилках. Ганнибал взял его за руку и закружил по кухне в странном немом вальсе. Уилл не знал шагов, не слышал музыки, но следовать за Ганнибалом оказалось достаточно просто. И с каждым поворотом он всё больше осознавал, что Ганнибал завяз в этой фантазии так же сильно, как и он сам. В этот раз они тонули вместе.

***

Ганнибал прижимал Уилла к себе всё время, пока они танцевали. Запах его болезни обволакивал их, пронизывал маленькую кухню насквозь, как шлейф от духов.

Лихорадка Миши пахла так же сладко, когда она лежала рядом с ним в постели их родителей. Её хрипы становились всё более влажными, будто она растворялась изнутри. Ганнибал представлял себе океан, омывающий её, волна за волной, с прибывающим приливом.

Тогда он был так уверен, что она поправится только дома. Что она обязательно должна остаться дома.

Кроме яркой крови отца, Ганнибал лучше всего запомнил только молчание своей сестры, когда эта кровь падала на её волосы словно капли дождя. Алые потёки почти полностью скрыли синяк, который отец оставил ей на всей правой стороне лица.

Миша молчала, когда отец бил её, она молчала, когда он упал на колени с торчащими из груди вилами. Ганнибал взял её за руку и вывел из сарая. Умыл, отвёл в её комнату и отправился на поиски матери.

***

После завтрака они вывели собак в поле. Уилл бросал им палку, а Ганнибал стоял в стороне и наблюдал. Солнечный свет постепенно превращался из утреннего золота в дневную белизну.

— Ты счастлив? — улыбнувшись, спросил Ганнибал.

— Иногда. А ты?

— Да. Часто.

Уилл обернулся к нему.

— Ты счастлив здесь?

Шноркель чуть не сбила его с ног, виляя хвостом и выпуская палку из пасти. Уилл подобрал её и кинул по широкой дуге подальше от других собак. Шноркель умчалась, захлёбываясь лаем.

— Да, — ответил Ганнибал. — По-моему, да.

— Я рад.

Уилл подошёл ближе, и они потянулись друг к другу одновременно.

— Возможно, мне легче вписаться в твою жизнь, чем тебе в мою, — заметил Ганнибал.

— Я даже не старался. Могу однажды прийти на одну из твоих вечеринок.

Ганнибал дёрнул плечом.

— Не хочу доставлять тебе неудобства. Но есть вещи, которыми бы я хотел поделиться с тобой. Вещи, которыми мы оба можем наслаждаться.

— Например?

— Пойдёшь со мной в оперу в эти выходные?

— У меня до сих пор нет смокинга.

— Я подберу, что тебе надеть. И я думаю совсем не о смокинге.

Уилл предупреждающе взглянул на него.

— Ничего кричащего. Обещаю, — улыбнулся Ганнибал.

— Ладно.

***

В субботу Ганнибал исчез на несколько часов. Уилл успел перечёркать все домашние задания студентов, и к полудню у него не осталось никаких важных дел. Поэтому он решил убраться. Собаки следовали за ним по пятам, смущённые и вопросительно скулящие, пока он чистил туалет и отскребал пол на кухне.

Уилл приготовил обед для себя и для них, затем вывел стаю на прогулку по снегу, что оказалось полезно для всех, включая его самого. Уинстон раз пять поймал снежок пастью, вытворяя в воздухе грандиозные трюки. Шноркель и Бастер резвились, гоняясь друг за дружкой по снегу, словно щенки.

Уилл определил, что Ганнибал вернулся домой, по вскинутым ушам и виляющим хвостам, когда собаки кинулись через двор. Он побежал за ними и успел как раз вовремя, чтобы наблюдать картину стоящего за открытой дверью машины Ганнибала и собак, сидящих перед ним полукругом и виляющих хвостами в унисон.

Уилл усмехнулся.

— Помощь нужна?

— Мне нужно перенести сумки в дом. Ты не мог бы сказать своим собакам, что их помощь мне не требуется?

Уилл загнал стаю на веранду, всех, кроме Шноркель, которая продолжала скулить и скрестись в дверь машины, пока Уилл не взял её на руки.

— Ты в безопасности, — улыбнулся он.

Ганнибал наконец вышел из-за двери и с любопытством посмотрел на извивающуюся в руках Уилла собаку. Он погладил её по голове, та сразу восторженно притихла и лизнула ему руку.

— Почему Шноркель*?

— Кто-то выбросил её в мешке в пруд, пытался утопить. Я нашёл её только потому, что увидел поднимающиеся пузырьки.

— Она очень уродливая мелочь.

— Не говори так.

— Я вполне уверен, что она не очень хорошо понимает по-английски.

— Они не должны знать слова, чтобы понимать, что ты чувствуешь.

Ганнибал коснулся собачьего уха. Шноркель задохнулась обожанием.

— Как дети.

— Именно. Вот, держи её. А я принесу сумки. — Он сунул собаку Ганнибалу на грудь. Вся грязь всё равно уже осталась на куртке Уилла.

— Я не думаю, что…

— Они же для меня, верно? — спросил Уилл, оставляя Ганнибала с вертящейся и счастливой собакой. Когда он вытащил сумки и обернулся, то обнаружил глубоко хмурого Ганнибала, увиливающего и делающего всё возможное, чтобы его не лизнули в лицо. Шноркель не дотягивалась и потому мусолила воротник его рубашки.

— Ты же понимаешь, что можешь опустить её на землю? — удивлённо уточнил Уилл.

Ганнибал крепко зажал её подмышкой, чтобы она не могла облизать ничего, кроме руки.

— Может, мы уже наконец пойдём в дом?

Уилл кивнул, не решаясь дополнить ответ словами, потому что рот постоянно пытался разъехаться в идиотской улыбке. Он поставил сумки у двери, а сам начал протирать лапы остальным собакам.

— Можешь принести ей воды, — предложил он Ганнибалу. — Она наверняка хочет пить.

Когда Уилл пустил всех внутрь, Ганнибал вместе со Шноркель отыскались на кухне. Он поставил тарелку с водой на стол и держал собачонку на коленях.

— Никаких собак на кухонном столе. Ты ведь помнишь, что я готовлю здесь еду?

Ганнибал понаблюдал, как стая толпится вокруг мисок в углу, и изрёк:

— Я думаю, что ей, возможно, не хватает еды. Она меньше остальных.

— Она отлично держит оборону, не волнуйся. — Уилл прислонился к столу и внимательно изучил лицо Ганнибала. Никакого выражения, глаза, устремлённые вглубь себя. — Каково тебе было в детдоме?

— Я тоже хорошо оборонялся.

— Ты был меньше других мальчишек?

Ганнибал моргнул и вернулся в настоящее. Эмоции наполнили его лицо, как воздух наполняет воздушный шар, хотя там по-прежнему не было ни искорки тепла.

— Полагаю, это очевидная ассоциация, — сказал он.

— Многим людям легче идентифицировать себя с животными, нежели с другими людьми.

— Тебе в том числе?

— Нет. Собаки есть собаки. Они как чистый лист, пока ты их не узнаешь. Остальные люди слишком разные. У всех свои убеждения, секреты. Поэтому к людям тяжелее привязаться.

— Я не отождествляю себя с другими людьми.

— А это нормально, доктор?

— Нет, определённо, нет. Большинство людей ищут связи и находят её, хотя бы через самообман. Я никогда не хотел себя обманывать.

— Тебе лучше одному.

— Как и тебе.

— Ну, не то чтобы я выбирал. Просто очень плохо вру самому себе.

Шноркель отпихнула Каспера, проскользнула у него под лапами и заняла его миску, слегка порыкивая.

— Другим тоже, — заметил Ганнибал.

— Нет, остальным я вру замечательно. Просто ненавижу это делать.

— Теряешься в собственном вранье?

— Да. А что насчёт тебя?

— Лгу ли я другим по привычке? Ради развлечения или одобрения?

— Теряешься ли ты в своём вранье?

Единственные звуки в комнате исходили лишь от собак, знакомые, утешительные и уютные. Хрустящие на зубах гранулы, скребущие по полу когти, лёгкое ворчание и порыкивание вполголоса. Уилл не мог объяснить, что за ледяная волна окатила его, пока он ждал ответа Ганнибала, но этого было _достаточно_ , чтобы принять к сведению, чтобы запомнить чувство.

— Может быть, не знаю, — ответил Ганнибал. — Возможно, так и есть. Мы создаём себя столь тщательно. Так легко поверить, что конечный продукт — это и есть правда о нас.

Уилл позволил его словам зависнуть между ними на мгновение.

— Так что же в сумках? — перевёл он тему. — Что-то, что даст мне иной конечный продукт?

— По крайней мере на сегодня. Да. Пойдём?

Ганнибал махнул рукой в сторону спальни, снова в полной мере возвращаясь в здесь и сейчас, и подхватил сумки. Уилл последовал за ним.

— Ты выбрал подходящее время, — заметил Ганнибал. — Тридцать лет назад всё было бы намного сложнее.

— Тридцать лет назад мне было восемь.

Ганнибал кинул на него слегка обиженный взгляд.

— Да. А я учился в университете. В любом случае на данный момент грань между женственным и модным истончилась донельзя.

Он распаковал сумку с одеждой и положил костюм на кровать. Уилл не знал, чего ожидать, открывая чехол. Ганнибал прекрасно понимал, что он точно не собирается носить платья на публике, да даже наедине, учитывая реакцию на ночную рубашку прошлым вечером. Костюм не казался очевидно женственным, но всё же был удивительно утончённым.

Совершенно обтекаемый, с зауженными брюками и приталенным пиджаком. Бледно-серая ткань, но тёплого оттенка. Когда свет скользнул по пиджаку, Уилл заметил перелив других цветов в слабом блеске ткани. Песчаный с розовым отливом, утренняя дымка над океаном.

— Ты примеришь? — мягко спросил Ганнибал, возможно, потому что Уилл не сдвинулся ни на дюйм с тех пор, как открыл чехол с костюмом.

Уилл резко дёрнул подбородком и размял пальцы, чтобы убедиться, что его в самом деле не парализовало. Разделся до нижнего белья, чем вызвал довольный вздох Ганнибала — трусики были красными.

Уилл и сам немного покраснел.

— Я не собирался никуда выходить сегодня, — оправдался он и быстро надел брюки. Сели они идеально. Будто могло быть иначе. Ганнибал, кажется, имел шестое чувство в отношении размеров одежды. — А рубашка подходящая есть?

— Конечно, есть. — Ганнибал достал коробку и положил на кровать.

Уилл открыл её и достал белое шёлковое нечто, настолько тонкое, что оно цеплялось за каждый заусенец на руках. Он сглотнул и поднял вещицу перед собой.

— Ганнибал…

— Примерь, прежде чем возражать.

Уилл натянул… он даже не знал, как это назвать… топ, кофточка? Тот свободно повис тонкими лямками на плечах, заструился по груди, почти полупрозрачный, но не совсем. Ганнибал придержал для него пиджак, тут же застегнул и расправил костюм. Уилл опустил голову и посмотрел на себя.

С пиджаком могло показаться, что это простая белая футболка, хоть, конечно, не такая, в которых он ходил раньше. Но топ был действительно простым, за исключением ощущения блестящего шёлка по воротнику и подолу, и того, что он давал чувство такой непозволительной роскоши, как ничто прежде. Уилл дотронулся до ткани, до собственной кожи под шёлком, и застыл вот так, неловко и жаждуще, желая убедиться, что это всё нереально.

— Где ты находишь такие вещи? — прошептал он почти спокойно.

— В разных местах. Полагаю, тебя не шокирует моё знание того, что считается ультрасовременной модой, здесь, в Балтиморе. Конечно, не Нью-Йорк и уж точно не Париж, но бывают места и похуже.

— Я буду выделяться на фоне остальных. Если надену всё это. Слишком выделяться.

— Ты будешь выделяться в любом случае, любовь моя. Едва ты сбрасываешь свою повседневную маскировку, боюсь, ты моментально становишься шокирующе привлекательным. Уверен, тебе уже указывали на эту особенность.

— Едва ли такими словами.

— И ты будешь со мной.

Это заставило Уилла улыбнуться.

— Действительно, об этой части я забыл. Король приветствует своих подданых.

— Я понимаю, что наряд выглядит несколько рискованным, но большинство людей будут роптать только на то, что ты должен был одеться более формально.

Уилл рассеянно кивнул и поправил пиджак. Заглянул в ванную. Его отражение выглядело раскрасневшимся, молодым и нежным. Он снял пиджак, повесил его на руку и засмотрелся на лямки топа.

Ганнибал появился позади него. Он приспустил плечико и поцеловал кожу.

— Есть ещё кое-что, — выдохнул он. — Но остальная часть уже не для широкой публики.

— Боже. Хорошо. Покажи мне.

Они снова вернулись в спальню. Плоская коробка на кровати, много слоёв бумаги. Уилл снял крышку.

Нижнее бельё соответствовало топу — белый шёлк, блестящий и струящийся от талии и вокруг бёдер. Но это ещё не всё — полосы кружев тянулись поперёк трусиков и сходились сзади в небольшой бант. Чулки и пояс с подвязками были точно такого же цвета, как и костюм.

Колени подвели Уилла, и он тяжело осел на кровать. Ганнибал присел рядом и обнял его. Уилл спрятал лицо на его груди, пару раз вздохнул и прислушался к размеренному стуку сердца под щекой.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Я _так сильно_ хочу их, — произнёс Уилл, не открывая глаз и не двигаясь.

— Они твои, любовь моя. — Ганнибал поцеловал его волосы и крепче обнял.

— Сумасшествие какое-то.

— Совсем нет. Это перемена. Для каждого из нас.

***

Ночью Ганнибал проснулся. Он подошёл к окну, отдёрнул занавески, чтобы впустить лунный свет. Очертания спящего Уилла осветились серебром и вороной сталью, призрачно-бледную кожу укрывала холодная тень. Ганнибал наблюдал, как вздымаются рёбра, как наполняется воздухом грудная клетка.

Он рассматривал концепцию перемен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Snorkel — трубка для подводного плавания.


	11. Chapter 11

Перед уходом в оперу они решили поесть. В этот раз готовил Ганнибал, пока Уилл нервно мерил шагами кухню и подглядывал за его действиями. Какая-то часть внутри мечтала остаться дома, залечь в кресле у окна с консервированным супом и стаканом виски, провести вечер в тишине, но только часть. Гораздо сильнее хотелось выйти в свет вот так, чтобы его увидели с Ганнибалом.

В конце концов Уилл не выдержал и сбежал в спальню одеваться. Скатал чулок, задрал ногу и немедленно захотел её побрить. В следующий раз. Завтра. Он остановился и снова спустил чулок. Нет, сейчас.

Оказалось, что брить ноги достаточно быстро. Уилл сделал это стоя в душе и воровато смыл улики в канализацию. Потом, когда Ганнибал будет снимать с него всё это, ему понравится. Им обоим понравится.

Вернувшись в спальню, Уилл сел на кровать, чтобы снова натянуть чулки, и понял, что, кажется, сильно просчитался. Обнажённая кожа ног воспринимала каждое прикосновение, как интимную ласку. Тяжелее всего было подтягивать чулки на бёдра. Он погладил рукой собственную ногу сквозь капрон, закрыл глаза и представил, что это рука Ганнибала.

Уилл откинулся на спину, задрал ногу вверх, так что кружевная резинка слегка сползла, и обхватил рукой член. Если он не подрочит сейчас, то ни в какую оперу они точно не успеют. Короткие, размашистые движения. Уилл представлял руку Ганнибала, взгляд Ганнибала, устремлённый на него, заставляющий забыть всё остальное, его грубые, но всегда осторожные прикосновения, такие необходимые, такие отчаянные, нуждающиеся.

Уилл представлял, как топорщатся шёлковые трусики, как натягивается пояс для чулок, а Ганнибал обнимает его, переворачивает и толкает лицом в кровать. Уилл стиснул зубы и кончил с такой силой, что это оказалось почти больно.

Мягкий стук в дверь. Уилл откинулся на матрас, прикрывая глаза рукой.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл в ужасе уставился на закрытую дверь.

— Всё хорошо. Не входи, пожалуйста.

— Не буду. У нас полчаса, радость моя.

Шаги отступили. Уилл поднялся, обтёрся влажными салфетками и потянулся за трусиками.

Полностью одевшись, он встретил Ганнибала в гостиной. Тот встал, подошёл к нему и поцеловал руку. Уилл улыбнулся, разрывающийся от удовольствия и неспособный это скрыть.

— Ты не надел ожерелье, — заметил Ганнибал.

— Я не могу. Это… — Он покачал головой. — Невозможно. Очевидно. Слишком уж толстый намёк.

— Вероятно, — признал Ганнибал и протянул ещё одну коробочку от Tiffany. — Попробуй это вместо ожерелья.

Уилл почти начал протестовать, ну, по крайней мере, он точно собирался. Желание исчезло при взгляде на лицо Ганнибала, явно позабавленное, — он ожидал именно такой реакции. Вместо этого Уилл снял крышку.

Браслет-манжета из толстых пластин розового золота, настолько искусно сделанный, что, когда Уилл его надел, выступающая косточка на запястье точно совпала с выпуклостью на браслете. Он разделялся на звенья и облегал, словно вторая кожа.

— Коллекция называется «Кости», — улыбнулся Ганнибал. — Я подумал, тебе понравится.

— Он прекрасен, — прошептал Уилл, не скрывая трепета, и прикоснулся к золоту, всё ещё прохладному под пальцами. Звенья перетекали одно в другое, будто металл всё ещё плавился, будто он должен был его обжечь. — Я правда могу его надеть? В смысле, не слишком ли странно это будет выглядеть?

— Необычно, но не настолько шокирующе. Балтимор — консервативный город. Есть места, куда бы я мог отвести тебя, и где это очень легко сошло бы тебе с рук. Здесь ты просто получишь несколько пристальных взглядов, не более. На тебя в любом случае будут глазеть.

— Потому что я с тобой.

— Разумеется, — произнёс Ганнибал торжествующе и улыбнулся в ответ на усмешку Уилла. — Ты полностью оделся?

— Да. Ты же всё снимешь с меня, когда мы вернёмся домой?

— Возможно. Или же что-то оставлю.

Уилл ненадолго прикрыл глаза, пока Ганнибал доставал пальто из шкафа. Он не думал, что эрекция способна посетить его снова. По крайней мере не так скоро.

Ганнибал придержал для него пальто, и оно тоже оказалось новым. Кремовый кашемир обернулся вокруг него одеялом. Уилл потёрся гладкой щекой о воротник и улыбнулся.

Но в этот момент Ганнибал прислонился к его шее и глубоко вдохнул.

— Ммм, кто-то трогал себя, пока одевался, не так ли, радость моя?

— Как ты…

— Чувствую на тебе запах.

— Чёрт, я же вытерся.

— Недостаточно хорошо. Но так даже лучше, чем после душа. Мне больше нравится, когда ты пахнешь собой, а не дешёвым мылом.

— Неужели ты… настолько чувствителен… — Он остановился, не зная, о чём именно хотел спросить, и как продолжить.

— Ты говорил, что собаки воспринимают смысл, не понимая слов. В большинстве своём именно по запаху. Как и они, я чувствую твой страх, твоё возбуждение, твой гнев. Тело крайне красноречиво, если умеешь понимать его язык.

— Это чертовски тревожно, — заметил Уилл.

— Но ведь не только.

Уилл сдвинулся и отказался от желания прильнуть к Ганнибалу.

— Сама мысль о невозможности солгать тебе довольно… волнующая.

— И я совсем не удивлён, что ты находишь честность эротичной. — Ганнибал поцеловал его в шею, а затем протянул руку. — Может, пойдём?

***

Опера оказалась хуже, чем музей. Слишком много людей, слишком высокие потолки, слишком сильное эхо и почти полное отсутствие места для передвижения. Огромное пространство, совсем не располагающее к клаустрофобии, однако Уиллу удалось словить её даже здесь. Ганнибал сдержал обещание и не оставлял его ни на секунду.

Они продвигались сквозь толпу, останавливаясь через каждые пару шагов, чтобы поздороваться с кем-то, кто знал Ганнибала или же желал немедленно это исправить. На Уилла действительно глазели: кто-то неодобрительно, кто-то с завистью, но без издёвки, которой он так боялся. Постепенно он даже расслабился.

Когда Франклин схватил Ганнибала под локоть, Уилл посмотрел на его круглое, обеспокоенное лицо и быстро вспомнил их последнюю встречу, предельную скорость, подвал, сохнущие кишки, пулевые отверстия.

— Как поживаете, Франклин? — вежливо улыбнулся Ганнибал.

— Хорошо, доктор Лектер. Не хочу вас сильно задерживать, агент Грэм. Просто хотел поблагодарить за то, что восприняли меня всерьёз. Немногие люди так делают. Вы в порядке? Не пострадали той ночью?

— Со мной всё отлично.

— А вы, доктор Лектер?

— У меня всё хорошо, благодаря Уиллу.

— И вам, — добавил Уилл.

Франклин быстро улыбнулся.

— Я найду себе другого психотерапевта. Вам не нужно беспокоиться по этому поводу. В любом случае. Приятного вечера.

— Постойте, — позвал Уилл.

Франклин обернулся. Он выглядел так, будто ожидал пощёчины на прощанье.

— Дело не в вас, — сказал ему Уилл. — Он не стал вашим другом, не потому что с вами что-то не так.

— Тогда _почему?_ — Лицо Франклина сморщилось от горя, и Уилл испугался, что тот может немедленно разрыдаться.

— Вероятнее всего, с ним было что-то не так.

— Вы действительно так думаете?

— Большинство людей делают такие вещи, как сделал Бадж, не потому что они злые. Они делают это, потому что ими движут мысли, которых они не понимают.

— Значит, Тобиас просто был больным?

Уилл сжал губы. От засветившейся на лице Франклина надежды невыносимо хотелось сказать «да», но он не мог.

— Тобиас сделал выбор. Неудачный выбор. Это не значит, что он был всегда плохим.

Франклин на секунду задумался и кивнул. Как только они отошли подальше, Ганнибал наклонился к уху, чтобы проговорить сквозь шум толпы:

— Ты действительно в это веришь?

— Демонизация людей ещё никому не помогала.

— Ты сказал «большинство людей». Ты преследуешь убийц, которые, по твоему мнению, исключительное зло?

Уилл скрестил руки на груди. Разжал их и сунул в карманы.

— Иногда я именно так и думаю о Потрошителе. Но знаю, что это не совсем правильно. То, что я не вижу его до конца, совсем не означает, что он плохой.

— Он пытает и убивает людей, забирая их органы в качестве трофеев. Для большинства людей этого будет достаточно, чтобы осудить его.

— Осуждать — не моя работа. Моя работа — понимать. А я всё ещё не могу понять. Пока.

— Возможно, на этот раз тебе повезёт больше.

Уилл вздохнул и слегка прижался к Ганнибалу.

— Может быть.

Свет начал гаснуть, и они направились к своим местам. В антракте Ганнибал добыл Уиллу бокал виски вместо шампанского, которое окружало со всех сторон. Виски был не самым лучшим, что он пробовал, но вполне приличным. Он отпил немного, пока беседа плавно обтекала его.

Уилл заметил женщину, с которой Ганнибал общался в художественном музее, и она улыбнулась ему, внимательно рассматривая, а потом сразу же спросила, почему его не было на званом ужине Ганнибала.

— Я с нетерпением ждала возможности досконально допросить вас, — в шутку сказала она, хоть тон был смертельно серьёзен.

— Я отклонил приглашение. Не люблю вечеринки.

— В эдвардианские времена дети практиковались, прежде чем им разрешали присоединиться ко взрослым за столом, а разговор считали формой искусства.

— Не то искусство, которое мне хотелось бы изучить, — ответил Уилл, внутренне морщась. С друзьями Ганнибала надо бы быть повежливее. — Прошу прощения, — добавил он, но ложь неприятно осела на языке.

Айрис взглянула на него, склонив голову на бок, столь же пугающе, как это делал Ганнибал, и несколько мгновений наблюдала за ним с таким же острым интересом. Интересно, они оба практиковали такой взгляд перед зеркалом для эффектности?

— Не уверена, что потерплю столь неприкрытую честность от своих знакомых, но от вас она почему-то звучит очаровательно. Возможно, мне стоит пригласить вас на одну из моих вечеринок.

— Я бы всё равно отказался.

— А если бы я настояла?

— Думаете, вы более убедительны, чем Ганнибал?

Она рассмеялась.

— Нет, я не настолько глупа, чтобы так ду… О!

Какой-то мужчина с силой врезался ей в бок, и шампанское из бокала выплеснулось прямо на неё. Ганнибал тут же предложил платок. Уилл потянулся, чтобы успокоить мужчину, который рассыпался в извинениях.

— Мне так жаль… я не… — Он замолк, когда увидел Уилла. Это оказался Дуглас Уилсон, тромбонист балтиморского оркестра. Он перевёл взгляд на миссис Комеду. — Мне, действительно, очень жаль. Я не хотел. — Уилсон умолк под её ледяным взглядом.

— Полагаю, вы ничего не могли поделать, — высказала Айрис и отвернулась, полностью его игнорируя.

— Меня просто и близко нельзя подпускать к таким вещам, — не успокаивался Уилсон.

— Почему?

— Мне нравится музыка. И люди говорят, что я должен больше её слушать. Что это пойдёт на пользу моей карьере.

— И получилось?

Уилсон пожал плечами.

— Наверное? В смысле, я же ещё в Балтиморе. Балтиморский оркестр очень хорош. Но моё место могло бы достаться кому-то другому… ну… Кому-то лучше меня.

— Должно быть, ты хорошо играешь, если зарабатываешь на жизнь таким образом.

— Так ты всё же слышал, как мы играем?

— Нет. Если честно, я бы и не сказал, хорош ты или плох, даже если бы понимал хоть что-то в музыке.

— А как насчёт доктора Лектера? Он что-нибудь говорил?

— Он считает, что ты играешь не слишком хорошо. Извини.

Плечи Уилсона опустились.

— Нужно было просто остаться дома и позаниматься.

— Тебе бы это больше понравилось, да?

— Наверное. Что ж. — Уилсон пожал плечами и улыбнулся. — Я всё же здесь. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Они беседовали до тех пор, пока Ганнибалу не удалось успокоить миссис Комеду и вернуться к Уиллу. Хотя скорее говорил только Уилсон. Уилл был не против послушать. В целом это были сплетни о музыкальном мире, в том числе некоторые просветительные взгляды на Ганнибала глазами других людей.

— Если ты закончил, — проговорил Ганнибал, склонившись к уху Уилла и обхватив сзади за талию. Жест был настолько откровенным, что от Ганнибала такая откровенность на публике граничила с неприличным.

— Да, конечно, — ошеломлённо сказал Уилл и позволил себя увести, напоследок коротко кивнув Уилсону.

— Я бы извинился за то, что снова оставил тебя, но ты, кажется, легко нашёл развлекательную замену.

Уилл поднял брови и взглянул на него.

— Ты что, серьёзно? В ревность решил поиграть?

— Почему ты предполагаешь, что это не подлинные чувства?

— Если они подлинные, то мне стоит волноваться, что Бадж слишком сильно ударил тебя по голове. Я вижу этого парня второй раз в жизни.

Губы Ганнибала дрогнули в улыбке.

— Эмоции часто иррациональны. Но нет, ты прав, ревность не настоящая. Не совсем. Если бы я ревновал, я бы просто промолчал. — Он остановился. — Или тебе нравится?

Уилл подождал, пока они устроятся на своих местах. Он прокрутил в голове обвинительный тон Ганнибала и собственную реакцию: успокоить, расслабить. Доказать свою верность и преданность. Он сглотнул.

— Возможно. Да.

— Буду иметь в виду.

В зале погас свет, и сцена ожила.

***

После оперы Ганнибал отвёз их обратно в дом Уилла. К тому времени, как они съехали с шоссе на тёмную и безмолвную дорогу Вулф Трап, оба уже успокоились.

Ганнибал протянул руку и обхватил кисть Уилла.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты разговаривал с этим человеком, — сказал он.

Уилл сделал резкий вздох. Они снова вернулись к предыдущему разговору, и это заставило узлом затянуться жар в животе.

— Я с ним едва ли парой слов перекинулся.

— Мне показалось, я слышал куда больше.

— Ты сам оставил меня с ним.

— Больше не совершу такой ошибки.

Ганнибал взглянул на него с безмолвным вопросом, просьбой разрешения продолжить игру. И Уилл позволил.

— В прошлый раз ты говорил то же самое, — начал он. — Ты обещал.

— Так это месть? Ты пытался заставить меня ревновать?

— Не знаю, а получилось?

Ганнибал крепче сжал руль и свернул на обочину, глуша двигатель.

— Да, получилось, — ответил Ганнибал так низко, что можно было прочувствовать вибрацию голоса в тишине. Он расстегнул ремень безопасности и перегнулся через подлокотник, чтобы впиться в губы Уилла.

Уилл тут же завозился со своим ремнём. Как только он справился с ним, его уже наполовину перетянули на водительское место. Ганнибал кусал его губы, сжимая пальцы в волосах. Уилл вспомнил, что игра эта была не настолько уж игрой, и застонал в рот.

— Расскажи мне, — потребовал он.

Ганнибал затащил его на колени и резко откинул спинку сиденья. Уилл упал на него сверху, обняв ногами, и упёрся руками в грудь.

— Что тебе рассказать? — прорычал Ганнибал. — Насколько сильно я был зол? Ты же знал, что он коснулся тебя? Ты позволил ему себя коснуться.

Уилл покачал головой. Этот момент он пропустил.

— Здесь, — сказал Ганнибал, схватив его за плечо. — И ты не отступили ни на шаг. Не убрал руку.

— Слишком много людей. Я даже не заметил. Я хочу только тебя. Только тебя, Ганнибал. Мне плевать на всех остальных. — Он сглотнул. — Мне абсолютно плевать на всех.

Ганнибал обхватил его за челюсть и крепко сжал.

— Не уверен, могу ли я тебе верить, — прошептал он.

Уилл взглянул ему прямо в глаза и нагло облизал губы.

— Если ты находишься в комнате, все остальные меркнут. Я просто пытался быть милым с твоими друзьями.

— Этот человек мне не друг.

Уилл подался вперёд, чтобы поцеловать, и Ганнибал позволил ему. Уилл тут же зацеловал его подбородок, скулы, уголки рта.

— Не злись, — попросил он. — Ну правда. Прости. Я не хотел тебя расстраивать.

Ганнибал притянул его к себе с низким, нуждающимся стоном. Уилл нашарил рукой его пах и нашёл абсолютно твёрдым. Ганнибал сильнее подтолкнул к себе и дёрнул за пиджак.

— Сними. И брюки тоже.

— Да. Господи. — Уилл выскользнул из пиджака, кое-как снял брюки, пытаясь не слезать с коленей Ганнибала. Ему было даже тяжелее, член топорщил кружевные трусики, но не помещался в них целиком. Он наполовину торчал над резинкой, поблескивая влажной от предэякулята головкой.

Ганнибал устроил Уилла сверху и толкнул спиной в руль, чтобы посмотреть на него. Уилл дышал слишком часто, руки беспорядочно скользили по бёдрам, отчасти из-за нервов, отчасти от желания коснуться себя. Ганнибал оттолкнул их, запустил ладони под застёжки пояса для чулок. Затем проник пальцами под кружевную резинку, и Уиллу пришлось закрыть глаза.

— Гладкий, — выдохнул Ганнибал.

Уилл кивнул, но глаз не открыл.

— Тебе нравится мысль о том, что другие мужчины находят тебя привлекательным? — нежно зашептал Ганнибал.

Уилл прикусил ладонь, чтобы заглушить стон, который издал совершенно непроизвольно. Он не мог отрицать очевидного.

— Я предпочитаю тебя именно таким, — продолжил Ганнибал. — Раздетым и готовым для меня.

— Тогда тебе не стоило вести меня в оперу, — ответил Уилл. — Я бы ждал тебя как раз в таком состоянии. Ты смог бы трахнуть меня, едва открыв дверь. Я пошёл только потому, что ты захотел.

— Я хотел показать тебя. Возможно, это сработало слишком хорошо. Ты был прекрасен сегодня.

— Тогда, возможно, тебе не стоит винить других.

— Возможно, мне стоит винить тебя. — Он раздвинул ноги Уилла шире, слегка вдавливая ногти во внутреннюю поверхность бёдер. — Выставляешь себя напоказ, кокетничаешь.

Уилл выдохнул, почувствовав, как его член дёрнулся.

— Совсем нет. У меня и в мыслях не было. Клянусь.

Ганнибал схватил его за за бёдра и притянул к себе. Уилл почувствовал, как член Ганнибала упирается ему в задницу, прижимается так плотно. Ганнибал скользнул большими пальцами по соскам через ткань топа.

— Нужно будет присматривать за тобой хорошенько, да? — пробормотал Ганнибал. — Такая сладенькая, такая нежная девочка. Ты можешь нарваться на неприятности, если за тобой не будут хорошенько присматривать.

— Боже. Умоляю. Прикоснись ко мне. — Уилл обхватил член через трусики, но собственной руки было недостаточно.

— Приподнимись, — попросил Ганнибал. Уилл балансировал на коленях, пока он расстёгивал брюки и приспускал бельё. Когда Уилла притянули обратно, голый член скользнул по шёлковой ткани трусиков и по коже, там где трусики её не прикрывали. Член Уилла дёрнулся сильнее.

Ганнибал погладил кружево и шёлк, потянул за бантик сзади.

— Оттяни их в сторону, — сказал он. — Позволь мне почувствовать тебя.

Уилл откинулся на спину и стянул трусики вправо, обнажая себя, позволяя члену Ганнибала скользить между ягодиц. Он прикусил губу от интенсивности ощущений и близости. А затем прижался и качнулся, даже не осознавая, что делает.

— Ганнибал…

— Ты можешь кричать громче, радость моя. Тебя никто не услышит. — Он взял член Уилла в руку и погладил с той же силой и амплитудой, с которой тёрся между его ягодиц. — Возможно, тебя тоже не стоит винить. В конце концов не представляю, кто бы смог устоять.

Уилл почувствовал, как загорелось лицо. Он закрыл глаза и вцепился в Ганнибала со всей силы. Позволил себе громко стонать от скользкого горячего удовольствия. Ганнибал снова толкнулся. Уилл издал удивлённый, высокий всхлип и услышал, как стонет Ганнибал в ответ. После этого он просто позволил себе забыться, потеряться, задохнуться, умолять, повторяя имя Ганнибала, и это всё, что казалось важным в тот момент. Ганнибал кончил с рычанием, оставив влагу стекать по его ногам.

Он отодвинул Уилла, насколько мог, и наклонился, чтобы взять его член в рот. Уилл схватился за волосы и кончил за считанные секунды.

После этого они просто смотрели друг на друга. Казалось, что Ганнибал забылся так же сильно, как и Уилл: лицо покраснело, дыхание сбилось, волосы в беспорядке рассыпались под руками Уилла. Он пригладил их, и Ганнибал, будто бы проснувшись, прижал его к себе. Уилл потёрся щекой о гладкую белую рубашку Ганнибала.

Тот прижался к виску нежным поцелуем.

— Как ты? — хрипло спросил Ганнибал.

— Потрясающе. А ты?

— В таком же состоянии. — Он погладил Уилла по спине и просунул ладонь под топ, чтобы прижать к голой коже.

Уилл поднял на него глаза.

— Ты уверен?

— Всё зашло дальше, чем я предполагал.

— Как-то ты сказал, что отпустить контроль — приятно.

— Да. Возможно, даже слишком приятно. Возможно, я пристрастился к такой потере контроля.

***

После чашки успокоительного чая Ганнибал оставил уснувшего Уилла в постели.

И теперь он сидел в собственной машине, не выключая двигателя. Он никогда не позволял себе срываться, даже в убийствах, всегда умел ждать. То, что он чувствовал сейчас, было ново для него, словно случилось впервые. Как возрождение. Как изменение.

Ганнибал вышел из машины и медленно поднялся по ступенькам к двери Дугласа Уилсона.


	12. Chapter 12

В понедельник около пяти утра Уиллу позвонил Джек. Тело было найдено на туристической тропе в Вирджинии. Сердце отсутствовало. Уилл встал с кровати, шаря в темноте в поисках тапочек, пока Ганнибал не зажёг свет.

— Сделаю кофе, — пробормотал Ганнибал.

— Благослови тебя бог.

Уилл вытащил джинсы из корзины и к тому времени, как отыскал рубашку и носки, почувствовал доносящийся с кухни аромат.

Ганнибал прижал его к себе, и Уилл откинулся на плечо, наблюдая, как варится кофе. Когда всё было готово, Ганнибал легонько оттолкнул его, налил чашку и принялся мазать тосты маслом.

— Ещё по крайней мере пару часов будет слишком рано для завтрака, — проворчал Уилл.

— К тому времени, как ты закончишь, будет уже пару часов, как слишком поздно. Возьмёшь с собой и съешь, когда сможешь.

Уилл смотрел, как он размазывает мармелад, крошит грецкие орехи, заворачивает всё это в шуршащую бумагу, затем зевнул.

— Отнимаешь у меня мою работу, — заметил он.

— В следующий раз, когда ты разбудишь меня среди ночи, разрешаю ответить взаимностью.

— Джек думает, это Потрошитель.

— А как думаешь ты?

— Надеюсь, что не он. — Ганнибал обнял его, и Уилл прижался щекой. — Не хочу этим заниматься, — прошептал, стараясь приглушить слова плечом Ганнибала.

— Тебе и не обязательно.

— Это моя работа.

— Не обязательно.

Уилл взглянул на часы. «Ещё пару минут, — сказал он себе. — И потом я уйду. Две минуты тепла и прикосновений».

— Ты предлагал сбежать, — напомнил Уилл. — Куда бы мы поехали?

— Куда угодно.

— И как долго бы это продлилось?

Ганнибал стиснул его крепко-крепко.

— Навсегда, любовь моя. Навсегда.

Уилл вздохнул и отстранился от Ганнибала и от фантазии.

— Ты будешь дома, когда я вернусь?

— Зависит от того, насколько поздно ты вернёшься. У меня остались дела на сегодня.

— Но ты будешь здесь? Сегодня вечером?

— Если смогу. — Ганнибал поцеловал его и отпустил. — Не забудь пальто.

***

Уилл потягивал кофе уже в машине. Включил радио. Оно было настроено на волну классической музыки, с тех пор как Ганнибал брал авто доехать до Балтимора. Уилл решил не менять. В чёрном небе всё ещё ясно горели звёзды. Снег припорошил траву с двух сторон от дороги. Уилл вспоминал ночные переезды, как в детстве, от города к городу, по миру, освещённому лишь светом фар.

Что-то бросилось под колёса. Он ударил по тормозам. Шины жутко завизжали, и машину занесло, развернув под углом сорок пять градусов посередине дороги. Пернатый олень ткнулся мордой в лобовое стекло. Уилл видел, как от его дыхания на стекле остаётся влажный след. Олень цокнул острыми копытами по асфальту и мотнул головой. От рогов, горящих на самых кончиках, посыпались искры.

Уилл потянулся к нему. Коснулся разделяющего их стекла. Там, где дышал олень, стекло было тёплым.

После этого зверь медленно и спокойно пересёк шоссе, исчезая в тени.

Вдалеке появились огни дальнего света, и Уилл поспешил вырулить на свою полосу и поехать дальше.

Эта встреча с оленем оставалась с ним всю дорогу, но он не боялся. Он чувствовал себя счастливым.

Стоянка у входа на туристическую тропу была забита полицейскими машинами и седанами ФБР. Уилл показал удостоверение и нырнул под первое ограждение. Его сразу же окликнули сзади.

— Мистер Грэм, подождите меня!

Он обернулся. К нему бежала Арделия Мэпп в мешковатых джинсах и толстовке академии ФБР.

— Ты должна быть в Куантико, — сказал Уилл, когда она подбежала достаточно близко.

— Нас не запирают на ночь, думаю, вы знаете. И моя тётя живёт рядом. Ей нужна была помощь с садом. А потом я услышала вой сирен и кинулась сюда. Шептались, что это Потрошитель. Тут я увидела вас. — Она сделала глубокий вдох. — Можно с вами?

— Ты эссе написала?

— А вы почту проверяли?

Он проверил тут же. Эссе было там. Арделия прислала его за минуту до полуночи, уложилась в срок. Уилл подавил улыбку и приподнял ленту.

— Пойдём. В какую сторону идти? — уточнил он у одного из дежуривших полицейских. Парень слегка дрожал от холода и казался совершенно несчастным.

— Метров сорок вверх по тропе, затем направо. Вы не пропустите.

— Это правда Потрошитель? — уточнила Арделия.

— Джек хочет знать то же самое.

— Джек… Агент Кроуфорд? Глава отдела бихевиористики?

Уилл кивнул, вглядываясь вперёд, сквозь ветки, с которых сыпался обледенелый снег. Он заметил свет. От поворота пропустить и впрямь было невозможно. Им махнули, и Джек поднял руку в знак приветствия, когда пробрался к ним.

— А это кто?

— Одна их моих студенток. Нашла меня на стоянке. Арделия Мэпп, Джек Кроуфорд.

Они пожали друг другу руки. Арделия выглядела слегка испуганной.

— Приятно познакомиться, — буркнул Джек. — Вы должны быть лучшей, если Уилл потрудился запомнить ваше имя.

— Я знаю имена своих студентов, Джек.

— Потому что они пишут их на своих заданиях. Как часто ты связываешь имена с лицами?

— Когда они того стоят. Где тело?

— Сюда. Я освободил для тебя место. Личность пока не установили. Глаза, язык и сердце отсутствуют.

— Полностью?

— Мы их не нашли.

— Он обычно забирает только внутренние органы.

Джек пожал плечами.

— Зеллер думает, что это он. Я позвонил тебе, чтобы узнать мнение эксперта.

Уилл кивнул и обернулся к Арделии.

— Твоё первое убийство?

— Да, сэр.

— Если решишь проблеваться, делай это как можно дальше от тела и сообщи криминалистам, чтобы они не пометили как улику. И вообще постарайся держаться подальше.

— Да, сэр.

Он оставил её с Джеком и отправился к телу. Даже в нынешнем состоянии его легко было узнать. Уилл на секунду закрыл глаза в надежде, что лицо изменится, иллюзия разрушится, а тело станет другим. Надежда не оправдалась.

Дуглас Уилсон лежал на земле, будто его выбросили в грязь за ненадобностью. Ноги в разные стороны, одна рука закинута за голову под неестественным углом. Глаз и языка не было, как, впрочем, и сердца. Рот покрылся коркой запёкшейся крови.

Уилл медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, а затем повернулся к Джеку.

— Его имя Дуглас Уилсон.

— Ты был с ним знаком?

— Пару раз встречался. Он играл на тромбоне в симфоническом оркестре Балтимора.

— Понял. Спасибо.

Уилл понаблюдал, как Джек отправляет Арделию с каким-то поручением, и отвернулся обратно к Уилсону. Несколько медленных вздохов. Он закрыл глаза. Настоящее застыло, плавно отмоталось назад, и лес погрузился в тесную, удушливую тишину.

Рука Уилсона вернулась в естественное положение. На ладони остались следы крови. Уилл наблюдал, как убийца отрезает ему язык и откидывает в сторону. Уилсон не заслуживает даже такого обращения.

Голос Джека вернул его в реальность, нетерпеливый и ворчливый:

— Ну и?

— Это Потрошитель.

— Ты уверен?

— Да. Необычно для него, но я уверен. Чувствуется его стиль.

— Я и говорю, что это необычно для Потрошителя, — заметил Зеллер, возникая рядом в компании Прайса. — Где демонстративность? И почему я только что нашёл глазное яблоко, примёрзшее к дереву?

— Примёрзшее к дереву? — повторил Уилл.

— Ага, прикинь.

Они перешли небольшую поляну, Уилл кивнул Арделии, чтобы та следовала за ними. Она была по-прежнему восхищена происходящим, что принесло Уиллу кроху облегчения. Чесапикский Потрошитель всё же не идеальный выбор для первого места убийства.

— Глазное яблоко, дерево, — представил Зеллер, жестикулируя как Опра Уинфри. Мутный зрачок разглядывал группу, застряв в трещине ствола.

— Он их выбросил, — кивнул Уилл. — Второй тоже должен быть где-то здесь. Как и язык, полагаю.

— Кому понадобилось выбрасывать совершенно хороший качественный глаз? — посетовал Прайс.

— А что бы вы с ним сделали? — полюбопытствовала Арделия.

Прайс довольно улыбнулся. Зеллер старательно его игнорировал.

— Я так рад, что вы спросили. Вас как величать?

Их бегло представили, затем Прайс пустился в дебри свойств стекловидного тела. Уилл оставил их, шагнув мимо дерева дальше в лес.

Беверли выскочила из тени и чуть не довела его до сердечного приступа.

— Эй-эй, успокойся, не нервничай, — шепнула она. — Слышала, тебе нужно произвести впечатление на студентов.

— Думал, что встречу кого-то другого, — отмахнулся Уилл, вспоминая о существе из кошмаров, его глазах, которые выглядели слишком человеческими.

— Я нашла язык, — обрадовала его Бев. — Хочешь взглянуть?

— Давай.

Они прошли ещё несколько метров в темноте. Бев подсвечивала дорогу фонариком, пока не выцепила лучом жёлтую табличку, которую поставила рядом с языком. Уилл присел на корточки. Глазные яблоки валялись рядом с телом, язык выбросили дальше, втоптали в землю, в грязь.

— Ты на него наступила? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

— Прошу прощения, но я профессионал. Если на него кто-то и наступил, так это Потрошитель. Что странно, не правда ли? Он ведь тоже профессионал своего дела.

— Все совершают ошибки, когда вовлечены эмоционально.

— Он был эмоционально связан с жертвой?

— Нет, не с ним.

— Тогда с кем?

Этот язык. Эти глаза… _Не смотри, не разговаривай_. От убийства разило ревностью и потерей контроля.

Уилл посмотрел вверх, столкнувшись лицом к лицу со своим кошмаром. Тварь стояла на коленях напротив него. Клочки плоти свисали с рогов. Он поднёс когтистый палец к губам в немом жесте _«молчи!»_ и исчез. Растворился в темноте так же, как и олень на дороге.

— Уилл?

Рука Беверли потянула его за плечо, и он оперся на неё на секунду. Бев опустилась на колени рядом с ним.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросила она.

— Я не знаю, — прошептал Уилл. Сомнение закралось мелкой мошкой, мешало думать, жужжало и билось внутри черепной коробки. Он не хотел говорить Джеку. Он хотел заползти обратно в постель к Ганнибалу и всё забыть. Он надеялся, что всё это был очередной дурной сон.

Джек выжидающе посмотрел.

Больше всего на свете захотелось вернуться домой. Уилл никогда не мечтал о чём-то столь же сильно.

Вместо этого он заставил себя успокоиться и рассказал о происшествии в опере прошлым вечером, не сообщив никаких имён, пока что не сообщив. Джек уже говорил, что полностью доверяет инстинктам Уилла. Посмотрим, насколько далеко зайдёт его доверие сегодня.

— Итак, он разговаривал с каким-то парнем, и бойфренд этого парня его приревновал, — резюмировал Зеллер. — Но это же Чесапикский Потрошитель. Он не совершает преступлений на почве страсти.

— Он вырвал парню глаза и язык, — заметила Беверли. — А также сердце. Немного смахивает на ревность.

— Так может, это и не Потрошитель.

— Он раньше работал хирургом, — подавленно произнёс Уилл. — Одарённый во многих отношениях. Рост около шести футов, силён и физически способен на подобные действия. Верный возрастной диапазон.

Джек медленно повернул голову от Зеллера к Уиллу.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что он был хирургом?

— Ты никогда не поймёшь, глядя на него, — тихо продолжил Уилл. — Отлично социально адаптирован. Незаметный. Последний человек, которого бы ты решил подозревать.

Уилл слышал, как смола сочилась из деревьев, настолько стало тихо.

Джек провёл рукой по глазам.

— Ты говоришь о Ганнибале Лектере?

— Да.

— Уилсон говорил с тобой, — сказал Джек. — Ты и Ганнибал…

— Да.

От опустившейся тишины даже в ушах зазвенело.

— Вау, — пробормотал наконец Зеллер. — Какая хуёвая вечеринка по случаю каминг-аута.

Уилл посмотрел на Джека.

— Ты всё ещё доверяешь моим инстинктам?

Тот медленно кивнул.

— Поэтому ты здесь.

Остальное Уилл слушал вполуха. Джек раздавал указания. Действовать нужно крайне осторожно. Расследовать осторожно. Уилл должен быть осторожен. Ганнибала нельзя спугнуть. Вскоре он вообще перестал различать голоса от воющей в ушах крови.

Когда брифинг закончился, он просто сел в машину и уехал. Ехал до тех пор, пока не увидел светящуюся табличку с зоной отдыха. Припарковался и спрятал лицо в руках.

Хотелось позвонить Ганнибалу, но он больше ничего не решал.

Торговый автомат снабдил омерзительным кофе. Термокружка из машины давно уже была пуста. Уилл медленно выпил землинистую жижу и зажевал сэндвичем, приготовленным Ганнибалом.

Звёзды над головой как назло казались безжалостно яркими. На этот раз его разум был так же чист. Уилл вспомнил их последний танец на кухне, как Ганнибал просил сбежать с ним. Куда угодно.

Контроль Чесапикского Потрошителя всегда казался безупречным. Он не бросался в ревнивые припадки. Как и Ганнибал. Он же сам ему всё рассказал, что отпускал контроль только ради их игры. Ради Уилла.

Уилл откинулся на машину, слушая жужжание и потрескивание прожекторов. Люди никогда не меняются. За исключением редких случаев.

***

В тишине аудитории Уилл сидел и наблюдал, как пространство зарастает колючими кустами. Каждый острый шип был покрыт смолой, цветы чернели на глазах, разлагались и капали вязкой дрянью с листьев. Олень и рогатая тварь с человеческими глазами пронзительно смотрели на него сквозь ветви.

Кто-то громко кашлянул. Арделия села в первом ряду. Все остальные места были уже заполнены. Уилл взглянул на часы. Занятие шло уже пять минут как. Он встал и начал лекцию. Непролазная чаща вокруг исчезла, как туман на солнце, но две потусторонние пары глаз смотрели на него, не моргая.

Позже он отправился на вскрытие Уилсона. Прайс также пригласил Арделию, а Зеллер дал ей подержать мозг, что можно было расценивать либо как попытку сделать ей гадость, либо как флирт. Сложно сказать. Не похоже, чтобы её это особо волновало.

— А теперь глазное яблоко! — произнёс Прайс тоном фокусника, объявляющего свой лучший трюк.

— Ты ничего не найдёшь, — заметила Беверли. — Потрошитель никогда не оставляет отпечатков.

— Он и глазные яблоки никогда не выбрасывает. Может, он так разозлился, что забыл надеть перчатки. Во всяком случае, — сказал он, обращаясь к Арделии, — если мы ничего не найдём, у меня будет лишний глаз. Ты можешь ткнуть в него пальцем, и я покажу, как снимать отпечатки. Как тебе?

— Было бы замечательно, — искренне обрадовалась та.

— Я её забираю, — объявил Прайс. — Всё, остальные свободны. Брайан, тебя заменили.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, но в следующий раз, когда тебе понадобится выковыривать кусочки печени из мусорки, я знаю, кому ты позвонишь.

— Я помогал, — обиделся Прайс.

— Ты раздавал указания.

Их слова отдавались эхом и странно искажались. Лишь позже Уилл смог распознать, что это человеческая речь. Он потянулся к дверям, но рога стали прорастать сквозь пол и стены. Стресс, сказал он себе. Шок. Пот собрался и тут же остыл на затылке.

Беверли догнала его уже в коридоре.

— Ты в порядке? Ответ, который я хочу услышать, должен содержать слово «нет», кстати. Никто не может быть в порядке, когда его парня подозревают в серийных убийствах.

— Нет, — покорно согласился Уилл.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? Я понимаю, что ты сейчас снова скажешь «нет», но ты очень плохо выглядишь, Уилл. И за всё время вскрытия не сказал ни слова.

— Мне нечего сказать.

— Ты не можешь быть стопроцентно уверен, что это Ганнибал. Возможно, просто совпадение.

Уилл пожал плечами. Может, но нет.

— Он же понимал, что ты начнёшь подозревать, — подбадривала Беверли. — Зачем ему это делать? Он всегда был крайне осторожен.

— Он хотел, чтобы я узнал.

Бев нахмурилась.

— Иди домой, ладно? Поспи немного. Тебе, по сути, нельзя участвовать в этом деле. В том смысле, что Джеку, конечно, тоже нельзя, но его можно выпихнуть из этого дерьма только маленьким ломиком в череп.

— Поспать было бы неплохо.

Разумеется, когда Уилл сел в машину, он прекрасно знал, что домой уже не поедет. Его место назначения было неизбежным, а судьба предрешена.

***

Ганнибал в последний раз поднялся по лестнице в спальню.

Одной сумки было достаточно. Всегда можно купить другую одежду, другие книги, другую жизнь, собрать себя заново. Он упаковал кожаный саквояж и поставил его в шкаф в прихожей. Затем зашёл на кухню. В холодильнике нашёлся лук, бульон и сыр. Ганнибал мудро рассудил, что стоит приготовить французский луковый суп. Возможно, пройдёт много времени, прежде чем он снова сможет готовить качественную пищу.

Ганнибал ел в одиночестве во главе стола. В тенях столовой мелькали лица людей, которых он знал, и которые почти узнали его. В дальнем конце стола стояла небольшая выпуклая шкатулка, обитая чёрным бархатом.

Помыв посуду, он подошёл к шкатулке ближе, провёл по ворсинкам подушечкой большого пальца. Уилл уже отказался бежать с тем человеком, за которого себя выдавал Ганнибал. Теперь, зная правду, его отказ будет ещё более логичным. Ганнибал представил развернувшуюся борьбу, удары и травмы, кровь Уилла, хлюпающую во рту и стекающую между губами. Звуки океана внутри его тела.

Но упрямая надежда никак не хотела его оставлять. Он останется и доведёт дело до конца. Ганнибал не мог себе представить иного выхода.

***

Уилл постучал в дверь Ганнибала, и тот открыл почти сразу, будто только и ждал по ту сторону.

— Прошу, входи, — кивнул он.

Забрал у Уилла пальто. Они наблюдали друг за другом ненароком, бросая косые взгляды. На этот раз прятал глаза именно Ганнибал. Люстра отбрасывала на его лицо острые тени, удлиняя ресницы и нос. Уилл отвернулся, боясь увидеть, как Ганнибал растворится в вязкой тьме. Он с силой потёр глаза.

— Зачем ты пришёл? — нежно спросил Ганнибал.

— Ты должен был быть на работе.

— Но ты знал, что найдёшь меня здесь.

— Ты собираешься уехать. — _Ты меня бросаешь_. Он не сказал этого вслух, но слова будто бы прозвучали. Они оба их услышали.

Ганнибал поманил его в столовую, указал на стул во главе стола, а сам опустился рядом.

— Ты съел его сердце? — спросил Уилл.

— Нет, некоторые вещи даже мой желудок выдержать не может.

Уиллу казалось, что подтверждение вызовет у него шок, но оказалось, что нет. Он знал всё с того самого момента, как увидел то рогатое существо в кошмаре. Стоило взглянуть на Ганнибала, как чёрные рога потянулись к потолку, а острое лицо потеряло цвет и жизнь.

Уилл отвернулся, но независимо от того, куда он смотрел, картинка не менялась. Он видел её даже с закрытыми глазами. Он обхватил лицо руками. Его лихорадило. Руки были словно сделаны изо льда и таяли при соприкосновении с горячей кожей.

— Меня будто смывает волной, — признался Уилл.

— Вода очищает.

— Не думаю, что когда-нибудь снова стану чистым. — Уилл взглянул на него, и лицо Ганнибала замерцало где-то между реальностью и кошмаром. — Ты давал мне наркотики?

— Нет. Всё, что ты испытываешь, исходит от тебя, душа моя. Я ничего не делал.

Уилл покачал головой. За стулом Ганнибала скопились тени — тени жертв Потрошителя — и завоняло застарелой кровью.

— Нет, — крикнул он. — Не надо! Держись от меня подальше.

— Я могу тебе помочь, — ласково зашептал Ганнибал. — Сбеги со мной. Мы можем уйти. Прямо сейчас. Оставь всё позади. Тебя действительно заботят жизни этих людей, Уилл? А та жизнь, которую ты создал для себя? О тебе никто не позаботится.

— Я _не могу_.

— Тогда, боюсь, ты будешь ускользать всё дальше и дальше от реальности. Что ты будешь делать, когда вокруг останутся только ужасы собственного разума? Когда ты будешь жить в тех местах, где рождаются кошмары? Пойдём со мной.

— Это не я. Со мной что-то не так.

Ганнибал обхватил его щёку и пальцами пригладил волосы за ухом.

— Кому ещё ты сможешь доверить свой разум? — продолжал шептать он. — Разве сможет тебе помочь кто-то другой?

Уилл замотал головой.

— Пожалуйста, не надо. Не делай этого.

— Не оставлять тебя? Я не хочу, любовь моя. Это последнее, чего я хочу.

Уилл посмотрел на него сквозь поваливший крупными хлопьями снег. Снег чернел и оседал пеплом на полу. Уилл чувствовал привкус пепла даже в горле.

Ганнибал сжал шкатулку в руке, а затем открыл её. Пальцы Уилла обхватили его руку, чёрную, с длинными когтями. Золотая полоска подхватила свет от люстры, а бриллианты засияли, как звёзды. На мгновение мир сдвинулся и вернулся обратно в реальность.

— Могу я его надеть? — спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл моргнул. Поток света рос, пока не ослепил. Разве у Ганнибала такое яркое освещение? Он поднял глаза и увидел паучье гнездо из оленьих рогов, разрастающееся на потолке.

— Не могу, — прошептал он, дотрагиваясь до кольца. — Постарайся. Убедить меня.

Ганнибал соскользнул со стула и встал на одно колено. Он взял Уилла за руку.

— Мы можем поехать куда угодно. В любое место. Ты ни в чём не будешь нуждаться. Новая жизнь для нас обоих. Я позабочусь о тебе, Уилл. То, чем ты занимаешься, убивает тебя.

— Как насчёт того, чем занимаешься ты?

— Мне это нравится, — просто ответил Ганнибал.

Его человеческое лицо снова исчезло. С рогов закапала вязкая мерзость — ни смола, ни кровь. Даже глаза больше не были человеческими. Уилл видел нож, спрятанный в кармане, так же ясно, как если бы Ганнибал положил его рядом с кольцом.

— Я спрашивал у тебя, как сильно ты изменился за свою жизнь, — сказал Уилл. — Наверное, мне следовало спросить, как сильно ты хочешь измениться. Но, полагаю, уже знаю ответ.

— Твой разум затуманен. Он больше не подчиняется тебе.

— Не имеет значения, что я вижу. Я знаю, кто я, и знаю, кто ты. Я не пойду с тобой, Ганнибал.

— Я не хочу оставлять тебя.

— У тебя нет другого выбора.

— Я этого не хотел. — Рука скользнула в карман за ножом.

— Часть тебя умрёт вместе со мной.

Ганнибал коснулся его щеки.

— Хорошо. Не хочу, чтобы ты оставался в одиночестве.

В дверь позвонили.

Ганнибал поднял голову, и его лицо разгладилось.

— Подожди здесь.

Уилл остался ждать. Он не знал, что ещё делать. Бежать казалось невозможным. Он достал кольцо и сжал его в ладонях. Золотой ободок, россыпь бриллиантов, крохотные чёрные точки с четырёх сторон. Шпинель, как в ожерелье. Они превратились в пепел, пока он смотрел.

— Я знаю, что он здесь, его машина стоит снаружи. — Голос Арделии срывался на крик. — Послушайте, мне просто нужно поговорить с ним одну секунду, это важно.

Уилл тихо выругался и встал. Он споткнулся о прорастающие рога, пытаясь пробраться к входной двери. Когда он увидел их беседующими на входе, Арделия уже протискивалась внутрь дома. Ганнибал держал руку в кармане. Рука Арделии дёргалась к поясу, где под курткой скрывалась наплечная кобура.

— Боюсь, вам придётся уйти, — сказал Ганнибал спокойно, как всегда, делая шаг ей навстречу, ближе, чем хотелось бы Уиллу.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал ей Уилл. — Иди. Я позвоню тебе примерно через час.

Она с облегчением перевела глаза на него, и в тот момент Ганнибал двинулся. Он молниеносно вытащил нож, но Арделия тут же подняла пистолет. Уилл бросился между ними, не зная, кого он больше хочет защитить. Грохот выстрела, его будто с размаху пнули ногой в грудь, от чего он отлетел в руки Ганнибала. Мгновение застыло, а потом всё окутала тьма.

— Уилл. Уилл, открой глаза. — Голос Ганнибала настойчивый, требовательный.

Уилл моргнул. Он лежал на коленях Ганнибала, остальной мир казался чужим и холодным.

— Ты бы не смог, — хотел сказать он, но вышел какой-то ужасающий свист.

— Скорая! — крикнул Ганнибал Арделии. — _Немедленно!_ Потом полотенца. С кухни. Быстрее!

— Ты бы не убил меня, верно? — попробовал спросить Уилл. Вдоха оказалось недостаточно для всей фразы, но больше вдохнуть уже не получалось.

Ганнибал давил ему на грудь обеими руками. Он склонился, загораживая собой свет. Слёзы лились по его лицу, оставляя тёмные дорожки, и от этого Ганнибал выглядел более человечным. Он не ответил, но тень рогов испарилась, и жужжание насекомых больше не донимало.

Уилл слабо схватился за его запястье.

— Мне было так хорошо. Я ни о чём не жалею.

Острая боль пронзила грудь. Мир вокруг заволокло тёмными пятнами, затем затмило мерцанием пернатого оленя, и наконец — блаженная пустота.


	13. Chapter 13

Уилл очнулся от боли, которую, казалось, невозможно было пережить. Боль блокировала все остальные чувства. Он не мог ни видеть, ни слышать, ни говорить, только чувствовать странные белые вспышки света в лицо и бесперебойный, сливающийся воедино рокот голосов.

— Давление падает…

— Перикард задет…

— Он в сознании…

— Мистер Грэм. Уилл, вы можете…

Они наверняка собирались спросить о Ганнибале. Он не хотел отвечать, а потому снова провалился в небытие.

***

Когда Уилл очнулся в следующий раз, он уже мог видеть и слышать, но абсолютно не чувствовал конечностей. Что-то торчало из его горла и душило его. Он попытался откашляться, но даже это движение оказалось невозможным, он замер, грудь судорожно сжималась, возвращалась адская боль. Дышать Уилл не мог и чувствовал, что сердце из последних сил пытается работать, руки и ноги по-прежнему не ощущались, хотя всё его тело трясло…

***

Уилл стоял рядом с Ганнибалом на кухне семьи Хоббс. Кровь Эбигейл покрывала пол, а Ганнибал опустился на колени, проводя пальцами сквозь застывающий алый цвет. Долгое время рисовал что-то в луже крови, вот только Уилл никак не мог разглядеть изображение. Когда Ганнибал поднялся, это оказался рисунок того самого существа из кошмаров с неровными очертаниями рогов во мраке и чёрными глазами.

Глаза же Ганнибала были как никогда ясны, а на руках не оказалось никаких кровавых разводов.

— Очередное воспроизведение твоих воспоминаний? — спросил Уилл.

— Нет, — отрицательно покачал головой Ганнибал. — Это искусство.

— Идеал? То, чего ты всегда так хотел?

Ганнибал рассматривал рисунок несколько секунд, а потом стёр чистой ладонью.

***

Боль казалась лишь отдалённой дымкой на горизонте. Его больше ничего не душило. Влажная ткань коснулась глаз, и Уилл наконец смог моргнуть без ощущения вязкой липкости на ресницах.

Над ним склонилась незнакомка, и на мгновение Уилл испугался, что потерял память, что точно должен знать её. Он попытался нащупать свои недавние воспоминания и ничего не нашёл.

Женщина улыбалась ему мягко, но незнакомо. Белая форма. Больничная вонь.

— Кто? — выдохнул он, и от одного слова опять начал задыхаться.

— Меня зовут Пенни, — сказала она. — Я помощница медсестры. Вы в университете Джона Хопкинса. Я позову вашего врача, хорошо? Рада, что вы очнулись.

— По-дожди…

Он хотел спросить о Ганнибале, об Арделии, но не мог перевести дух. Комната тошнотворно качнулась, когда Уилл попытался поднять голову, и он снова потерял сознание.

***

В следующий раз сознание пробыло с ним чуть дольше. Уилл даже смог выпить немного воды и получить объяснения от Пенни, как пользоваться капельницей с морфином, чтобы он самостоятельно регулировал обезболивающие.

Уилл кивал, когда это требовалось. Дышать было непереносимо больно, а любой разговор требовал вдоха. Он ещё никогда не задумался, как, оказывается, тяжело сделать вдох.

— Используйте обезболивающее сразу, как только понадобится, — попросила Пенни, будто он предпочитал мучаться.

Уилл был совсем не против сейчас накачаться под завязку. Гордость не распространялась так далеко.

— Вы готовы к короткому визиту? Вас очень хочет увидеть одна девушка.

— Кто? — спросил он, неуверенный, что способен сейчас встретиться с Эбигейл, а больше он никого не знал. Разве что, под «девушкой» скрывалась Фредди Лаундс.

— Сказала, что ваша студентка.

Уилл нахмурился, но кивнул. У Арделии должны быть дела поважнее, чем… ах, да, это же она в него выстрелила. Он так привык винить во всём Ганнибала, что забыл, кто на самом деле держал пистолет.

Арделия тихо проскользнула за дверь и присела на край стула, не поднимая глаз.

— Не твоя вина, — прошептал Уилл.

— Я чуть вас не убила.

Он отрицательно качнул головой.

— Ганнибал… Зачем ты… — Пришлось остановиться, чтобы унять боль. — Там?

— Вас никто не мог найти. Агент Кроуфорд сказал, что вы не отвечаете на звонки. А я всё равно уезжала и случайно проехала мимо его дома. Я ничего не собиралась делать, но потом увидела вашу машину. — Она сделала паузу. — Он спас вам жизнь, — внезапно закончила Арделия.

Уилл нахмурился, надеясь, что она объяснит, и ему не придётся спрашивать. Каждый вдох казался подвигом, а на разговоры требовалось слишком много воздуха.

— Он остался с вами, — сказала Арделия. — Я вызвала скорую, а он всё это время был с вами. Пытался сохранить вам жизнь. Даже поехал в машине скорой помощи. Я не позвонила в полицию. Он сказал, что если отпустит вас, вы умрёте, и я думала, что успею позвонить им до приёмного отделения, но…

— Но?

— Он попросил помочь ему. У меня все руки были скользкими. В крови. А он оказался слишком быстрым. — Пальцы впились в колени. — Врачи мертвы.

— Не ты их убила.

— Он мог убить и меня, но не убил. Он хотел, чтобы я передала сообщение.

Раскуроченное выстрелом сердце Уилла сжалось от новой порции боли.

— Какое?

— У вас энцефалит. Я не знаю, как долго он скрывал это от вас. Агент Кроуфорд запретил говорить. Он думает, что вы знаете, куда сбежал Лектер, и я подозреваю, что он хотел обвинить вас в укрывательстве, чтобы расколоть под давлением. Не знаю, какими именно методами он заставил врачей молчать, но это неправильно. Почти уверена, что незаконно и совершенно точно неправильно. Потому я и приехала. Предупредить вас.

У Уилла не осталось ни дыхания, ни сил, чтобы объяснить одержимость Джека Чесапикским Потрошителем.

— Спасибо, — только сказал он. — Но… у тебя проблемы.

— Мне плевать. Вероятнее всего, меня исключат сразу же после дисциплинарного слушания. Так что это уже не имеет значения.

Голос у неё был жёсткий, лицо бледное, а руки до побелевших костяшек сжимали колени. Пыталась выглядеть, будто ей всё равно, будто учёба в академии не самое важное в её жизни. Уилл был слишком хорошо знаком с подобным видом обмана, чтобы не распознать его сразу.

— Позвони Джеку, — попросил он. — Скажи… я… — перевёл дыхание. — Хочу его видеть… Немедленно.

***

Беседа с Джеком прошла плохо, но Уилл и не ожидал ничего другого.

Он заранее попросил бумагу и ручку, чтобы записать основные моменты, на которых хотел сделать акцент, и аргументы, так необходимые Джеку. Они беседовали более менее придерживаясь этой последовательности, и когда Уилл отрывал страницу за страницей, передавая их Джеку, он наблюдал, как тот всё больше и больше раздражается.

— Просто отдай мне этот чёртов блокнот, — наконец рявкнул Джек.

Уилл передал. Джек уселся на стул и дочитал до конца. После этого глубоко вдохнул и длинно выдохнул, практически со стоном.

Уилл только позавидовал такой способности, для него она казалась теперь недостижимой.

— Не знаю, где он. — Вдох. — Но найду.

— Я не могу официально привлечь тебя к расследованию.

Уилл пожал плечами, что тоже было больно, но не так, как говорить.

— Чего ты хочешь? — наконец спросил Джек.

Уилл передал ему последнюю бумажку, которую держал про запас на случай, если они зайдут так далеко.

1\. Аннулировать контракт на обучение  
2\. Кабинет для работы  
3\. Арделия Мэпп выпускается вместе со своей группой

— Первое и второе возможно, — ответил Джек. — Без проблем. Третье ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Уилл просто долго посмотрел на него.

Джек поднялся, подошёл к окну, потом направился к двери. Он так и застыл там на несколько минут, положа руку на дверную ручку. Уилл был почти уверен, что тот сейчас просто уйдёт.

— Я этого не сделаю, — жёстко высказал он. — Да, я нарушал правила ради тебя. И возможно, чаще, чем следовало. Если бы я тогда не вышел за рамки системы и не допустил тебя к полевой работе, ты бы никогда не встретил Ганнибала Лектера.

Уилл промолчал. Он не сожалел о встрече с Ганнибалом и не уверен был, что Джеку стоит это слышать.

— Но сейчас это выше моих полномочий, — сказал Джек. — Дисциплинарное слушание назначено сразу после вручения дипломов. Она не сможет выпуститься, пока комитет не вынесет решение, и я не могу повлиять на сроки. Я пытался.

— Когда?

— В следующий понедельник.

Уилл нахмурился. Слишком рано. Выпускные экзамены были назначены только через две недели.

— Как долго я… — Что-то застряло в горле, не давая вдохнуть. Уилл кашлял и кашлял. Рана в груди заболела так, будто в него выстрелили снова, и на этот раз пуля пробила сердце, а не только слегка задела, сквозь слёзы в глазах он никак не мог нащупать кнопку капельницы с морфином.

Джек нашёл за него. Затем напоил водой и грузно осел на край кровати. Уилл дотронулся до его руки. Он почти мог видеть Беллу, сидящую с ним рядом, страх Джека, что будет, когда станет хуже. Больничные койки, морфий, боль. Уилл ещё может поправиться. Белла нет.

— Прости, — сказал Уилл.

— В этом нет твоей вины. — Джек сел ровнее и снова взвалил на плечи всё своё бремя. — Десять дней. Врачи сомневались, что ты выживешь. И что от тебя останется, если выживешь. Думаю, Алана провела здесь очень много ночей.

— Оплакивала смерть.

— Ты не умер, Уилл.

— Не мою. Его.

Джек тяжело вздохнул.

— Он никогда не был реальным человеком. Просто костюм, который он всем нам демонстрировал. Нужно забыть. Забыть и двигаться дальше.

— Я пойду на слушание, — прошелестел Уилл. Он по-прежнему задыхался. Сердце всё ещё колотилось внутри, повреждённое, но продолжающее качать кровь. Всё ещё заставляло его жить.

— Посмотрим, что скажут врачи. Не откладывай выздоровление на потом.

— Не её вина. — Слова его доконали. Ссора с Джеком лишила всяких сил. У него ничего не осталось. Глаза закрывались. Последнее замечание вырвалось изо рта: — И не твоя.

Уилл хотел быть во всём виноват. Свалить всю вину на себя. Хотел, чтобы никто больше не трогал ни Ганнибал, ни его память о нём.

Джек что-то ответил, но Уилл уже не услышал. Он проваливался в темноту, вода скользила вокруг лодыжек. Над лесом встало солнце и осветило родину его кошмаров. Пернатый олень наблюдал за ним с берега. Его дыхание крутилось облачками в морозном воздухе.

***

Вопреки запрету врача, на дисциплинарное слушание его привезли. В коляске, запелёнутого в одеяло. Как инвалида. Именно так он себя и ощущал. Уиллу всё время было безумно холодно, даже внутри помещения.

Алана везла инвалидное кресло, Джек шёл рядом с ней. Беверли, Прайс и даже Зеллер следовали за ними подобно почётному караулу. Внимание немного удивило Уилла, но он уже сталкивался с таким в Новом Орлеане. Он никогда ещё не был так популярен в полиции, как после того ножевого ранения.

Уилл всё ещё не мог произнести больше одного короткого предложения за раз. Поэтому напечатал показания. Кто-то другой будет читать их за него. Вынужденное молчание будто отдалило его ещё на один шаг от мира. Люди говорили с ним чаще, чем когда-либо, но Уилл почти не отвечал. Ему казалось, что окружающие бросают камни в озеро. И где-то под водой он ловил эти камни и складывал один за другим, но ничего не посылал взамен.

Слушание будто обтекало его. Он почти ничего не слышал и главным образом концентрировался лишь на стоическом выражении лица Арделии. Уилл осознавал только её и самого себя: Арделия ожидала худшего, но он знал, что она вынесет это.

Джек легко хлопнул его по руке. Кто-то что-то говорил. Говорил ему? Да, точно.

— Мистер Грэм, вы хотите что-нибудь добавить к вашему заявлению?

Алана и Джек пытались подготовить его к заседанию, составить грамотную речь и произвести впечатление, при этом не оскорбляя и не отталкивая комитет. Естественно, подумал Уилл. С ними нельзя разговаривать честно, нельзя показывать правду. Им нужно льстить, хвалить и лгать.

— Если вы обвините её, то окажетесь не лучше него, — выговорил Уилл каким-то чудом на одном дыхании.

Он слышал тихое недовольное ворчание Джека рядом, видел слабое облегчение, мелькнувшее в глазах Арделии. Что уже было достаточно хорошо.

Один из представителей комиссии взглянул на Уилла поверх очков.

— Мистер Грэм, вы намекаете, что комитет, выполняя свой долг, способен совершить преступление, равное десяти известным убийствам и актам каннибализма Ганнибала Лектера?

У Уилла перед глазами возникла решётка из шипов. Или, возможно, из рогов, пронзающих окна и стены. Хотя его лечили от энцефалита. Ему должно было стать лучше. Но не становилось.

— Мистер Грэм?

— Его нужно отвезти в больницу, — заговорила Алана. — Слишком тяжело для него.

— Он считал свои убийства справедливыми, — зашептал Уилл. Остановился, чтобы сделать вдох, и вокруг зазвенела мерзкая тишина, отражаясь от барабанных перепонок. — Если вы погубите её, вы тоже… — Вдох. — Посчитаете это справедливым.

Молчание всё звенело, но Уилл видел, как двигаются губы. Вероятно, тишина была только в его голове.

Алана выкатила его из зала, по крайней мере её молчание было настоящим. Они сели в приёмной. Алана в кресле, Уилл в своей передвижной тюрьме.

— Что мы тебе говорили, — покачала она головой. — Обвинить их прежде, чем они вынесут вердикт, никак не поможет делу.

— Правда всегда помогает, — сказал Уилл, хоть прекрасно понимал, что всё работает не так. Просто эти слова, вероятнее всего, произнёс бы Ганнибал. И для Уилла они были правдой.

Алана взяла его за руку.

— Ты не должен здесь находиться. Мы почти потеряли тебя. До сих пор есть риск заражения…

— Всё будет хорошо.

— Ты не можешь этого знать.

— Я найду его.

— Не смей. Не погружайся в одержимость, Уилл. Ты столько потерял из-за него. Не потеряй и себя тоже.

Уилл улыбнулся ей, но мог представить, как выглядел со стороны. Выражение её лица подсказывало, что он уже мёртв, что уже лежит в земле. Он не ответил, и Алана больше ничего не сказала. Может, поняла, что Ганнибал забрал и его жизнь тоже, забрал всё.

***

В ту ночь он проснулся на больничной койке и зашёлся истерическим смехом. Было больно, он закашливался и давился слезами, от чего становилось только больнее. Морфина не хватало, но он не мог остановиться. Чёрт возьми, это же так смешно! Ганнибал буквально разбил ему сердце.

***

Два дня спустя Зеллер пришёл сообщить ему новости. Арделию допустили до возможности закончить обучение, объявив официальный выговор с занесением в личное дело.

— Лучше, чем мы все ожидали, — заметил Зеллер и бросил на койку сумку, в чёрном нейлоне которой Уилл узнал одну из своих.

— Что это?

— Одежда. И… ну, в основном одежда. — Зеллер потёр подбородок и отвернулся к окну. — Нам пришлось обыскать твой дом. Он провёл там много времени. Мы всё сделали сами — я, Джек, Беверли и Джимми. Мне досталась спальня.

О. _О-о._ Нижнее бельё, чулки, всё было сложено в комоде рядом с его собственными вещами, всё его размера.

— Не хотел оставлять их там, — проговорил Зеллер. — Велик риск, что кто-то снова решит обыскать дом. Дело вокруг него всё ещё строится. Я не знал, что с ними делать, поэтому забрал с другими вещами, которые ты сможешь надеть после выписки.

Уилл не мог произнести ни слова, даже поблагодарить. Он бы сказал, что у него остановилось сердце, но теперь, когда оно реально дважды останавливалось, он знал, каково это. И это было хуже.

— Моя сестра транс, — продолжил Зеллер. — Не знаю, что вы там творили, но… Слушай, я никому не скажу. И мы можем поговорить, если хочешь, хотя я буквально не могу представить ничего более неловкого, но сестра убьёт меня, если я не предложу. Вот.

Образное сердце Уилла снова начало биться. Напряжение схлынуло.

— Лучше не говорить, — прошептал он.

— Аллилуйя.

Уилл улыбнулся отражению Зеллера в окне, и тот улыбнулся в ответ, или скорее дёрнул уголком рта.

— Ну, тогда я пошёл.

— Подожди.

Зеллер ждал, пока Уилл соберётся с духом и наберётся мужества, постукивая пальцем по подоконнику.

— Там было кольцо, — сказал Уилл. — Я держал его в руках, когда… когда всё произошло.

 _Когда он застрелил меня._ Неправильная фраза, но именно так предложение заканчивалось в его голове. Уилл почти видел, как Ганнибал направляет на него пистолет.

— Кольца мы не нашли, — нахмурился Зеллер. — Должно быть, он забрал его с собой. Его дом мы обыскали досконально. Мы бы не пропустили.

— Ясно. Спасибо.

Зеллер кивнул и сбежал, оставив свой полупустой стаканчик с кофе на подоконнике. Уилл долго рассматривал его, но ему бы просто не хватило сил добраться до окна самостоятельно. Независимо от того, как сильно он хотел кофеина и, соответственно, ясности сознания. Врачи запретили ему всё, кроме воды, даже чай и сок.

Воспоминание о том, как он варил кофе для Ганнибала, внезапно всплыло в голове, мягкое и призрачное, больше похожее на сон. Может, всё это и был лишь сон.

Усилием воли Уилл сел прямо и заставил себя открыть сумку. Его нормальная одежда лежала сверху. Под ней скрывалось всё остальное: нижнее бельё, джинсы, шёлковый топ, ожерелье, браслет. Все подарки.

Увидев их в тусклом свете больничной палаты, Уилл и собственное прошлое узрел в нелицеприятном свете. Он избегал этих воспоминаний именно поэтому, но теперь они навалились на него и прижали всем своим весом. Ганнибалу просто было всё равно. Уилл был его экспериментом или, ещё хуже, игрушкой. Забавным временным развлечением.

Болезненным спазмом сжало живот. Стыд, страх, тоска. Он сейчас больше всего хотел сжечь эти вещи, всё, к чему прикасался Ганнибал.

Эта боль была не такой сильной, как физическая, все его сомнения попросту рушились под давлением фактов. Ганнибал бросил свою размеренную жизнь ради кратковременной потери контроля, ради Уилла. И что бы Ганнибал ни чувствовал к нему, он был искренним.

***

— Можешь остаться у меня, — заявила Беверли. — Серьёзно. У меня даже поручни есть в ванной и прочая фигня с тех пор, как со мной жила бабушка.

Уилл покачал головой и сосредоточился на том, чтобы засунуть руку в пальто.

— Я хочу домой, — веско ответил он.

— Ты едва можешь одеться самостоятельно. Ты хоть пакет с собачьим кормом сможешь поднять?

— Я справлюсь.

Бев села рядом.

— Когда сквозь твою непробиваемую черепушку дойдёт, что ты не должен делать всё сам?

Уилл слегка улыбнулся.

— Никогда. Наверное, никогда.

— Могу я хоть продукты тебе привезти или ещё что-то?

— Думаю, Алана уже позаботилась.

Беверли вздохнула.

— Ясно, что ж, прекрасно. Ты готов? Хочешь коляску?

— Нет. Просто пойдём медленно.

Она отвезла Уилла домой, приготовила поесть и осталась убедиться, что он не выбросил еду в мусорку. Он ценил подобную заботу в определённой степени, но очень хотел, чтобы Бев ушла, хотел остаться один, чтобы его внешнее состояние наконец-то начало соответствовать внутреннему.

Однако когда она засобиралась, Уиллу тут же захотелось её остановить.

Он долго бродил по комнатам своего дома, хотя это сложно было назвать ходьбой. Шаркал, волочил ноги, спотыкался об мебель. Всё тело болело, и больше не было заветной кнопки с морфином под рукой.

Уилл просмотрел почту. Медицинские счета тянулись нескончаемым потоком. Впервые он был благодарен госслужбе за страховку, которая покрывала каждый его чих. Дотронулся до стола, на котором лежала стопка счетов, и провёл пальцем по пыли.

Собаки до сих пор были с Аланой. Та предупредила, что привезёт их завтра, хоть голос выражал серьёзные сомнения. Вероятно, её сомнения были правильными. Одно восторженное приветствие, и он не сможет подняться с пола, но ему необходимо было видеть свою стаю здесь. Без них в доме было страшно тихо. Уилл слишком хорошо слышал свои мысли.

Он продолжал ждать звонка Ганнибала.

Посреди кровати лежала раскрытая сумка со всеми подарками Ганнибала. Уилл подхватил её, отнёс в гостиную и развёл огонь в камине. Скормил одежду духу дома по кусочку за раз. Чулки морщились, пока горели, вытягивались и скрипели, будто им было больно.

Остались только браслет и ожерелье. Уилл взвесил браслет в руке. Тяжёлое, плотное золото. Его запястье он обтекал, словно патока, словно знак принадлежности. Ему бы понравилось. Уилл открыл заднюю дверь и бросил в темноту изо всех сил. Его можно ещё будет найти по весне, когда стает снег, но едва ли он тогда по-прежнему будет здесь.

Ожерелье свернулось спящей змеёй на ладони. Уилл уже поднял руку, готовый к броску, но почувствовал, как аккуратные пальцы Ганнибала скользнули по шее, помогая застегнуть. Холодный ветер обжёг босые ступни. Уилл закрыл дверь.

Загудел телефон. Смс от Беверли гласила: _Время ужина. Ты всё ещё человек и нуждаешься в пище, чтобы выжить._

Он ответил: _Спасибо за напоминание._

Кто-то оставил в холодильнике куриный суп. _Мне повезло_ , сказал Уилл себе через силу, _повезло иметь таких друзей._ Он разогрел суп и сел за кухонный стол, даже не сметя пыль и не сдвинув счета.

Закончив, вымыл тарелку и понял, что вымотался. Надо поспать. Он положил ожерелье на тумбочку рядом с кроватью, затем схватил, намотал дважды на запястье и прижал к губам.


	14. Chapter 14

Первым делом Уилл включил свет в своём новом офисе. Правда, до вчерашнего дня это была кладовка для уборочного инвентаря. Внутри по-прежнему пахло аммиаком и тухлой водой, но по крайней мере было чисто. Убранство отличалось аскетичностью: стол, стул, чахлый списанный компьютер, да плакат на стене, гласящий «ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ ДОМОЙ».

— Это не моя идея, меня просто отправили в магазин. И у них как-то не нашлось плакатов про долгожданное возвращение из мёртвых, — оправдывался Зеллер, стоящий прямо за спиной.

Уилл даже не отреагировал. Его вообще теперь мало что волновало за пределами собственного тела. Прошло три месяца с того момента, как он вернулся домой. И за это время он пережил ещё две инфекции, рецидив энцефалита и очередное длительное полубессознательное пребывание в больнице. Поэтому он просто надеялся, что тело не преподнесёт новых сюрпризов, однако доверял ему теперь не больше, чем собственному разуму.

Пернатый олень проводил до двери и остановился за плечом Зеллера, фыркая от неприятного запаха.

— Вполне уместно, — проговорил Уилл.

— Да, для всех нас. Дом — всего лишь место для ночлега, так?

— Если очень повезёт.

— Беверли в суде. Просила напомнить, что тебе нужно поесть.

Уилл едва удержался от улыбки.

— Сейчас десять утра.

— Просто передаю сообщение.

— Ага. Я заметил Твикс на столе.

— Ты не можешь знать точно, я ли его оставил.

— Ты единственный из моих знакомых, кто считает шоколадки едой.

— Эй, у Твикса три ключевых составляющих: шоколад, карамель и печенье! А в некоторых ещё и арахисовое масло. Ещё скажи, что это вредно для здоровья.

— Зачем ты здесь? За исключением того, чтобы откормить меня на убой. — Зеллер поморщился, и Уилл опустил глаза. — Извини.

Повисло молчание. Все паузы в жизни Уилла теперь автоматически заполнялись Ганнибалом, заполнялись невыносимой болью, попытками притворяться, что ничего не произошло, попытками быть кем-то, кем он не являлся. Даже его прежняя доганнибальская версия себя чувствовалась настолько далёкой, будто и не существовала никогда.

— Он не собирался меня съесть, — решил пояснить Уилл.

Зеллер помолчал ещё пару секунд.

— Он ведь просил тебя уехать с ним?

— Да.

— Ты не упомянул это в своём рапорте.

— После такого даже Джек не позволил бы мне искать его.

— Ты и не должен искать его. — Зеллер сложил руки на груди. — Или думаешь, ты единственный, кто сможет его найти?

Уилл был в этом уверен, но долгое время, проведённое в больнице, научило его правильно подбирать слова. Важный навык, когда ты можешь произнести лишь три-четыре слова на одном вдохе.

— Чем же мне ещё заниматься?

— Продолжать жить своей жизнью?

— Какой жизнью?

Зеллер покривился и опустил глаза.

— Это он подарил? — кивнул на ожерелье, всё ещё оплетающее запястье Уилла.

— Да.

— Что ты планируешь сделать, когда найдёшь его?

— Не знаю.

— Арестуешь. Это правильный ответ. Раньше ты всегда знал правильные ответы.

— И всё ещё знаю, просто мне всё равно.

Брайан сунул руки в карманы.

— Знаешь, что мне нравилось в ФБР, когда я только начинал работать? Нравились правила. Если следовать правилам, всегда поступаешь верно. Правила существуют не просто так.

— Можешь на меня донести. И на Джека заодно. Сейчас я точно не пройду ни одну психологическую оценку. Думаю, он тоже.

— Да пошло оно всё, — кисло выругался Зеллер.

Они оба некоторое время просто молча изучали друг друга. Пернатый олень дышал Брайану в ухо. Уилл надеялся, что галлюцинации оставят его после излечения от энцефалита. Но хорошо уже то, что он больше не видел рогатую тварь из своих кошмаров.

— Просто найди его, — сказал Зеллер. — И ещё, Джек приставил тебе ассистента — Арделию Мэпп. Подумал, что ты должен знать.

— Мне не нужны помощники.

— Рад за тебя, но помощник у тебя уже есть. Можешь поспорить с Джеком на этот счёт. А мне пора к трупам, они, знаешь ли, сами себя не порежут.

С этими словами Зеллер быстро затопал по коридору. Уилл вошёл в свою каморку, сел за стол и открыл Твикс. Чудесно, как раз с арахисовым маслом.

Через минуту зашла Арделия с собственным стулом и мрачным, решительным выражением лица.

— Я остаюсь, — чётко проговорила она.

— Уже слышал.

— Я знаю, что вы попытаетесь от меня избавиться. Наверняка скажете, что это повредит моей карьере.

— Это повредит твоей карьере, — кивнул Уилл.

— Нет, если мы его поймаем.

— А если не поймаем, то ты станешь агентом, дважды упустившим Ганнибала-каннибала.

— Лучше бы его так не называли. Это делает его похожим на супер-злодея из дурацких комиксов.

— Ага. Ему бы тоже не понравилось, — против воли улыбнулся Уилл.

Арделия неопределённо покосилась на него:

— Я имею в виду, что так он кажется менее опасным, чем на самом деле.

— Почти луговая ромашка, да.

Она развернула стул и села напротив.

— Итак, вы собираетесь меня вышвырнуть?

— Оставайся, если хочешь. Просто убедись, что ты делаешь это по каким-то своим причинам. Убедись, что в итоге получишь нужный тебе результат, потому что всем остальным насрать.

— Вам явно нет. Пытаетесь аннулировать собственный аргумент?

— Мне сказали, что моё заявление на твоём слушании принесло больше вреда, чем пользы.

Арделия пожала плечами.

— Комиссия приняла решение ещё до того, как начался процесс. Не понимаю, зачем они вообще решили устраивать слушание.

— Мало чем можно гордиться.

— Я выстрелила в собственного преподавателя и позволила уйти серийному убийце. Имею в виду, если подумать об этом, моя карьера в любом случае кажется законченной.

— Хирург сказал, что я бы умер, если бы ты не позволила ему зажимать рану всю дорогу на скорой.

— Знаю. Тампонада сердца. Упоминали на слушании. Вы не помните?

— Я мало что запомнил из того дня.

— А я старалась запомнить всё, — прошептала Арделия. — Потом много думала об этом. Мне было нужно хорошо подумать.

— Ясно. — Уилл предложил ей половинку Твикса и толкнул свой ноутбук в её сторону. — Вероятнее всего, он отправился в Европу. Франция или Италия — на них самые высокие ставки. Позвони в Интерпол, скажи, чтобы переговорили с органами власти, особенно в… — Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь вызвать в памяти названия. — Париже, Флоренции, Женеве и Риме. Пусть распространят его ориентировку.

— Он предположительно покинул Соединённые Штаты?

— Он покинул их в тот же день, вероятно, через Мексику или Южную Америку.

— Но вы не собираетесь отследить его по аэропортам?

— Мы наверняка увидим его на камерах Даллеса, затем отследим до какого-нибудь Сан-Паулу, а там он найдёт частный аэродром без камер и службы безопасности и исчезнет. А мы впустую потратим дни.

— Откуда вы знаете? Люди совершают ошибки.

— Ганнибал Лектер никогда не совершает ошибок.

— Одну он совершил.

Уилл незаметно коснулся безымянным пальцем камня ожерелья, спрятанного рукавом пиджака.

— Это была не ошибка, — тихо сказал он.

***

Всю следующую неделю Уилл соревновался с Арделией в знаниях иностранных языков. Теоретически, европейские органы правопорядка должны были связываться с ними через Интерпол, преодолевая языковой барьер, а также различия в традициях и процедурах, дабы стать одной командой. Но к сожалению, их с Арделией имена мелькали в газетах по всему миру, а не только в пределах Штатов, и каждый затрапезный жандарм жаждал поговорить с ними напрямую. Так или иначе, пришлось подключать всех сотрудников отдела поведенческого анализа, дабы найти говорящих на французском, итальянском, немецком, а однажды даже русском.

Джек взял на себя итальянскую линию, но с каждым звонком терял всё больше терпения, повторяя просьбу говорить помедленнее. Зеллер, ко всеобщему удивлению, едва ли не бегло говорил по-французски.

— Почему это всех так удивляет? — возмущался он. — Я — человек многих талантов. И традиций. Во мне сплелось множество культур.

— Бактериальных, — пробормотал Прайс.

— Ты просто завидуешь, потому что твоя латынь никому не нужна. Но мы непременно сообщим, если поступит звонок из Древнего Рима.

 _Мы_ , заметил Уилл и подумал, когда это дело стало групповым проектом, а не его собственной одержимостью.

Через неделю Беверли принесла ему щётку для волос, упакованную в пакет для улик. Серебряную, слегка потускневшую, около десяти сантиметров в длину и с потрескавшейся янтарной инкрустацией в виде цветка.

— Хотела спросить, знаешь ли ты что-нибудь об этом предмете, — пожала плечами она.

— Видел в его доме. В спальне. В ту ночь, когда Бадж его похитил. Она всегда лежала на комоде.

— Он её использовал?

— Без понятия.

Беверли приподняла бровь.

— Я не так часто бывал у него дома, — пробормотал Уилл.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Короче, вот в чём дело. Я не нашла на ней ни единого волоска. Что имеет смысл, потому что щётка всё же выглядит немного по-девчачьи.

Уилл уставился на серебряную вещицу. Ганнибал хотел подарить ему ещё один подарок? Но щётка казалась слишком вычурной на вкус Уилла и абсолютно бесхитростной для подарка Ганнибала. Да и в самом деле, слишком маленькой.

— Чьи же волосы ты нашла _в_ ней? — уточнил Уилл.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Щётка предназначалась для ребёнка. У него была сестра, которая умерла в детстве.

— Мы нашли три волоска. Светлых. Я сопоставляю ДНК.

— Что ещё удалось узнать? Она старинная?

— Старинная. Скорее всего, начало прошлого века. Но она не могла принадлежать его сестре. Мы нашли квитанцию среди прочих записей. Он купил её десять лет назад.

— Где квитанция?

— В хранилище, вероятно. Я просмотрела все документы у него дома, но не знаю, куда их определили здесь.

— Можешь оставить мне щётку?

— Да, я с ней закончила. Можешь даже достать её из пакета, если хочешь. Больше информации от неё не получить.

Он подписал бланк передачи улик, и Бев ушла. Затем достал щётку из пакета, повертел в руках. Ганнибал купил её для сестры. У него остались её волосы. И он хотел их где-то хранить так, чтобы это никому не показалось странным. Но вещица всё равно должна быть красивой, Миша заслуживала красоты.

 _Так же, как и ты_ , шепнул голос Ганнибала в голове, и глаза пришлось закрыть. Уилл слышал дыхание оленя за спиной. В эти дни такие звуки служили успокоением.

Большую часть документов из дома Ганнибала отсканировали и занесли в базу, причём в основном это делали сами Уилл и Арделия, но квитанцию он не помнил. Поиск по базе ничего не дал, потому обеденный перерыв Уилл потратил, зарываясь в коробках, которые заполнили всю его каморку.

Где-то через час Беверли принесла ему пиццу. Они сели на пол и пообедали вместе.

— Зачем тебе это? — спросила она.

— Пытаюсь найти способ погрузиться в него. Возможно, это поможет.

Бев открыла рот, потом закрыла и старательно прожевала кусок пиццы.

— Что? — Уилл посмотрел на неё поверх очков.

— Я собиралась пошутить про то, что ты уже нашёл способ погрузиться в него, но поняла, что ты не оценишь.

Уилл фыркнул.

— Поздравляю. Это первая шутка про анал, которую мне высказали в лицо.

— Иногда шутки из ночных ток-шоу оказываются довольно забавными. Не сразу после происшествия, но через месяц. Понимаю, что многое из происходящего кажется тебе ужасным.

— Всё можно превратить в шутку при соблюдении достаточной дистанции.

— А ты соблюдаешь дистанцию?

— Я никогда не смогу дистанцироваться.

— Ты не должен работать над этим делом.

— Ага. Мне уже говорили. Хотя пока никто не остановил.

— Джек — единственный, кто может остановить тебя, но он этого не сделает. Он тоже не должен заниматься этим делом.

— Можешь на него заявить.

— Я не стукач.

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Потому мы и продолжаем.

— И где мы закончим?

— За финишной чертой.

После обеда квитанцию удалось обнаружить в рецептах Ганнибала. Уилл никак не мог прекратить касаться жёлтых карточек, стареющих чернил, запечатлевших замысел Ганнибала по приготовлению говяжьего сердца.

— Свиное сердце почти такое же, как наше, — сказал он. — Я даже видел, как он готовил по этому рецепту. Сказал, что сердце пришлось заменить на свиное, потому что у мясника оказалось более свежее.

— Это была не свинья.

— Нет. Не свинья. Я бы даже не задумался, скажи он тогда, что это говяжье. Никогда не думал о размере говяжьего сердца, пока на днях не посмотрел в интернете. Они большие. А я даже не обратил внимания.

Бев помолчала.

— Он много лгал. Не только тебе.

— Знаю. — Уилл заставил себя улыбнуться. — Я знаю. Но не всё было ложью.

Беверли посмотрела на квитанцию.

— Антиквариат Амселя. Ничего не припоминаешь?

Вспоминалось что-то смутное, но ничего конкретного.

— Адрес есть?

— Да. Тут недалеко. По пути в Балтимор.

— Тогда поеду, посмотрю.

— Позвони сначала. Это было десять лет назад. Возможно, там уже ничего нет.

Уилл и вправду позвонил, антикварная лавка по-прежнему находилось по старому адресу. Усталый голос с немецким акцентом вежливо сообщил, что они работают с десяти до четырёх в будни и с девяти до пяти по субботам, воскресенье — выходной. А потом поинтересовался, ищет ли он что-то конкретное.

Уилл спросил о владельце. Оказалось, с ним он и разговаривал.

— Как давно вы владеете лавкой? — уточнил он.

— Уже почти двадцать лет. И раз уж вы звонили и искали меня, то обратились как раз по адресу. Могу найти покупателя для вас.

— Например?

— Какого-нибудь бездушного, ничего не смыслящего в искусстве, недостойного халтурщика. Кто же ещё покупает антиквариат?

— У меня есть одна вещица. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы на неё взглянули. Ничего, если я приеду?

— В любое время до четырёх, — вежливо сообщил Амсель, а потом, будто бы не удержавшись, уточнил: — А что за вещица?

— Думаю, лучше показать, чем рассказать, — улыбнулся Уилл.

***

Антиквариат Амселя располагался в узком здании между двумя другими антикварными магазинами. Внутри каждая поверхность сверкала чистотой. Каждая вещь находилась на своём месте. Амсель сидел на табурете за стеклянной витриной и читал старинную книгу. Совершенно седые волосы обрамляли блестящую лысину и словно создавали нимб.

— Мистер Амсель? — спросил Уилл.

Тот посмотрел на него поверх очков.

— Ах, мистер с вещицей, я полагаю?

— Уилл Грэм. — Он положил щётку на прилавок. — Вы продали её около десяти лет назад мужчине. Чуть за тридцать, примерно моего роста, глаза карие, волосы зачёсаны назад, очень дорогой костюм.

— Говорите как полицейский, мистер Грэм.

— Был раньше.

— Больше нет?

— Теперь я работаю в ФБР.

— И ищете кого-то из моих клиентов. Как думаете, какова вероятность того, что я помню того человека, которому продал столь изысканную щётку для волос десять лет назад?

Амсель перевернул её и нежно отследил указательным пальцем треснувший янтарный цветок.

— На самом деле я надеялся побольше узнать о самой щётке, — ответил Уилл.

Антиквар зорко взглянул на него.

— Серебро, начало двадцатого века, инкрустация из балтийского янтаря. Сделана в Восточной Европе.

— Не могли бы вы сказать более конкретно?

— Не могли бы вы уточнить характер вашего расследования, агент Грэм?

— Я не агент. Можно просто Уилл.

— Так кого вы разыскиваете, мистер Грэм?

— Вы ведь прекрасно знаете, не так ли? И щётку узнали. Вы помните человека, которому её продали. Недавно все газеты пестрели его фотографиями.

Амсель взвесил щётку на ладони.

— Вашими тоже. Итак, зачем вы пришли сюда, мистер Грэм? Какое значение имеет эта безделушка?

— Не знаю. Поэтому я здесь. Что вы можете мне рассказать?

— Он пришёл в ноябре, тогда ещё сильно дождило. Долго всё разглядывал. И ходил, знаете, заложив руки за спиной. Я терпеть не могу, когда трогают экспонаты. Как будто у людей глаза на кончиках пальцев. Он ничего не трогал.

— Он проявлял интерес к чему-нибудь, кроме щётки?

— Он и к щётке не проявлял интереса. Думаю, купил её только ради того, чтобы оправдать свой визит. Он спросил меня о моём имени.

— Вашем имени?

 _«Вернер Амсель»_ было выведено золотыми буквами на книге, лежащей в стеклянном футляре на витрине.

Книга всплыла в памяти моментально, будто подсвеченная софитом. Название на немецком, золотой кокон на обложке. Уилл дёрнулся от воспоминания. Та самая книга, которую он взял с полки Ганнибала, чтобы полистать перед оперой. Автора звали Вернер Амсель.

— Не я, конечно, — заметил Амсель. — Насколько мне известно, даже не мой родственник. Просто совпадение. Но занимаясь антиквариатом, конечно, я слышал об этой книге. Сложно было приобрести экземпляр, хоть и не очень дорого. Истинная редкость иногда не знает своей цены. Чтобы желать чего-то, нужно сначала узнать, что это существует.

— Как она называется?

— _«Жизненный цикл стеклянной бабочки»_ , художественный роман в духе популярных натуралистических произведений того времени. В ней рассказывается о путешествии автора по Индии и об уникальных бабочках, которых он там нашёл. Стеклянные коконы, из которых появляются бабочки с абсолютно прозрачными крыльями, как парящие витражи.

— Могу я взглянуть на неё?

Амсель положил перед ним пару белых хлопковых перчаток. Он не открыл футляр до тех пор, пока Уилл не надел их. Взяв книгу в руки, Уилл сразу же посмотрел внутренний форзац на титульном листе.

— Ищете надпись, — кивнул Амсель. — Её там нет, это копия.

— Он рассказал вам?

— Он искал её. Сказал, что книга была потеряна после семейной трагедии.

— И он думал, что ваша копия могла некогда принадлежать ему?

— Не знаю, что он думал, мистер Грэм. Он попросил показать и посмотрел на то же место, что и вы. Он искал надпись, которой там не было.

— Каким он вам показался? Разочаровался ли, когда не нашёл надпись? — спросил Уилл.

— Странно, но думаю, он почувствовал облегчение.

Амсель был именно в том возрасте и занимался тем бизнесом, чтобы навариться на продаже замка Лектеров и всего имущества, но Ганнибалу он понравился, понравился порядок в его магазине и забота, с которой он относился к своей коллекции. Это было облегчение от того, что Амсель не вор, и что Ганнибалу не придётся его убивать.

— Где у вас была выставлена щётка? — уточнил Уилл.

— Именно здесь. В витрине.

В голове Уилла Ганнибал закрыл книгу, вернул её обратно Амселю и снял перчатки. Затем прошёлся взглядом и увидел щётку.

— Вы сказали, что она сделана в Восточной Европе. Могла ли это быть Литва?

— Вполне вероятно. Не могу утверждать наверняка, но тот регион славится своим янтарём.

Ганнибал искал что-то, где смог бы хранить волосы Миши, и наткнулся на сияние прошлого. Естественно, он её купил. В качестве подарка и сувенира.

— Книгу вы не продаёте, — кивнул Уилл.

— Нет, она не для продажи. Найти этот экземпляр было достаточно сложно. — Амсель остановился. — А он нашёл то, что искал?

— Да, нашёл.

Теперь Уиллу предстояло найти это тоже.


	15. Chapter 15

Разумеется, сначала Уилл проверил дом Ганнибала на наличие книги, но оттуда вывезли всё, за исключением некоторой мебели. Пришлось идти в лабораторию к Беверли и глубокомысленно рассматривать за компанию с Зи мужское тело без головы.

— Слепки зубов нам не светят, — пробормотал Зеллер. — Что очевидно.

— Отпечатки тоже не собрать, — кивнула Беверли.

— Ну что поделать, чувак просто очень любил ананасы, вот и сжёг себе соком все пальцы, — радостно крикнул Прайс из смежной комнаты. Арделия стояла рядом с ним и скурпулёзно рассматривала что-то через микроскоп.

— Книги Ганнибала. Что с ними случилось?

— Хранилище, — снова отозвался Прайс, — этажом ниже, комната вещдоков номер 86 а.

— Кто-нибудь уже просматривал их?

— Я начала, ещё когда вы были в больнице, — ответила Арделия. — Дважды, но так и не дошла до конца.

— Как закончишь, подходи туда, — кивнул Уилл, но она тут же оставила Прайса и последовала за ним.

— Что мы ищем?

— Книгу на немецком, автор Вернель Амсель. _«Жизненный цикл стеклянной бабочки»_ , золотой кокон на обложке.

Уилл провёл ключ-картой по двери хранилища 86 а. Замок издал звуковой сигнал, загорелся зелёным и впустил их внутрь.

— Твою мать, — присвистнула Арделия.

Комната была заполнена коробками от пола до потолка.

— По коробке за раз, — сказал Уилл. — Так они хотя бы не будут пылиться. Принеси нам что-нибудь на обед, а я пока начну.

Арделия всем видом показала желание поспорить, но видимо, наставления Беверли о необходимости правильного питания для Уилла не прошли даром, так что она только кивнула и ушла.

Уилл обследовал комнату. Большинство коробок складировали в правом углу, поэтому он начал потихоньку разгребать их и перетаскивать налево. После третьей коробки пришлось присесть. Перед глазами начали плавать чёрные круги. Он опустил голову между коленей, пока круги не исчезли.

— Добро пожаловать в гламурный мир расследований, — заявил с порога Зеллер.

Уилл просто посмотрел на него. Тут можно поспорить. Сортировать коробки было гораздо приятнее, чем лезть в голову к маньякам-убийцам.

Зеллер сунул руки в карманы.

— Помощь нужна?

— Как там любитель ананасов?

— У него на заднице татуировка набита. Начали искать.

Беверли пришла несколько минут спустя. За ней подтянулся Прайс и Арделия с сырными бутербродами и чипсами. Есть снова пришлось на полу, разложив еду тут же на коробках. У Уилла проскочила мстительная мысль, что подумал бы Ганнибал как о самой еде, так и об обращении с его бесценной библиотекой. Он аж подавился.

— Всё нормально? — тут же заволновалась Беверли.

— Ему бы не понравилось.

Мгновенная тишина, стандартное неудобство от упоминания, что Ганнибал был из плоти и крови, а не формой его кошмаров.

Тишину нарушил Прайс:

— А кому бы понравилось? Ну, когда люди роются в твоих вещах. Мне бы тоже не понравилось. Да никому бы не понравилось.

И Уилл почувствовал огромную благодарность за эти слова.

Первый день ничего не принёс. Они выключили свет около шести и разошлись по домам.

— Можно было бы открыть публичную библиотеку вместо того, чтобы убивать людей, — пробормотала Бев.

— Тогда ему пришлось бы позволить людям трогать его вещи. Не исключено, что после такого он бы начал убивать гораздо чаще, — заметил Зеллер.

Уилла потрясло, насколько хорошо они теперь понимали его. Они никогда толком не были знакомы с Ганнибалом. Никогда не общались с ним. Но теперь, через Уилла, через его восприятие, стали видеть в нём не только тьму и ужас.

Тем вечером он вернулся в свой тихий дом к собакам и накрыл ужин на двоих. Пернатый олень внимательно наблюдал за тем, как он ест.

***

На следующее утро Уилл пришёл раньше всех. Уборщик всё ещё домывал полы в коридоре, когда он открыл дверь хранилища 86 а. Они кивнули друг другу, и Уилл закрыл дверь.

Снова коробки, снова книги. Несколько часов он усердно трудился, пока не заломило спину. Снова нагрузка на его бренное тело. Сердце билось слишком часто. Но он продолжал, надеясь, что следующая коробка точно будет той самой.

Уилл нашёл книгу незадолго до восьми утра. Лёгкие сдавило при виде золотого кокона на обложке. Он быстро обвёл его пальцем и открыл дарственную надпись.

Снаружи послышались шаги. Уилл сунул книгу во внутренний карман куртки, а куртку закинул в угол.

Пикнул замок, и в дверях возник Джек.

— Как дела, Уилл? — Каким-то образом он умел любой вопрос произнести как угрозу.

— Пойдут быстрее, если ты захочешь помочь.

Джек на секунду смерил его взглядом, потом зашёл, скинув пиджак, и принялся за работу. Уилл сопротивлялся желанию спросить, нет ли у него занятий поинтереснее. В конце концов он был главой отдела бихевиористики. У него должно было с ходу найтись дел пятнадцать поважнее.

— Как поживает Белла? — спросил Уилл.

Джек помолчал, потом с грохотом поставил коробку на пол.

— Всё хуже.

— Мне жаль.

Дальше работали в тишине.

— Хочу увезти её куда-нибудь, — проговорил Джек так тихо, словно разговаривал сам с собой. — Только бы разобраться с этим делом побыстрее.

— Я делаю всё возможное, Джек.

— Я знаю. Знаю. — Ещё больше книг перекочевало в левый угол. — Мы познакомились в Италии, хотел отвезти её туда.

— Тогда не жди окончания дела.

— Я не могу. Я искал его в течении десяти лет. Обедал за его столом. Я должен довести всё до конца.

— Я найду его, — сказал Уилл. — Я сам всё закончу.

— Я понимаю, что ты его найдёшь. Просто мне интересно, что ты будешь делать потом.

Они сортировали книги, пока последняя коробка не опустела.

***

Той ночью дома, в своём одиноком жилище, Уилл бережно извлёк книгу из внутреннего кармана. У него не было белых хлопчатобумажных перчаток, но были нитриловые, которые он надел не столько из-за беспокойства об уликах, сколько боясь повредить ценность.

Он провёл пальцем по тиснёному названию и открыл форзац, а затем двинулся к ноутбуку. Google-переводчик выдал перевод с немецкого на английский: _моему доброму другу, графу Лектеру, чтобы не забывать глубину своих корней и держать связь с реальностью_. Странное пожелание для обложки фантазийного романа, но Уилл уловил смысл и на некоторое время завис в понимании.

Семью Ганнибала изгнали из родной страны, а потом Ганнибал эмигрировал второй раз, переехав в Америку. Уилл никогда не спрашивал почему. Думал, ещё будет время узнать. Страницы переворачивались одна за другой. Уилл не улавливал сути текста, но иллюстрации были очень подробными и натуралистичными. Странные прозрачные существа. Стеклянными были не только бабочки, листья на деревьях пропускали солнечный свет. Вода в ручье кишела прозрачными телами форелей.

Уилл осторожно осматривал каждую страницу, ища хоть какую-то зацепку. Пока из книги не выпал лист бумаги и не осел на кухонном столе. Тонкий, изящный, женственный почерк, слабый запах сосновой смолы и старой бумаги.

_Ганнибал,_

_Надеюсь, ты живёшь так же хорошо, как и описываешь свою жизнь. Ты знаешь, что можешь вернуться домой в любое время, несмотря на наши мелкие ссоры. Роберт любит тебя. Конечно, как иначе, ведь ты его кровь, и он остро чувствует твоё отсутствие, особенно после давно минувших надежд на собственное потомство._

_Прошу, напиши нам снова. Я хочу услышать о твоих приключениях. Искренне рада, что поездка в Канаду оправдала твои ожидания, и ты должен сохранить книгу у себя, мой дорогой. Ведь она так дорога нам обоим. Ведь ты через многое прошёл, чтобы найти её._

_М._

Тон был сердечный, но оставлял неприятный осадок. Словно Ганнибал хотел подарить книгу, подарить кусочек своего прошлого, но его подарок отвергли. Уилл перечитал снова. _Мой дорогой._

Он осмотрел бумагу, на какой-то момент испугавшись, что сжал её слишком сильно. Но нет, бумага была измята уже давно. Ганнибал, должно быть, нервничал, когда читал письмо.

Автор письма указал дату и город в верхнем углу. Париж, 25 октября 2007 года.

Уилл думал, что придётся использовать базу ФБР, но простой поиск в интернете выдал информацию о графе Роберте Лектере и его жене леди Мурасаки, проживающих в Париже. Даже адрес и номер телефона нашёлся.

Постучав по шуршащей бумаге, Уилл задумался. Вероятно, поднятие записей по счетам Ганнибала даст информацию о поездке в Канаду за 2007 год, особенно он боялся, что найдёт кровавую расправу над держателем данной книги. Возможно, это был именно тот след, который он так долго искал, но всё оказалось даже лучше.

_Ты приложил столько усилий, чтобы приобрести её._

Уиллу было интересно, знает ли об этих усилиях сама Мурасаки. И каков был характер их ссоры. Он взял телефон и не раздумывая набрал номер Джека.

— Мне нужно поехать в Париж и поговорить с семьёй Ганнибала, — безапелляционно заявил Уилл.

— Что тебе известно, Уилл?

— Ничего определённого.

— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты ехал один.

— Я всегда могу прибегнуть к помощи местной полиции.

— Можешь. Но прибегнешь ли?

— Если понадобится.

Джек надолго замолчал, Уилл слушал его дыхание в трубке и на мгновение словно увидел, как тот тяжело прикрывает глаза.

— Едь, — наконец сказал он. — По крайней мере это даст мне лишний повод для беспокойства.

— Могу я помочь? — спросил Уилл. — Хоть с чем-то?

Снова долгое молчание.

— Просто найди его, Уилл. Мне нужно, чтобы ты его нашёл.

— Я найду.

После этого Уилл сел за стол, разложив перед собой книгу, письмо и щётку, как сокровенные реликвии. Нужно было просмотреть книгу до конца, вернуть щётку в хранилище улик и вести себя, как чёртов агент ФБР, в конце концов. Даже если он им не являлся. Даже если вести себя профессионально не было никаких сил.

Как минимум нужно было попросить Алану присмотреть за собаками. Трусость в нём взяла верх, и он написал ей письмо. Разговаривать по телефону сейчас стоило бы слишком больших усилий. Алана хорошо изучила его.

После этого Уилл сел, прикрыв глаза, и отпустил разум. Пернатый олень дышал ему в шею.

***

Арделия скрестила руки на груди и хмуро уставилась в их общий стол.

— Париж, внезапно? — пробормотала она.

— Не так уж внезапно.

— Вы нашли книгу, да?

— Интересно, когда, если ты постоянно была рядом со мной?

— Вы нашли книгу и нашли что-то в ней. Какую-то подсказку. Вы показывали её антиквару?

— Это противоречит правилам изымания улик.

Арделия скривилась, пытаясь скрыть разочарование.

— Мне не нравится, что все думают, будто я не знаю, какой массивный свод правил нарушает это расследование.

— Будет лучше, если ты знать не будешь.

— Я не просила меня защищать. Я бы предпочла знать правду.

Уилл посмотрел мимо неё, затем встал и закрыл дверь.

— Ты собираешься когда-либо свидетельствовать против меня? Потому что есть реальная возможность.

— Я хочу знать. Мне нужно знать правду.

Он опёрся о стол руками.

— Я нашёл книгу. Теперь еду в Париж и забираю её с собой.

— Почему Париж?

— Хочу увидеть его семью. В книге было письмо от его тёти. Я бы хотел с ней поговорить.

— Что сказано в письме?

— Ничего компрометирующего.

— Но что-то, наводящее на размышления. Что дало вам подсказку.

Уилл вытащил письмо и положил перед ней. Арделия прочла его, не касаясь. После этого он спрятал письмо обратно в карман.

— Думаете, она знает?

— Думаю, она знает его. Он пытался с ней поделиться тем, что ему дорого, и она отвергла его. Вероятно, на то была причина.

— Вы откажетесь, если я захочу поехать с вами, да?

— Не хочу рисковать твоей жизнью или чьей-либо ещё.

— Вам придётся. Может не чьей-то ещё, но моей придётся. Это будет как минимум справедливо. — Её лицо вытянулось, ладони с силой сжали локти, во всей позе читался оттенок застарелой вины.

— Нож предназначался мне, — заметил Уилл. — Я должен был умереть в любом случае.

— Если бы он хотел вашей смерти, ему просто стоило подождать. Или уйти.

— Разница между тем, чтобы убить меня или позволить умереть от раны, нанесённой кем-то ещё… огромна.

В каком-то смысле Арделия даже оказала ему услугу. Ганнибал успел почувствовать каково это — потерять его. Едва ли он решится убить его снова.

— И вы действительно в это верите?

Она смотрела на него огромными, непонимающими глазами. Уилл на секунду встретился с ней взглядом.

— Я тебя не виню. Никогда не винил. И да, я думаю, что сейчас бы лежал в земле, если бы ты не подоспела.

— Почему вы говорите мне это сейчас?

— Надо было сказать об этом раньше.

— Вы знаете, что не вернётесь, так ведь?

Уилл опустил взгляд на свои руки и попытался солгать как можно честнее.

— С тобой всё будет хорошо, — проговорил он.

— Я знаю, что _со мной_ всё будет хорошо.

Он заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Если я смогу, то вернусь.

— Удивительно обнадёживающе.

— Поддерживай связь с Интерполом. Продолжай перебирать его вещи.

— Вы даже не собираетесь попрощаться, да?

— А как это поможет?

Арделия вздохнула.

— Когда вы собираетесь вылетать? Забронирую вам билет на самолёт.

***

Аэропорт Шарля де Голля встретил Уилла пасмурным утром. Арка Северного вокзала выплюнула его в холодный слякотный дождь и пронизывающий ветер. Уилл взвалил сумку на плечо и побрёл к площади. Холодные капли тут же пропитали пиджак и брюки. Волосы облепили череп, щёки обветрило от холода. К тому моменту, как нашлось свободное такси, он промок до нитки, и водитель хмуро косился на натёкшую на сиденье воду. Либо печка в машине не работала, либо водитель предпочитал, чтобы его клиенты страдали. Все стёкла были приопущены, но пар всё равно оседал моросью, размазывая серый город.

Наконец показалась нужная улица. Бледные каменные дома демонстрировали холодные, пропитанные влагой фасады, похожие друг на друга как две капли воды. Такси затормозило как раз возле сточной решётки, но довольно далеко от тротуара, чтобы перепрыгнуть нескончаемый поток. Уилл взобрался по скользкой лестнице и позвонил в звонок.

Женщина, открывшая ему дверь, оказалась высокой и стройной, с абсолютно седыми волосами и лицом вне возраста, лишь несколько морщин в уголках глаз. Ганнибала она была старше едва ли лет на десять. При виде Уилла она удивлённо моргнула.

— С вами всё в порядке?

Уилл ожидал в лучшем случае равнодушия, в худшем — хлопка двери перед носом. Он совсем не подготовился к искреннему участию. Заготовленная речь тут же забылась.

— Меня зовут Уилл Грэм, — лишь сказал он. — Я — друг Ганнибала.

Она взяла его за руку и втянула внутрь, в тепло. Оказалось, что замёрз Уилл даже больше, чем предполагал, впрочем, он регулярно теперь испытывал своё тело на прочность. Врачи твердили, что процесс полного выздоровления ещё не закончен, но сам Уилл считал, что его организм вошёл в какой-то стазис — вроде бы функционирующий, но безвозвратно сломанный.

Мурасаки расстелила на диване одеяло, чтобы обивка не пропиталась водой.

— Присаживайтесь, — предложила она. — Прошу. Я пока приготовлю чай.

Он только тупо посмотрел ей вслед.

Комната казалась знакомой, хотя Уилл никогда не бывал тут прежде, но чувствовал эволюцию вкуса и стиля Ганнибала. Однако, если Ганнибал возводил вокруг себя тёмные стены и драгоценные скульптуры, то Мурасаки в основном придерживалась жемчужно-белых и бледно-голубых тонов в интерьере; высокие арочные окна с полупрозрачными шторами словно приглашали солнечный свет заглянуть внутрь.

Она вернулась с полотенцами и чайным сервизом на подносе. Крохотные синие фигурки на чашках скакали на лошадях, рубили дрова и упоительно смотрели вдаль на ветряные мельницы. Одна чашка была разбита и склеена заново. Уилл повертел её в холодных руках.

— Это Ганнибал сделал?

— Мы склеили её вместе. Он был так расстроен тем, что разбил её. Но то, что сломано, часто можно починить, сделав лишь более прочным. Вы проделали долгий путь, чтобы увидеть меня, мистер Грэм.

Он вытер волосы полотенцем.

— Просто Уилл, мэм.

— Если вы хотите соблюдать неформальность общения, то должны звать меня по имени, — улыбнулась она, и глаза её заблестели, на мгновение делая слишком молодой. Мурасаки налила чай в разбитую чашку. — Или, возможно, тётей.

Уилл сделал глоток и позволил пару согреть своё лицо.

— Ганнибал что-то рассказывал обо мне.

— Он до сих пор пишет мне письма. Сказал, что встретил кое-кого. Никогда не называл вашего имени, но кто ещё мог бы зайти так далеко ради него?

— У меня есть подарок, который он уже пытался вручить вам однажды. — И её письмо, сложенное в кармане, но о нём лучше не упоминать.

Уилл упаковал книгу в непромокаемый пакет для сохранности. Теперь он развернул её и положил на стол рядом с сервизом. Рука Мурасаки на мгновение зависла над книгой, но она так и не позволила себе коснуться её.

— Я отказалась от этого подарка. После он много лет не писал мне вовсе.

— Но написал вам снова?

— Думаю, он простил меня по-своему. Или, возможно, просто решил забыть.

— Он никогда ничего не забывает.

— Полагаю, что нет. — Они оба оглянулись на звон колокольчика со второго этажа. Мурасаки мгновенно встала, и только потом словно бы снова вспомнила о госте и посмотрела на него. — Моему мужу нездоровится. Прошу простить, мне нужно отойти на минуту.

— Конечно.

Она быстро вышла из комнаты.

Уилл пил чай и пытался представить Ганнибала в этом доме, пытался увидеть его ребёнком. Как он прячется по углам, как понарошку на кого-то охотится. Как впервые исследует дом, так же как и сам Уилл поначалу исследовал офис Ганнибала.

Мурасаки появилась вновь, но остановилась в дверях.

— Роберт хочет вас видеть. И книгу тоже. Вы подниметесь?

Уилл последовал за ней по широкой светлой лестнице. Окно на лестничном пролёте открывало вид на сад, размытый дождём, запущенный и окрасившийся уже осенней охрой, но всё равно приятный. Живые изгороди и деревья ещё держали форму, под плакучей ивой темнела небольшая мраморная скульптура. Уилл остановился у окна, размазав рукой конденсат по стеклу, чтобы внимательнее разглядеть.

— Да, — понимающе кивнула Мурасаки. — Его творение. Он сделал её, когда ему было шестнадцать. Ганнибал всегда был необычным ребёнком.

Пернатый олень, вырезанный из тёмного мрамора, смотрел на Уилла, будто ждал его тут всю жизнь. Его глаза блестели от дождя, а мраморные перья словно дыбились на загривке.

Мурасаки положила руку Уиллу на локоть.

— Вам бы нужно присесть, мой дорогой, — заботливо заметила она. — Вы неважно выглядите.

Уилл сглотнул и наконец оторвал взгляд от скульптуры.

— Извините, я… произошёл несчастный случай. Пришлось перенести несколько операций… Но всё уже в полном порядке.

Она подтолкнула его к лестнице.

— Думаете, я не читаю газет, Уилл? Я знаю, что сделал Ганнибал, и что он сделал конкретно с вами.

Разумеется, она всё знала. Новости обошли весь мир, хотя наиболее грандиозный охват получило непосредственное место обитания Чесапикского Потрошителя. Уилл готовился, представлял, как всё разложить по полочкам перед леди Мурасаки, но только шагнул в этот дом, в прошлое — и Ганнибала, и его самого — как все нужные слова выскользнули из головы.

— Извините, — просто сказал Уилл.

Она ничего не ответила и отвела его в покои Роберта Лектера. Это была самая тёмная комната из всех, что Уилл видел в этом доме, несмотря на обилие ламп и оплывающие свечи у самой постели. Роберт был намного старше Мурасаки, возраст читался по тонкой пергаментной коже на лице и излишне выступающим костям.

Уилл остановился в дверях, прижав книгу к животу. Грудь просто сожгло от пронзительной боли. Глаза Роберта, острые скулы и изгиб губ оказались слишком знакомыми.

— Что ж, полагаю, я действительно похож на него, — сказал Роберт. — Или он на меня. — Он остановился перевести дыхание с нетерпением, которое было так же болезненно знакомо Уиллу. — Сходство было не столь поразительным, когда он был ребёнком. А с тех пор я его и не видел.

— Вы могли бы сойти за его отца, — прошептал Уилл.

— Однако я не его отец. — Роберт кивнул на портрет, висящий на дальней стене. — Мой брат.

Человек на портрете был абсолютно незнакомым. Уилл не видел никаких знакомых черт ни с Ганнибалом, ни с Робертом. Широконосый и белокурый, с плоским лицом, он смотрел на мир размазанными тенями глаз.

— Это Ганнибал нарисовал?

— Нет, одна из моих работ, — отрицательно покачал головой Роберт. — Работы Ганнибала всегда выделялись своей техничностью. Механические, хотя мне всегда было неприятно это говорить. У него были большие способности, но маленькая душа.

Уилл подумал о пернатом олене в саду, но промолчал. Он сел в предложенное Мурасаки кресло и положил книгу на кровать перед Робертом.

— Откуда она у вас? Или я должен спросить, где он её взял, поскольку, полагаю, что она принадлежала ему?

— Да. Он нашёл её где-то в Канаде. Помимо этого ничего толком неизвестно.

— Вы ищете любовника или преступника, мистер Грэм? — спросил Роберт. У него не было аналогичной Ганнибалу способности одним взглядом прибивать душу к полу, но знакомое выражение имело схожую силу. И заставило Уилла признаться в том, о чём он молчал даже с самим собой.

— Я не знаю. Обоих. Я не могу найти одного без другого.

— И вы приехали к нам. Почему?

— Потому что есть некоторые вещи, которые человек не может оставить позади, даже если пытается убежать от собственной жизни.

Роберт ещё мгновение не спускал с Уилла глаз, а затем опустил взгляд на книгу. И открыл её на середине.

— Вы читаете по-немецки, мистер Грэм?

— Нет, сэр.

Роберт начал читать, переводя каждый абзац и останавливаясь каждые несколько слов, чтобы перевести дыхание.

—  _Их крылья раскрываются, пропуская свет сквозь тысячи прожилок, расходящихся словно трещины по стеклу. Каждый экземпляр уникален, узор уникален, и хоть их крылья совсем не из стекла, но ломаются они строго по этим трещинкам._ Странно, что он не отправил нам эту книгу. Она должна стоять в библиотеке.

Уилл украдкой взглянул на Мурасаки. Она не сказала Роберту о книге. Вероятно, были вещи, которые она утаивала от мужа, когда дело касалось Ганнибала.

— Она ваша, — сказал Уилл. — Забирайте.

— Разве это не улика?

— Её не включили в опись улик из дома, так что нет. — Он лично позаботился об этом до отъезда, учитывая, что из всех книг, скопившихся в подвале, описать успели только половину.

Роберт спрятал книгу под подушку.

— Как я понимаю, мы с вами разделили одно предательство на двоих.

— Простите?

Роберт ударил себя по груди и закашлялся.

— Сердце. Моё испортилось без посторонней помощи, вашему помогли. — Он снова кашлянул и откинулся на подушки. — Я сожалею о том, что сделал Ганнибал, мистер Грэм. Если мы можем помочь… — На этот раз он закашлялся и уже не смог остановиться, пока Мурасаки не напоила его водой.

— Всё, что вам будет нужно, — улыбнулась она Уиллу. — О, и вы, конечно же, должны посетить бал.

***

Беверли он позвонил той же ночью.

— Где тебя черти носят? — тут же отчитала она. — Я звонила в отель, и там сказали, что ты так и не вселился.

— Я решил сразу поехать к Лектерам. Они пригласили остаться у них.

— Ooh la la. Voulez vous coucher dans le bed? *

— Ты только что спросила, на какой кровати я сплю?

— Кто знает? Не уверена. Но думаю, нам всем интересно. Она же не похожа на раскладной диван?

— Она с балдахином.

— Потрясно. Так ты там отрываешься на полную, принцесса Уильям?

Уилл вздрогнул, хотя знал, что Бев ничего такого не имела в виду.

— Всё вообще очень странно. Завтра мы уезжаем в загородную усадьбу.

— Ну конечно же у них должна быть загородная усадьба.

— Они устраивают там бал-маскарад каждую осень. Я как раз вовремя.

Он вспомнил, как Ганнибал рассказывал об этом. Надеть маску и учиться быть кем-то другим, кем-то, кто наслаждается вечеринками. Уилл не думал, что сможет столь же легко справиться с подобным трюком.

Бев низко присвистнула.

— Теперь я жалею о шутке про принцессу Уильям. Надо было подождать и пошутить про Золушку.

— Ну ты же не знала, — успокоил её Уилл и остановился. — Как Джек?

— Это же Джек. Что с ним будет?

— Просто присматривай за ним, ладно?

— Ага, это же звучит совсем не зловеще и тревожно.

— Просто не хочу, чтобы он сделал что-то, о чём пожалеет.

— Что, например?

— Что угодно.

Беверли вздохнула.

— Есть какие-нибудь новости, чтобы ему передать? Он ведь спросит.

— Можешь сказать, что Лектеры не удивились. Может, они не знали точно, что именно делал Ганнибал, но что-то они точно знали. И в течение длительного времени.

— Поняла. С тобой всё хорошо? Голос кажется усталым.

— Истощён перелётом. Но в целом всё неплохо.

Он посмотрел в окно. Леди Мурасаки предоставила ему комнату с видом на сад. Где-то в глубине чёрный олень охранял его сон. Свою живую, дышащую галлюцинацию он не видел с тех пор, как покинул Штаты.

— Уилл… если ты найдёшь его, сразу звони нам. Или в французскую жандармерию. В Интерпол. Куда угодно. Ты не должен преследовать его в одиночку. Ты же понимаешь, правда?

— Я понимаю, что добром это не кончится.

На том конце повисло подозрительное молчание.

— Ясно, ладно, — слишком бодро отозвалась Бев. — Ты не похож на суицидника, поэтому я просто предположу, что этими словами ты пытаешься нам сообщить, что не наделаешь глупостей.

— Я постараюсь, — пообещал он.

— Арделия за тебя переживает.

— Ты тоже.

— Ну да. Но ты же ненавидишь, когда я так говорю, так что…

— Со мной всё будет хорошо. С тобой… — Уилл прикрыл глаза и сглотнул ком. — С тобой ведь тоже, правда?

— Он ещё за меня беспокоиться удумал! У меня всё отлично! За себя переживай.

Это были самые близкие к прощанию слова, которые он мог себе позволить. Уилл всё ещё не знал, что сделает, когда найдёт Ганнибала. Но Арделия была права. Он уже не вернётся.


	16. Chapter 16

Загородный дом находился в часе езды от Парижа. Приземистые башни поднимались надо рвом, отражаясь в чёрной глади воды, а жёлтый флаг с фамильным гербом гордо развевался над сводчатыми зубцами.

— Это копия замка Лектеров, — пояснила леди Мурасаки.

Она сидела рядом с Уиллом на водительском сидении своего традиционно бледно-голубого мерседеса. Роберт, вопреки её желанию, должен был присоединиться к ним позже. На любые просьбы остаться тот лишь отмахнулся, сказав, что скорее пропустит собственные похороны, чем бал, несмотря на состояние здоровья. И её напряжённое, обеспокоенное лицо напоминало Уиллу о Джеке, когда тот рассказывал о Белле. Тем не менее Мурасаки мужу не возразила.

— Оригинал всё ещё в Литве?

— Да. В руинах, но всё ещё там. Его разбомбили во время войны, при советской власти здание было частично восстановлено, но использовалось под склад. Потом под детский приют.

Уилл впервые за всю поездку взглянул на неё.

— Но он же не…

— Боюсь, что так. Ганнибал впервые увидел дом своих предков, потеряв всех, кого он любил.

— И что он думал об этом доме?

— Когда мы приехали сюда впервые, он испугался. Тогда он был с нами всего несколько недель, заснул в машине по дороге. И едва увидев башни, сбежал от нас. — Она указала на лес в отдалении. — Искали несколько часов.

— Неужели в приюте всё было настолько плохо?

— Он никогда не говорил о том времени. Но я больше не видела, чтобы он убегал от чего-либо ещё.

Уилл вытащил чемоданы из машины, их тут же забрал мужчина в скромном тёмном костюме. До комнаты его проводила самая настоящая горничная. Уилл с грустью вспомнил о собственной шутке про костюм горничной, но теперь этот момент казался таким далёким, словно кадр из старинного фильма. Впрочем, эта горничная была в строгой униформе, доходящей до икр, и плотных чёрных чулках. Она оставила Уилла с сумкой в каменной опочивальне, сплошь увешанной гобеленами. У кровати на этот раз не было балдахина, однако четыре толстых деревянных опоры удоходили до потолка. Между спальней и ванной нашлась смежная комната — гардеробная с чудовищных размеров шкафом, на дверях которого были вырезаны сцены средневековой охоты. Напротив стоял туалетный столик с зеркалом в тяжёлой золотой раме и красным бархатным пуфом. Уилл отвёл глаза, повесил собственную одежду, даже не подумав снять колье, которое, естественно, так и носил на запястье.

Потом разобрал сумку, разглядывая скромный гардероб с парой сменных рубашек и одним приличным костюмом, и задумался, что надеть на бал. Собственный нервный смешок застал его врасплох, грубый, скрипучий, но вполне реальный. В дверь постучали и пришлось быстро возвращать лицу серьёзное выражение.

Мурасаки попросила разрешения войти, Уилл открыл почти сразу.

— Не слишком варварски для вас? — спросила она. — Многие из гобеленов подлинные, но большую часть разграбили, уничтожили или сожгли во время войны.

— Комната просто потрясающая.

Мурасаки тепло улыбнулась.

— Да, когда я впервые её увидела, то была именно потрясена. Теперь о вашем костюме.

— У меня есть костюм, — быстро проговорил Уилл. — Но я не готовился к костюмированной вечеринке.

— Многие наши гости приезжают из-за рубежа. Нам нравится избавлять их от необходимости путешествовать с маскарадными костюмами. Мы каждый год арендуем большое количество одежды. И вам, как первому прибывшему, достанется наибольшее количество вариантов. Пойдёмте, покажу вам гардероб и оставлю с муками выбора наедине.

Она провела его по коридору и вверх по винтовой лестнице в одну из башен. Комната была забита вешалками с одеждой, отражающейся в огромном тройном ростовом зеркале. Стили простирались от средневековья до костюмов викторианской эпохи: сюртуки, бриджи, золотые кружева и оборки, жемчужная отделка, драгоценные украшения. Мужская сторона оказалась более спокойной, чем женская, но даже та пестрела различными цветами наравне с классическим чёрным и серым.

— В шкафу есть чехлы для одежды. Ах, и маски в этом сундуке. Все будут в масках, по крайней мере сначала. Возникли вопросы?

— Как одевался Ганнибал?

Мурасаки остановилась, положив ладонь поверх ручки двери, и слегка улыбнулась.

— Не знаю. Он никогда не говорил мне и никогда себя не разоблачал. В первый раз мне показалось, что я его заметила, и то скорее из-за жестов и мимики, но после он стал абсолютным невидимкой.

— Кем он был в тот первый год?

— Оделся во всё чёрное. Чёрный костюм, чёрная рубашка, плащ, перчатки и маска чумного лекаря. Вы знаете, как она выглядит?

— Конечно.

— Он выделялся как минимум тем, что никто из детей больше не надел ничего подобного. Посчитали слишком пугающим.

— А он не посчитал.

— Нет, — ответила Мурасаки, опустив глаза. — Ганнибал редко чего-то боялся.

С этими словами она повернулась и вышла из комнаты.

В одиночестве Уилл обвёл вешалки невидящим взглядом, скорее рассматривая через одежду прошлое этого дома. Ганнибал закрыл своё милое детское лицо отстранённым ужасом маски чумного лекаря.

Звук снизу выдернул его в настоящее. Уилл выглянул в окно — сигналили первые прибывшие гости. Надо было поскорее выбрать костюм и убираться.

Он порылся на вешалках справа и нашёл костюм своего размера. Стандартный сумрачно-серый, вполне соответствующий его туманному настроению. Упаковал его в чехол с чётким намерением выйти, быть благоразумным и не предавать себя. Другая половина комнаты пестрела цветом. Он простоял несколько минут, сопротивляясь соблазну и стискивая дверную ручку. Прикрыл глаза. Голос Ганнибала в голове предательски шепнул: _мы носим маски каждый день. Осознанный выбор и примерка новой не должны казаться столь странными._

Всего вдруг оказалось слишком много. Искушение превратилось в возможность, Уилл повернулся к вороху длинных пышных платьев, занимающих гораздо больше места. Некоторые были сплошным потоком шёлка, способного уместиться в ладони, а некоторые состояли из корсета и пышных юбок, расшитых бусинами и сияющими переливами ткани.

Уилл даже дотронуться до них боялся. Но прикоснувшись единожды, уже не смог остановиться. Конечно, для него выбор ограничивался тем, что, по его мнению, могло подойти по размеру, но даже этого всё равно было слишком много. Он рассматривал платья, листал как страницы странной книги, как иллюстрации разных эпох — от вызывающих до невинных и даже строгих. Наконец остановился, сжав в руке кремовый шёлк. Рукава и лиф были сплошь расшиты чёрным бисером, который будто рассыпался по груди вниз, заканчиваясь на бёдрах. Платье блестело так, словно впитало в себя жидкую тьму.

Голоса снизу снова вытащили его из мыслей и заставили сердце остервенело трепыхаться. Уилл быстро снял платье с вешалки, проверил размер и упаковал в чехол вместе с костюмом. Ладони казались кошмарно грубыми на тонком шёлке, и он добавил перчатки. За ними последовали шёлковые туфли на крохотном каблуке, и наконец маска чумного лекаря — единственная в сундуке. Он так и не понял, хотел ли он сам надеть её или же просто боялся увидеть маску на ком-то другом.

***

Вечером он разложил свою добычу на кровати и предусмотрительно запер дверь. Серый костюм, чёрно-белое платье и клюв чумного лекаря.

Его мир преобразился различными оттенками фантазии, как только Ганнибал вошел в него. Всё невозможное казалось вероятным. Вещи, на которые он никогда не позволял себе даже взглянуть, стали императивом.

Пол в ванной подогревался, а посередине располагалась огромная медная ванна. Уилл наполнил её водой и погрузился в тепло до подбородка. Ожерелье со шпинелью на его шее тоже быстро нагрелось и приятной тяжестью давило на ключицы. После ванны он дважды тщательно выбрил лицо и уложил волосы.

Сел за туалетный столик. Отражение в зеркале выглядело испуганным и мучительно молодым. Будто он с разбегу нырнул в собственное прошлое, или скорее в прошлое, которого у него никогда не было. Лёгкая жизнь.

Не давая себе возможности передумать, вышел в спальню, запустив за собой облако пара, и быстро натянул платье через голову. Никакого подходящего белья не осталось, потому он облачился только в собственную кожу. Шёлк затрагивал потаённые, болезненные стороны его души, воспоминания о нежных руках на бёдрах, на животе, пояснице.

Уилл взглянул на себя в зеркало. Платье с вырезом под горло и длинным рукавом скрывало многое, но всё равно его крой был рассчитан на женскую фигуру. Пространство требовало заполнения. Экспериментально он заполнил его носками и тут же вытащил. Шёлковый халат из шкафа, тщательно сложенный и скрученный посередине, подошёл больше.

Второй взгляд в зеркало оказался более впечатляющим. В длинном платье с закрытыми ключицами и перчатках он вполне мог сойти за другого человека. Голос Ганнибала в голове лукаво шепнул: _а кем бы ты предпочёл стать?_

Ответа у него не нашлось.

Когда он надел маску чумного лекаря, Уилл Грэм исчез полностью. Она закрывала лицо, а ремни застёгивались на затылке и прятались под волосами. Сквозь круглые глазницы Уилл прекрасно видел окружающих, но никто не видел его. Он повертелся, покружился перед зеркалом, слегка прошёлся, повёл рукой, убеждаясь, что даже движения теперь принадлежали не ему.

Прозвучал гонг, низкий и протяжный: торжество начиналось. Для Уилла же это было скорее началом религиозного обряда. Что-то, что непременно закончится жертвоприношением. Придерживая длинную юбку одной рукой, чтобы не споткнуться, он вышел в коридор.

Люди уже собирались, они выходили из комнат, смеясь и разговаривая. Голоса звенели под потолком. Женщина в пышном платье обратилась к супругу: «Вы его видели? Он сказал, что я ни за что не узнаю его этим вечером».

Уилл последовал за говорливым людским потоком вниз по лестнице в общую залу, полностью освобождённую от мебели, лишь со струнным квартетом в углу, причём музыканты тоже находились в масках. В смежном салоне были накрыты столы с едой, вином и шампанским, икрой лосося, жёлтой дыней, фаршированными грибами и крошечными конфетами, а также вазами, полными засахаренных цветов.

Уилл тотчас же узнал этикетку на бутылке вина: то же самое, что Ганнибал принёс ему на ужин впервые. Вкус дома.

В бальном зале Уилл забился в угол и наблюдал, как танцующие пары кружат по паркету. Словно осенние листья, подхваченные ветром, словно лепестки цветов, осыпающиеся с ветвей.

Чья-то рука скользнула по его запястью и потянула за собой. Рядом стоял мужчина, слишком низкий, чтобы быть Ганнибалом. Он сказал что-то по-французски, но Уилл лишь покачал головой, хоть понимал теперь куда больше, чем три месяца назад.

— Английский? — спросил мужчина. — Могу я пригласить вас на танец, миледи?

Уилл посмотрел на протянутую руку, на танцующих, на разыгрываемое перед ним представление мнимой свободы. А потом кивнул и позволил увести себя в центр зала.

— Меня зовут Арман, по крайней мере, на сегодня, — улыбнулся спутник. — Как обращаться к вам?

Уилл медленно покачал головой, размахивая клювом маски из стороны в сторону.

— Не хотите говорить? Впрочем, нет необходимости.

Арман притянул его ближе, и Уилл позволил. Рука на талии казалась тяжёлой, горячей и гораздо крупнее, чем должна быть. Уилл внимательно следил за любыми подсказками в танце, за каждым движением, наклоном. Больше было похоже на какую-то безумную езду на заднем сидении мотоцикла, только с большей вероятностью падения. Танец закончился, и Уилла тут же перехватил за руку кто-то другой. Он снова позволил, сдался, закрыл глаза и двигался в полнейшей темноте.

Очень скоро заболели ноги, тело начало гореть под слоями шёлка. Уилл осторожно пробрался сквозь толпу к выходу. Арман как раз поджидал его с бокалом шампанского.

— Пойдёмте, — предложил он. — Позвольте мне показать вам звёзды.

И Уилл пошёл. Снаружи, на тёмной террасе пришлось приподнять маску, чтобы напиться. В каждом углу горели масляные обогреватели, а с потолка свешивались чугунные фонари, сплошь окутанные почерневшими от мороза плетистыми розами. Несколько промороженных сморщенных цветков ещё не осыпались.

Арман опустил руку ему между лопаток и указал наверх.

— Вы знаете созвездие Ориона? — спросил он.

Уилл слегка улыбнулся.

— Я знаю звёзды. — Он говорил тихо, стараясь сделать голос более высоким и мелодичным. По его мнению, получалось не слишком убедительно, но и таких стараний хватило.

— И всё равно пошли со мной, — заметил Арман.

— Не берите на свой счёт. Внутри стало слишком душно.

— Ну, вы так тщательно скрываетесь, что, пожалуй, сами виноваты в том, что вам душно. Наверняка эта маска абсолютно неудобна. Не хотите её снять?

— Вы бы этого не захотели.

— Полагаю, вы ошибаетесь.

— Разве вы не боитесь того, что можете увидеть?

— Как я могу бояться такой очевидной красоты?

— Красота не носит масок.

— Не согласен. Все эти графские штучки, знаете, они любят показуху. Забавно наблюдать, что делают люди, когда получают полную свободу. Они так часто выбирают то, чем не являются.

— Извините, но в реальной жизни вы не получите награды за выбор гадкого утёнка.

— Я не искал ничего подобного. Я лишь думаю, что вы стараетесь дистанцироваться, и не понимаю, почему.

Уилл посмотрел в тень, но ничего не увидел: ни оленя, ни жидкой тьмы, ничего, кроме холодной ночи, которая скоро превратится в прохладное серое утро. Игра внезапно потеряла свой блеск, и он пожалел, что не надел обычный костюм. Или вообще не остался в собственной комнате.

Он снял маску и повернулся к свету, чтобы Арман не упустил никаких деталей.

— Иногда дистанция выстраивается по какой-то причине, — заметил Уилл.

Брови Армана взмыли вверх, но он не выглядел обиженным и не развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Так и знал, что под маской скрывается что-то особенное, — произнёс он. — Могу я предложить вам ещё бокал шампанского?

Уилл хмуро посмотрел на него.

— Мне это не интересно.

— Однако, когда мы танцевали, вы выглядели достаточно заинтригованным. — Арман взял его под руку и подошёл ближе. — Возможно, у меня получится заинтересовать вас снова.

— Не думаю.

— Но вы должны хотя бы дать мне шанс. Ради спортивного интереса.

— Спортивный интерес — это не ко мне, — отрезал Уилл.

Арман перехватил его за руку, и Уилл начал сильно раздражаться. Он оставлял потные следы от ладоней на его платье.

— Кажется, кто-то кое-что мне задолжал, — прошептал Арман. — Так что давай-ка расплатимся здесь и сейчас. Будь умницей. Кто ещё, в конце концов, согласится на столько хлопот ради твоей смазливой мордашки?

Уилл рассмеялся, что было явно не самым ожидаемым ответом. Арман выпрямился и выпятил грудь, переводя дыхание, чтобы ответить.

Тень за спиной Армана шевельнулась и породила тёмную знакомую фигуру.

— На вашем месте я бы тщательно подбирал свои следующие слова, — заметил Ганнибал.

Он был одет во всё алое, с маской в форме черепа и тёмной сверкающей короной на голове. Корона деформировалась и вытянулась в глазах Уилла, превратилась в ветвистые, усыпанные драгоценными камнями рога, которые заслонили собой звёзды.

Арман заметно вздрогнул и, споткнувшись, обернулся.

— Кто… — Нервный смех. — Боже, месье, что на вас надето? Вы что, дьявол?

Ганнибал подошёл ближе, и Арман невольно отступил.

— Да. Да, это я.

Уилл затаил дыхание. Пальцы сжались вокруг клюва маски, пока он не почувствовал, как начинает трещать папье-маше.

Пробормотав что-то невнятное, Арман поклонился Уиллу и поспешно удалился.

Ганнибал обернулся, сверкнув в темноте глазами. Его рука дрогнула, поднявшись на несколько дюймов, но тут же опустилась вновь. Через мгновение он подошёл достаточно близко, чтобы коснуться ожерелья на шее.

— Ты сохранил его, — прошептал Ганнибал.

— Я избавился от всего остального.

— Но его ты сохранил.

— Откуда ты узнал, что я буду здесь?

— В Tattlecrime была статья о твоей поездке во Францию. Я понял, к кому ты направился. — Музыка лилась во внутренний дворик. Арман в своём бегстве оставил двери открытыми. Ганнибал протянул руку. — Потанцуешь со мной?

Уилл шагнул в объятья Ганнибала, но они так и не начали танцевать, просто хватались друг за друга с какой-то остервенелой яростью. Дыхание Ганнибала горячо оседало на щеке Уилла.

— Я скучал по тебе, душа моя, — прошептал он.

— Ты бросил меня.

— Мне жаль.

Уилл откинул маску на землю и обеими руками схватился за алую накидку. Ганнибал начал медленно двигаться в такт музыке, на каждом движении задевая губами подбородок или шею Уилла.

— Ты выглядишь потрясающе.

— Я должен вызвать полицию.

— Ты вызовешь?

Он знал, что не сделает этого, и Ганнибал знал это тоже.

— Когда ты узнал, что это я? Ты следил за мной?

— Я понял, как только увидел маску. И ты не искал меня. Не верил, что я на самом деле приду.

— Слишком глупо тебе здесь находиться. А глупость, как правило, тебе не свойственна.

— Обычно нет.

Ганнибал сжал его ладонь и положил себе на грудь. Музыка сменилась вальсом. Уилл почти не слышал её. Слышал лишь их шаги, дыхание Ганнибала и все невысказанные слова между ними.

— Тебе не следовало убивать его, — сказал Уилл.

Ганнибал погладил его по щеке.

— Разве я мог поступить иначе.

И тогда Уилл закрыл глаза. Они вальсировали в мерцающем свете фонарей. Тени под закрытыми веками вдруг показались слишком холодными. Уилл вздрогнул, и Ганнибал прижал его ещё ближе к себе. Наконец, пришлось остановиться. Их танец неловко запнулся, а музыка не собиралась ждать и мчалась вперёд.

— Извини, — выговорил Уилл. — Я всё ещё быстро устаю.

— Позволь мне проводить тебя до комнаты.

Ганнибал взял его за руку и повёл вокруг дома. Они вошли через боковую дверь рядом с кухней и поднялись по крутой винтовой лестнице, не украшенной гобеленами, резьбой или чем-то ещё, кроме пыли.

— Дом закрыт почти круглый год, — объяснил Ганнибал. — Думаю, даже слуги забыли этот ход. — Он неодобрительно посмотрел на их следы на пыльных ступеньках.

Когда они достигли второго этажа, Ганнибал остановился.

— Которая твоя?

— Ты не знаешь?

— Я добрался до Франции только этим вечером. И был близок к тому, чтобы упустить тебя навечно.

— Ты бы не упустил меня. Я как раз занимался твоими поисками.

— И теперь, когда ты меня нашёл?

Вместо ответа Уилл переплёл их пальцы и потащил его по коридору в свою комнату. Ганнибал остановился у входа, пока Уилл закрывал и запирал дверь, ограждая их от внешнего мира или мир от них. Сейчас он не мог с точностью сказать, что имело больший вес.

— Это моя бывшая комната, — сказал Ганнибал. — В первый год, когда мы сюда приехали. После этого я спал на чердаке.

— Почему?

— Ты видел ванну?

Уилл нахмурился.

— Да? Думаю, она довольно милая.

Ганнибал коснулся его щеки.

— Так и есть, — сказал он. — Жаль, что я не видел тебя в ней. Заменил бы приятным воспоминанием.

— Какие воспоминания ты хочешь заменить?

Ганнибал посмотрел мимо него в тень, собравшуюся по углам комнаты, и включил настольную лампу.

Уилл схватил его за руку до того, как тот успел отвернуться.

— Ганнибал. — Он сглотнул. Вопрос выскочил из его головы словно сжатая пружина. — Что случилось с твоими родителями?

— Они умерли. Я уже говорил.

— Кто их убил?

Ганнибал взял руку Уилла и поднёс к губам.

— Думаю, ты знаешь ответ, иначе бы не спрашивал.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

— Потому что мой отец был чудовищем, а мать стала соучастницей его преступлений.

— Он обидел твою сестру?

— Если взрослый мужчина бьёт маленького ребёнка так, что синяк закрывает больше половины лица. Да, пожалуй. — Ганнибал провёл пальцами по щеке Уилла. — Пегий ребёнок. Наполовину хороший, наполовину плохой. С одной стороны — играет на солнце и рисует карандашами, с другой — рыдает в темноте.

— Но ты не плакал.

— По-моему, ты так же рано, как и я, понял, что слёзы — не утешение.

— Они бесполезны.

— Всегда лучше действовать.

— Как правило.

Глаза Ганнибала сузились.

— До сих пор меня осуждаешь?

— Жаль, что меня там не было.

— Ты бы ничего не смог сделать. Ничего бы не изменил.

— Но ты бы не остался в одиночестве.

— Я не был одинок, — проронил Ганнибал. — До тех пор, пока её не забрали у меня.

— Ты наказал тех, кто её забрал?

— Да. Годы спустя. Я вернулся за ними.

— И нашёл ли ты в этом утешение? — осторожно спросил Уилл.

— А есть ли в этом мире хоть какое-то утешение?

— Нет, насколько мне известно.

Они некоторое время наблюдали друг за другом. Осторожно. Напряжённо. А потом руки Ганнибала едва коснулись щёк, и забота, которую он вложил в лёгкое нажатие губами на губы, заставило раненое сердце сжаться от боли. Уилл схватился за его плечи. Один поцелуй плавно перетёк в другой. Жар губ Ганнибала быстро лишал возможности и желания дышать.

Ганнибал слегка отстранился, прислонившись лбом к лбу Уилла, потёрся носом о нос, а затем опустился на колени. Поднял руку. На ладони сверкнуло кольцо.

— Возьми, — попросил он. — Даже если не захочешь больше меня видеть. Оно предназначалось тебе.

Рука Уилла дрогнула. Он коснулся пальцев Ганнибала своими.

— Откуда оно?

— Из фамильного имения. Я забрал его обратно вместе с книгой.

— Даже не отослал его леди Мурасаки.

Ганнибал осуждающе посмотрел на него.

— Нет. Не отослал.

Вдалеке взвыли полицейские сирены. На мгновение глаза Ганнибала разочарованно остановились на лице Уилла, но вой сирен раздавался всё ближе и ближе.

Уилл быстро покачал головой.

— Я им не звонил.

Ганнибал встал и подошёл к окну.

— Тем не менее они здесь.

— Может быть, они здесь не из-за тебя.

— Или, возможно, моя семья предала меня. Снова. — Он повернулся к Уиллу. — Мне нужно уходить.

— Знаю.

Глаза Ганнибала поймали красный отблеск полицейских мигалок. В темноте он внезапно показался невыносимо уставшим.

— До встречи, Уилл, — он сказал это так, словно именно это и имел в виду, и повернулся к двери, не оглядываясь.

Уилл схватил его за запястье.

— Отдай его мне. Кольцо. Я хочу его.

Они оба двигались слишком быстро, желая успеть как можно больше. Кольцо упало и покатилось по полу. Уилл рухнул на колени, чтобы поймать его, Ганнибал следом за ним, и оба ошеломлённо замерли, когда соприкоснулись руками.

— Уходи, — взмолился Уилл.

На лестнице раздались шаги.

Ганнибал наклонился и нежно поцеловал его, провёл губами по щеке, переносице, лбу.

— Я не могу снова покинуть тебя.

— Ты должен, — ожесточённо прошептал Уилл. — Прошу тебя, уходи.

— Душа моя, любовь моя, _жизнь моя_ , — пробормотал Ганнибал, ещё раз быстро целуя на каждом слове, и выскользнул за дверь.


	17. Chapter 17

Когда полиция постучалась в дверь, Уилл их просто проигнорировал. Когда они выломали её и ворвались в комнату, он изобразил праведный гнев. Разумеется, на его возмущения не обратили должного внимания, упорно обыскивая спальню, ванную, даже шкаф. Ганнибал давно и благополучно скрылся, воспользовавшись потайной лестницей. Кольцо Уилл благоразумно спрятал за корсажем, и теперь чувствовал его там — тёплый круг, прижимающийся к коже при каждом движении.

Он стоял неподвижно в своём платье в пол и наблюдал за полицейскими, удивляясь, почему не чувствует никакого стеснения. Будто увидев Ганнибала снова, он избавился от всех страхов.

Прибыл инспектор. Армана ввели в комнату, и он опознал Уилла, хотя был уже безбожно пьян и жаловался всем окружающим, как жестоко его кинули.

— Да, да, — покивал Арман. — Он бросил меня ради самого дьявола, но что я мог поделать? Это же не преступление.

— И долго вы разговаривали с дьяволом, мистер Грэм? — спросил инспектор, приподнимая бровь.

— Недолго. Я устал и вернулся в комнату.

— Один?

— Один.

— Дьявол вас не сопровождал?

— Лишь в переносном смысле. В какой-то степени дьявол всегда рядом с нами, разве нет?

Инспектор сверкнул глазами и сел на край кровати.

— Это не шутки, мистер Грэм. И абсолютно не смешно, уверяю вас.

— Я даже не понимаю, в чём вы меня обвиняете, инспектор.

Тот прищурился сквозь свои маленькие круглые очки.

— Вы видели сегодня Ганнибала Лектера?

— Я приехал во Францию, чтобы найти Ганнибала Лектера и привлечь его к ответственности. А не танцевать с ним.

— Верно. Леди Мурасаки сказала, что вы из ФБР. Она также сказала, что Ганнибал Лектер был вашим любовником. И ФБР выбрало вас, чтобы отправить по его следу?

Так вот кто им позвонил. Мурасаки. Уилл надеялся, что Ганнибал об этом никогда не узнает. Но какая-то часть всё же хотела ему рассказать.

— Никто не знает его лучше меня, — проговорил он.

Полицейский открыл дверь и почтительно помахал с порога телефоном в направлении инспектора. Тот вышел из комнаты, но вернулся меньше чем через минуту с мрачным выражением лица.

— Это вас, — выплюнул инспектор.

Уилл взял трубку.

— Алло?

— Это Джек. Что случилось?

— Недоразумение, — пояснил Уилл.

— Поподробнее.

— Тёте Ганнибала показалось, что она его видела. Поэтому она вызвала полицию.

— Мне сказали, она видела его с тобой.

— Если ты знаешь, что случилось, зачем спрашиваешь меня?

— Я и раньше не был уверен, что это хорошая идея, Уилл, а теперь уверен и того меньше. Ты говоришь мне правду? Мне нужно, чтобы ты был со мной максимально честен. Я не спрашивал, что ты будешь делать, когда найдёшь его. Если я спрошу тебя об этом сейчас, какой ты дашь ответ?

Молчание Уилла повисло на линии, словно капельки дождя на паутине, и потянулось через океан. Ещё одна капелька — и ниточка порвётся.

— Я должен приказать тебе возвращаться в Штаты, — выдохнул Джек.

— Вероятно.

— А ты вернёшься?

— Нет. До тех пор, пока его не найду.

— Чего бы тебе это ни стоило.

— Верно.

Снова долгая пауза.

— Ты видел его сегодня вечером, Уилл?

Уилл отвернулся от инспектора и посмотрел в окно на подъездную дорожку, теперь освещённую полицейскими мигалками и наполненную в спешке удаляющимися гостями.

— Да, — ответил он.

— Ты вооружён?

— Не уверен, что моё право на ношение оружия ещё не отозвали на территории США, тем более странным было бы иметь оружие здесь.

И снова молчание.

— Я везу Беллу в Италию, — сказал Джек.

— Это хорошо.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты встретился со мной там.

— Джек…

— Если ты найдёшь его, я хочу, чтобы ты был готов. Мы вместе что-нибудь придумаем. У меня много полезных связей в Риме. Я пойму, если ты не захочешь транспортировать его обратно в Штаты.

Уилл ничего не ответил. Эти слова Джека в одно мгновение опустошили его голову, а затем наполнили её чем-то новым и неизведанным.

— Мне пора, — услышал он собственный голос.

— До встречи.

Уилл проигнорировал протянутую руку инспектора и сам закончил звонок. Джеку не стоит сейчас с кем-либо разговаривать. Он вернул телефон, и тот сразу же зазвонил снова. Инспектор кричал в него пару минут на неразборчивом французском, а потом все звуки резко смолкли.

Уилл устало опустился на край кровати. Джек хотел, чтобы у него был пистолет. Джек понимал, если Уилл не захочет предавать Ганнибала суду в Америке…

— Мистер Грэм.

Уилл поднял глаза, часто моргая.

— Что?

— Вопреки всякому здравому смыслу вы свободны.

— Можно, тогда я лягу спать? Вы всё ещё топчетесь в моей комнате. Я не собираюсь никуда уезжать.

— Мы будем следить за домом.

— Сколько угодно.

Инспектор фыркнул и вышел за дверь.

Оставшись один, Уилл откинулся на кровать. Мир закружился вокруг него, а его голова, кажется, закружилась в противоположном направлении. Он сунул руку за корсаж, снова нашёл кольцо и надел его на безымянный палец.

***

Утром на застеклённой террасе он позавтракал с Робертом Лектером круассанами с малиновым джемом, который был одного цвета с рубинами, а также крепким чёрным кофе и зелёным виноградом. За рядом французских окон раскидывался вид на умирающую природу. Ноги Роберта были укрыты одеялом, под глазами залегли тени.

— Вы посетили бал? — спросил Уилл.

— О, да. Просидел в углу час или два. Я был слишком стар для танцев ещё до того, как сердце решило предать меня, но я бы ни за что не пропустил вечер. Вам понравилось?

— Даже не знаю, как ответить.

— Честно.

Уилл пару секунд смотрел на собственные руки.

— Да. Очень.

— Моя жена возлагала на Ганнибала такие большие надежды.

— А вы нет?

Роберт неловко пожал плечами.

— Полагаю, я тогда был слишком глуп, жаждал видеть в нём наследника, хоть с самого начала стало ясно, что он не будет одним из тех, кто, так сказать, останется в лоне семьи и возглавит семейный бизнес. Конечно, он его унаследует… ну, не сейчас. — Роберт сделал глоток кофе и поморщился от крепкости напитка. — Он всё равно получит титул. Нужно будет позаботиться о поместье. Полагаю, у него нет бастардов?

— Насколько мне известно, нет. Не думаю, что это возможно.

— Нет, конечно. Он же такой осторожный. Он всегда был осторожным ребёнком. Никто не проявляет такой осторожности в своих действиях, если ему нечего скрывать.

— Он скрывал что-то даже тогда?

— Он скрывал всё. Он прожил с нами пять лет, а мы так и не узнали его, хотя жена всегда была к нему ближе, чем я.

— Что случилось, когда Ганнибал жил с вами?

Роберт посмотрел на сад. Солнце слишком ярко блеснуло через стекло, и он отвернулся.

— В деревне рядом произошло убийство, — проговорил он. — Я в то время был болен. Не могу рассказать, что именно случилось. Но возможно, всё началось именно там.

— Вы никогда не спрашивали об этом леди Мурасаки?

— Не хотел причинять ей ещё больше боли. Она и так чувствовала свою ответственность.

— А вы нет?

— Я художник. Я люблю свою жену. И по мере того, как тени в моей жизни удлиняются, я стараюсь не лелеять собственные сожаления.

***

После завтрака Уилл прогулялся с Мурасаки по саду.

— Думаю, вы сердитесь на меня, — заметила она.

— За то, что вы вызвали полицию? Любой бы так поступил.

— Он — моя семья.

— И вы заботитесь о нём.

— Конечно, забочусь. И слишком сильно.

Утренний мороз сковал траву, превращая её в серебро. Солнце коснулось волос Мурасаки и заставило их сиять, словно золото.

— Он любил вас, — тихо сказал Уилл.

Она резко покачала головой.

— Возможно, давным-давно мне могло так показаться. Но я не верю, что он способен познать человека настолько хорошо, чтобы полюбить по-настоящему. Он никогда не выходит за пределы своего разума. Он живёт там и строит дворцы в прошлом.

— Вы поступили правильно, — кивнул Уилл.

Мурасаки прижала ладонь ко рту. Кончики пальцев побледнели от давления, но лицо осталось таким же невыразительным, как часто бывало у Ганнибала.

— Как вы можете так говорить? Из всех людей именно вы.

— Он хищник. Он не человек. Если посадить его в тюрьму — это спасёт многие жизни.

— Хищник, — прошептала она. — Не убийца?

— Убийцы убивают ради денег, любви или власти. У них есть мотив.

— Хищники убивают ради еды. И потому что не могут остановиться. Это в их природе.

— Да.

Она взяла его под руку, крепко сжав локоть на сгибе. Уилл почувствовал, как сильно леди Мурасаки дрожит.

— Вы хотите продолжить его поиски?

— Да.

— Что вы сделаете, когда найдёте его?

— Я не знаю.

— Пожалуйста, не убивайте его, — тихо попросила она. — Я не имею права о чём-то просить, но даже если он никогда не любил меня, я всегда любила его.

— Вы предпочитаете видеть его в тюрьме?

— Он будет жить в своём дворце памяти. Он уже знает, как. Это не коснётся его. Его ничего не трогает.

Они понемногу возвращались к замку. Мурасаки дрожала всё сильнее. Уилл накинул пальто ей на плечи. Он знал, что она не готова вернуться в дом, что ей нужно ещё что-то сказать.

— Вы любите его? — спросила она.

— Да.

Они прошли мимо небольшого пруда и остановились у дальнего края. Оленьи следы остались на подмороженной грязи.

— Он когда-нибудь рассказывал вам о доме, в котором вырос?

— Он рассказывал о доме в лесу.

— Верно. Мы с Робертом поехали туда после того, как Литва обрела независимость. Правительство распродавало собственность, считавшуюся брошенной, а мы не хотели, чтобы у Ганнибала отняли детство. Роберт даже вёл переговоры по поводу замка, но это сразу было безнадёжным делом.

— Вы не смогли его вернуть?

— Вопрос всё ещё рассматривается. Полагаю, он будет на стадии рассмотрения и тогда, когда мы с Робертом умрём. Претензии Ганнибала, как близкого родственника, рассмотрели бы быстрее, но он не захотел вовлекаться в тяжбы.

— Вполне логично.

— Да, конечно. Но я не могу видеть его прошлое в руках незнакомцев.

— Вы можете сказать, где находится дом? Я хотел бы на него посмотреть.

Она долго молчала, оглядываясь на замок.

— Я не причиню ему вреда, — пообещал Уилл.

Мурасаки встряхнулась и побрела к замку.

— Нарисую вам карту от Каунаса. Туда ходят поезда. Вам не составит труда добраться.

— Благодарю.

В доме она нарисовала карту с подробным направлением, сложила листок пополам и вложила в «Жизненный цикл стеклянной бабочки».

— Она ваша, — тут же отказался Уилл.

— Нет. Заберите её. Вы смотрели последние страницы? — спросила Мурасаки.

Он отрицательно покачал головой. Тогда Уилл зациклился на письме и не просмотрел книгу дальше середины. На последней странице оказалась птичка, дорисованная неуверенной детской рукой из коричневой кляксы.

— Это он нарисовал?

— Спросите у него.

***

Уилл оставался в замке ещё несколько дней, пока полиция не пришла к окончательным выводам, что Ганнибал не вернётся. Патрули уехали в Париж, и Лектеры собирались сделать то же самое.

Он удалил смс Джека с его итальянским адресом и выкинул телефон в мусорку возле вокзала. Затем сел на первый поезд из Франции и начал своё путешествие вглубь Европы.

***

Дом находился в часе езды от Каунаса, окружённый лесом из детства Ганнибала. Он оказался совсем не ветхий. Мурасаки дала ключ, и замок открылся с первого раза без всяких протестов.

Погода постепенно настраивалась на зимнюю, и здесь уже вовсю лежал снег, порою доходя до пятнадцати сантиметров в высоту. Пальцы быстро окоченели. Уилл купил припасы в Каунасе, в том числе и дрова, но был искренне рад найти поленницу во дворе.

Он разжёг железную печь, надеясь, что труба не засорилась. Огонь весело затрещал. В доме быстро становилось тепло. Даже изморозь подтаяла с внутренней стороны стен и окон. Через полчаса Уилл уже снял пальто.

Холодильника не оказалось, да и электричество, вероятно, давно отключили. Подвала тоже не было, но нашлась кладовая, достаточно холодная, если не открывать дверь в комнату. Там он разместил овощи, сыр и мясо, купленные на несколько дней.

Вода, метла и швабра отыскались быстро. Даже уксус и тряпки для уборки. Уилл не знал, сколько пробудет здесь, но неплохо сделать место удобным для проживания. Он вытирал многолетнюю пыль и мыл пол до тех пор, пока не село солнце. Единственным источником света осталась керосиновая лампа.

Поужинав хлебом и сыром, он расстелил постель на полу. Сон сморил с невероятной лёгкостью, но Уилл проснулся от дикого холода посреди ночи. Печь погасла.

Дрожащими руками он закалывал дрова, а затем сидел рядом, пока та снова не разгорелась. Искушение положить пальцы на горячий метал оказалось слишком сильным. Руки болели от холода. Уилл завернулся в одеяло и сел, скрестив ноги, как можно ближе, чтобы не обжечься.

За спиной скрипнула дверь.

— Дрова нужно смешать на ночь с углём, — сказал Ганнибал. — Тогда печь не погаснет.

— Ты голоден? — только спросил Уилл.

Ганнибал наклонился к нему и поцеловал в макушку.

— Поел по пути, но от кофе не откажусь.

Уилл оставил его с одеялами, взял кофейник, бутылку воды и молотый кофе. Поставил закопчённый чайник на железную решётку печи и снова опустился на пол рядом с печью. Ганнибал обнял его, укрыв одеялом и притянув к себе.

— Утром посмотрю насос, — шепнул он.

— Ты хоть что-нибудь смыслишь в сантехнике? — Уилл честно пытался скрыть скепсис в голосе.

— Скорее всего, это тот же самый насос, который использовали, когда я был ребёнком.

— А он будет работать зимой?

— На зиму мы обычно не оставались. Но я очень надеюсь, что да.

Уилл положил голову Ганнибалу на плечо и закрыл глаза.

— Откуда ты узнал, что я приду? — спросил Ганнибал.

— А куда ещё ты мог пойти?

Чайник засвистел. Уилл снял его с огня и залил кофейную гущу. При кратком осмотре шкафов обнаружились розовые чашки с рыжими осенними листьями. Уилл вопросительно посмотрел на Ганнибала.

Тот покачал головой.

— Не наши. Здесь жил кто-то ещё. Последние несколько лет, вероятно. Я боялся, что дом давно сгнил, а он выглядит даже более крепким.

Уилл надеялся, что одним из улучшений будет термоизоляция на корпусе насоса, в противном случае придётся мотаться в город за водой каждые пару дней.

Он разлил кофе по чашкам.

— Нам не помешало бы побольше дров, — заметил Уилл.

Ганнибал бросил взгляд на дверь. Ветер снаружи стучал ставнями.

— Уверен, это может подождать до утра.

— Ты думаешь? У нас ненадолго осталось.

Ганнибал посмотрел на оставшиеся дрова, затем снова на дверь.

— Если закончатся, я схожу.

Уилл улыбнулся и протянул чашку с кофе.

— Как скажешь.

Ганнибал снова накрыл его одеялом и прижал спиной к своей груди. Уилл со вздохом погрузился в тепло. Ганнибал повозился немного, обняв Уилла ногами, плотно прижав к себе.

Взял Уилла за руку и провёл большим пальцем по кольцу.

— Ты носишь его.

— Зачем мне просить его, если бы я не собирался носить?

— Взять его — значит захотеть. Носить же предполагает принадлежность. Это очень разные вещи, особенно в таком двойственном сознании, как твоё.

В тёплом свете керосиновой лампы рубин блеснул будто бы кровавой вспышкой азбуки Морзе, когда палец Ганнибала нажал на него. Уилл пытался представить, как вернётся домой без Ганнибала, как будет жить без Ганнибала, без этого тихого понимания того, кем он стал в его жизни.

Он попытался представить, как привезёт Ганнибала в Штаты. Как тот будет гнить в тюрьме или Балтиморской больнице для душевнобольных преступников. Как Чилтон будет пускать слюни от восторга при открывшейся возможности поковыряться в мозгах Ганнибала-каннибала. Как Ганнибал будет питаться растворимым пюре, а его кожа сереть от недостатка солнечного света. Как он состарится в камере десять на десять.

— Твоё сознание не двойственно, — сказал Уилл.

— Двойственно. Когда я думаю о тебе.

— Расскажи мне.

Руки Ганнибала опустились на живот и грудь. Он прошёлся губами по щетине, которая отросла у Уилла после бала.

— Я хочу тебя, — зашептал Ганнибал. — И мечтаю уничтожить тебя за то, что ты не хочешь меня так же сильно. Это как вечное притяжение и отторжение. А ещё я хочу позаботиться о тебе. Защитить тебя.

— Ты знал, что у меня энцефалит. Ты знал, откуда у меня галлюцинации. И ты не сказал ни слова.

— Ты так красиво горел. Я хотел посмотреть, что произойдёт.

— Но Арделии ты об этом сказал. Ты попросил её сообщить врачам. Они легко могли пропустить мою болезнь. Зачем ты это сделал, Ганнибал?

Ганнибал не ответил. Отхлебнул обжигающий кофе. Его прикосновения ни на секунду не оставляли кожу Уилла, пальцы пробрались, наконец, под подол рубашки и задрали её.

Уилл оттолкнул его руку.

— Не надо.

Ганнибал прижался лбом к его плечу.

— Я сделал это, потому что не хотел больше смотреть, как ты горишь. Мне было больно. Ты мне веришь?

— А я не должен? Ты лжёшь?

— Я не собираюсь лгать тебе. Говорю всё, как есть, как чувствую. Но я постоянно спрашиваю себя, как я это чувствую, как понимаю. Насколько хорошо мы знаем самих себя? Я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль.

— Я тебе верю.

— Но я причинил тебе боль, не так ли?

Уилл сглотнул, и горло сжалось. Он кивнул.

— Я причинил тебе ужасную боль, — мягко шепнул Ганнибал.

— Да. Предельную.

— Когда я смотрел на тебя, я часто думал о Мише. Наблюдал, как ты тонешь, так же, как наблюдал за ней.

— И ничего не делал.

— Неправда. Я держал тебя ночью в своих объятьях. Я обещал, что ты никогда не будешь один.

— Все умирают в одиночестве.

— Я бы никогда не позволил событиям зайти настолько далеко, — резко прервал его Ганнибал.

— С Мишей ты тоже не хотел, чтобы всё зашло так далеко.

Хватка Ганнибала сжалась до боли и в следующий момент ослабла.

— Нет. Я не знал. Возможно, я научился этому у тебя, может, нет, но я точно никогда больше не хочу видеть, как ты страдаешь.

— Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты страдал.

— И что из этого следует?

— Компромиссы. Перемены.

— Для нас обоих?

Уилл кивнул. Он не знал, каких перемен будет достаточно, или на какой компромисс он способен пойти, но думал, что готов продать как минимум половину своей души, чтобы сохранить эти ощущения — руки Ганнибала, обнимающие его, тепло печи, запах дыма и ветер, воющий за окном подобно одинокому призраку.

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, — начал Уилл, потянувшись за сумкой, и вытащил книгу вместе с серебряной щёткой. — Её волос, правда, не осталось. Они по-прежнему в лаборатории. Извини.

Ганнибал забрал оба подарка и погладил пальцем щетину на щётке.

— Письмо сохранилось тоже, — тихо сообщил Уилл.

— Подари его огню. Мне оно не нужно. И щётка, я думаю, тоже. Она выполнила свою миссию.

Уилл открыл печь и сунул глубоко в угли и письмо, и щётку. Письмо моментально превратилось в огарок, щетина неприятно запахла палёным. Ганнибал привлёк его назад к себе, зажал между ног. Жар тела Ганнибала согревал сзади, тепло очага грело спереди. Уилл позволил глазам закрыться.


	18. Chapter 18

Уилл проснулся от скрежета металла по металлу и приглушённых ругательств Ганнибала на французском. Он медленно моргнул в потолок, не уверенный, до конца ли проснулся.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь? — пробормотал он.

— Насос, — коротко отозвался Ганнибал.

Уилл потёр лицо и, вставая, врезался в дверь холодной кладовой, куда только вчера положил сыр и овощи. В этот момент Ганнибал находился внутри дыры в полу, рукава рубашки были закатаны, а сам он вёл борьбу с непослушной ржавой рукояткой. Пару минут Уилл просто наблюдал за его действиями.

— Тебе помощь нужна?

— Нет.

— Тогда пойду приготовлю завтрак.

— Да, пожалуйста.

Яйца с ржаными тостами пришлось жарить на тяжёлой чугунной сковороде. Он не засмеялся, даже когда Ганнибал снова появился с растрёпанными волосами, в подранной белой рубашке и по локоть в ржавчине и грязи.

— Руки вымой, — предупредил Уилл.

Ганнибал одарил его взглядом, который просто обязан был вскрыть от горла до лобка, но руки из бутылки ополоснул, прежде чем сесть за стол. Уилл расставил тарелки и разлил кофе по чашкам.

— Надеюсь, всё съедобно, — сказал он. — Никогда раньше не готовил в дровяной печи.

Первую минуту или две Ганнибал ел молча, потом потянулся рукой к запястью Уилла.

— Вкусно. Спасибо, любовь моя.

— Насос WD-40, — невзначай заметил Уилл. — Или местный эквивалент. Думаю, там поршень заклинило. Возможно, подвох ещё в чём-то. Например, запорный кран не работает тоже.

— Может быть, ты покажешь мне после завтрака?

— Я могу починить.

— Я быстро учусь.

Уилл прожевал улыбку вместе с тостом.

— Ты же знаешь, мне нравится этим заниматься.

— Тебе же нравится, когда я о тебе забочусь.

Уилл слегка покраснел.

— Да. Но…

— Я хочу. Перемены и компромиссы, помнишь?

— Но…

— Ты действительно хочешь рубить дрова и иметь дело с нерабочим насосом в разгар зимы?

Уилл откусил кусок яичницы и подумал, как будет греться у печи, пока Ганнибал выходит на холод. Руки Ганнибала уже огрубели от топора. Он вообще сильно изменился физически.

— Может быть, не всё время.

— Я тоже не всегда буду довольствоваться твоей готовкой.

— Никаких правил, кроме написанных нами.

— Именно.

— Ладно. Возможно, придётся съездить в город за кое-какими вещами, если только тут не найдётся ящика с инструментами. Но сначала мы посмотрим, где заклинило поршень.

Насос заработал через час. Уилл помыл посуду и уехал в Каунас за припасами — больше еды, надувной матрас, хозяйственные перчатки для Ганнибала взамен тонких кожаных, в которых ему пришлось работать, острый топор и аптечка для лечения неизбежных в будущем мозолей.

Уиллу удалось — в основном с помощью языка жестов — купить предоплаченный телефон. Засев в дальнем углу небольшого кафе, он позвонил Джеку.

— Ты не в Италии, — без предисловий сказал Джек.

— Нет.

— Но ты ведь приедешь, правда?

— Нет.

— Ты его нашёл?

— Как Белла?

— Не втягивай её в это.

— Останься с ней. Отпусти.

— Я беспокоюсь за тебя.

— В этом нет необходимости. Я способен о себе позаботиться.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

— Хочу убедиться, что он больше никому не навредит.

И повесил трубку, хотя слышал, как протестующе кричит Джек. Чувство вины терзало его некоторое время. Вины за то, что не позвонил в местную полицию. Вины за то, что хочет остаться с Ганнибалом. Даже если он удержит Ганнибала от очередных убийств, это не исправит уже причинённого ущерба. Ничто уже не исправит и не компенсирует.

Кольцо на пальце всё время возвращало Уилла к настоящему. Он обнаружил, что снова и снова стучит толстой полоской золота по виниловой обшивке руля.

Он понимал, что делать со своими собственными поступками, так же мало, как и Джек. Даже не знал толком, как долго они проживут вместе.

По возвращении домой он увидел Ганнибала, стоящего на четвереньках и отскребающего кухонный пол. Картинка была так далека от всего, что он мог себе представить, что Уилл остолбенел и продолжил тупо пялиться. Ганнибал бросил на него сердитый взгляд.

— Закрой дверь. Выстудишь дом.

Уилл закрыл дверь. Поставил сумки на стол.

— Я уже помыл пол, — заметил он.

— Ты предпринял попытку.

— Окей, тогда веселись. Я надую матрас.

В комплекте с матрасом шёл ручной насос, но это всё равно заняло больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. В итоге у них получилась почти нормальная двуспальная кровать. Уилл заменил им старый прогнивший, который лежал на деревянной кровати, и застелил чистой простынёй, подушками и одеялом. Только потом посмел снова бросить взгляд на кухню.

Каждая поверхность была вымыта и отполирована до неестественного блеска. В дверцы шкафа можно было смотреться вместо зеркала. Уилл ничего не сказал, только забрал тряпку из рук Ганнибала и поцеловал.

— Садись. Время обеда.

Он быстро сварганил бутерброды с сыром, луком и консервированной свеклой. Ну, Уилл предполагал, что это была свекла. Во всяком случае по цвету похожа.

— Что для тебя значит компромисс? — спросил он.

— Соглашение, приемлемое для обеих сторон, с уступками с обеих сторон.

— Спасибо, Сэмюэл Джонсон. Я ожидал более личного определения.

Ганнибал отложил бутерброд.

— Не знаю, — сказал он. — Я не знаю, что ты сочтёшь приемлемым. И я больше не уверен в том, что сам нахожу приемлемым.

Звучало гораздо более многообещающе, чем Уилл смел надеяться. Поэтому он решил не настаивать.

— Я купил тебе перчатки, — вскользь упомянул он. — И топор. Оставил в сарае. Здесь есть какие-нибудь озёра?

— Ни одного без метрового слоя льда между тобой и рыбой.

— Ты что, никогда не занимался подлёдной рыбалкой?

Ганнибал выглядел потрясённым. Уилл улыбнулся и дожевал свёклу.

***

Уже на следующий день заброшенное пространство стало напоминать жилище. Скорее даже что-то вроде дома.

Ганнибал исчез на час или два и вернулся с сумками и крайне нерешительным выражением лица.

— Для тебя, — тихо произнёс он и поставил сумки на стол. — Боюсь, тут я не смог справиться так же хорошо, как в Балтиморе. Если бы Вильнюс был ближе. Может, в следующий раз.

Уилл знал, что приблизительно сможет найти, но детали заставили его улыбнуться.

— Тут много розового, Ганнибал.

— Во многих крупных магазинах стоят камеры. Мой выбор был ограничен.

Он испытал уже не настолько запретное чувство волнения, как было в самом начале, но, возможно, так даже лучше. Уилл скользнул пальцами по кружевным атласным трусикам. И почти почувствовал их на себе — как они плотно облегают задницу и туго прижимают член.

Ганнибал подтолкнул ему другую сумку.

Фартук был кремовый и достаточно плотный, по подолу вились красные вышитые маки. Платье… Да, платье. Бледно-голубое с рядом пуговиц и стандартным рубашечным воротником. Уилл расправил его в руках. Свет из окна бросал на него ореол. Оно было настолько повседневным, совсем не предназначенным для их игр с переодеванием, что у него задрожали колени.

— Тебе не обязательно его носить, — мягко сказал Ганнибал.

— Я буду. Просто. Не сразу.

Ему хотелось. Хотелось до чёртиков. Хотелось продолжить этот маскарад вокруг домашнего очага, хотелось погрузиться в сказку навечно, чтобы никогда больше не выплывать на поверхность реальной жизни. Интересно, чувствовал ли Ганнибал то же самое? Вымытые до блеска полы и активные разборки с насосом подсказывали, что так и было.

В следующей сумке оказались чулки и, блядь… синие лодочки на каблуке с белыми бантиками.

— Они… они мне подойдут?

— Примерь.

Уилл расшнуровал свои растоптанные кожаные ботинки достаточно, чтобы разуться. Ганнибал опустился на одно колено и преподнёс ему туфельку. Она так легко скользнула на его ногу, что Уилл засмотрелся.

— Бьюсь об заклад, найти подходящий размер было непросто. — Голос предательски дрожал.

— Ради этого стоило постараться. — Ганнибал так и остался на месте, поглаживая пальцами щиколотку. — Я купил их в Париже. Однажды я отвезу тебя туда.

— Когда?

Ганнибал надел вторую туфельку и закатал джинсы, обнажая лодыжки. Потом поцеловал Уилла в колено.

— Когда будешь готов, — прошептал он.

— Если я когда-нибудь буду готов. Если мы на тот момент ещё будем вместе.

— А ты думаешь, что не будем?

Уилл ничего не ответил. Вместо этого он встал и сделал неуверенный шаг. Каблуки были совсем невысокими — максимум сантиметров пять, но даже этого оказалось слишком много. Ступни тут же поехали вперёд, и сложно было держать равновесие, если не сместить полный вес на пальцы. Ужасно неудобно. К тому же непривычно узко. Пальцы упирались в носок и уже начинали побаливать. Но он упрямо сделал ещё один шаг.

Ганнибал поднялся и обошёл комнату по кругу вместе с ним.

— И как ощущения? — спросил он.

— Ужасно. — Но снять их Уилл бы ни за что не согласился.

— Они хорошо будут смотреться с платьем, — произнёс Ганнибал. — В сумке есть ещё кое-что.

Уилл вернулся к столу. Стало гораздо легче, когда он смог переместить большую долю веса на пятки, хоть и чувствовал себя неустойчиво. Достав из пакета пачку белой папиросной бумаги, он остановился.

Бюстье соответствовал трусикам, такой же бледно-розовый и атласный, отделанный кружевом по краю и с крошечным жемчужным цветком в центре. Уилл не осмелился к нему прикоснуться.

— Я не… я ничего не понимаю в этом, — сказал он, но жар в животе, вызванный одним лишь созерцанием, моментально спустился к члену.

Ганнибал стоял позади него, положив руку на талию.

— Я заметил твоё намерение на балу. И сработало очень хорошо, но так будет проще.

— Это просто… просто выглядело странно.

— Бельё сделает форму платья более естественной.

Рядом с бюстье лежала коробка с гелевыми вставками. В комнате стало невыносимо жарко и тесно. Уилл скинул туфли.

— Выйду, — хрипло прошептал он. Сунул ноги в ботинки, схватил пальто и выскочил на улицу.

Из доступных вариантов был только один пункт назначения, который не включал в себя долгую поездку на машине или обморожение. Уилл двинулся к сараю и закрыл за собой дверь. В любом случае он собирался найти что-то побольше, чем чайник, для кипячения воды. Уилл не принимал душ со времён отъезда из Франции. Ганнибал немногим меньше.

Ганнибал уже добился некоторого прогресса в заготовке дров. Расколотые лежали аккуратной поленницей возле двери, целые — у задней стены. Но расходовались они с пугающей скоростью. Даже непонятно, хватит ли их до весны. Если, конечно, они дотянут до весны.

В тени под низким чердаком Уилл отыскал несколько тюков с сеном, проросших бледными вытянутыми грибами, выброшенное седло с потрескавшейся кожей и уздечку, прибитую к стене. В дальнем углу стояла приставная лестница. Уилл аккуратно взобрался по ней на чердак, с каждым шагом проверяя ступени и доски настила на гниль.

Поперек досок лежали вилы. Одинокая мышь пустилась наутёк. У стены он заметил большой железный таз, который, вероятно, когда-то служил кормушкой для лошадей. Но зато он подходил по размеру, чтобы взгромоздить на дровяную печь.

Уилл двинулся к нему. Доска под ногой проломилась, и он опасливо завис, провалившись в дыру по колено. Другие доски тревожно застонали. Он вытащил ногу, лёг на живот и продолжил свой путь к ванне ползком.

Она вся цвела зеленью. Но кое-где ловила отблески медным боком. Уилл посмотрел на неё и тут же вспомнил медную ванну в поместье Лектеров и ту нехорошую реакцию Ганнибала на неё. _После этого я спал на чердаке._

Вместо того, чтобы спустить её по лестнице, Уилл столкнул ванну с края, и она упала на тюки с сеном с глухим стуком. Затем спустился сам и оглянулся на дом. Уилл подозревал, что должен испытывать сомнения по поводу того, чтобы принести её Ганнибалу, но искупаться он хотел больше. А ещё хотел посмотреть, что произойдёт.

— Я нашёл ванну, — сказал он, распахивая дверь. — Она не слишком большая, но этот вариант лучше, чем холодная вода и мочалка.

Уилл подтащил её к насосу и начал наполнять водой.

— Не думаю, что ты захочешь в ней купаться, — подозрительно спокойно отозвался Ганнибал.

Уилл взглянул на него.

— С чего бы это?

— Уверен, ты можешь догадаться. Но возможно, не хочешь. Возможно, тебе удобнее быть в неведении.

— Я не хочу неведения. Не хочу догадываться. Я хочу, чтобы ты мне всё объяснил.

— Раскаяние?

— Если ты не испытываешь вины, это не может быть раскаянием.

— Я не испытываю вины.

— Почему тогда ты спал на чердаке?

Ганнибал сделал паузу.

— Это было очень давно. Мой разум только приходил в себя после травмы. — Он рассказывал о себе в молодости так же, как об одном из своих пациентов: спокойно, отстранённо.

— Травма от смерти твоих родителей? Или травма от их убийства?

— От смерти моей сестры. Моя потеря. Миша.

Уилл взял наполненную ванну и втащил её на печь. После обернулся к Ганнибалу.

— Она нарисовала птичку в той книге?

— Да. Отец ударил её за это, но впервые на глазах матери. И она отвела взгляд.

— И определила свою судьбу. Как ты их убил?

— Отца вилами в сарае. Мать кухонным ножом. Оглядываясь назад, я удивляюсь, почему это было так легко. Должно быть, они не ожидали.

— А потом тебе пришлось присматривать за Мишей. Готовить еду.

— Да. Мне нужна была кухонная утварь, — произнёс Ганнибал. Без выражения. Без каких-либо видимых сожалений.

— Ты бы хотел рассказать ей об этом? Чтобы она спросила? «Как ты кормил нас всё это время, Ганнибал? Ты же не оставлял меня, чтобы охотиться. Где ты добыл мясо?»

Ганнибал смотрел мимо него. С силой растопырил пальцы, а потом крепко сжал их в кулак, словно не хотел упускать что-то дорогое.

— Тебе бы не хотелось рассказать Мише о Дугласе Уилсоне? О том, каково было вырывать ему глаза? Ты бы хотел рассказать о том, каким скользким был его язык, и как тяжело было держать его, чтобы отрезать?

— Очень грубая эмоциональная манипуляция, Уилл, — заметил Ганнибал, однако голос был напряжённым. — Я ожидал от тебя большего.

— Тем не менее вполне рабочая. — Уилл обошёл его сзади и зашептал на ухо. — Ты рад, что она умерла. Совсем немного. Поэтому у тебя был нож, когда я пришёл попрощаться?

Ганнибал застыл неподвижно.

— Отнеси её обратно в сарай, — безапелляционно заявил он. — И мы больше не будем касаться этой темы.

— Я хочу проклятую ванну! И я её почистил.

Ганнибал обернулся, удивлённо воззрился на печь и приоткрыл рот.

— Я не твоя сестра, Ганнибал, — сказал Уилл. — Я не ребёнок. Думаешь, меня может шокировать простая ванна после того, что я знаю о тебе? Едва ли.

— Тебя вообще что-то может шокировать?

— Ничего, что касалось бы тебя. Мы говорили о компромиссах.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Перестань делать вещи, которые бы напугали Мишу. Меня они пугают тоже. А я не хочу тебя бояться.

Ганнибал долго молчал.

— А в чём будет заключаться твоя уступка? — наконец произнёс он.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Останься со мной. Навсегда.

Уилл тихо улыбнулся.

— Это не уступка, Ганнибал. Я останусь с тобой, несмотря ни на что.

Ганнибал взял его за руку и сжал так крепко, что затрещали кости. Секунду спустя отпустил и отвернулся.

— Я выйду, — проговорил он. — Просто прогуляюсь. Скоро вернусь.

— Ладно. Не торопись.

Уилл наблюдал, как Ганнибал выходит за дверь, а затем бросил взгляд на ванну, греющуюся на печи.

***

Ганнибал тащился по снегу, и с каждым шагом идти становилось всё труднеё. Снег лип к ботинкам, забивался под брюки. Он шёл по лесу вслепую, с призрачным желанием выйти к дороге, но в основном просто чтобы уйти подальше.

Мысли не укладывались в привычный ряд, то разбегаясь в стороны, то налипая одна на другую, как проклятый снег. Он представлял Уилла, сидящего в столовой и смотрящего на него пустым взглядом. Представлял Мишу с тем же взглядом, с болезненным булькающим дыханием, точно таким же, как у матери, когда она умирала.

Сначала он приготовил мать. Уже выпотрошенный, отец неплохо хранился в сарае.

Куртка была не по погоде, и холод быстро пробирался внутрь, касался его интимно, вкручивался в позвоночник и медленно растягивался по конечностям. Он остановился на поляне возле дороги и попытался уговорить себя вернуться. Ничего страшного его там не ждало. Только Уилл. Планирующий погрузиться в утварь, которую Ганнибал использовал, чтобы превратить жестокость своих родителей в пропитание.

Он оглянулся на дом, теперь уже потерянный за соснами. Увидел дым, валящий из трубы, подобно маяку зовущий его вернуться обратно.

Холодный металлический ствол пистолета упёрся в затылок.

— Не двигайся, — предупредил Джек.

Ганнибал наблюдал за поднимающимся вдалеке дымом.

— Собираешься меня убить?

— Нет, если ты будешь сотрудничать.

Ганнибал резко нырнул и в тот же миг потянулся к руке Джека. Дёрнул за плечо, планируя повалить вперёд через себя, но тот не сдвинулся с места. Джек оказался слишком сильным и тяжёлым. Он сопротивлялся, уйдя в сторону, потащив Ганнибала за собой и лишая равновесия. Оба упали в снег, быстро вскочили на колени и уставились друг на друга. Джек потерял пистолет.

Бросились друг на друга с такой силой, что, кажется, послышался треск костей. Ганнибал чувствовал, как под тяжестью кулака промялись его рёбра. Затем Джек ударил его ребром ладони по носу, и на снег брызнула кровь. Он оттащил Ганнибала и прижал собственным весом. Ганнибал ударил Джека по горлу и оттолкнул. Они снова схватились, в череде беспорядочных ударов окропили снег кровью ещё больше. Потом Ганнибал с силой получил кулаком в челюсть. За что вгрызся зубами Джеку в щёку и вырвал кусок мяса. Джек взревел от боли, зажимая рану рукой, но она была слишком мелкой, чтобы нанести серьёзный ущерб. В следующий раз нужно будет кусать за горло. В противном случае Джек победит. Он силён и одет по погоде, в то время как Ганнибал уже переставал чувствовать немеющие пальцы, а ноги едва слушались.

Они тяжело дышали, клубился пар, капала на снег кровь. Два выстрела прорезали воздух, и оба подняли глаза. Уилл стоял на краю поляны, держа в вытянутой руке пистолет Джека.

— В дом, — хрипло приказал он. — Оба.

— Отдай пистолет, — задохнулся Джек.

— Он тебя _укусил_?

— Отдай мне пистолет, Уилл. Я сам с ним покончу.

Уилл перевёл взгляд с него на Ганнибала и отрицательно качнул головой.

— В дом, — повторил он. — Живо.

Джек подошел к нему, протягивая руку. Уилл наставил пистолет ему в грудь. Джек остановился, тяжело вздохнул и выдохнул.

— Ты серьёзно, — сказал он.

— Я серьёзно.

— Теперь ты на его стороне? Ты не захочешь делать из меня врага, Уилл.

— Мы не враги, Джек. Ты ведь доверяешь моему чутью? Поэтому я здесь. Доверься ещё разок.

Они смотрели друг на друга, и Ганнибал почти слышал тонкую звенящую нить напряжения между ними. Уилл медленно опустил пистолет. Джек остановился, засунул руки в карманы и молча прошёл мимо него к дому.

— И ты тоже, — скомандовал Уилл Ганнибалу.

— Нам нужно уходить.

— Внутрь.

— Уилл…

— Мы идём внутрь и разговариваем.

Ганнибал посмотрел на дорогу, но ему нужна была как минимум машина, тёплая одежда и деньги. Повезёт, если он доберётся до ближайшей автобусной станции без обморожения. Ганнибал вздохнул и поплёлся за Джеком.

Джек ждал их у печи, с настороженным выражением лица и прижатой к ране рукой.

— Ганнибал может осмотреть укус, — предложил Уилл.

— Думаю, он уже достаточно внимательно его осмотрел.

— Он не причинит тебе вреда. У нас есть бинты.

— У вас, Уилл? Что он, чёрт возьми, с тобой сделал? Это же Чесапикский Потрошитель!

— И я говорю тебе, что он не причинит вреда. — Уилл внимательно посмотрел на Ганнибала. — Я же верно говорю?

Выражение лица оставляло место для разногласий:

— Нет, если он не причинит мне вреда сам.

— Вот и славно.

Уилл передал бинты. Ганнибал осторожно подошёл к Джеку, промыл рану водой из ванны, смазал антибактериальной мазью и наложил повязку.

— Кровотечение должно скоро прекратиться. Швы не помогут — рана слишком широкая. Но не глубокая. — Он вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и внезапно почувствовал вкус крови Джека.

Уилл присел на край стула, упираясь локтями в колени и опустив пистолет дулом в пол.

— Ты сможешь для меня кое-что сделать, Джек? Независимо от того, что произойдёт. Сделай это для меня, когда вернёшься домой.

— Если я вернусь. Что именно?

— Забери Уинстона себе. Ты ему нравишься. А я не хочу, чтобы он достался незнакомцу.

Вспышка агонии полоснула по лицу Джека.

— Я не хочу потерять тебя, Уилл.

— Ты сможешь сделать это для меня? Ты заберёшь его себе?

— Заберу.

— Благодарю.

Ганнибал упаковал бинты обратно в аптечку.

— И Шноркель, — добавил он.

Джек и Уилл одновременно к нему повернулись. Уилл слегка улыбался.

— Что? — переспросил Джек.

— Ту уродливую мелочь.

— Я знаю, как выглядит Шноркель, — сказал Джек, но продолжал непонимающе смотреть.

— Ты не привёл копов, — заметил Уилл. — Как ты планировал транспортировать его в город? Или не планировал?

— Думал, ты мне поможешь.

— Нет, не верно. Ты думал похоронить его в лесу? Земля промёрзла. Как ты не продумал всё до конца?

— Я не убийца.

— Отчего же? Достаточно одной пули. — Уилл подошёл и положил пистолет на стол рядом с Джеком.

Ганнибал застыл посреди комнаты. У него не было путей к отступлению. Возможно, первого выстрела удастся избежать, но преимущество на стороне Джека. Тот поднял пистолет, проверил патроны, но не прицелился.

— Что ты скажешь своей команде, когда вернёшься домой? — спросил Уилл.

— Я скажу им, что Италия была великолепна.

— Они же не глупые, Джек. Ты нанял умных людей.

— Ты видел места его преступлений. Видел, что он делает. Ты один из этих людей. И ты знаешь, чего он заслуживает.

— Знаешь, что мне однажды сказал Зеллер? Что ему нравится ФБР за то, что если следовать правилам, никогда не ошибёшься.

Джек склонил голову.

— Не всегда нужно следовать правилам.

— А помнишь, что я сказал дисциплинарной комиссии?

— Лектер считает свои убийства справедливыми.

— Ты считаешь это убийство справедливым?

— Мне нужно, чтобы всё закончилось. — Джек провёл рукой по глазам. — Всё должно закончиться.

— Всё кончено. Чесапикский Потрошитель мёртв.

— Ты видел его тело?

— Я видел его лежащим на снегу, проткнутым вилами в сердце.

— Вилами, значит?

— Ужасный способ уйти из жизни.

— Можно подумать, местная полиция найдёт тело.

— В доме случился пожар. Возможно они найдут какие-то останки по весне.

Джек ненадолго прикрыл глаза, потом посмотрел в сторону двери.

— Что произошло с Уиллом Грэмом?

Уилл болезненно улыбнулся.

— Все говорили, что рано или поздно он сломается. По крайней мере он забрал Потрошителя с собой.

Джек затих на долгое время.

— Люди будут скучать по тебе, — в итоге проговорил он.

— Давай будем честными, никто не будет по мне скучать. Позаботься о собаках. И убедись, что Арделию не отправили провести следующие двадцать лет в каком-нибудь захолустном участке Миссури. Она достойна лучшего.

— Как и ты.

— Я устал, — тихо сказал Уилл. — Устал от чужих кошмаров. Мне достаточно своих.

Джек помолчал ещё несколько минут, опустив голову, а затем поднялся на ноги.

— У вас есть время, пока я не обращусь в полицию Каунаса.

— Ты не можешь позволить ему уйти, — вмешался Ганнибал.

— Мне больше не нужна кровь, — покачал головой Уилл и пристально взглянул на Ганнибала. — Компромисс. Помнишь?

— Это не компромисс. Это безумие.

— Всегда было интересно, на что это похоже, — пробормотал Джек. Открыл дверь и вышел на снег. Через секунду послышался звук двигателя, и отъехал автомобиль.

— Нам лучше убраться отсюда, — подсказал Уилл.

— Они перекроют границы.

— Кто сказал, что мы пересечём границу? Всё, что нам нужно, — тёплое место на зиму.

— Ты хочешь остаться?

— Почему нет? Мне здесь нравится. Ты знаешь язык. Я буду помалкивать, тогда мы не будем выделяться.

— Не нужно так улыбаться.

Уилл ухмыльнулся шире.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Извини.

— Ты не осознаёшь всей серьёзности нашего положения.

— Осознаю, просто не беспокоюсь. Ты ведь позаботишься обо мне, верно?

Ганнибал поджал губы.

— Собери вещи и жди меня в машине.

Уилл этим и занялся. Вещей было совсем немного: сумка, с которой Уилл приехал, и новая одежда, купленная Ганнибалом.

— Что насчёт еды? — уточнил он.

— Оставь.

Уилл ушёл к машине. Ганнибал достал канистру с керосином.

Он вышел из дома своего детства, сел на водительское место и тронулся в путь. Когда они выбрались к главной дороге, зарево пожара поднималось над деревьями.


	19. Chapter 19

Дом, который арендовал Ганнибал, находился на берегу замёрзшего озера и состоял аж из двух комнат, с комковатым матрасом на кровати в спальне и крохотной душевой, но по крайней мере тут была проточная вода. Он оставил Уилла одного в первый же день и вернулся с припасами и достаточным количеством еды, чтобы не пришлось показываться в городе как минимум неделю. В тот вечер готовил Уилл, и миллионы мыслей скопом теснились в его голове. На ужин была жареная картошка со свининой и салат из капусты. Уилл так жутко нервничал, что начал ёрзать за столом.

После ужина Ганнибал посмотрел на него долгим взглядом.

— Почему бы тебе не пойти переодеться, душа моя? — предложил он.

И не было никаких сомнений в том, что он имел в виду, да, собственно, и в том, как ужасно Уилл этого хотел. Он вернулся в спальню, где все его вещи уместились в маленьком комоде: нормальная одежда — справа, красивая — слева.

Уилл разделся догола и разложил всё на кровати: платье, чулки, нижнее бельё. Член напрягся, едва он натянул трусики. Он так и застыл — руки между ног, голова откинута назад. Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы заставить себя продолжить одеваться, а не отдрочить прямо сейчас. В несколько минут Уилл бы не уложился.

Следующим было бюстье. Он застегнул его, поправил, вложил гелевые вставки, вдохнул. И выдохнул. Теперь каждый вздох сопровождался натяжением ткани на груди. Руки так и чесались погладить атласные чашечки, но Уилл не смог себя заставить ни коснуться, ни даже посмотреть в зеркало. Он быстро схватил платье.

Платье было простое, как и предыдущие рубашки. Уилл натянул его через голову и застегнул последние пуговицы. А потом расстегнул одну. Вторую. Снял ожерелье с запястья и обернул вокруг шеи. Оно легло аккуратно в линию выреза. Уилл посмотрелся в зеркало, на свою руку, касающуюся ожерелья. Интересно, как он будет выглядеть с накрашенными ногтями?

Следом в ход пошёл пояс для чулок и сами чулки — дымчато-серые, возможно, с лёгким синеватым отливом. Пришлось повозиться со стрелкой сзади. Он нервно улыбнулся, когда всё встало на свои места. Шагнул в туфли и подошёл к ростовому зеркалу на дверце шкафа. Повертелся, разглядывая себя со спины, глядя будто со стороны.

Душ они приняли ещё до ужина, и тогда же Уилл побрился. Теперь он смочил пальцы и уложил волосы назад. С момента выписки из больницы те здорово отросли, а он даже не подумал подстричься. Сзади локоны вились свободными кольцами, спереди чёлка уже спадала на глаза.

Он тяжело вздохнул и вышел прочь из комнаты. Ганнибал тут же поднял глаза от книги и предложил ему руку. Уилл подошёл ближе, встал рядом и замер в ожидании.

— Ты прекрасно выглядишь, — улыбнулся Ганнибал.

Часть Уилла пыталась отрицать это, но правда заключалась в том, что он слишком наслаждался преданным взглядом Ганнибала, его осторожным прикосновением к руке и трепетным поцелуем к тыльной стороне ладони.

Уилл прочистил горло.

— Думаю, мне следует поучиться ходить на каблуках.

— Покажи.

Уилл прошёлся в дальний угол комнаты и вернулся. Теперь ходить было проще, не так уж легко, но попроще, чем раньше. В движениях до сих пор чувствовалась неуверенность и шаткость, но ему это даже нравилось. Он представил, как цепляется за руку Ганнибала, чтобы не упасть, и шея загорелась огнём. Когда Уилл вернулся к креслу, Ганнибал потянул его вниз, усаживая на колени, спиной к себе. Вот тогда он покраснел полностью. Ганнибал поцеловал его в шею.

— Прелесть, — прошептал он, проталкивая руку по бедру и смещая платье выше края чулка.

Уилл перехватил его запястье.

— Что случилось, радость моя?

Уилл промолчал, ни в чём не уверенный, наполовину уже настроенный на эту роль, на эту маску. А вторая половина, та, что не трахалась четыре месяца, плавала на грани тотального возбуждения ещё с момента, когда они танцевали на балу. Пальцем он проследил узор вен на запястье Ганнибала.

— Нам нужно подождать, — сказал он голосом настолько нежным и мягким, что сам перепугался.

— И чего же мы ждём?

Уилл тяжело сглотнул.

— Свадьбы.

Ганнибал на какое-то время отстранился, а потом обвил обеими руками талию и вжался губами в шею.

— Любовь моя, — проговорил он глухо, слова защекотали кожу на затылке.

Тем не менее он вернул пальцы к краю чулка, подразнивая бедро с внутренней стороны. Уилл почувствовал, как его член существенно напрягся.

— Конечно, мы подождем, если ты хочешь, — пробормотал Ганнибал. — Но есть и другие вещи, которые мы можем сделать.

— Дру-другие вещи? — пискнул Уилл, но запнулся, когда пальцы Ганнибала проникли под резинку чулка.

— Я же могу целовать тебя, правда? — сказал Ганнибал и тут же развернул к себе, завладев ртом. Уилл почти застонал, когда его губы настойчиво раскрыли и с силой толкнулись языком.

— Да. Боже. Сколько… сколько захочешь.

— И я могу трогать тебя?

Платье уже задралось к талии, обнажая чулки и кружевные тесёмки пояса, темнеющие на фоне светлой кожи. Ганнибал поддел одну пальцами. Уилл схватил его за руку.

— Пожалуйста.

— И, возможно, я могу прикоснуться к тебе здесь?

Свободная рука Ганнибала скользнула по животу и выше, обхватив фальшивую грудь. Он стиснул её слегка, а потом запустил ладонь в вырез. Уилл сильно прикусил губу и посмотрел вниз на руку. Он не мог почувствовать прикосновения, но самого вида хватало с лихвой. Одного только вида большой руки Ганнибала, шарящей под его платьем и ласкающей то, что могло бы быть его плотью. Возможно, в реальности это было бы болезненно, но член так сильно дёрнулся в трусиках, что Уилл поспешно отвернулся.

— Не нужно, — произнёс он сдавленно.

— Но тебе же нравится, не так ли? — Такой мягкий, успокаивающий голос.

— Да, но…

Ганнибал расстегнул ещё одну пуговицу на платье. Он прикоснулся к кружевному краю бюстгальтера там, где он встречался с голой кожей. Уилл прикусил губу почти до крови. Другая рука Ганнибала скользнула по внутренней стороне бедра, такая большая и тёплая. Он обхватил бедро тоже, а Уилл сжал ноги вместе, отлично чувствуя, как член Ганнибала упирается ему в задницу.

— Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы тебе было хорошо? — заговорил Ганнибал на ухо, его губы касались шеи едва заметно.

— Я не знаю, если… что ты планируешь сделать?

— Могу я ещё немного расстегнуть твоё платье? Хочу увидеть, как красиво ты выглядишь в своих новых вещах.

Уилл прикрыл глаза, по груди расползался румянец. Он кивнул.

Ганнибал расстёгивал пуговицы одной рукой, а другая всё ещё ласкала ногу Уилла, пальцы впивались в плоть. Одна пуговица, две, три, и вот Уилл обнажён уже до пояса. Ганнибал стащил платье с одного плеча. Уилл тут же натянул обратно.

— Тсс. Было обещано, что я смогу посмотреть. Так что будь послушной девочкой и позволь мне.

— О, господи, — заскулил Уилл кошмарно громко.

И позволил Ганнибалу продолжить, так что скоро платье повисло на локтях, ткань натягивалась при каждом движении. Ганнибал целовал его шею, плечи, потом прижался, чтобы поцеловать верхний край бюстье — там, где кружева касались кожи. Он повёл пальцем под одной лямкой и стянул её вниз.

Уилл развернулся на его коленях, при каждом движении ощущая свой мучительно твёрдый член. Ганнибал прижал к себе сильнее. Уиллу сейчас отчаянно хотелось быть полностью обнажённым, чувствовать Ганнибала кожей к коже, и одновременно он бы с ума сошёл, если бы эта медленная пытка кончилась.

Ганнибал провёл пальцами под кружевом, зажал сосок между большим и указательным пальцами, сильно скрутил.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, радость моя?

— О, нет, не надо… — Уилл потянул его за запястье, совсем немного, и почувствовал облегчение, когда Ганнибал сжал ещё сильнее. — Боже. Ты должен остановиться. Мы не можем…

— Но ты ведь так хочешь, разве нет? Твои соски такие твёрдые. Они очень чувствительные?

Уилл откинул голову на плечо Ганнибала, пока тот тёр и пощипывал. Рука между ног поднялась на пару дюймов и потянула за край трусиков.

— Уилл?

— Да. Да, очень. Прошу тебя, не будь слишком грубым.

Он почувствовал долгий слегка прерывистый выдох Ганнибала.

— Никогда, душа моя. Я буду неизменно нежен с тобой. Ты ведь раздвинешь для меня ноги? Совсем немного?

Уилл подчинился, и Ганнибал полностью положил руку на трусики, ладонью вжимая член. Когда Ганнибал принялся мучительно медленно поглаживать ткань; чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, Уилл прикрыл рукой губы, едва не прикусив ребро ладони.

— Как ты?

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо.

— Раздвинь ноги шире. Дай мне взглянуть.

Ганнибал сам обеими руками раздвинул бёдра, практически распахнул их. Уилл чувствовал, как его взгляд скользит вверх и вниз по телу. А после он коротко потёр влажную головку члена сквозь атлас.

— Так ты испортишь свои прелестные вещи, любовь моя.

—  _Грёбаный_ боже, Ганнибал…

— Позволь мне уложить тебя в постель.

— Нет, _нам нельзя_.

— Неужели может случиться нечто более развратное? Чем ты в платье, расстёгнутом на груди и задранном до талии? Разве я не могу прикасаться к тебе, когда захочу? Мне остановиться?

Уилл едва слышал его сквозь стук крови в ушах. Он извивался на коленях Ганнибала, бесстыже вжимаясь задницей и раскрывая бёдра почти против воли.

— Нет. Нет, не останавливайся. Но…

— Но ты хочешь сохранить свою девственность до первой брачной ночи. Это всё, прелесть моя?

Ладонь Ганнибала скользнула по члену, и Уилл едва не кончил.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

— Моя милая сладкая девочка, — мягко шепнул Ганнибал, одна рука бесстыже зашарила под лифчиком, вторая наконец нырнула в трусики и сжала член. А потом Ганнибал качнул кулаком жёстко и быстро.

Уилл услышал подозрительно высокие и хриплые стоны, которые издавать мог только он сам. А потом вообще ничего не слышал. Его опрокинуло через край, и он густыми рывками кончил в руку Ганнибала.

— Приподнимись. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Уилл повиновался насколько мог — руки и ноги крупно дрожали, сердце предательски колотилось где-то в горле. Ганнибал расстегнул брюки и задрал платье повыше. Когда Уилл опустился, то почувствовал член Ганнибала, трущийся между ягодиц прямо по ткани трусиков. Он ухватился за подлокотники кресла и опустился полным весом. Ганнибал крепко перехватил его поперёк талии и раскачивал их обоих своими сильными толчками.

Дыхание жгло Уиллу шею. Ганнибал почти задохнулся на очередном толчке. И это было так грубо и непривычно для него, что у Уилла голова закружилась от новой волны жара и вожделения. Ганнибал кончил быстрым рваным движением, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи и насквозь пропитав атлас трусиков.

Уилл неловко повернулся на коленях, чтобы обнять Ганнибала за шею и спрятать лицо у него на плече. Огонь погас, вокруг них стал постепенно кружиться быстро холодеющий воздух. Прилипшая от пота ткань тоже быстро охладила спину, и Уилл задрожал.

Ганнибал приподнял его достаточно, чтобы застегнуть собственные брюки, а затем стянул платье Уилла с плеч полностью. Вторую руку он просунул под колени.

— Ганнибал…

— Что, жизнь моя?

Боже, это было так нежно. Именно то, что и хотел услышать Уилл. Он закрыл глаза.

— Ничего, — прошептал он, хотя призрачное беспокойство затаилось в глубине его сознания. Весили они, скорее всего, почти одинаково, а Ганнибал был на десять лет старше и всё ещё таскал Уилла на руках, словно пушинку.

Уилл обхватил его за шею обеими руками. Ганнибал отнёс его в ванную, помог раздеться и вместе с ним встал под душ. Они совсем не разговаривали. Вода стекала по их лицам, пока они целовались, и Уилл ощущал привкус земли и минералов.

Он думал о том, что сказал, об ответах Ганнибала, и чувствовал себя глупым и обнадёженным в равной степени.

В спальне Ганнибал протянул ему ещё одни бледно-розовые хлопковые трусики. Эти сидели низко на бёдрах.

— У меня ещё кое-что есть для тебя. — Ганнибал вытянул длинную красную фланелевую ночную сорочку и повертел перед собой.

У Уилла рот дёрнулся.

— Это что, шутка такая?

Ганнибал встретил его взгляд поверх сорочки, глаза искрились теплом и весельем. И, кажется, чем-то ещё.

— Возможно.

— Тогда очень плохая. Но я всё равно надену. Просто потому, что выглядит тёплой.

— Уверен, так и есть.

Они вместе забрались в постель. Ганнибал остался в одних фланелевых пижамных штанах. Он притянул Уилла к груди и поцеловал в затылок.

Уилл нащупал под одеялом его руку и сжал.

— То, что я сказал…

— Ты не сказал ничего плохого. Ничего такого, что не было бы желанным мной.

— Даже свадьба?

— О большем я и мечтать не смел.

— Это не… практично.

— Предоставь мне решать.

— А насчёт ожидания? — Как бы Уилл не пытался убрать из голоса серьёзность, он обнаружил, что для него это почему-то важно.

— Я с удовольствием подожду. Символизм и обряды являются основой человеческого существования. Мы создаём смысл из праха и пепла, который нас породил.

— Да, но в этом нет… абсолютно нет смысла. Я имею в виду, что я же не девушка. И уже говорил, что пробовал с мужчинами раньше.

— Думаю, ты уже пожертвовал своей чистотой ради меня во многих смыслах, кроме этого. Ты никогда и ни с кем не позволял себе быть таким, какой ты сейчас.

***

Уилл проснулся рано утром, натянул носки и развёл огонь. Ганнибал позаботился о дровах ещё с вечера. В доме было электричество, но дровяная печь оставалась единственным источником тепла. Он наблюдал, как тлеют угли, как разгораются дрова, а потом отправился на кухню готовить завтрак — ветчину и картошку.

Ели они за кухонным столом, который Ганнибал вымыл так чисто, что до конца стёр остатки древнего лака. Потом долго пили кофе. Розовое утреннее солнце приветливо заползало в тронутые изморозью окна.

— Ты не изменил своего решения? — осторожно спросил Ганнибал. — Когда ты говорил, что останешься со мной в любом случае, даже если я не прекращу другие свои занятия… ты имел в виду именно это?

— Я останусь. Но я разозлюсь. Мы поссоримся. Возможно, даже подерёмся. Всё это сильно меня изменит. В конце концов ты заберёшься так глубоко в мою голову, что мне станет всё равно. Абсолютно на всё.

— Они заслуживают того, что я им даю.

— И что? А как насчёт тех людей, которые умирают, хотя заслуживают жить? Не вижу, чтобы ты им помогал.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Открыл где-нибудь бесплатную клинику? Хирургическая практика только с основными инструментами и минимальной санитарией на обочине пыльной дороги?

— Я слышал идеи и похуже.

— Я тоже, но редко.

Уилл сделал глоток кофе и посмотрел на Ганнибала сквозь пар.

— Я видел оленя, которого ты вырезал для своей тёти.

— Детская неуклюжая попытка.

— Он прекрасен. Расскажешь мне подробнее?

— Я хотел показать приземлённые вещи сквозь призму полёта и вечности.

— Именно. Ты когда-нибудь… — Уилл остановился и потыкал картошку вилкой.

— Когда-нибудь что?

— Видел его?

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Уилл?

— Я имею в виду: ты видел оленя? Живого и дышащего. Размером с лошадь. Тёплого. Разглядывающего тебя в ответ.

Ганнибал медленно покачал головой.

— А ты видел?

— Когда у меня были галлюцинации. — Уилл сделал паузу. — И после. После того, как меня выписали из больницы, и я должен был поправиться.

— Я никогда не говорил тебе о нём, даже не упоминал. Ни тебе, ни кому-либо другому за все тридцать лет. Я даже с дядей и тётей о нём не говорил.

Уилл кивнул.

— На самом деле я так и думал.

— Должно быть, ты был в шоке, увидев его.

— Именно так. Я думал, что сам создал его из той сцены. С Кэсси Бойл.

— Голова оленя, да. Но…

— Вороны. Ты не видел ворон. К тому времени тебя уже там не было. А они были повсюду, их пришлось отгонять от трупа. — Уилл положил вилку.

— Вестники смерти.

— Или мест, где рождаются кошмары.

— Но олень не являлся тебе в кошмарах?

— Он никогда меня не пугал.

— Возможно, так и должно было быть. То, что мёртвые пытаются сказать живым, зачастую совсем не то, что мы хотим услышать.

— Ты не мёртв, Ганнибал.

— Какая-то часть меня, безусловно, мертва. Не может быть возврата из земель за завесой.

— Персефона возвращается каждую весну.

Ганнибал слегка улыбнулся.

— И оставляет Аида в одиночестве. Я тоже должен оставить тебя одного в темноте?

— Ладно, возможно, это плохой пример. Я не бог. — Уилл сделал паузу. — Как и ты. На случай, если ты не в курсе.

— Орфей и Эвридика.

— Уже лучше.

— Обречённые.

— Только если оглянутся.

Ганнибал взял его за руку.

— Это и есть уступка, которой я желаю от тебя. Джек будет хранить твоё место в мире открытым для тебя, насколько представится возможным. Он слишком ценит тебя, чтобы отпустить насовсем. Ты считаешь, что остальных не будет волновать твоё отсутствие, но ты ошибаешься. Все они были бы счастливы приветствовать тебя по возвращении.

— Я останусь с тобой. Думаю, это единственный реальный выбор, который я когда-либо делал.

— Надеюсь, ты не пожалеешь.

— Я не стану оглядываться назад.


	20. Chapter 20

К весне они были уже в Тоскане. Ганнибал нашёл потрясающий маленький домик с черепичной крышей, подтекающей водопроводной трубой и забитым фонтаном во дворе. Уилл почти каждый день ходил в деревню, чтобы купить им еды.

Однажды в апреле, незадолго до полудня, он распаковывал только что купленную спаржу, в то время как шпинат и рыба уже ожидали в холодильнике. Присутствие Ганнибала не ощущалось. Уилл прошёл в спальню, чтобы умыться, и замер в дверях.

На свадьбу он совершенно точно планировал надеть костюм. Он его даже _сам купил_ , опасаясь, что именно Ганнибал сможет выбрать на собственный вкус. Видимо, волновался он не зря.

На кровати лежало свадебное платье. Уилл понуро присел рядом и с тоской дотронулся до рукава.

Он не носил вещи вне дома. По крайней мере не в город. Только иногда, гуляя по саду с Ганнибалом, аккуратно переступал в изящных туфельках по гравийным дорожкам, и всегда предпочитал крепко держаться за руку.

Да он даже дома не носил подобные вещи часто. Нижнее бельё… ну, большую часть времени. Ночные сорочки — всегда. Но остальное казалось чем-то, что должно было ждать особого случая.

И да, безусловно, свадьба была особым событием.

Дело было не только в платье. Бельё, лежащее на кровати рядом, утопало в кружевах и оборках, бантиках и жемчужинах. Туфли из кремового атласа идеально подходили к платью, и каблуки у них были выше, чем Уилл когда-либо надевал до сих пор.

— Что думаешь? — спросил Ганнибал с порога.

— Я купил костюм.

— Знаю. И ты можешь надеть его, если захочешь. Просто подумал предложить ещё один вариант.

— Ты этого хочешь?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Чтобы у тебя было всё, чего ты сам хочешь. Что бы это ни было. Тебе не нужно решать сейчас. Времени предостаточно.

— А где мы… где будет сама церемония?

— На холмах за деревней есть небольшая церковь. Священник довольно сговорчив.

— Это же незаконно.

— Нет. Тебе нужно, чтобы всё было по закону?

Уилл покачал головой.

— Подожди, сговорчив? Что ты с ним сделал?

— Ничего из того, что осудила бы Миша или ты, уверяю.

— И он останется сговорчивым, если я надену вот это?

— Да. — Ганнибал поколебался. — Оставить тебя наедине с мыслями?

— Нет. Не оставляй меня одного сейчас.

Ганнибал сел позади него на кровать и принялся расчёсывать волосы. Уиллу на удивление понравилось, когда они отросли ещё длиннее. Нравилось чувствовать щекотание прядей на щеках и то, как Ганнибал гладил их во время совместных утренних пробуждений.

— Тебе никогда не казалось это странным? — спросил Уилл, подразумевая: _тебе никогда не казался странным я?_

— По сравнению с остальной моей жизнью?

— Ладно. Справедливое замечание.

Ганнибал убрал волосы на одну сторону и поцеловал в шею. Уилл чуть склонил голову вперёд.

— Костюм ужасен, — пробормотал Ганнибал.

— Я знал, что тебе будет что сказать по этому поводу.

— Если ты действительно не хочешь платье…

— Я его надену. Там ведь будем только мы? Мы и священник?

— Конечно. Никого больше.

Уилл снова коснулся рукава. Крошечные жемчужины скользнули под его пальцами, гладкие и прохладные.

— Не хочу, чтобы кто-то смеялся.

— Никто не посмеет смеяться, — проворковал Ганнибал, но его тон обещал кровавую расправу.

— И я не хочу, чтобы ты отрезал кому-нибудь язык, даже если посмеют. Просто, чтобы прояснить ситуацию.

Ганнибал притянул его к себе и вздохнул.

— Никто не будет смеяться, жизнь моя. Ты просто не представляешь, насколько прекрасно выглядишь.

***

Две недели спустя Уилл стоял перед зеркалом. Платье до пола, белые шёлковые перчатки, вуаль, закрывающая лицо. Порой он чувствовал себя принцессой из сказки. Но это чувство было предпочтительнее тех, что он испытывал последние несколько лет, будучи призраком собственной жизни.

В церковь они ехали молча. Крошечное каменное здание, казалось, вот-вот обрушится. Не сохранилось ни витражей, ни просто стёкол. Скамьи были сложены у стены.

— Как давно эту церковь использовали? — уточнил Уилл.

— Тут всё ещё святая земля.

Алтарь был чист, и священник ждал их с улыбкой, которая свидетельствовала о настоящей доброй воле в дополнение к той баснословной взятке, которую, безусловно, Ганнибал ему заплатил. Он оказался щуплым, совсем седым и в больших очках. Падре пожал руку сначала Ганнибалу, потом и Уиллу.

— Очень рад видеть вас обоих, — сказал он, и, похоже, это была единственная фраза, которую он мог произнести на английском.

Теперь Уилл уже неплохо говорил по-французски, начинал разбираться в литовском, но до сих пор почти ничего не понимал по-итальянски, кроме названий овощей на рынке. Специфика церемонии осталась для него загадкой, но символичность была универсальной. Они получили благословение на их союз от бога, в которого никто из них никогда не верил. Они поклялись быть верными друг другу. Ганнибал достал кольцо, сверкнувшее золотом в пойманном солнечном луче.

Уиллу пришлось снять перчатку, чтобы надеть его. Накануне вечером он сделал маникюр и накрасил ногти бледно-розовым, ожидая, как ужасно это будет смотреться на его большой и широкой ладони, но оказалось даже красиво. Ганнибал приподнял вуаль и, обхватив лицо обеими руками, поцеловал его.

Потом священник обнял Уилла и поцеловал в щёку, а Ганнибалу пожал руку. Либо он был абсолютно слеп, либо взятка была воистину впечатляющей. Либо он просто был очень добрым человеком. Уилл предположил, что этот невероятный фактор тоже стоит учитывать, хотя бы потому что каждый аспект его нынешней жизни тоже был несколько невероятен.

Ганнибал отвёз их домой. И снова в полном молчании. Уилл цеплялся за его рукав всю дорогу. Напряжение нарастало в груди с тех пор, как Ганнибал надел кольцо ему на палец. Он действительно не знал, что делать и что говорить.

— Я приготовил ужин, — сказал Ганнибал. — Ждёт в холодильнике. Боюсь, уже совсем остыл, но на вечер у нас намечены иные планы.

— Мне страшно, — произнёс Уилл. Он правда боялся. Не самого физического акта. Секс был в его жизни и раньше, иногда болезненный, но иногда вполне удовлетворительный. Впрочем, никогда не впечатляющий, хотя теперь Уилл знал, почему. Он знал, чего ищет, и знал, что только Ганнибал сможет дать ему это.

— Я буду очень осторожен, любовь моя.

— Я знаю. Потому мне и страшно.

Свадьба была назначена в обед, домой они вернулись уже к закату. Ганнибал перенёс его через порог.

— Не уверен, что смогу сейчас поесть, — признался Уилл.

— Проголодаешься позже.

Заходящее солнце окрасило их спальню сначала в золото, потом в розовый, а дальше раскидало чернильно-фиолетовые тени. Уилл почти ожидал, что будет купаться в кроваво-красном закате, словно в каком-то пророчестве. Напряжение в груди на мгновение спало, но потом наросло с новой силой, едва он поймал взгляд Ганнибала: сосредоточенный, голодный.

Уилл положил перчатки на комод. Украдкой взглянул на себя в зеркало: на розовые ногти и блеск на губах. Блеск на вкус оказался очень сладким — Ганнибал купил его специально для Уилла. Затем он снял вуаль и отложил её к перчаткам.

— Могу я помочь тебе с платьем? — предложил Ганнибал.

Уилл кивнул. Ганнибал развернул его к себе спиной и осторожно расстегнул молнию. Платье соскользнуло словно вода, оставив его в трусиках, бюстье, подвязках и чулках. И в туфлях на опасных десятисантиметровых шпильках. Он был выше Ганнибала, когда они стояли рядом у алтаря.

Ганнибал протянул ему руку, и Уилл аккуратно переступил платье. Вероятно, Ганнибал намеревался снова взять его на руки, но смотрел с таким нескрываемым голодом, что Уилл напряжённо сглотнул.

— Одну минутку, ладно? Я сейчас вернусь. — Он сбежал в ванную, заперся и прижался к двери, закрыв лицо руками. Господи, он так не нервничал, когда его впервые неудачно пытались трахнуть. Бред какой-то.

Уилл сделал пару глубоких вдохов. Нервозность совсем не меняла его планов. Но небольшая паника всё равно ощущалась. Во всяком случае, дверь он запер. Смазка давно лежала в аптечке, и у него было твёрдое намерение не заставлять Ганнибала ждать.

Первым делом он снял трусики — не хотел испачкать. Одну ногу на бортик ванны, два пальца внутрь, слишком быстро, чтобы это было хоть каплю комфортно. Уилл зажмурился, прислушиваясь к собственному дыханию и стараясь не шуметь. Ганнибалу нравилось, когда он был громким, и это быстро вошло в привычку. Которую теперь сложно было переломить.

Несмотря на дискомфорт, к тому времени, как он закончил, член уже наполовину встал. И когда Уилл снова натянул трусики, эрекция очень отчётливо просматривалась через кружева. Щёки покраснели, искусанные губы стали яркими настолько, что блеск им был уже не нужен. Но он всё равно накрасил губы, прежде чем выйти в спальню.

Ганнибал ожидал его на краю кровати, раздевшись до брюк, с босыми ступнями и голой грудью. Он встал, взял Уилла за руки и поцеловал каждую.

— Наконец-то ты только мой, — прошептал он.

— Да, — выдохнул Уилл, наклоняясь ближе, и их губы встретились. — Весь твой.

— Хочу тебя всего без остатка этим вечером.

— Ты обещал, что будешь нежным.

— Обязательно, любовь моя. Я всегда буду нежен с тобой.

Уилл прижался к нему, и на мгновение Ганнибал его просто обнял. Они покачивались вместе, Ганнибал целовал его в шею, Уилла шатало, по большей части потому что ноги отказывались держать его, а вовсе не от высоты каблуков.

Ганнибал придержал его, осторожно уложив на кровать, но Уилл резко сел. С этого ракурса жёсткую линию члена через брюки было невозможно не заметить. Уилл наклонился вперёд и прижался к ней лицом. Ганнибал медленно выдохнул, погрузив пальцы в волосы.

Уилл на пробу ткнулся ртом, потёрся лицом — хватка Ганнибала в волосах стала крепче и порывистей. Они оба этого ждали, Уилл отказывал Ганнибалу снова и снова, оставляя и его, и себя разочарованным и возбуждённым. Он не раз доводил себя до такого состояния, когда готов был умолять, поэтому как бы сильно ему не хотелось, желание сдержаться будто парализовывало его тело. До тех пор, пока он не будет уверен, что игры закончились, до тех пор, пока всё происходящее не перестанет быть игрой.

И вот теперь они оба здесь, и брюки Ганнибала уже промокли от слюны Уилла, а член Уилла стоял так крепко, что головка выскочила из трусиков и постоянно дёргалась.

Всё ещё держа за волосы, Ганнибал наклонился и поцеловал его. Потянулся, чтобы расстегнуть бюстье, и аккуратно отложил его в сторону. Длинные пальцы погладили соски, Уилл беспомощно выгнулся.

— Ложись на кровать, радость моя. Раздвинь ноги. Для меня. Хочу тебя рассмотреть.

Уилл сделал, как велено, уперевшись туфлями в матрас и продолжая неестественно выгибаться. Предэякулят благополучно потёк на живот. Ганнибал рассматривал его жадным и каким-то даже мрачным взглядом, параллельно с этим избавляясь от собственных брюк и белья. Он опустился на колени между ног Уилла и раздвинул их ещё шире, погладил по внутренней поверхности бедра и поцеловал в живот, чуть выше натёкшей с члена лужицы.

— Я слышу запах твоего возбуждения, — пробормотал он. — Слышал всю дорогу от церкви. Рад, что ты хочешь этого так же сильно, как я хочу дать это тебе.

— Да, — ответил Уилл второй раз за день.

Ганнибал снова поцеловал его в живот, в бедро и положил руку на член. Он стянул трусики Уилла в сторону и провёл пальцами между ягодиц. Уилл тут же почувствовал влагу, и они оба уставились друг на друга.

— Уилл, — выдохнул Ганнибал.

— Ты же сказал, что чувствуешь запах, — прошептал Уилл. Лицо огнём горело, но он не отрывал от Ганнибала взгляда. — Пожалуйста, не жди. Я хочу. Я готов.

Два пальца проскользнули слишком легко, и Уилл непроизвольно выгнулся в спине. Это полностью отличалось от его поспешной, грубой подготовки. Ганнибал погладил его изнутри с каким-то благоговейным выражением лица. Прикосновение было невыносимо нежным. И казалось, что он намерен найти каждую чувствительную точку Уилла. Пальцы изогнулись под нужным углом, и Уилла выкрутило на кровати.

— Пожалуйста, скорее, не жди больше… — Дыхания не хватило, слова дрогнули и оборвались, когда пальцы Ганнибала толкнулись в него снова, и снова, так быстро, что слышен был каждый шлепок костяшек об кожу. Но губы всё равно пытались придать словам форму бесстыжей, молчаливой мольбы.

Ганнибал наклонился к нему и зашептал на ухо.

— Ты была такой послушной девочкой, так долго ждала. Я знаю, что тебе было так же тяжело, как и мне.

Слова вырвали из Уилла громкий неконтролируемый стон, и он схватил Ганнибала за плечо. За что угодно, лишь бы удержаться. Почувствовал, как придвинулся Ганнибал, размещаясь между разведённых ног, а затем подсунул подушку под поясницу.

— Всё хорошо?

Уилл взглянул на него и кивнул, разрываясь между головокружительным возбуждением и иррациональным ужасом.

— Я так сильно этого хочу.

— Знаю, любовь моя.

Ганнибал сильнее отодвинул трусики в сторону и медленно вошёл. Голова Уилла упала на подушку, изо рта вырвался лишь тихий вздох.

— Боже. О, боже. Ганнибал.

Ещё один небольшой толчок, и Ганнибал оказался полностью внутри, рассматривая Уилла и поглаживая рукой по бедру медленными, успокаивающими движениями.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил он.

— Так хорошо, — пробормотал Уилл. — Ты так хорош. Я знал, что ты одаришь меня удовольствием с лихвой.

Ганнибал на секунду прикрыл глаза, а когда заговорил, голос стал ужасно хриплым.

— Всегда. Самое лучшее для тебя. Для моей идеальной девочки.

Новая волна жара поднялась по шее Уилла, но Ганнибал не дал времени насладиться ею. Он двигался, вторгался, не сильно, но настойчиво. Поймал Уилла за ногу, закинул себе на плечо и наклонился, скользя ещё глубже.

В тот же момент Уилл обнаружил, что при этом может неплохо царапать спину Ганнибала острой шпилькой. И это заставило Ганнибала сжать его сильнее и сорваться на быстрые неконтролируемые толчки.

— Давай же, — зашептал Уилл. — Быстрее, ещё. Прошу тебя, всё в порядке. Совсем не больно, просто потрясающе…

Ганнибал тяжело втянул носом воздух, схватил Уилла за бёдра и с силой вошёл. Их глаза встретились и больше уже не отрывались друг от друга. Уилл чувствовал, как сотрясается его тело от каждого глубокого толчка, как член Ганнибала проникает в него каждый раз глубже и напористей. Собственный член болел почти невыносимо, но он хотел, чтобы Ганнибал потерял контроль сильнее, чем он сам. Хотел посмотреть, как Ганнибалу полностью сорвёт крышу.

Уилл крепко обхватил его бёдрами и слушал, как Ганнибал задыхается, слушал шлепки кожи о кожу. Ритм то сбивался, но снова становился ровным. А потом Ганнибал резко замер внутри, плечи напряглись, и он кончил, так и не оторвав глаз от лица Уилла. Уилл протянул руку и коснулся его губ. Ганнибал облизал пальцы, его бёдра ещё несколько раз непроизвольно дёрнулись.

— Тебе понравилось? — спросил Уилл так мягко и легко, как только мог в сложившейся ситуации.

Ганнибал поймал его запястье, ещё раз двинул бёдрами, прежде чем выйти, и тяжело вздохнул. Он перехватил запястье Уилла, поцеловал ладонь и тут же сомкнул губы на члене прямо через трусики, всасывая ткань.

Уилл высоко, беспомощно заскулил и схватился обеими руками за волосы Ганнибала.

— О, господи, пожалуйста, стяни их вниз. Я хочу чувствовать _твой рот. Блядь…_ Ганнибал…

Ганнибал тихо хмыкнул и сделал, как его просили — обхватил ртом член и медленно опустился вниз. Никакого подразнивания, никакого наращивания темпа, просто идеальный жёсткий отсос.

Уилл выругался, схватив его за волосы и впился каблуками в спину, когда кончал. Его рот всё ещё беззвучно формировал слово _«блядь»_ , пока он соскальзывал с вершины и позволял каждой мышце расслабиться и обмякнуть.

Ганнибал так и остался внизу, вжавшись носом в бедро, и Уилл протянул дрожащую руку, чтобы погладить его по голове, заодно пытаясь устранить бардак, который учинил с его волосами.

— Прости, — пробормотал он.

— Не извиняйся.

Уилл закрыл глаза.

Должно быть, он заснул и заснул крепко, потому что, когда открыл их снова, был уже чистым, трусики и обувь исчезли, а рядом с кроватью стоял оставленный Ганнибалом поднос с едой.

— Как думаешь, сможешь поесть?

— Думаю, я смогу съесть всё, что на подносе. Ты уверен, что хватит на двоих?

Ганнибал улыбнулся.

— Я всегда могу приготовить ещё.

Он отвернулся, чтобы откупорить шампанское, и Уилл уставился на длинные красные полосы у него на спине, кое-где уже налившиеся лиловым, особенно там, его он сильно вонзал каблук. Уилл встал на колени, осторожно прикасаясь к одной из отметин.

— Чёрт, это я сделал?

— Ты, — подтвердил Ганнибал до ужаса самодовольно.

— Сожалею?

— Мне понравилось. — Он протянул Уиллу шампанское и лёг рядом на постель.

Хотел накинуть простыню, но они оба в этом уже не нуждались. Даже с открытым окном и севшим солнцем тосканская весна была очень тёплой. Ганнибал прижал Уилла к себе и кормил клубникой с рук, пока тот не начал проявлять нетерпение и не придвинул к себе весь поднос.

Нарезанные фрукты, шампанское, блины с икрой и сметаной, канапе с копчёным лососем и огурцом, даже крошечные медовые пирожные с апельсиновым джемом. Они ели, чередуя еду с поцелуями. Напряжённый узел в груди Уилла полностью развязался, он чувствовал себя свободным и счастливым.

— Я бы хотел показать тебе Флоренцию, — сказал Ганнибал задумчиво. — И Рим. Париж. Лондон.

— В Лондоне камеры через каждые три метра.

— Тогда Марокко. Марракеш, может быть. Ты там бывал?

— Я нигде не бывал.

— Я покажу тебе весь мир.

— И я с удовольствием поеду, только не сейчас. Хочу остаться здесь на некоторое время.

— В этом доме?

— Да. Кстати, у меня есть для тебя кое-что. Наверное, этого недостаточно, но если использовать не так дотошно, как ты любишь, то едва ли заметишь разницу.

— Свадебный подарок?

— В некотором роде. Хочешь прямо сейчас?

Ганнибал кивнул, и Уилл соскользнул с кровати, чтобы вытащить небольшую коробку. Ганнибал разорвал бумагу и нашёл под ней деревянный футляр, блестевший свежим лаком и латунной застёжкой. Он открыл его, легонько провёл рукой по ряду карандашей и масляной пастели.

Его лицо ничего не выражало. Уилл прикусил губу и промолчал.

— Мой дядя говорил, что у меня хорошая техника, но в работах не хватает души, — наконец отозвался Ганнибал.

— Да. Мне он об этом тоже говорил, но это не помешало тебе рисовать. Твой кабинет всегда был полон…

— Он был прав. Ты видел рисунки. Воспроизведение реальности — не искусство. Приятный способ скоротать время и только.

— Я видел оленя. Думаю, Роберт смотрел не под тем углом. Или просто был переполнен собственным видением.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я нарисовал?

— Всё, что захочешь. Или ничего, если нет желания.

Ганнибал взял тонкий уголь и положил обратно.

— А если я захочу нарисовать тебя?

— Ни в коем случае не стану тебя останавливать.

Ганнибал прошёлся взглядом по его обнажённому телу.

— Прямо так?

— Так, как захочешь.

Ганнибал посмотрел на него более пристально, а затем отполз к изножью кровати вместе с футляром, прихватив с тумбы небольшой скетчбук. Уилл продолжил есть, пока его рисовали, потом откинулся на подушки, разглядывая плывущие по потолку тени.

Когда Ганнибал закончил, он наградил рисунок тем же взглядом, которым обычно провожал Франклина.

— Не верю, что всё так плохо, — заметил Уилл.

— У тебя нет оснований для такого предположения.

— Ты просто привык всё делать идеально. Или по крайней мере думать, что всё делаешь идеально. Что, кстати, не одно и то же.

— Раньше ты не жаловался.

— Я не сказал, что ты не делаешь всё идеально _для меня_.

— Ты говоришь ужасные вещи, душа моя, — пробормотал Ганнибал с лёгкой улыбкой. Он рассматривал свой рисунок ещё пару секунд, затем скомкал и бросил на пол. Вытянулся рядом с Уиллом и положил голову ему на грудь.

Уилл погладил его по волосам.

— Попробуешь ещё разок утром. Я слышал, секс утомляет мужчин твоего возраста.

Ганнибал недовольно рыкнул, но только прижался ближе. Если у Уилла и было предчувствие, что искусство Ганнибала всё же больше склонялось к композициям из потрошёных тел, чем к его телу, живому и обнажённому, то он решил оставить это мнение при себе.

**Author's Note:**

> Подборка к главе (картинки есть ко многим главам, но не всем. А ещё есть немного отсебятины):  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c848732/v848732125/2fcd2/9TuLLSsl5-A.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c830709/v830709125/1483ae/7yPCjZa9OtU.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c848628/v848628125/2eb91/_6_ktWxRmHE.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c848628/v848628125/2eb98/oHqLqrLNXs8.jpg
> 
> * популярный в США комедийный сериал, выходивший с 1957 по 1963 год.  
> ** марки быстрых обедов и консервированной еды.


End file.
